


Redemption

by Harmony_Whisper



Series: The Fallen Star [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Depression, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Guards, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 101,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: Jim Starling thought his life was over. He is sentenced to a mental institution for possibly two decades thanks to a run in with his doppelgänger.  He had lost Darkwing Duck and prior to that he had lost his true love.  There was nothing left for him anymore.  Then she walked in.
Relationships: Jim Starling/OC
Series: The Fallen Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GAAH! I really didn't think I wanted to do this! I appreciate the few that did ask for a sequel, but I haven't had many readers. But this one keeps plaguing me! Well I am going to post it even if it isn't very good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Angela's turn in "getting to know you."

A bright sunset, warm breeze wafting through his feathers. He stares out into the distance realizing he is on a sandy beach. The waves of the ocean softly lapping against the sand. There is no one else there.

Except her.

She has her back to him. Her chocolate curls dancing in the wind. A light colored sundress graces her thin frame. Her feathers pure and white like fresh porcelain. So simple, yet to him it's beauty personified.

He walks to her quietly slowly shedding his jacket. When he reaches her, he places his hand on her shoulder gently.

She turns to him and smiles so pretty as he wraps his jacket around her.

“Don't want you to get cold.” He whispers as he puts his arms around her. She nuzzles into him so easily.

“It's beautiful here.” She says.

He nods in agreement.

“I wish we can stay like this.” She says.

“Who says we can't?” He asked looking down at her.

She gives him a playful grin.

“You can't escape as much as you want to.” She said.

“Why not?” He asked sadly.

“Because.” She says sweetly.

He chuckles.

“That's not a very good answer.”

“Because you won't like the real answer.”

“You know me too well.”

“I hardly know you.”

He pulls her gently from him so he can look into her lovely green eyes.

“But I want you to get to know me.” He said. “And I want to know everything about you.”

She giggled.

“So sentimental.”

“Hopeless romantic.” He says. “At least when you came along.”

He once again wrapped his arms around her.

“Please let me stay here.” He whispers again. “Let me be with you.”

She sighs as he takes his finger under beak and leans in to kiss her, but before he can a bright light over takes them both.

Suddenly he finds himself on a cold floor, he tail aching from the impact. He's not on the sandy beach anymore with the girl in his arms. Gone is the peace and ocean waves, replaced with yelling and the clanging of metal doors. No, he's back in his cell in the mental hospital with the scratched up walls, the tiny window, and the barest of necessities.

He curses quietly to himself at having been disturbed out the wonderful dream. Sounds like someone wasn't having a good night. He could hear the screams of an inmate and the harsh commands of the guards pulling him from his cell.

“What are you doing on the floor there Starling?” A voice interrupts his thoughts.

Jim Starling looked up at the door to see a night guard looking at him oddly. His flashlight nearly blinding the former actor.

“Sorry.” He said getting back into the cot. “Got rudely awakened. What's going on?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

It was the usual answer. He would hear about it later from the other inmates or from the older guard Jenkins.

“Gotcha.” He said and turned over away from the guard. He looked up the calendar that was hung haphazardly on his wall.

“Three more days.” He said seeing how he had circled the two Saturdays of that month. He only hoped she would be there.

* * *

Angela Pato felt like a fool. A real, out of her mind fool as she drove her car down the busy highway. It was just over an hour she had been on the road, another hour to go before the metal gates of the mental hospital would greet her. She must be out of her mind, she must be! She shouldn't be going there by herself after everything that had happened last month. But here she was.

“Ugh, I should have told the guys I was going!” She said beating herself up mentally. “This isn't even my thing, it was theirs! They should be the ones visiting him not me!”

Angela knew she couldn't lie to herself. After their fateful meeting last time, when Jim poured his heart out to her, the tears in his eyes, the beautiful words, the fact he had looked at her and fallen in love; she just crumbled. All common sense flying out of her as she flung herself into his arms and kissed him.

It wasn't their first kiss. The first one had been though when he was out of his mind and confusing her with his lost love. He had kissed her with a sadness, but there was also a loveliness that she kept trying to convince herself wasn't there.

But this one was all her. This former actor who had fallen from grace so hard that made him blood thirsty, mad with pain and anger. Taking his super hero persona and warping it into a villain. Nearly killing her friends. She should have let him go after the trial. Forgotten about him and moved on with her life. But when she saw how her friends still admired him, but he pushed them away, she thought she would go and help. Show him her friends were genuine in their admiration.

Well she got that. She just didn't expect she would be roped in too when she kissed him with such emotion that day.

She shook her head.

“I have to make sure I am not playing any mind games around him and he better not around me.” She said. “I told him I don't know where this is going to take us. He's my friend right now. I'll treat him as such and I hope he will me. He did say he would take the kiss for whatever it was.”

She sighed.

“So why can't I convince myself that?”

* * *

He thought he was going to go crazy with impatience. He started hearing inmates being called to the visitor area. He had to be realistic though. She may have needed time to process everything that happened that last time. He was also honest in what he told her. Whatever made her kiss him, he would accept. He just wanted to see her again so badly. Even if it was with The Copycat, The Boyfriend, and The Fainter, as long as she was there, that would be enough for him.

Of course he knew also if it was The Copycat, The Boyfriend, and The Fainter, he would have to endure it. No more pushing away. They were an interesting rag-tag group of friends. The Copycat making his TV character a real life crime fighter and The Fainter his sidekick and The Boyfriend who waited with bated breath in the background. He would hear Darkwing Duck's or rather Drake Mallard exploits on the television in the common area, but instead of listening he would wake quickly away. That was still something he had to work on.

Suddenly the jiggling of keys rang in his ears.

“Visitors Starling.” The guard said.

Jim hopped off his cot.

“REALLY!?” He asked excitedly. “Who is it!”

“I'm not your secretary.” The guard said rolling his eyes. “I'm just told you have visitors, so get moving.”

Jim took a glance at himself in the mirror above his sink. He was not exactly looking his best these days. There were bags under his eyes and dark circles, signs of age slowly creeping in his face because he had lost so much weight. He was quite sick as his body acclimated to the medication he was forced to take. The cigarettes probably weren't helping either and he was trying to cut back. He smoothed the feathers on his cheeks and sighed as he walked out of his cell with the guard very close behind him.

* * *

Angela sat in the visitor area tapping her foot nervously.

 _“Why am I so edgy!”_ She thought. _“Jeez, you're just visiting a friend, get a hold of yourself girl!”_

The door opened.

* * *

He scanned the room quickly and nearly jumped for joy. There she was sitting at a table fingering her purse. All alone, no one else, just her.

“Angela!” He called to her. She looked up and smiled giving a sassy wave.

“Calm down Starling!” The guard yelled as Jim ran to Angela. She stood up to greet him.

“Hey there.” She said.

“Hey.” He said nearly breathless. “You're here!”

“Yup.”

“By yourself?”

“Well Launchpad is on an expedition with Scrooge McDuck and his family. Drake had some business to take care of as you know who and Ethan went along with him.”

Jim thought he would explode with happiness.

“I'm so glad to see you.” He said. “I missed you."

Angela rolled her eyes playfully.

“I hope you remember what we agreed to the last time I was here, and well, yeah, when I did, that.”

“It's okay!” Jim said. “I am fine with us just being friends.”

“You are?” She asked.

He motioned for her to sit.

“Angela.” He said. “What I said last time was not a lie. I genuinely have feelings for you. But I have to be realistic. I..I messed up..big time and I am paying the price for it. I can't expect you to just wait for me. I also can't expect you to feel the same for me after what I did. When you kissed me, it was like you had given me a gift. Something to remind me that there are still lovely things in the world. I just didn't want to lose you. To never see you again. That's what scared me the most, not the fear that you only loved me or just like me as a friend.”

He sighed.

Angela looked at him and reached out her hand to him. Jim clasped it in both of his.

“As long as you work on getting better.” She said. “You're not going to lose me Jim. But I can't let either one of us fall into some kind of fantasy and get hurt. More importantly I don't want anything that could hinder you into getting well enough that you can't get out of here. That's what scares me.”

“I promise you I will work on getting well.” He said. “Nothing you do can stop that. Even if you go off and marry the richest, handsomest, most amazing duck in the world, I'll keep my promise to you.”

Angela giggled.

“Well the richest guy is Scrooge McDuck.” She said smiling. “No offense but he's a bit old for me.”

Jim chuckled.

“Well I am no young man either.” He said. “I do have a few years on you.”

“Eh age is just a number.” She said. “Besides it's not like you have to worry about your egg laying window like everyone reminds me!”

“You still have time.” He said. “You will be a wonderful mother one day.”

She gave him a look.

“What is it?” Jim asked kindly.

“I was just wondering and you don't have to answer if you don't want to.” She said. “But before everything happened, did you want children?”

Jim rubbed his neck.

“I did.” He said. “Maria and I were hoping to have kids a few years after we were married. We wanted to wait until that whole honeymoon period was over and we were quite settled. Afterwards though, well, the thought didn't cross my mind anymore.”

“I hope I didn't bring up a sore subject.” Angela asked worriedly.

“No.” He said. “It's things I have to come to terms with. When I was acting as Darkwing Duck, I just took his ego and made it mine. The difference between him and I is that he usually got his taste of humble pie. I didn't until the show was canceled and even then I didn't want to believe that that part of my life was over. I should have realized there was more out there than just playing a TV superhero.”

He sighed.

“I suppose if I had just gotten over myself, maybe I would have settled down with someone, started a family. Maybe teach acting to kids like your friend there or some other nine to five. It would be dull, sure, but it would be a heck of a lot better than where I am now.”

“That is a nice thought.” Angela said. “You still have a chance.”

“No one is going to hire a convicted felon.” Jim said. “Your optimism is admirable, but it's time I started being a realist.”

He looked at her.

“Your turn.” He said with a sly grin.

“What?”

“Tell me about you.” He said. “I want to know everything. What you like, hate, believe, every little detail.”

Angela laughed.

“You're nosy.”

“I think I've earned the right.” He said. “After all you were the one who wanted to get to know me the first time you came here.”

“Mission of friendship.” She said. “But true, an eye for an eye.”

She leaned in.

“Okay, ask me anything.” She said. “But if you get too clever, you'll find your beak turned 180 degrees.”

“I promise.” He said. “Clean questions only. First of all, what do you like?”

“Anything specific?”

“No.”

She thought.

“Well you obviously know I like chocolate because I had told Ethan to get me chocolate at the vending machine there. I like being a history teacher, I like art, I like classic rock music. I like books.”

“Is that what made you want to be a teacher?” Jim interrupted. “Because everything you just listed sounds like an educator.”

“Pretty much.” Angela said. “History has always been my favorite subject and I had great teachers in school and I guess I wanted to carry on their legacies. What's awesome about teaching history is that you don't have to stick to one area. I teach my students all kinds of historical periods, but I also can show them areas like how music changed the world or how art evolved. I can go all over the world, I don't have to keep the students glued to American History. I basically just have to keep it on a middle school level where it's not too graphic.”

She looked at him.

“Quick question for you.” She said.

“Hmm?”

“Was theater your favorite subject your entire school career or did you like other courses?”

He smiled as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“Funny enough, I liked art.” He said. “I actually did pretty well.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm, there were times I could just sit and draw for hours.” He said. “I liked painting too. Sometimes when I was really bored and I had seen enough movies and shows, I'd go to the Duckburg Art Museum. I would stand really close the works and try to see all the colors and sketches on the canvas.”

“When was the last time you created anything?” Angela asked him.

He sighed.

“Very long time ago.” He said. “Before Maria's accident.”

“Did you draw for her?” Angela asked.

He nodded sadly.

“She liked my works.” He said. “I'm sure I threw them out though after she was gone.”

Angela grinned at him.

“What's that smile about?” He asked.

“You should take up art again.” She said. “I bet it will help you.”

“Oh right.” He said sarcastically. “What can I draw here huh?”

“Anything ya dope!” She said teasingly. “Art doesn't have to be a set thing, you should know that.”

“Well my therapist says I should take up a class here.” He said. “I think there is an art group that meets every week or so.”

“So what's stopping you?”

He thought, but couldn't really come up with an answer. The last few months he was trying to adjust to this new life behind bars, recovering from the side effects of the medication he had been prescribed, just trying to make sense of it all. The idea of even getting involved in some form of therapy outside his sessions with the doctor had not really crossed his mind.

“Nothing I guess.”

He looked at her.

“Do you want me to draw something for you?” He asked taking her other hand.

“I want you to do whatever it takes to help you get well.” Angela said. “I'm not competing with Maria. She was your love. I'm just-”

“You're my friend.” He said. “But you mean a lot to me Angela. If there is something you desire, I want to give it to you if I can. You've already given me so much.”

Angela shook her head.

“There's nothing I need Jim.” She said. “Just work on you. Try to find what makes you happy again.”

“I would say you make me happy, but I know you will argue it.”

“You're right about that.” She said. “I'm a pretty good klutz, so don't put me on any pedestals.”

“You're also very good at changing the subject.” He said. “I thought I was the one asking questions, but you keep seguing to me.”

“Well aside from all the bad things that have happened.” Angela said. “Your life was probably more interesting than mine. You were a famous actor, I'm just a school teacher. Not exactly tripping the light fantastic.”

“Your life is interesting to me.” Jim responded. “And I want to know more. Lots more.”

“You'll be disappointed.”

“I'm not so far.”

Angela did indeed have a secret, one that very few people outside her family and her circle of friends knew. She was a sorceress. It wasn't this huge fancy thing like they made out in fairy tales, but she had inherited a sixth sense as it were, the ability to conjure magic. With Jim being who he was and where he was now living, it wasn't exactly something she could tell him.

She also wasn't stupid. Jim did indeed have an ego streak and when he went of the deep end as Negaduck she now worried that if she showed him her skill, he may try to manipulate her. Try to get him out of the institution, hurt someone. She couldn't be easily manipulated, but she didn't know what Jim would do. For the sake of everyone involved, it would remain her secret.

“Hey, lovely lady?”

She blinked and saw Jim was looking at her with worried eyes.

“You okay?” He asked moving a wayward curl from her face. “You got quiet.”

“Oh yeah.” She said. “Sorry about that.”

“The last time I did that you asked me where I had gone.” Jim said. “Where did you drift off to?”

“Nowhere.” She said. “I guess I am just a little tired. I have to start teaching the eighth graders how to do term papers. I stayed up a little later last night than I should have preparing the lesson plans.”

She made a face.

“And what's with the nicknames huh?” She asked teasingly. “Lovely lady?”

He shrugged.

“You called me a dope.” He said. “You were being honest and so was I.”

Angela chuckled.

“Are you going to be a flirt every time I visit?” She asked.

“If you'll let me.” He said leaning to her. “Angela, I know it seems silly and selfish, but let me just have this. It's been a long time since I met a woman like you friend or otherwise. I just want to cherish it.”

Angela sighed.

“I just don't want to give you any wrong ideas.” She answered. “I don't want you to think I am hurting you if I don't reciprocate the same way.”

“You're not.” He said kissing her hand. “I may be a sick man, but I am not blind. I know I have to see reality and you are doing everything you can to help me do so. I just, for these two days a month, I just want to pretend I am normal. Especially when I am with you. I don't want you to see me as Jim Starling the megalomaniac or Negaduck the villain. You wanted to see me as who I was before and I am trying.”

“Uh huh.” She said. “And were you always this Casanova type around women?”

He grinned slyly.

“Only around beautiful women.” He said wriggling his eyebrows.

Angela rolled her eyes, but laughed.

“You dork.” She said.

“First dope, now dork.” He asked with a smile. “Which is it?”

“Both if there is such a thing.”

“Then you are lovely lady.” He said. “Well I'd prefer 'my girl'.”

“Oh brother.” Angela said.

Jim glanced up at the clock.

“Visiting time will end soon.” He said.

“Aw dang.” Angela said looking at her watch. “You're right.”

“Can I ask you something, but you don't have to do it if you don't want.” He said.

“You can ask, but I can't guarantee a positive answer.”

Jim swallowed.

“Can I write you or call you sometimes?” He said.

Angela thought a moment then opened her bag. She pulled out a pencil and paper.

“Here.” She said handing him the paper she had written on. “But if you get weird or mean, all bets are off. I'll change my phone number and make sure the prison mail system prevents you from sending even a sticky note out, you get me?”

“I got you.” He said holding the paper.

“Visiting hours end in five minutes.” A guard announced.

The two of them stood up.

“In light of everything.” Angela said. “I hope you won't be disappointed I don't give you the goodbye I gave you last time.”

“As tempting as it would be.” Jim said. “I don't mind at all, but is it possible that I could at least have a goodbye hug?”

Angela eyed him.

“I'll be careful!” He yelled. “No wandering hands!”

Angela chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jim held her to him, his heart pounding. She was wearing the same perfume as last time and her hand feathers as usual were soft as silk.

“Take care of yourself Jim.” She whispered doing her best not to let herself get lost in the hug.

“I will.” He said. “And you too.”

They pulled apart. He took another curl and moved it from her face.

“I'll miss you Angela.” He said.

“Jeez, it's only two weeks.” Angela said. “But don't be surprised if I come with the guys next time. You will behave if they do right?”

Jim groaned.

“Right?” She asked shaking him a little.

“Yes, yes, I'll be good!” He said a laugh.

“Visiting hours are over!” The guard yelled. “All inmates line up!”

“See ya.” Angela said pulling away from him. She gave her little wave over her shoulder and walked out the door.

He just watched her leave until a guard began pushing him towards the line of sullen inmates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most hardened of men can be soft at heart

The first letter came later that week, surprising for a prison mail system. Angela had just gotten home from work and opened her mailbox to find it. She stared at the envelope as she walked into her apartment. Normally she'd get out of her teacher clothes and into her comfy ones, but she decided to sit on the couch instead and open the letter.

_Dear Angela,_

_Well, lovely lady, I took your advice. I enrolled in the hospital's art therapy program. I can be in it as long as I stay on good behavior. My therapist is glad, says its an excellent first step in working on my emotions and all of that. I can also use it for some college credit if I wanted to go that far, but I am not ready for that just yet. The teacher is a real trip though, like something out of the sixties with the long skirts and beads. She stands there and talks about how our wrists should flow like a summer breeze on the paper, our minds free and all of that mumbo jumbo. I am surprised someone like her would be hired to teach such a class to a bunch of big, burly tattooed guys with not so great life track records, myself included minus the big, burly and tattooed parts._

_Gosh, there is so much I want to tell you. Those visitor days are never long enough. I forgot to tell you I really enjoyed that art book you gave me. I have to laugh though because the Renaissance was known for some pretty out there works. The book you gave me was more censored. I think if I shared it with the other prisoners, they'd be disappointed. Is that the same book you showed your students? It is an excellent one for such young minds._

_I know you will roll your eyes when you read this, but I miss you lovely lady. I keep counting the days until the next time you will visit, but I can't expect you to just upend your life for me. I will not be upset if you can't come, all I ask is that you let me know if you will be there or not. Yes, yes, if it's just the three guys I promise to behave. On the Saturdays we don't have visitors we are allowed an hour phone call. I may try to call you, but if you don't want to or can't pick up I'll understand. Truth be told, I hope you will. I long to hear your voice._

_Yes I am flirting, just humor a guy okay? It's been a long time since a woman like you has given me a proper time of day even when I didn't deserve it. Well, they will be calling us for dinner, so I will end my letter here. I miss you Angela. I hope I will see or hear you soon._

_Love, Your Friend,_

_Jim_

Angela smiled as she finished the letter. She was about to put it back in the envelope when she noticed something on the back. Turning it over, she gave a small gasp. The back of the letter had a lovely drawing of a rose in bloom on it. She smiled realizing he had drawn it. He had talent that was for sure. She chuckled and decided to take out her pen and paper.

That Saturday arrived and Jim was pacing the floor of his cell. The prisoners each had their time at the phones and he desperately wanted his turn. He kept bunching the paper that held Angela's phone number in his hands even though he had the number memorized by heart.

“You're up Jim!” A voice said. Jim saw it was the kindly Sergeant Jenkins. “You going today?”

Jim nodded a bit happily as Jenkins unlocked his cell.

“Well that's a face I haven't seen while you've been here.” Jenkins said as he let Jim out. “Bout time something bring out some smiles in ya.”

He grinned.

“Or is it someone?”

Jim chuckled as they walked to the phone room.

“Ah, no, no, I see that.” He said. “You can't fool an old dog like me. That's the look of a man in love. Must be that little lady duck that's been coming around lately. I see how you get when she's near. Why you practically mowed down a whole row of inmates and their families just to get to her that last time. I had to keep Officer Larley from going after ya.”

Willie Jenkins was one of the veteran officers of the corrections system. He was everyone's dad, grandpa, brother, uncle, friend whether you were a fellow officer or an inmate. Even the most hardened criminal could fall under the spell of Good Ole dog Willie Jenkins. Make no mistake though, he could be tough as nails if you got aggressive, but then once the dust settled he'd try to sit you down and ask what was going on. He stood by the motto “you get what you give.” Everyone both inside and outside the hospital wanted him to try for the warden's seat when election season came around.

“Thanks.” Jim said. “She's special and you are right about the being in love part. But I don't think she feels the same way about me. It's fine though, as long as I can see and hear her now and then. She's a woman who deserves a man who can give her everything because she gives to everyone else. Not someone like me who has only caused a lot of misery.”

He let out a sigh that he realized was more depressed than he had intended.

“You're not as miserable as you think you are, if you have someone like her coming to see you.” Willie pointed out. “Friend or more, having someone in your corner makes a poor man rich. She seems like a smart one. I've seen a lot, and I mean ALOT of types of visitors come into this place.”

“And what type of visitor is Angela?” Jim asked.

“Like I said.” Willie said. “Smart. She knows because of the current situation she has to protect her heart and yours as well. I saw her give you that kiss goodbye that day, but I also saw her tears. She's conflicted. She may flip flop on her friend versus love feelings because it's difficult for her to process it.”

“I can't blame her.” Jim said as they entered the phone room.

“Best thing you can do about it.” Willie said. “Just let her feel what she feels. Don't force her into one or the other. Just enjoy that she is real and she is with you. Too much pressure, she'll go away and not come back. I've seen that happen too often to guys in your shoes Jim. Don't push her away because she isn't giving you the answers you want. You'll only end up back to who you were when you first came here. Quite frankly I'd like to not see that guy again.”

He unlocked Jim's handcuffs.

“Now go call your girl.” He said giving Jim a friendly punch in the arm.

Jim smiled, took a seat at a phone desk. He gulped when the line began to ring.

“Please, please.” He whispered shutting his eyes tightly.

 **You have 59 minutes for this call.** The automated message said.

“Hello?”

Jim felt his heart flutter when he heard her voice.

“Hey there lovely lady.” He said.

He heard the soft laugh.

“Hey yourself dope dork.”

Jim chuckled.

“Yeah that's me.” He said. “Oh gosh how I wanted to hear you. I was so worried you wouldn't pick up.”

“Well, you said Saturday, so I cleared my ever busy schedule just for you.” She said teasingly.

“Ah, passing up a hot date for me then?” Jim asked chuckling.

“Pfft, more like passing up grading sixth grade history quizzes and seventh grade test papers.” She said. “I'll probably meet up with Drake, Ethan and Launchpad tonight though. Scrooge McDuck is holding a gala about his latest discovery and has invited us to come.”

“Wish I could be there with you.” Jim said. “I'd take you on a proper date afterwards.”

“And what's your idea of a proper date?”

“Dinner and dancing of course.”

“No kidding?”

“When it comes to a woman like you, I forgo Darkwing's talent at penny pinching. I'd take you to the best places.”

“Yeah, well, I'm a pretty cheap date to begin with.” Angela answered. “No need to get all crazy.”

“What if I wanted to?”

“I'd probably annoy the heck out of you that you were spoiling me and would have to figure out a way to make us even. I'm not a princess and if you even utter that I am “your princess” I'm hanging up. I never liked that nickname. It works for other women, but for me, makes me feel like I'm some stuck up, spoiled brat.”

“Hehehe, good thing I didn't say it then.” Jim answered. “Can I still call you lovely lady?”

Angela sighed teasingly.

“I suppose.”

“Will you still be coming to visit next week?” Jim asked.

“As long as I don't get behind, sure.” Angela said. “I did get your letter and I appreciate it that you won't be upset if I can't make it to every visitor day. I promise I will let you know in advance because honestly Jim there are some days where I am beak deep in grading and lessons plans and I have to devote my weekends to finish them.”

“Of course.” Jim answered.

“Thank you for the rose by the way.” She said. “You drew that didn't you?”

Jim smiled.

“I did.” He said. “The teacher had it on her desk. I sketched it, then cleaned it up when I prepared your letter.”

“It's very pretty.” Angela said. “Thank you.”

“I wish it had been a real one I could have given you.”

“Drawings last longer than flowers.”

“Why do you always find the good in everything?” He asked.

“Because if I didn't, then I wouldn't be a proper teacher now would I? Besides, I don't want you to feel bad because you are limited right now. It's something you made. Quite honestly, those gifts can be the best kind.”

He felt his chest tighten and a lump form in his throat.

“Jim?”

“Oh Angela.” He uttered trying to fight tears in his eyes. He told himself it was the drugs, not Angela's sweet words of reassurance.

“What's wrong?” He heard her ask.

“Sorry, I get a bit mopey.” He said wiping his eyes furiously. “Stupid medication as always.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No!” He yelled nervously. “Please, just, keep talking to me.”

“Sure.” She said. “You looked better when I saw you last. Have you been adjusting to your medicine finally?”

“A bit. He said. “But I don't want to talk about that. Ask me anything, except this place or my medicine or therapy. For just this one hour, let me just be with you.”

“Jim.” Angela said sadly.

“Please?”

Angela was quiet for a moment.

“If you were out.” She asked. “What would you be doing right now?”

Jim chuckled as Jenkins handed him a tissue.

“Coming to see you.” He said. “Or already be there.”

“It is a nice day.” Angela said. “It's really sunny out, but it is still a bit cold. What would you do on days like this?”

“If I was better?” He said. “Honestly I am not sure. Maybe I'd be painting or drawing or going for a walk. Go for a drive too, I had a really nice car until I had to sell it.”

“What would you paint or draw?”

“I don't know.”

“Days like this must have given you some inspiration.” Angela said.

“It would depend on where I was.” He said. “I just made what came to my brain at the time.”

“Did you ever draw landscapes?”

“Of course.”

“If you could go anywhere in the world and draw it, where and what would it be?”

Jim thought a moment.

“Italy.” He said.

“Why's that?”

“Because it has everything.” He said. “I could draw the beaches, the lands, the food, the architecture, the people.”

“Have you ever been?”

“No.” He said. “I wanted to.”

It was one of the places Maria wanted to go. Truth be told Jim also wanted to make it the first destination on their list. But when Maria left another dream of his went with her.

This time though, as he sat the phone hearing Angela's voice on the other line, he started to daydream. He envisioned gondolas, gelato, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the museums, but every place he would go, Angela would be at his side. They would walk the cobbled paths together, his arms around her or their hands clasped. He'd bring out his drawing pad and pencil and sketch anything that he felt worth capturing. He would include her in his drawings.

But he wanted more than that. He wanted to kiss her under the Italian night sky. Lie next to her in a gondola as a singer sang of love through the waterways. Sharing a gelato with one spoon. He wanted to be the envy of every man in Italy with this woman whom he loved and who loved him.

“Jim? You there?”

Jim shook his head snapping himself out of the daydream.

“Yeah, yeah, I am.” He said.

“Did you go to Italy just now?” Angela asked with a smile.

“Heh, how did you know?”

“I was hoping mentioning it would give you something nice to think about.”

“You did.” He said. “Thank you.”

**“Five minutes left for this call.”**

“No.” Jim uttered sadly.

“Buck up!” Angela said. “It's okay!”

“I don't want you to go.”

“Come on guy.” Angela said. “Listen, when you get back to your cell, write me another letter. Besides you have one coming to you from me! Like you said, visitors day doesn't give us nearly enough time to shoot the breeze.”

Jim gave a tearful laugh.

“I am acting like such a child.” He said. “I'm sorry.”

“Eh, you're allowed.” Angela said. “But don't let it eat you up.”

**“Two minutes left for this call.”**

“Angela?” Jim asked.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

He heard a soft laugh.

“Anytime kid.” She said.

Tears ran down his face as the call disconnected. He sat there for awhile instead of getting up.

“Come on now Jim.” Willie said taking his arm gently.

“I just want to be with her.” He said trying to stop his sobs as Willie put the handcuffs on him.

“I know son.” He said. “I know.”

They left the room.

* * *

“Your girl is good people.” Willie said. “But you had a bit of a rough time there. You're not going to do anything foolish are you?”

Willie wasn't dumb, a lot of times when inmates got that way on phone time or visitor day it was just a matter of moments when the emotion became so great the would attempt something. And that something could be anywhere from suicide to wrecking property to attacking another inmate or an officer. Willie was getting a bit old for it, but he would never say that out loud.

Jim shook his head.

“No.” He said. “I don't know why I got all weepy.”

“Never weak to admit you are lonely.” Willie said. “And never wrong to cry. It's part of the therapy you know?”

“I figured it's just the drugs.”

“Could be.” Willie said. “But you're not a robot either. You have feelings Jim and when a man's separated from love, sometimes nothing more he can do but cry. But don't get your girl mad by doing something that will take away your privileges.”

“I won't.” He said as they stopped at his cell.

“I'm going to hold ya to that.” Willie said as he unlocked Jim's cell. Jim slipped his arms through the handcuff compartment and Willie uncuffed him. Rubbing his wrist he turned to see an envelope on his bed.

“Mail today.” Willie said giving a wink and walking away.

Jim picked up the envelope and saw it was indeed from Angela. He tore it open and sat down.

_Dear Jim,_

_Well, you didn't waste any time did you? I didn't expect to get a letter so quickly. I thought prisons were notorious for snail mail. Yes, you are right, the book I gave you was the one I gave my students. I'm sorry if it was a bit childish, but I was on a time crunch that week. I didn't want to forget my promise though that I would give you a book. I'm glad you liked it._

_I'm also really happy you are doing the art program. The teacher does sound like a hoot. I think it's kind of a requirement for art teachers to have that bit of a hippie element. I think she'll do a good job even around all you tough guys. And to be honest, I'd heed her mantra, let the art take hold and let it guide you. That's why it is a therapy. I wish I had some sort of art talent, but alas even my stick figures are lacking._

_That said, thank you for the lovely rose you drew on the back of the letter. It was very pretty. You really are talented. I envy people like you who can do such work. You should be proud of yourself and I hope you keep working at it._

_I won't lie to you Jim. I miss you too. You really are a great guy to be around now that you are, what I hope, showing your true self. If it is truly you, please don't ever change back to Negaduck. Jim Starling is proving to be a whole lot better and someone I would like in my life and my friends lives. They spoke the world of you and I can see why now that I have met you._

_Well these papers aren't going to grade themselves. I better hop to it. I will be around if you do call on Saturday by the way, so please don't be afraid to do so if you don't get this letter in time. I'll be hoping to hear from you!_

_Your Friend,_

_Angela_

Jim didn't realize the tears had returned until they splashed onto the letter. He didn't know if they were tears of loneliness or happiness. Angela had written so much hope in that letter. She was counting on him. She believed in him and even missed him. She wasn't a fan like the CopyCat, the Boyfriend, and the Fainter. No she didn't see him as the actor he was, but rather the man he could have been. Maybe can be.

He gently kissed the letter. A sudden tiredness fell over him and he laid down in his cot, clutching the paper to his chest. He closed his eyes hoping that he would dream of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession is not the only thing happening this Visitor's Day

The following Saturday Jim was up early and ready to go. Willie was on the Saturday shift again and glad to see Jim had indeed kept his word.

“Calm your feathers there Jim.” He said with a laugh locking the handcuffs on him. He could tell the duck was bouncing off the walls.

“Is she here?” He asked excitedly.

“She maybe.” Willie said with a grin.

“Probably with three other guys right?”

“Maybe.”

“Ugh.”

“Who are they anyway?” Willie asked he unlocked the cell door.

“Just some old fans of mine.” He said. “Kind of weird fans to be honest.”

“You calling them weird?” Willie said. “Look where you are.”

It was one of Willie's old jokes. After all people who live in glasses houses shouldn't throw stones. Amazingly most inmates got the joke.

Jim laughed.

“Good point.”

Willie gave him a tug.

“Come on Romeo.” He said. “Juliet and Verona are waiting for ya.”

* * *

Jim was released into the visitor area where Angela, Drake Mallard aka Darkwing Duck for real, his boyfriend Ethan Treadbill, and Launchpad McQuack a fan who always fainted at his meet and greets were waiting. Jim this time carefully made his way over to them instead of almost mowing everyone down like last time as Willie had put it.

“Hi Jim!” Drake said extending his hand. “Good to see you again!”

“You too.”

“You're looking so much better.” Launchpad said.

“Are you doing okay?” Ethan asked.

Jim suddenly felt a bit bombarded. This was only the second time he had met up with the three fans, and like fans they were a bit much sometimes.

“Guys, give him a chance to sit will ya!?” Angela said.

“Yes Ms. Pato.” Ethan said like one of her students. “So bossy!”

“Sorry Jim.” Launchpad said.

“It's fine.” Jim said making sure that he was close to Angela as he took a seat.

“How are you doing?” Drake asked.

“I'm, uh, hanging in there.” Jim said. “I'm not so sick anymore from the medicine and I have taken up an art class.”

“That's awesome!” Ethan said. “Do you like it?”

Jim shrugged.

“It's okay, the teacher's a bit flighty though.”

“Aren't all art teachers.” Angela said nudging theater teacher Ethan.

“Takes one to know one!” Ethan said to her teasingly.

“Yeah, Angela decided to come again with us today.” Launchpad said. “She's only seen a few episodes of Darkwing Duck though.”

“Thanks LP!” Angela said. “Making me look bad!”

“No he isn't.” Jim said. “I'd actually prefer Angela if you didn't watch them. I don't want you to see me as him right now.”

“Why?” Angela asked.

“Because I'm not him anymore.” He said. “He is.”

He nodded over at Drake.

“That's not a bad thing.” Angela said. “But Darkwing was your career.”

“No, but I don't want you to see me as him.” He repeated looking at her. “I just want you to see me as Jim Starling.”

He would give anything to reach out for her hand, but something told him not. He had a feeling Angela had not let the three idiots in on what had really happened the last time they all visited, her solo jaunts, or that she and him were corresponding.

 _“Probably embarrassed.”_ He thought. _“Again, can't blame her.”_

“Whoa deep.” Launchpad said.

“Yeah really.” Drake said.

 _“I mean her you morons.”_ Jim thought. He knew he had quash down those annoyed thoughts. These guys were Angela's dear friends. She'd drop him in a Duck York minute if he dared hurt them in any way.

“Well if that's what you want Jim, we'll comply.” Ethan said. “Angela Pato, you are hereby banned from our Darkwing Duck Marathons.”

“Oh however shall I cope.” Angela said putting a hand dramatically to her head.

“You always fell asleep in the middle anyway!” Launchpad teased.

“Oh come on! I do that every time you guys make me attend one of your marathons whether it's Darkwing or the black and white horror movie marathon you have at Halloween!” She said. “Plus you guys always keep the lights off. Of course I am going to fall asleep!”

“Our secret is caffeine!” Drake said to Jim. “Angela won't drink any at night though.”

“Because it makes me jittery and nauseous!” She responded laughing. “Yeesh what is this, 'embarrass the life out of Angela Pato day'?”

“Only if it makes us look good in front of Jim.” Ethan answered.

Angela put her hand to her beak but she was smiling. She loved the banter between her and her friends. Jim thought he should say something to get them to stop teasing her, but he realized it would be in vain. He had seen Angela be just as catty to them. Turn about is fair play.

“You guys really have the life I guess.” He said.

“That's what friends do.” Drake said. “Hopefully you'll join us one of these days.”

He gulped.

“Well, I'd probably be like Angela.” He said. “I'd nod off too. I mean I am not a young guy anymore. Even before everything happened those late nights were few and far between.”

“You're not that old.” Launchpad said.

Jim flushed in embarrassment.

“What these three are trying to say you should look forward to the future.” Angela said.

 _“A future with you?”_ He thought. That's all he wanted now.

“You guys will tire of me soon enough.” Jim said. “This whole place and me will be a thing of your pasts before you know it.”

“Not likely.” Drake said. “We plan on sticking through this with you. You stuck with us all these years. We owe you.”

“My television character stuck with you.” He said. “Not me.”

“You are very argumentative today aren't ya?” Angela said.

Jim looked at her suddenly worried he had crossed a line.

“I just don't want you to get your hopes up about me.” He said. “I appreciate how you all believe in me, but we can't ignore the fact I could be here for two decades.”

He looked to Drake and Ethan.

“You two will probably get married and start a family.”

He looked at Launchpad.

“You'll probably find yourself a lucky girl and settle down.”

He then looked to Angela.

“You-.”

Angela just looked at him inquisitively.

“You-”

He couldn't say it much less bear it. The fact that one day Angela will one day be in the arms of another man while he sat in his cell until his feathers were grey tore his heart out.

“Angela will still be a spinster!”

Jim looked to see Ethan pointing at Angela.

“Rude!” Angela said and stuck her tongue out at him.

But Jim wasn't laughing along with them. All he could feel was the ache in his chest.

“No.” He said quietly. A good man will come along who will love her with all of his heart.” He said quietly. “She'll have a beautiful family with him and be given everything she deserves.”

The banter stopped and they looked at him. Jim's head was down and his shoulders looked like they were shaking.

“Hey guys.” Angela said to them. “Why don't you head out to the vending machine and get me some chocolate eh? Maybe something for Jim too?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Drake said. “Good idea.”

“Sure Angie.” Ethan said as they tugged Launchpad along. “We'll uh, be back in a bit.”

Angela nodded to them in agreement. Once they were gone she turned to him.

“Hey.” She said lifting his beak with her finger. She felt her heart stop when she saw his tears.

“What is it Jim?” She asked kindly.

“I'm sorry.” He said.

“Don't be.” Angela said pulling a tissue out of her pocket. “Is it the medicine again?”

He shook his head.

“I don't know.”

“He's been a bit long in the beak there ma'am.”

Angela looked up to see an older dog officer.

“Pardon me for intruding.” He said extending his hand to her. “I'm Sergeant Willie Jenkins.”

“Angela Pato.” She said shaking his hand back.

“Jim here's going through a bit of a rough patch.” He said. “Probably the medicine though like you figure. But it's good to see he's got company like you and your friends there.”

Jim wiped his eyes and looked at Jenkins.

“Come on Jim.” Jenkins said. “Can't be gloomy around this pretty lady now. Why that smile of hers is pure sunshine! Remind's me of Mrs. Jenkins at home!”

He patted Jim on the shoulders.

“Gotta cheer up now son!” He said. “Your little group been trying to make you laugh and you sitting here all serious! That's no way to act on Visitor Day!”

Jim nodded and tried to compose himself.

“There, good as new.” Jenkins said. “Nice meeting you Miss Pato. You keep Jim here from being such a sad sack now!”

He walked off to tend to the other prisoners and their families.

“He's really nice!” Angela said.

“Yeah, he's good guy.” Jim said. “Probably the best there is in this awful place.”

Angela reached out and wiped some stray tears from his face.

“What's wrong?” She asked.

He took her hand and held it to his face.

“I wanted to believe that I can accept you one day finding a man who will love you so much and make you his beautiful bride.” He said. “But I couldn't get the words out when I looked at you. It just hurt too much.”

“Why do you think the worst of things?” Angela asked.

“The same reason you find the best.” He answered as she stroked his cheek. “I wouldn't be a proper mental patient if I didn't.”

Angela chuckled.

“Jim.” She said. “The guys and I are not going to abandon you just because we may each go off, get married and have kids. Whether you like it or not, you are indeed stuck with us.”

“Angela.” He said looking at her. “You say all of that now, but you don't know like I didn't. My parents threw me out the moment I was eighteen. I used to moonlight between work and homelessness, the love of my life forgot about me then was taken away, the TV character that brought me to the top was replaced the moment I left my thirties. Sooner or later, everything disappears because of one thing or another.”

He held her hand.

“I wish I can make you believe us.” Angela said. “You can't live this way anticipating only the bad.”

“The only time I don't is when I am with you.” He whispered. “Jenkins is right, your smile is so beautiful. I shouldn't be so upset when you are here. I should be happy.”

He sighed.

“But I dread the day you meet Mr. Right.” He said. “Because he will be everything you deserve. I will be a distant memory.”

“Don't you think I have any free will Jim?” Angela suddenly asked. “I don't let a man dictate my life because I am in love with him. Why do you think I'm single now? I'm stubborn as all get out. And if I say I am your friend and will visit you, well he'd better accept it.”

Jim looked at her surprised.

“You would do that?”

“I would do the same for Ethan, Drake, Launchpad and any of my friends. What, because you are locked up is an extenuating circumstance? Of course if I have a family my visits may stretch out, but for goodness sake Jim, I am not there yet. I'm here, now, and so are they."

She pointed out to the lobby where Drake, Ethan and Launchpad waited patiently. Angela was always the voice of reason so they let her take the floor.

“But-”

“But nothing.” She said. “If you are so worried about the future, don't be. No one can tell me what I can and can't do without a darn good reason. And that includes visiting you.”

She sat back with a huff. Jim blinked in surprise. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to firmly take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. Heck, if they were in another place and another time, he'd probably make love to her. They were all right, she was stubborn, bossy-

And to him, absolutely incredible.

“I love you.” Was the only thing he could utter.

Angela eyed him.

“Heck of a response after I just showed a bit of my not so good side.”

“It's true.” He said. “I love you.”

“You already said that.”

“And I'll say it again and again whether you like it or not.” He said. “I love you Angela.”

He gingerly took her hand and kissed it.

“I'm just as stubborn too.” He said. “And I'm going to be in love with you no matter what happens. Whether you feel the same or not, I don't care. I'm going to tell you at very visit, at every phone call, in every letter, until you have a good reason to tell me to stop.”

Angela saw that he was smiling and chuckling.

“I think that's what's been bothering me.” He said. “That I wanted to tell you so badly since practically the first day you came here. I think the secret became so heavy I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to say it and now that I have, I can't stop. I love you.”

“I'm surprised me being defiant would make someone fall in love with me.” She said giggling. “Never happened before. Actually it worked the opposite way.”

“They don't know what they are missing.” He said. “They could have had the best, yet they let her go. And now she is here with me. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.”

“You'll change your tune if I ever get mad.” She answered. “I can get pretty ugly both literally and figuratively.”

“I doubt it.” He said. “You saw me after all.”

“Point taken.”

“I love you.”

“You're crazy.”

“Well I am in a mental hospital.”

“That explains a lot.”

He kissed both her hands this time.

“Think I can call the guys back now?” She asked. “Be prepared, I am sure they have been watching and will be curious as to what it is going on.”

“That I love you?” Jim said. “Yes I'll be glad to tell them!”

“This I gotta see.”

Before she could give the signal, a loud yell interrupted her. A large inmate was standing up yelling back to a person who had just marched out of the room.

“Settle down now!” Jenkins said. But the inmate was having none of it. Yelling incoherently he began tearing up the place. A button was pushed and a loud bell rang through the facility. It was the call to arms, all officers on deck. Jim jumped and got to Angela's side as the officers tried to get the inmate under control and usher out the visitors.

It was clear though the inmate had no intention of surrendering even as more officers surrounded him. Grabbing a heavy metal chair he chucked it at the officers. They ducked. Unfortunately, Angela didn't have time to see it coming.

“Angela!” Jim yelled as the chair struck her and she fell backwards. He caught her before she could hit the floor as the chair smashed through the glass window. He covered Angela with his body as the glass rained down on them.

“Angela.” He whispered lifting himself up a bit to look at her. Her eyes were closed, but she was moaning a little. A bloody gash dripping down the feathers on her forehead and splashing onto her t-shirt. Her glasses smashed next to her.

“Angela, please, stay awake for me.” He said gently slapping her face.

He looked up and saw the officers dragging the inmate out of the room.

“Someone help!” He yelled. “She's hurt!”

More officers poured into the room. When they got to Jim and Angela, they radioed for a medical staff.

It was like a blur. Jim felt himself being pulled away from Angela as nurses in scrubs came running in.

“Radio for an ambulance!” One said to the officers as they worked on bandaging Angela's injury.

Jim looked to see the three friends watching in horror as Angela was being worked on.

“No you have to let me be with her!” Jim yelled as he was being moved away. “Angela!”

“Jim?” She said quietly trying to look for him.

“Don't move honey.” A nurse said.

“Ambulance is on the compound!” A voice rang out on the radio.

“Please let me go with her!” Jim yelled as an officer came by and slowly lifted Angela up.

“Someone get him out of here!” Another officer yelled. But Jim wasn't having any of it as he broke free just as the guard carried Angela out of the room. He tried to catch up but was intercepted by another guard. He watched as Drake, Ethan, and Launchpad followed the officer who was carrying Angela to the ambulance.

“I beg you, please let me go!” He screamed. “Let me go with her!”

It took two officers to restrain him and get him back to his cell. Jim fell to the ground, quaking in fear. It couldn't be happening again.

When Maria had been hit while pushing Jim away from a drunk driver, she had a massive head injury that pretty much wiped most of her memories. She couldn't remember the last few years of her life. She knew her parents, but Jim had been a stranger to her when in reality he was her fiance. He would visit her every day in the hospital no matter how tired he was, just being by her side. Then one day, she was gone. Her hospital room empty. Maria Dovell's parents were not keen on Jim and with Maria's memory gone and her being released into their care for rehabilitation, they took it as the opportunity to take her away from Jim and what they felt was the seedy world of acting and theater. Maria would now have a second chance to be the proper woman she was supposed to be, not the carefree musical stage actress with a struggling actor boyfriend.

The Dovell's knew Jim was clever, so they had every trace of Maria erased from Duckburg. They made sure they weren't listed in any address book, they changed their phone numbers and Maria's. Because at the time her relationship with her parents was strained, Maria didn't talk much about her home life. She had grown up in Calisota, but her parents had moved shortly before their falling out with their daughter. Letters were few and far between as were phone calls. No one knew where Maria was after she was released from the hospital, not even her dearest friends who missed her almost as much as Jim. It was as if she had truly disappeared. Jim had searched for months, but when the second season of Darkwing Duck was to begin, he gave up. She was gone. Darkwing was his life.

* * *

But now here he was, curled up in a ball on the floor of his cell worried to death about his new love. At least with Maria he got to be with her at the hospital. But not with Angela. He couldn't get himself to calm down. He wanted to be sure Angela was going to be okay. A head injury like hers was not as bad as Maria's had been. She may have a concussion, probably some stitches. But it wouldn't be like Angela would lose her memories or worse.

But he couldn't get himself to convince himself of that. It was happening again. The blood, the screaming, the ambulance. She would be unconscious for weeks, then she would wake up and he would be a stranger to her.

“No, no.” He said hitting his head with his fists. “Please not again.”

“Starling what's your problem!?”

“Please, please.”

“Get him up and to medical, he's cracked!”

He felt himself being manhandled out of his cell.

“Let me be with her.” He uttered.

“Hey now, where you taking him?”

“Medical sarge, he's gotten all whacked out. Lying on his cell hitting his head mumbling to himself.”

“He just saw his lady take a chair to the face.” He said. “The man needs to talk, not be strapped down. Hand him over.”

Jim recognized the voice. It was Jenkins.

“But sarge?”

“I got him alright?” Jenkins said. “If he gets bad I'll escort him to medical. I'll take the responsibility.”

The officer shrugged and all but tossed Jim at the sargent.

“Alright Jim.” Jenkins said taking him back to his cell. “Going to keep the handcuffs on you for a bit okay? Let's get you seated.”

He helped Jim sit himself down on his cot.

“I need to be with her!” Jim yelled. “Can't you let me go! I just need to make sure she is okay!”

“Take it easy Jim.” Willie said. “I wish I could, but look at you. Your Angela needs you strong for her. Not all tensed up like this.”

“You don't understand!” Jim said. “She'll forget me!”

“What are you going on about?”

“Maria, I lost her!” He yelled. “She got hurt and she forgot who I was, then she was taken away! It's going to happen with Angela! I just told her I loved her, please, please let me just see her!”

It was a fuzzy picture but Willie seemed to have gotten the idea.

“First of all Jim, you need to calm down.” Willie said. “If you breathe any harder you are going to pass out. Now take some breaths okay?”

Jim shook his head.

“Boy, either you start calming down or the nurses will have to give you something strong for your nerves. Then you'll be locked in a suicide watch room with nothing but a padded dress. You want that?”

Jim looked at him. He could see that Jenkins was serious, so he started to breathe in and out slowly.

“There, now, you listen here.” Willie said once he saw Jim was coming down. “Angela was taken to the hospital. We don't know her status, but she was in and out of consciousness when they loaded her onto the ambulance. That's not a bad sign per se. Now that head wound looked bad, but it could just be it. Looks worse than it truly is. If what you are telling about this Maria, it sounded like she had it a lot worse than Angela.

He sighed.

“Now you know the drill.” He said. “Warden's coming and we are on lockdown. It's bad enough when of one of you lot get messed up, but we got a civilian who took the brunt this time. No doubt there is going to be media and all. I mean, it's a given, it happened with civilians present with those cell phones. This hospital is going to get some bad press, I almost guarantee it. Hopefully your Angela won't be subject to the limelight.”

Jim looked nervously at Willie.

“We can't let them go after her.” Jim said. “She's a school teacher, a wonderful one at that. Those soccer moms would crucify her if they found out she was my friend.”

“Nothing stops the reporters.” Jenkins said. “You should know that. If we are lucky though, her name will be kept out of it. We are all under anonymity here as well as the hospital Angela was taken to.”

Jim looked down at the floor as Willie's radio went off.

“Warden's here.” He said getting up. “Gotta go report to him. Just keep your beak clean okay? No more of that hitting your head nonsense.”

“But how will I find out if she is okay if we are on lockdown?” Jim asked. “I really need to know.”

Willie sighed.

“Don't got an answer for you on that one.” He said. “And don't be surprised if visitors days is suspended. This is not going to be a good time Jim for you inmates and the officers. You may not see her for awhile while all this gets investigated. What happened today, shouldn't have happened. It's the first in a long time. There is going to be changes that's for sure.”

“What got him so upset?”

“Who?”

“The guy who threw the chair? The one who started all of this.”

Willie sighed.

“He found out his wife was leaving him.” He said. “Taking their baby with them too. That visitor was a lawyer issuing the divorce papers.”

“Oh.”

Willie rubbed his neck.

“Can't say I feel totally horrible for the guy.” He said. “Between you and me he should be in prison instead of the hospital. He used to beat his wife up pretty bad. His parents though didn't want their precious baby with the big bad criminals, but couldn't afford a cushy rehab, so judge sentenced him here.”

“He is with the big bad criminals though.” Jim answered.

“Yeah, true.” He said. “Still didn't get the message though. He's been a punk since he got here.”

He closed the cell door and Jim reached his arms out of the slot to have his handcuffs removed.

“Take it easy Jim.” Jenkins said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela can't lie to herself or Jim anymore

All inmates were locked in their cells for the time being. The only people outside were the guards. Jim barely touched his dinner, but assured the guard who questioned him that he was just worried, not pulling some sort of hunger strike or sick. The guard just grunted and took his tray. He paced around his cell, he read Angela's letter over and over, he tried to keep himself under control. When lights out came, all he could do was toss and turn in his cot. Of course he couldn't sleep. The woman he loved had been injured and he didn't know where she was or how she was doing.

He would be awake when the sun rose and a tray of breakfast was brought to his cell. This time he attempted to eat it. He had to stay on the good side of the officers. He felt sick afterwards, but it seemed to have sufficed because the guard didn't ask anything. Just took the tray. He attempted to try to sleep again.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Jim had just gotten to sleep when there was clanging at his door. It was Jenkins. Jim ran up to the bars.

“Did you hear anything?” He asked. “Is she okay?”

“Warden wants to see you.” He said.

Jim froze.

“Why?” He asked. “Is it Angela? What happened Jenkins!”

Now he was scared, the warden didn't meet with the inmates unless it was important. Had Angela's accident been more serious than he hoped it wouldn't have been.

“Come on now Jim.”

“Please Jenkins just tell me!”

Jenkins just hooked the handcuffs on him and he led him down the long stretches to the Warden's office.

* * *

It seemed like forever before they got there. Jenkins knocked on the door then gently tugged Jim in to the office. It was the office of a typical long term warden. Pictures of family, the building a diploma, certificates on the walls. A floor plant. A desk strewn with paperwork and a desktop computer with an office phone.

Warden Paul Murduck was probably the same age Willie Jenkins. An older duck with a steely face, he was always in a suit and on high alert. Jim could see though that Murduck was not in a good mood. His suit blazer was discarded, tie off of his neck, and it appears he hadn't gone home or slept in the last twenty four hours. While the psychiatrists had the say so on whether an inmate was well or not, he was in charge of making sure things ran smoothly.

“Sit down Starling.” He said when Jenkins brought him in.

Jim sat shakily down in the office chair.

“I got word from the hospital.” He said. “Your visitor took a nasty blow.”

Jim gulped and his leg started bouncing.

“But she's okay.” Murduck continued. “Mild concussion and stitches on the right side of her forehead. Also some bruising on her face when the chair made impact. She's conscious and while she doesn't remember the initial incident, she remembers what happened prior.”

Jim thought he might pass out as the tension eased from his body.

“I normally don't do such things.” He said. “But you weren't the one at fault. Willie here says the woman means a lot to you, so I am allowing you the chance to talk to her. Now she is still in the hospital, but chances are she will be released today or tomorrow. You have half an hour and you will have her on speaker so I know and Willie knows we are not being played for fools.”

Murduck turned his office phone towards him and before Jim knew it, he was dialing the number to the hospital. He spoke to the receptionist who connected him to Angela's room. It rang for a few moments, then a male voice picked up.

“Hello?”

“This is Warden Murduck of the Highland Psychiatric Hospital. I have someone here who would like to speak to Angela Pato. Is she available?”

“The psychiatric hospital? You mean Jim!?”

Jim recognized it as Drake.

“Yes Mr. Starling would like to speak to Ms. Pato, unless she is unavailable.”

“No, no!” Drake said happily. “She's here!”

The phone fumbled a bit.

“Hello?” A tired voice said.

“Angela!?” Jim asked excitedly.

“Ugh, not too loud Jim.” She said.

“Oh, I'm sorry!” He said a bit quieter. “My beautiful girl, are you okay?”

“Mmm, ask me when I don't feel like someone is using a jackhammer inside my skull.”

“I was so worried.” He said. “The warden says you have a concussion and some bruising.”

“Don't forget the stitches.” She said. “Six to be exact.”

“My poor girl.”

“Eh, they aren't too bad.” She answered. “Obviously I am not in any dire straights because the doctors are releasing me soon.”

“When?”

“Some time today.” She said. “Gotta take a few sick days though, so no school for me!”

“Lucky!” A voice yelled. It was Ethan.

“Angela no one has come to bother you right?” Jim asked. “No reporters or anything?”

“No, not that I am aware.” She said. “But I was pretty out of it. I'll ask the guys.”

He heard her ask them.

“No Jim.” Launchpad said taking the phone. “She's only been with us, the doctor or the nurses.”

“Keep her safe!” Jim warned. “Don't let anyone come near her asking about what happened.”

A slight pause.

“You're on speaker now Jim.” Launchpad said.

Jim sighed.

“Listen.” He said. “The fight in the visitors area might have been recorded by cellphones. I don't know if it was shown to the press.”

“Oh no.” Angela groaned.

“Don't worry Angie.” Ethan assured. “And Jim. We won't let anything or anyone bother her. If anyone asks, we tell the truth. We were all just visiting a friend.”

“A convicted friend!” Jim said. “You and Angela teach at a middle school. I don't want some over zealous moms attacking Angela's credibility because she has a friend in a mental hospital! A friend who attempted to kill you. I'm not some nobody ya know?”

It wasn't his ego talking. His case had been splashed all over the papers and news media. Maybe he was a washed up actor, but he was probably more well known for his crime now.

“Look Jim.” Angela said. “Relax okay? Like Ethan said, we'll tell them the truth. We met you at a bad time of your life, but wanted to help. We knew you weren't a vicious guy, just someone who was going through a tough period.”

“Besides it wasn't you who threw the chair at Angela.” Drake added. “The press might focus more on that anyway, not that you were there.”

Jim hadn't thought of that.

“Can I speak to Angela privately?” He asked. “I only have a few more minutes.”

“Sure.”

The speaker button was turned off.

“Are you going to calm down or am I going to have to ask the warden to smack you upside the head with a tire iron a few times to get it through to you?”

Murduck and Jenkins couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the remark.

“Not necessary.” He said. “I am just so glad you are alright. I was really afraid.”

“I know.” Angela said. “But I'm okay, so stop freaking out.”

“You have no idea how much I wish I was there with you.” He said.

“I got the guys.” She said. “They will take good care of me!”

“They shouldn't have to.” He said. “You were there because of me, I should be the one caring for you.”

“You really are sentimental.”

“It's because I love you.” He said. “I wish I could see you. They said visitors day has been suspended until further notice.”

“Kinda expected.”

He felt Jenkins hand on his shoulder.

“I have to go back now.” Jim said. “Please keep me updated on everything, have the guys do it too if you can't. I'll try to call if I can and I will write you as much as possible. Just get better.”

“I will Jim.” Angela said. “You too.”

“I love you.”

Before Angela could say anything else Warden Murduck turned off the speaker and picked up the receiver as Jenkins escorted him back to his cell.

“See, didn't I tell you things were okay?” Jenkins said.

Jim said nothing. He couldn't find any words. He was just relieved.

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

Jim was sitting at his desk writing Angela another letter. He poured his heart out in it, his love for her, how scared he had been. He had to get it all down and to her.

“Starling?”

Jim looked up to see the mid-day guard motioning him to the door.

“You got a meeting.” The guard said placing the handcuffs on him.

“With who?”

“Dunno.” He said. “Was just called to get you.”

* * *

Jim walked with the guard and found himself being led into the visitors room. The mess had been cleaned up, but it was still a bit wrecked. His legs went weak when he saw who standing there.

It was Angela, in the same clothes she wore before, except she was wearing hospital shirt she had been given because the one she wore the other day had blood on it. Drake, Ethan, and Launchpad were behind her. It felt like minutes for the guard to release him from the handcuffs. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. There was no holding back for him now. She was here and he needed to breathe her in.

“Warden Murduck said we could come by after I was released from the hospital.” She said. “But only for a little while.”

He pulled her from him so he could look at her. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead with her curls gracing it and an ugly purple bruise was appearing from under her cheek feathers. There was also a slight cut on the bottom lip of her beak.

“My girl.” He uttered stroking her hair. “My lovely lady.”

“See?" She said. “Everything is okay.”

“But are you alright?” He asked. “Any pain?”

“A little.” She said. “The doctor prescribed me some heavy duty ibuprofen if the pain gets bad, but I don't think it will.”

“I should have been there with you.” He whispered. “I should have protected you.”

“Not your fault.” She said. “You didn't hurl 10 pounds of metal at me. Neither one of us had time to react. If you were any closer you probably would have gotten smacked too.”

“It should have been me.”

She sighed and looked him right in the eyes.

“Stop this okay?” She said. “It wasn't your fault. I'm fine. Banged up, but fine.”

 _"But is she really?"_ He wondered.

He needed to know. Taking her face in his hands he reached in and kissed the bandage on her forehead, then her injured cheek. And then her lips. He kissed her gently, not wanting to irritate the cut, but he had to do it. He had to know she was real, not an illusion. That she was here, she knew him, she was alive.

Angela didn't know what to think the moment he kissed her. Maybe it was her dizzy brain right now, or the pain killers in her system, but she melted into the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

When they broke a part for air Jim reached out to stroke Angela's face.

“I love you.” He said.

“Ahem.”

They turned to see the three guys looking at them.

“I think we have been kept out of a loop here.” Drake said.

“I think it's really romantic!” Launchpad said tearfully and blowing his nose.

“Never thought Angela would snag an actor!” Ethan said putting his arm around Drake lovingly. “Trust me Angie, you'll like it.”

Angela rolled her eyes.

“Well I am not an actor anymore." Jim responded. "But I am a man in love with her.”

He looked at her.

“But it's okay if you don't want this.” Jim said. “I just had to kiss you, I had to know you were still here.”

“Jim I-”

“Why don't we give them some privacy?” Drake said. “I think they need some time alone.”

Launchpad blew his nose.

“And Launchpad will need more tissues.”

They left the room and now it was just Jim, Angela and a lone guard watching them.

“Jim?” Angela said. “I'm scared.”

He stroked her face that was becoming wet with tears.

“I know.” He said. “So am I.”

“I want to be with you.” She said finally releasing herself of the truth she had been trying to avoid for so long.

He felt his heart soaring at those words, but he knew he had to heed Jenkin's advice.

“It's okay.” He said. “Don't force yourself into anything you don't want. You're here, that is all that matters.”

He held her hands.

“We know that this will be my home for awhile.” He said. “I can't give you the life I wish I could, so when the time does come and someone enters your life who will give you the love and family you deserve, and I know it will happen, I will let you go.”

“Don't sell yourself short pal.” She said with a tearful giggle. “I am sure you are getting your share of fan mail and all sorts of women throwing themselves at you. Maybe you'll get tired of me.”

Jim chuckled.

“Never.” He said. “And I haven't gotten any kind of fan mail like that.”

“Yet.”

“And if I do, I'll throw them out.”

She put her forehead on his.

“Well if it does happen and I find someone, I won't stop seeing or talking to you. Maybe it won't be the way we are right now, but as long as you keep being the real Jim Starling, not the actor, not Negaduck, I'll be around.”

“I will.” He said. He was going to keep that promise to her.

He looked at her with a smile.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Oh so now you decide to ask instead of just doing it?”

“Hmm, well in that case.”

He leaned in quickly and kissed her. She gave a little gasp of surprise but once again was captured.

“Okay Starling, time's up!”

They parted again and felt Angela move out of his arms.

“You be good.” She said as she held his hand.

“As long as you will be.” He said and kissed her hand. “I love you my girl.”

Angela chuckled.

“Love ya too, you dork.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Angela open up to their respected parties about their newfound relationship and Jim especially, gets some real eye opening realizations.

The hospital's psychiatrist, Vernon Brauer, had to admit he did not expect Jim Starling to be so jovial at their next session. He actually walked in and took his seat, but instead of slumping, he was sitting up straight. His face was different too, gone was the sullen, angry eyes, replaced with a softer, more happy glow.

“I heard from the warden about what happened that last Visitors Day.” He said. “How is she doing?”

“She's doing wonderfully!” Jim said. “Or so she says in her letters. I hope she is taking care of herself, but I know her three friends are there. The bruise is pretty much gone and the stitches were taken on last week. She'll have a bit of scar, but she is still beautiful!”

“Mmm.” Brauer said writing in his reports. “Let's backtrack a little bit. How did you feel when she got hurt? Were you angry?”

Jim shrugged.

“More scared than anything.” He said. “Angela was hurt pretty bad.”

“I am surprised given with your case that you actually haven't sought out the inmate how did it.” The elderly owl said. “Most people who suffer from your conditions often seek revenge. The inmate who did it is under some protection. He still has some death threats though because he caused the stopping of Visitors Day.”

“What? You want me to go after the guy who did it?”

“No, no not at all.” He said. “But the way you had gone after Darkwing Duck because you blamed him for the loss of your career and your fiance, I am a bit interested in the sudden change that you did not want to go after the person who hurt the woman you love.”

Jim made a face.

“Even if I wanted to go after the guy.” He said. “What would it do? I'd be in trouble, my privileges would be stripped, possibly more time I would have to serve and even worse Angela will probably hate me.”

“Why does Angela play such a role in your mindset?” Brauer asked. “You did mistake her for Maria after all. Now she seems to be dictating your behavior, in a good way, mind you.”

“She believes in me.” He said. “I want to prove to that I am worthy of her love.”

“So did Maria.”

“Yeah.” He said. “What's your point?”

“Is Angela different from Maria?” Brauer asked.

“Of course.”

“How?”

Jim felt himself grow hot with annoyance.

“Why does everyone think that because I mistake Angela for Maria that one time that that is still how I see her!? She is not Maria, she never was!”

“You still haven't answered my question.”

Jim sighed.

“Angela, is not like Maria.” He said. “She's, she's stronger.”

“In what way?”

“Maria, she left me.” He said. “Just let her parents take her by the hand and lead her away. She didn't give me a second thought. Sure I wasn't her fiance in her mind, but she made me feel as if I was still part of her life. She wanted to go away with me, just me. But instead of fighting of her parents like she had before her accident, she just let them take control of her without even a thought about me. She knew where I was, she wasn't so feeble she couldn't look for me.”

“And Angela is not like that?”

Jim shook his head.

“She was two hours from home after suffering a concussion and a head wound.” He said. “She still came to see me. I could tell she was in pain, she was tired, but she took up the warden's offer to come see me. To make sure I was okay.”

“Does Angela remind you of Maria before the accident had happened?”

Jim swallowed. Angela and Maria were alike in some ways. They were both driven, funny, kind. But after the accident, Jim couldn't help but notice a sense of timidity had taken over Maria. She was always childlike, but it seemed she had morphed into it more. The obedient daughter instead of the take charge stage actress who took nothing from nobody.

“I suppose they are.” He said. “But I guess it's just my type. Also, Maria and I, we were young. I was barely in my mid twenties when I had landed the part of Darkwing Duck.”

“Are you trying to say that Angela might be more mature than Maria? That this love is not the puppy love of a man in his youth?”

Jim rubbed his neck.

“It's a serious love yes.” He said. “Maybe it is an age thing. I'm not that young man anymore and Angela is not the starry eyed young woman Maria was. Angela, she's optimistic, but careful. We are going to try to be together, but we are both scared.”

“Why is that?”

“Pfft, you should know the answer to that one.” He said motioning the room they were in.

“You don't think Angela will still be with you after you are released?”

“I don't think, I know!” He said. “And I have already given her my blessing on that.”

“And if that day comes, will you be prepared for it?”

“Of course not!” Jim yelled. “I dread it, but I am the one who landed myself in here and let's face it, unless by some miracle I am out much earlier, I will be lucky if I'm not wearing dentures by that time my sentence is over! Plus how could I help support her? No one is going to hire me after my crime. They'll see the check mark next felon on job applications and it will go in the trash! Plus I am sure she wants a family! I would love to have ducklings with her, but how could an old geezer like me by that time keep up with them? How could I be a good husband to her?”

He sat back in his chair and took a breath. Brauer adjusted his glasses.

“For someone who anticipates her leaving, you don't forgo yourself the fantasy if you were with her on the outside.”

“I just told you it won't happen!” Jim argued.

“But I can see that you hope it does, just in a time where you are still spry enough to handle it. Before you didn't really have any ideas for the future. You saw this place as your fixture here, your end. Since the arrival of Angela, as much as you like to deny it, you have become hopeful.”

“Not really.”

“You like to balance the two, hope versus dread. Many inmates stick with one extreme or the other. You are like a seesaw, one way today then another the next.”

“Isn't that common with all the conditions you diagnosed me with?”

Brauer put his pen down.

“True.” He said. “But think back to the man you were let's say a year ago. Before Negaduck was even a thought and you still believed you were at the top. Did you believe a woman like Angela would walk into your life?”

“Hardly.”

“Did you expect you would ever fall in love again after you seemed to believed Maria had been the only one?”

“Well I didn't exactly have the best dating track record after Maria.” He said. “None of the other women, well, didn't give me the same feelings as Maria had. It was more to help the physical need if anything else.”

“Why didn't you sought out another woman like Maria?” Brauer asked. “Was she truly one in a million?”

“I guess I had resigned myself to that notion.” Jim said. “Maybe I was just angry.”

“How so?”

“She left me.” He said. “Sure, it wasn't the normal kind of leaving or breaking up, but it still hurt. I thought, perhaps that all women were like that in the end they would leave by their own will or not. Pretty chauvinistic now that I think about it.”

“Break ups do that to everyone Jim, but when its a break up that you had experienced, that was even more devastating.”

“Yeah.”

“Then you meet Angela.”

Jim nodded.

“And while you were having your episode.” Brauer said. “You only saw Maria. But when Angela and her friends were in the courtroom, did you still see her as Maria?”

Jim sighed.

“For a moment.” He said. “Then I snapped out of it. I thought I would just ignore her, but I couldn't. To be honest I couldn't care about the other guys, but I didn't want her to see me as the monster I had been. She had let me break down in front of her that night and instead of throwing me away like the trash I was, she comforted me. She let me have the fantasy I had longed for.”

He took a breath.

“And then she came here.” He said. “I was always telling her friends to take a hike, but she came, just her. She wanted to convince me her friends were good guys, that I shouldn't be alone. Heh, after what I did, after nearly killing them. She should have been the voice of reason, to tell them to stop, to give up on me, let me rot away here.”

Brauer hmmphed.

“You don't see yourself in a very good light.” He said.

“I used to, but look where it got me.” Jim said quietly. “Now I just want to focus on her. On getting well.”

Brauer removed his glasses.

“That's the first time you said that.” He said. “That you actually want to get well. When we first started meeting, you couldn't care less. In fact, this probably the most you have opened up during our sessions.”

Jim chuckled.

“I made a promise.”

“You can't just promise her though.” He said. “You have to promise yourself. You are slowly realizing your potential in life is more than Maria or Darkwing Duck. It's something you have take hold of as well, not give it to Angela for safe keeping. In the end it is your responsibility to do the work, Angela is just in your corner. And as much as I hate to say this, depending on your sentence, if Angela cannot wait for you, are you truly going to be able to continue on your progress or will you relapse?”

Jim dropped his head.

“I-I don't know.” He said. “I could never hate her for it.”

“I'm not talking about her. She's not the one who will be left behind.” Brauer interrupted. “I am asking you? Can you truly accept it if Angela falls in love with another man?”

Jim really couldn't respond to that.

* * *

He went back to his cell feeling worn. He hated when people like Brauer rained on his happy parade. He tried to envision Angela leaving and it tore at him. Would he look for her after he was released? Would he try to convince her to go with him?

“Right.” He said to himself. “Tell her to up and leave the wonderful life she will probably have and live it up with an old man ex-con. Nice bad boy dream for a dumb teenager, not a woman like her.”

He looked at her picture that he had on the wall. It was her school photo for this year's yearbook. It was professional, but her smiling face showed her personality, fun and loving. Someone you could go to, to trust.

To love.

“Ah my girl.” He uttered gently touching the picture. “Out of all the men you could be with, you chose me. I only hope I'll have you for as long as possible.”

* * *

“Angie's got a boyfriend.”

“Are you going to keep teasing me about this?”

“Uh duh.”

“We think it's great Angela!”

“Oh yeah, real great.”

Angela sat in the casual restaurant with the guys. It was Friday night and they liked to get together after the busy week to wind down.

“When do you think we'll be able to visit him?” Drake asked.

“Forget us.” Ethan said. “He's going to want to see Angie!” Oh and we were his biggest fans too!”

Angela shrugged ignoring Drake's boyfriend's theatrics.

“Jim told me in his last letter that there has been no word.” She responded. “The state wants to investigate and make sure everything is up to code and apply safer measures.”

“Thankfully he and you didn't get roped into it.” Launchpad added. “It's been a few weeks now and nothing big was reported to the news about the incident.”

“Yeah, we got a lucky break.” She said. “And the mental institution paid my hospital bills so that's a plus.”

“You miss him.” Ethan said. “Don't you?”

Angela rolled her eyes, but the blush was there.

“You can't blame us for being curious Angela.” Drake said. “You hardly knew about Jim until that night. What made you fall for him?”

Angela sighed.

“I don't know.” She said. “Desperation? Temporary insanity of my own?”

“Come on Angela.” Launchpad said. “There's nothing wrong with being in love with someone.”

“LP, I'm in love with a guy who was diagnosed as criminally insane and his house is currently an aslyum. Oh yeah, that'll go really well if I tell my folks about it.”

“You haven't told your parents yet?” Ethan asked.

She gave him a look.

“Would you?”

“Good point.”

Angela put her hand to her beak.

“I guess he wooed me properly.” She said. “At least I hope so and he's not playing me. When you move past the ego, he's actually really sweet. He's funny, he's got a gentleness to him. I just wish things were done differently. That we met when he was, I don't know.”

“Not sick?”

“Yeah.” She said. “Ugh I'm such an idiot.”

She put her head in her hands.

“No you're not Angie.” Ethan said reassuringly. “We know Jim isn't a bad guy, like we always said he just took too many hits. He had a breakdown.”

“A breakdown where he attempted to kill you and your boyfriend.” She hissed. “With a chainsaw I might add.”

“Angela, he wasn't seeing anything clearly.” Drake said. “Even you. His mind was warped. He needed help.”

“Come on you guys.” She said. “What if he doesn't get well? There's always that possibility. And I don't want to hurt him, but I have to be realistic, I'm not too far from forty. I mean I do want to settle down one day.”

“Wow, you and Jim talking about getting married!?” Launchpad asked.

“LP.” Angela said. “Jim won't be up for review for fifteen years at least. I doubt marriage and kids is in our cards. Plus I just started dating the guy, sorta speak, can we hold off on wedding plans?”

“No one says you two have to tie the knot Angela.” Drake said. “But maybe Jim's release isn't as far as you may think.”

Angela gave him a look.

“How you figure?”

“Well.” Drake said. “I've been doing some research. Jim doesn't have to necessarily wait until fifteen years for review. Aside from the fact that he stays on good behavior and shows progress in his treatment, he may be able to have the conviction overturned.”

“Uh you do remember he tried to kill you right?”

“Yeah, but the guys and I fought for his sentence to be much smaller.” Drake added. “He needs help, there is no getting around that. And I'm no lawyer or judge, but it's possible Jim didn't get the best representation of his behalf.”

“He didn't want to go through a trial though.” Launchpad added. “He did the plea agreement.”

“But his lawyer didn't represent decent enough arguments.” Ethan added. “He just said that prison would make him worse, but not really dive into Jim's life that would make him eligible for a lighter sentence. Let's face it, that hearing should have been longer, Jim's case should have been presented as to WHY he went off the deep end, not just say oh he's a good person at heart and that's that. Of course the judge is not going to see that after what Jim did.”

“You guys are grasping at straws.” Angela said.

“No hear me out!” Drake added. “Look, Jim has to do the work to better himself and yeah it's going to take time. But if he improves and he appeals his case, maybe he won't be institutionalized for so long.”

“IF he improves.”

“Why are you so doubtful Angela?” Ethan asked.

Angela sighed.

“I have faith in Jim.” She said. “But I'm also trying to be careful. I don't want him and I to get our hopes up. And I feel like things are happening too fast. I'm scared stupid.”

“Oh Angie.” Ethan said wrapping his arm around her.

“He loves me and I think I'm falling for him too.” Angela said. “But I've only known him for barely two months. Plus, well, I'm not his first love ya know?”

“You're referring to Maria huh?” Launchpad asked.

“What if.” Angela said. “What if Jim secretly sees Maria in me? He says he doesn't, but gosh did he love her. I mean she's what made his whole life turn upside in the first place. I can't and I won't compete with her. I am me.”

“Angela.” Drake said putting his hand on hers. “You just gotta enjoy the ride. Don't think about all the serious stuff. Focus on the now. He loves you. Maria is in his past. Now you and he are together.”

“Not in the way we would like to be.” She said.

“Well there are conjugal visits.” Ethan teased earning him a solid punch in the rib by Angela.

“You deserved that.” Drake said as Ethan leaned over grasping his side.

“Worth it.” He whispered.

“You know what I mean.” Angela said. “He seems like he'd be really fun to go out with. He did say he wanted to take me on fancy dates, but I'd rather just do walks in the park, watching him sketch and paint. He's really talented.”

“We know.” Launchpad said happily. You keep showing us the pictures he draws you on the back of his letters.”

“Heh, I'm that bad huh?”

“It's normal for new relationships.” Drake added. “Angela, you told us that Jim does not have you on any strings. Why don't you just wait and see where it takes you two? Stop fearing the 'what ifs' at least for a little while? It's only going to stress you out.”

Angela sighed. He was right.

“Okay Dr. Mallard, I'll take your advice under consideration.” She said. “And you're right, who knows what is going to happen? I just want to be careful is all.”

“And you are being careful.” Drake said. “But don't let it consume you.”

Angela smiled.

“Alright then.” She said. “So how about we get some food already? I'm starved!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim starts thinking about a potential early release and Angela comes clean to her mother about her new boyfriend

Jim was surprised the day he got the letter from Drake Mallard. In it Drake had reiterated everything he had told Angela and the rest of their group about how Jim could have his sentence possibly overturned. At first Jim whooped for joy, then the deep cloud of reality set in. This was not going to be easy. First of all, he had to dedicate all of his being to getting well. No internal anger at losing Darkwing Duck or Maria, no more grudges against Drake. The delusions of grandeur had to go. There was nothing significant about him now. He was just a man, not a celebrity. Second, he had to study up on law himself and make sure he'd cover all of his bases on why his sentence should be much shorter, possibly suspended for time served.

In the letter Drake had written a phone number Jim could call for people in his situation. It was a non-profit law group who wanted to make sure mentally ill people weren't just being locked up instead of rehabilitated. It was a start.

* * *

“Jim, I know the guys are trying to help you, but you can't just jump on that bandwagon if you are not ready.” Angela said.

“I know darling.” He said into the phone. The prison was still off limits to visitors, but phone calls were not suspended.

“And it'll probably take time anyway.” He added. “That's what the law group said, but they do have someone reviewing my case.”

“I hope you are not doing this because you and I are now together.” Angela said. “Your rehabilitation is more important than our relationship in the romantic sense.”

“I'll admit you are part of it.” He said. “But it doesn't change the fact that I have a lot to do, not just to get out of here, but to also be able to make it on the outside.”

“I hope you don't think I am saying all this because I don't want you out.” Angela said. “There is nothing more that I want than to be with you. But I don't want you to relapse then end up in back there or in prison.”

Jim smiled at Angela's statement.

“No doubt if I get out early, it won't come without stipulations. I'm sure I'll have to stay on the medication, seek regular therapy, I'll probably be monitored by a parole office. I'll need to get a job somehow and a place to stay.”

“None of that will be easy for a man in your position.” Angela said. “Are you ready to take that on?”

Jim sighed.

“I suppose not yet.” He said. “But when I finally am, you bet your lovely face I am going to do it.”

Angela chuckled.

“Well we'll see how things progress with us.” Angela said. “If we are in a good place, maybe, and I mean MAYBE when you get out, you can stay with me.”

Jim had to stifle a gasp.

“You mean you and me?” He said. “Living together?”

“I did say it would depend on where you and I stand.” She said. “But it doesn't have to be permanent if you want a bachelor pad. I mean you would want your own space I am sure and my apartment is tiny.”

“It can't be tinier than where I am currently living.” He said. “And I'm done with being alone. If you and I are in a good place, then I want to live with you.”

“I guess time will tell.” Angela said.

“It will.”

They spoke until the hour was up and call was disconnected. Angela sat there and stared at her phone. The thought of Jim living with her both excited and frightened her. The 'what ifs' came flooding in. But there was one 'what if' she knew she had to find out most of all.

* * *

“You sounded a bit anxious on the phone honey.” Lucy Pato, Angela's mother said as she poured her daughter some tea. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes and no.” Angela said taking the tea cup.

“Well you know you can tell us anything.” Lucy said taking a seat at the table. “Should I call your father in?”

Angela shook her head. She was sitting in the kitchen of her childhood home. Angela knew that at some point her parents were going to wonder about her love life. If Jim and her were going to be a thing, might as well tell them the truth and take whatever is thrown at her.

“Let daddy work on fixing or rather wrecking his car right now.” Angela said. “I don't need his blood pressure spiking just yet.”

“This sounds serious.” Lucy said.

“Yes and no.”

“Is that going to be your response to everything I ask?”

“Ummm.”

“Angela.” Lucy said putting her hand on her daughter's. “Please, tell me what is bothering you?”

“I just don't think you will like what you are going to hear.” Angela said. “And trust me I am just bewildered myself.”

“Well, I'll be the judge of the answer.” Lucy said.

Angela sighed shakily.

“Mom.” She said. “I, uh, met a guy.”

Lucy raised her eyebrows.

“And?” She asked.

“Well, he's a really good guy, he's sweet and funny!”

“There is a 'but' to this I am sure.”

“Yeaaaahh.”

“Go on.”

“But, he, he did a bad thing.”

“To you!?” Lucy asked panicking.

“No, no!” Angela said. “Nothing like that.”

She looked at her mother who was staring at her with worried eyes.

“Oh who am I kidding!” Angela yelled. “I fell in love with Jim Starling!”

She dropped her head on the table.

“Jim Starling?”

“Yes.” Angela mumbled from the tablecloth.

“You mean the actor who was just committed for insanity after attempted murder?”

Angela nodded.

“Oh, well, uh.” Lucy stuttered.

“Darkwing Duck is actually a friend of mine and he didn't want to see Jim go to prison. He and Ethan and our friend Launchpad they wanted Jim to get help. The judge gave him a longer sentence though. The guys kept trying to be his friend and visit him, but in the beginning Jim kept pushing them away. So I decided to help. I met him at the asylum and well he and I got to talking and more talking and well..”

“Dear me.” Lucy said. “Oh my word.”

“You have every right to be upset mom.” Angela said. “I am being foolish, dumb, crazy, I should be locked up myself in a padded room! So please go ahead and give me the lecture I most absolutely deserve because I don't know what's wrong with me!”

Lucy sighed as she looked at her daughter. It was quite a confession and she could see it plagued Angela. She was one of the most level headed women Lucy knew. Never in a million years did Lucy think Angela would fall for a felon.

“Angela, are you sure he feels the same way?” Lucy asked.

Angela shrugged wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

“He's an actor mom.” She said. “He could be playing me. I don't know. But he doesn't make it seem so.”

She pulled out one of the letters Jim had given her and handed it to her mother.

“You tell me.”

As Lucy read the letter she had to admit the man was very romantic in his words. No vulgarity or obscenities. Just words of love and sweetness.

“He draws too.” Angela said with a sniffle. “Take a look at the back.”

Lucy was amazed at the sketch of a daisy he had drawn. Below it he had written 'not as beautiful as my girl.'

Lucy looked up at her crying daughter.

“Oh Angela, Angela.” Her mother soothed wrapping her arms around her daughter.

“I feel so stupid.” Angela said. “I don't want to love him, but I can't help it! If he just hadn't done what he did, maybe things would be different. Maybe we would meet and things would happen the right way!”

“Honey, please don't attack yourself like this.” Lucy said stroking her daughter's head.

Angela shook her head.

“I used to watch those prison stories on TV ya know?” Angela said. “The inmates would manipulate their pen pals into everything. But Jim, he never asks me for anything. He just talks about how he is doing and how he misses me.”

Lucy made a face.

“That's a bit surprising.”

“I know right?” Angela said. “He has never asked me for money or dirty pictures or anything. The only thing he had asked if he could have a copy of my school picture when it came out and just a book on occasion.”

Lucy was in a quandary. On the one hand she knew she should find out what on earth made Angela fall for an ill man who nearly killed her daughter's friend. Then the other, she could see it was tearing Angela up in more ways than one. She knew Angela feared that she and Walter (Lucy's husband/Angela's father) would be so disappointed in her.

Lucy then had an idea.

“You know with my powers Angela.” Lucy said. “Maybe I can find out if Jim Starling is indeed feeling the same about you.”

Angela wiped her eyes with the napkin her mother handed her.

“How so?”

“Well I spy on Jim, sorta speak.” She said.

Angela blew her nose.

“I didn't know we had such a spell.”

“I didn't you want you to learn it.” Lucy said. “Knowing you and your every present curiosity I didn't want you sneaking around into other people's business. But, if you'll allow me, I can find out if Jim is serious or tricking you.”

At first Angela wanted to protest it, but common sense got the better of her finally. Lucy Pato had never lied to Angela and was a very good reader of people. She had to trust her mother.

She nodded.

Lucy closed her eyes and using the letter was able to channel herself to where Jim was, then casting spell she sent her spirit into the asylum.

* * *

She found him in a classroom sitting in front of an easel, paint brush and tray in hand. He was deep in concentration as he added the color to the canvas. Lucy watched him intently, then decided to go even further. She placed her hand behind his head to listen to his thoughts.

“Okay, I think this green will work good here.” He thought focusing on the painting. “Gotta make it look like the landscape. I wonder what would happen if I add some of this yellow?”

A few moments later the teacher urged them to start clearing up as the class was almost over.

 _'Perfect.'_ Lucy thought. _'I can see what he is like when he is in his cell. Okay Mr. Starling let's see what you really think when you are by yourself.'_

She followed Jim back to his cell where he flopped onto his bed. Lucy was glad to see Jim was not like prisoners who posted every lewd and crude thing that the hospital would allow. It was pretty sparse except for Angela's picture, his calendar, and his desk with papers and a clock. There was a TV mounted to the corner of the wall.

He went to sit down at his desk. Lucy watched as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. When she saw he was writing 'Darling Angela' Lucy moved in to his hear this thoughts.

_Darling Angela,_

_I hope you are doing well. Are your students behaving? I know summer is coming and they are probably jumping off the walls right now. Do you work during the summer? I would hope you get to enjoy some of it. In another place, another time, I would take you on vacation. Anywhere you wanted to go. Someplace special and romantic. I would love to give you a memorable trip and it kills me that I can't._

Lucy felt the pang of guilt shudder up him and through her.

_I've got good news though. They are reinstating Visitors Day! Soon I'll be able to see you again. I have missed you so. Jenkins loves to tease me about how giddy I get. He says I am the one inmate that smiles the most out of this whole place. Of course I do, I have you. Who wouldn't be happy to have you in his life? My therapist asked me if I had fallen in love again after I had lost Maria. The truth is, not until you lovely lady. It is so different and beautiful it is almost frightening. I know you are scared too my girl, but fear not. As I have said before, you deserve a man who will love you and cherish you wholly. One that is not locked behind bars, unable to provide and care for you like he wants. When that man comes, go to him without a second thought. I'll always love you, but I can't keep you from the world._

Lucy could sense the sadness Jim was feeling as he wrote those words. She watched as he wiped his eyes. She didn't realize he had welled up at the notion.

_I do hope there comes a time when I can hold you in my arms properly though. To kiss you and dance with you. I would love to sweep you off your feet whether it's in a ballroom at Scrooge McDuck's manor because of one his many gala he holds or an apartment living room. There are so many slow jazz songs that I want to introduce you to._

Lucy felt a warmth radiating from Jim and realized it wasn't a lust he like she was expecting him to exhibit.

It was indeed love.

Lucy hadn't been expecting this man to shower so much love on her daughter, but as he kept writing she could see and feel that he was genuine. There was no ulterior motive that should could sense, no perversion. She could sense the darkness he had possessed was fading from him, replacing it with a hope and happiness he she could tell he hadn't felt in a very long time. He had been quite a troubled man, but now it seems the appearance of her daughter had given a chance to feel again.

She sighed and recalled herself back.

* * *

Lucy turned to see Angela, her eyes red from her tears anticipating her mother's response.

“Well honey.” Lucy said putting her hand on her daughter's. “His feeling seem quite genuine. You gave him something that he thought he was not worthy of. I am curious though. Who is Maria?”

“She was his fiance a long time ago.” Angela answered. “She had gotten hurt and lost her memory of him. She left him though when her parents basically manipulated her fragile state.”

“Mm, I could sense that pain.” Lucy said. “He didn't want to love anymore, but when you entered his life he could feel again.”

“I didn't mean to.” Angela uttered.

Lucy sighed.

“Angela.” She said. “I can't tell you that you should or shouldn't be with this man. I can't lie either and say that I am not worried over the prospect. Most parents would be upset because unlike me, they can't tap into the person's inner thoughts. But I did hear his and I felt his emotion. He seems like he genuinely cares for you. It's both beautiful and heartbreaking to be honest.”

She held Angela's face in her hands.

“Whatever you decide.” She said. “You will have my support. Your father will probably need more convincing. But you have always been a good judge of character and I can tell as much as you don't want to, you feel the same about Jim.”

Angela nodded slowly, her eyes down.

“I am not ashamed of you sweetheart.” Lucy said wrapping her arms around her daughter. “I am scared for you because we don't know the outcome. But Jim did make it clear he would let you go if another man comes into your life. It will hurt him, I can tell, but he knows better than to keep you on a leash. I have to admire that in him. Most people who are imprisoned would want their significant other to stay no matter what.”

Angela sniffled.

“He reminds me of it all the time.” She said. “He expects me to just drop him someday.”

“And it may very well happen dear.” Lucy said. “I don't mean to sound terrible, but you are living your life while he is locked up. You are hardly one to sit around and wait. I am glad to know that he is seeing things clearly though.”

Angela once again wiped her eyes as her mother kissed her forehead.

“Do what you think is best.” Lucy said. “And just see where life takes you and if you want Jim to be a part of it, then that's fine. Just be careful, that is all I ask.”

Angela hugged her mother.

“Thanks mom.” She said.

“Did I miss something here?”

The women looked up to see Angela's father Walter, covered in grease, looking at them with slightly worried eyes.

This was not going to be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim experiences body positivity much to Angela, Drake and Ethan's delight. Also a visit from the lawyer.

“You told your parents about us!?” Jim yelled as he stared at Angela.

She nodded.

“Oh wow.” He said.

“Yeah my reaction exactly.” Angela said.

Jim swallowed.

“And?”

Angela sighed.

“Well my mom took it better than my dad.” She said. “Once we made sure dad wasn't about to storm the hospital with his favorite golf club and beat you senseless he let me explain everything.”

“Yikes.” Jim said.

“They are okay with it.” She said as she felt him clasp her hand a little tighter for reassurance. “They are worried with good reason. You can't fault them for that.”

“No I can't.” He said.

“Look Jim.” Angela said. “We are not teenagers. I'm not going to hide you behind my parent's back. If we are serious about this thing, let's lay it all out. No secrets, no games.”

“Of course darling.” Jim said reaching out to stroke her face. “I just don't want it to jeopardize you. I mean I would never want you to choose me over your parents or your job.”

Angela shook her head.

“My personal and professional life stay separate.” She said. “When I am at work, it's about the kids. Outside of it, well that's my life and I made it clear, if I want you in it, so be it. No one can change my mind unless there was something detrimental warranting for me to do so.”

Jim smiled and kissed Angela's hand.

“You are just so brave.” He said. “I don't think I've ever met someone who was willing to just speak the truth no matter how much it could affect her. You are willing to be open about us instead of hiding it away like most people.”

Angela chuckled.

“Well, growing up kind of gives you that push.” She said. “It's fun when you are a kid, but when you are an adult, it becomes shameful.”

She looked up at him.

“And I am not ashamed of us.” She said. “And I want those closest to us to feel the same way. But even if they did, hiding it for too long would just add to the guilt and shame. You are trying to start fresh, no sense in me hindering it by sneaking around.”

Jim felt his heart grow warm. He moved over to the seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you so much.” He whispered. “I will show the world if I have to that this is not a mistake. That we are not a mistake. I am going to get well and if I do get out early, I will prove that I am a man in love with you and wants to care for you. I will take the worst, most demeaning job if that is the only one available to me. I will go to every therapy session, take the medication, everything that I am supposed to do and more to show how dedicated I am to you.”

Angela chuckled against his chest.

“You need to be dedicated to yourself more than me you know.” She said. “It's your life.”

“And you are half of my life, lovely lady.” He said preening her hair a little. “I don't know where the future will take us, but I want it with you, if you'll have me?”

Angela smiled as she lifted her head so she can look him in the eyes.

“I'll have you.” She said with a smile. “As long as you keep your word.”

Jim leaned in.

“Count on it.” He said.

And then he kissed her.

* * *

**Months later**

Jim sat in his cell listening to the soft jazz music on his portable CD player. Angela had surprised him for his birthday two months ago with money to use to buy himself the device. Drake, Launchpad and Ethan gave him a bunch of jazz CDs. He took a breath. The last six months had been a whirlwind of falling in love, therapy, art, and meetings with his new lawyer.

He laid on top of his cot letting the music overtake him. He imagined holding Angela in his arms and dancing with her. They would both be dressed to the nines, holding each other close as the sensual sounds moved them slowly across the floor.

It was no lie that Jim desired Angela in a lustful way, but of course it was so much more than that. He didn't want to just have sex with her, he wanted to make love to her. He wanted to hold her afterward and fall asleep next to her after whispers of sweet nothings. He wanted to wake up and lie in bed with her for hours, not just run out the door like he did or vice versa with his previous conquests.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he sat up.

_“What if she doesn't find me desirable!?”_

He got up from his bed and went to the mirror over his sink

He was constantly reminded that he was not a young man anymore. The fine lines were appearing on his forehead and under his eyes. He took a step back to get a better look, removed his shirt, and saw his gut had sagged. Probably due to the weak nutrition of prison food that he was now able to keep down rather than vomit back up like he had in the early days of his imprisonment. He turned around and even thought his tail feathers looked a bit droopy. It was no lie he had quite a few years on Angela, but he wished that the number didn't show in his looks.

Thankfully everything down below in the front was intact. He didn't need to check there. But he didn't want Angela to not look at him while they were making love or worse imagine he was someone else for her to get through the act. Sadly, it wasn't the first time he had had such an experience whether it was him or the woman he was with.

The thought made him shudder.

“Okay!” He said to himself. “Time to get in shape!”

* * *

When he had originally arrived, he pretty much shrugged off every class that was offered to him to help his wellbeing inside and out. He didn't care anymore. Just let him sleep the years away or worse, let him die. Now with Angela he had a renewed sense of energy and vigor. A small gym had been set up on the hospital grounds years ago and while lacking it sufficed for his needs. Problem was, it was used a lot by others during recreation time. Thankfully jogging wasn't out of the question nor was aerobic exercises. He had done his own stunts on Darkwing Duck after all and they required a lot of physical work.

It took a few weeks, but soon it was part of his routine. He was jogging across the grounds when they were let out and when he was in his cell it was sit up and push ups.

Jenkins laughed one day when he walked by Jim's cell.

“Boy, what's gotten into you?” He asked as Jim was doing a rep of sit ups.

“Exercising.” He said finishing then sitting cross legged.

“I see that.”

“It's allowed right?”

“Oh yeah, yeah.” He said nodding, but he was laughing. Willie knew what Jim was doing.

“You sure are crazy about that girl.” He said leaning on the cell door.

“What makes you think I am doing it for her?”

“Hehehe, I think the words 'doing it' is what's on your mind.”

Willie was respectful of women, there was no lie about that. But he knew these inmates, there were three reasons they exercised like Jim was. Power, boredom, and/or love. He knew Jim was guilty of number three.

“That's a bit callous coming from you.” Jim said.

“No insult intended.” Willie said. “I assure you. But you never started this until now. Can't help but be curious.”

Jim blushed through his sweaty feathers and turned his head.

Willie just chuckled.

“Glad to see you are taking an interest in your health now.” He said. “Feel better I am sure?”

Jim shrugged.

“Yeah a bit.”

“Good, good.” Willie answered. “I'm sure your lady has noticed too.”

Jim just made a face as Willie walked away.

* * *

It was no lie Angela was seeing the subtle change in Jim both inside and out. Her last visit she found herself blushing. Heck, even Drake and Ethan were a bit red in the face. Launchpad was just surprised.

“Wow.” Launchpad said. “Look at you. You look-”

“Ripped.” Ethan said then put his hand to his beak in embarrassment.

“What Ethan means is that you look better.” Drake answered but he too had to keep his eyes from wandering. Oh Drake and Ethan loved each other immensely, but there was nothing wrong with decent eye candy.

“Thanks.” Jim said. “Just thought I would you know, make the most of what this place has to offer. So I thought I'd do a bit of exercising.”

He turned to Angela who also was a bit loss for words.

“You look, nice.” She uttered. On the inside she was a wreck. She could tell she was blushing like a school girl and her stomach had a swarm of butterflies. Jim was indeed looking better physically. She could see the slight swell of muscle on his arms and a very faint outline of his chest from under his shirt. He wasn't a mass of muscles thankfully. He was still thin but all accounts, but now he looked stronger. Oh what she wouldn't give-

 _'NO, NO!”_ She thought. _“Behave brain! None of those thoughts here!”_

Jim meanwhile just smiled and kissed her red cheek.

“Just don't go crazy and get all gladiator pumped.” Ethan remarked. “Angela's not a fan of gigantic muscles.”

“ETHAN!?” Angela yelled.

“Just saying!”

 _'Oh really?'_ Jim thought with a smile. It was the first time in awhile he felt, well, attractive. Times like this he wished he could act on it. He had to admit it was interesting seeing Angela in the state she was.

“Well, I'm not going to overdue it.” He said taking Angela's hand. “I'm just trying to keep myself healthy is all.”

“It's working.” Angela said aloud. Then slapped her forehead.

“Oh let's face it!” Ethan yelled. “Jim you look amazing and you are driving us crazy with your hotness!”

“Ethan!” Drake yelled. “Though granted we are acting like a bunch of kids except Launchpad here. Take it as a compliment Jim.”

Jim found himself laughing.

“Well what do you think lovely lady?” He said to Angela.

“I-uh.”

“Angela just tell him you'd jump him so we can all recover and get on with this visit okay!?” Ethan urged.

“Oh jeez.” Angela and Drake said simultaneously.

“Alright, you look great!” Angela said putting her head on the table.

Jim just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Was that so hard?” He asked.

She shot back up to look at him with an annoyed face.

“I didn't mean THAT!” He yelled then he started laughing as he pulled Angela into his arms.

“Oh my girl.” He said smiling. “Give a guy a pass for trying huh? I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I just wanted you to look at me and consider me at least semi-decent for your eyes.”

Angela chuckled as she put her head under his beak.

“I do.” She said. “Both before and now. But I am glad to see you are taking care of yourself.”

She looked up at him as she put her hand to his chest. The very slight ripple of muscle made her heart jump.

“I am liking the view though.” She said then once again hung her head in embarrassment.

Jim could only laugh as he tilted her beak to kiss her warmly.

“I'm not the most eloquent.” She said when they broke apart. “When I am talking to a handsome guy.”

“She really isn't.” Ethan said. “You got her now Jim! Reel her in!”

Ethan was awarded with an elbow to the ribs by Drake.

“Worth it.” Ethan uttered his trademark when he was reprimanded for his busy mouth.

“Come on you.” Drake said tugging on his boyfriend's arm. “Let's get some air before the loss of oxygen to your brain makes you say anymore embarrassing things.”

He motioned for Launchpad to join them.

“We'll be right back.”

“What, he looks hot!” Ethan argued as they left. “No sense in lying to him or Angela not saying anything. She's hooked!”

“Uggh.” Angela uttered. She looked at Jim who was full of such mirth.

“You are enjoying seeing me like this aren't you?” She whined.

“Can't say that I don't.” He said. “I was worried, that maybe, well, if I do get out of here and we go a bit further in our relationship, that you wouldn't want to-”

“Sleep with you, you mean?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Now it was Jim's turn for embarrassment.

“In so many words.”

Angela sighed annoyed.

“Is that all you think of when it comes to me?”

Jim felt his throat clench in shame when he saw her frown. He pulled her toward him.

“Angela.” He said. “I love you. Yes that includes desire, but that is hardly the whole thing.”

He stroked her forehead. The scar from her injury a few weeks ago barely visible.

“I love you both body and soul.” He said. “If I am released early and you are not ready for us to take that step, I'll wait.”

He took Angela's face in his hands.

“I just, I didn't want you to look at me if that day came and feel repulsed. I wanted you to see me. All of me. And when I got a good look at myself, well, it wasn't pretty. I just didn't want you to be embarrassed of me or shirk away. Believe me it has happened before. So that's why I started getting into shape.”

Angela smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“You dork.” She teased cutely. “I didn't think you were bad looking to begin with.”

“Well intimacy can be the deciding factor.” Jim responded putting his forehead on hers.

“Ya know.” Angela said leaning on him. “I don't have the perfect looks either. You were a celebrity, I am sure you had your share of beautiful women.”

“Their beauty was fake, yours is real.” Jim said.

“Nice words.”

“It's true.”

“And what if you look at me and are not thrilled with what you see?”

“Not going to happen.”

“You think so huh?”

“I know so.”

“X-Ray vision?”

Jim chuckled.

“I wish.”

Angela rolled her eyes.

“Kidding, kidding!”

He laughed.

“It's common knowledge.” He said. “I feel it when I hold you and kiss you. When I see your face and hear your voice. Listen to you laugh. Wipe your tears. I know that if that day comes I will be lucky that I don't become weak kneed from just looking at you. Then being able to make love to you? It'll be like I died and went to heaven.”

“Well I do try.” Angela said.

“I envy the men that had the opportunity.”

“Thanks kid.” Angela said sarcastically. But she laughed and snuggled into his arms. She had to admit Jim knew how to woo a lady. If things were different, she wouldn't be surprised if they would be in bed now. Even her careful heart couldn't quell the desire she was feeling for him. Both physically and emotionally. It had been awhile since a man had truly swept her off her feet. She couldn't really remember when one had such loving words or treated her with such respect.

“I love you Jim.” She whispered nuzzling into him.

* * *

A few days later Jim got called into the visitors area, but this time it wasn't to see Angela or the guys, it was his new lawyer Marvin Featherham. Now Marvin was actually a top lawyer in his time until burn out set in. He had seen way too many people incarcerated for even the lowest of misdameanors. He had seen families run themselves into the financial deep red trying to find someone decent enough to represent a loved one who needed help, not lock up. He was done when a case fell onto his desk about a mentally ill teenager who was recommended for adult lock up for starting a brawl after being picked on. The brawl was barely a playground scuffle, but the parents of the victim with the bruised pride wanted to see the boy put in prison, not even juvie.

That day Marvin handed in his resignation. The time had come. All in all, he had saved himself up a good penny to live a decent life for now less than decent pay representing people who truly needed his help, not the rich and stuck up.

When he came across Jim's file, he had been a bit surprised. It was no secret Jim Starling had a huge ego, but as he read through the paperwork and researched on his own he found that ego had been the only thing keeping Jim alive. He found Jim's reputation as an actor after Darkwing Duck constantly belittled. Even when he would audition for other jobs he was looked at as too old and kicked out. Then he stumbled upon the story about Maria.

All in all Marvin could see that Jim was not in his right mind when he committed his crime. This was a crime of passion, absolutely, but it wasn't intentional. But Marvin had to be careful though. He knew Jim had trailed Darkwing that day by some chance. That alone could sabotage the case. There was no doubt in his mind Jim would have to be under therapy for a long time, but the more reports that came in from his doctor at the hospital, the more Marvin saw a chance for Jim on the outside.

“Hey there Mr. Starling.” Marvin said extending his hand for Jim to shake.

“I told you Marvin you can call me Jim.” He said.

“Force of habit.” Marvin said. “Well, I've got some news for you.”

“Oh?” Jim said with a gulp.

“A new judge is going to review your case.” He said.

“Really?” Jim asked. “That's good right?”

Marvin shrugged.

“Judge Bearhold is not a newbie on the bench, but he is known for fairness.” He said. “He's not easy to read though.”

“Okay.”

“Since it's been over six months since you were jailed.” He said. “I am going to try to get you out with time served.”

“But the first judge sentenced me to 15-20.”

“Which in all retrospect might seem right to some, but to others, it might be overkill.”

“Kill being the operative word.” Jim said.

Marvin sighed.

“Your doctors and the warden say though you are doing quite well in your rehabilitation. Men with worse crimes have served less time than you have. The fact that you are opening up about your crime and admitting remorse is a good thing. But it has to be genuine. I am not going to represent you if you are faking this, believe me I will find out.”

Jim shook his head.

“It haunts me, now that my mind has finally cleared.” He said. “What I did, the fact that I could have killed someone. Never in my entire life did I think I could actually feel such hate and then try to act on it. It was frightening. I didn't think I was capable of it.”

He rubbed his arm.

“I don't want to ever think that way again.”

Marvin cleared his throat.

“Well the fact that your victims will also give depositions on your behalf is also encouraging. But I can't say it will win over the judge. Now you had originally waived the right to trial and you still are standing by that decision as you told me at the last meeting?”

Jim sighed and put his hand to his head.

“I don't want to put anyone through a trial.” He said. “I just want a clear and simple answer. I don't think a trial by my peers would go over well anyway. They didn't care when I was trying to regain my own dignity when I lost my career, why would they care now especially after what I did? I'd rather just get it over with quickly instead of a long drawn out case.”

Jim was too old and tired for the theatrics now. He just wanted to live whether it was here or on the outside.

Suddenly Marvin's phone rang and he excused himself. Jim sat at the table his leg bouncing nervously. He couldn't believe he was going to go through with this.

Marvin returned to the table.

“Well Jim, that was Judge Bearhold's office.” He said. “He is ready to hear your case.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hearing, a verdict, and the after

It felt like ages that the hearing date would arrive. Jim was transported by van to the courthouse then brought in by two guards. Sitting in the defense area galley was Drake in his Darkwing Duck costume with Ethan and Launchpad beside him. Angela sat next to Ethan watching him with what looked like tired and worried eyes, but nonetheless she flashed a quick smile.

He winked at her as he was brought the defense table where Marvin was waiting for him.

Soon the judge filed in. A hulking bear with a grim face. The formalities were said, Marvin presented the case and the first witness, Darkwing Duck was called first.

Darkwing made the case about how Jim had been his hero growing up. How he inspired him to do good and make the super hero a reality. When he had learned about the downfall of the actor, he wanted to help in anyway possible. He didn't hate Jim for what he did. Acting was a very tough business and he wasn't the first to become so broken at the loss of his career and livelihood.

The prosecutor, Charles Biller, though railed him with the tough questions. He was supposed to be a vigilante, to fight for justice. Jim had nearly killed him and then Ethan. What kind of hero was he when he was siding with a villain. How did that make him credible? Smoke was nearly coming out of Darkwing's ears when he was finally allowed to leave the witness stand after making it clear that he was not biased. Jim had been arrested and sentenced. He did his time.

Biller made sure to bestow the same treatment to Ethan and Launchpad. It was agonizing seeing each one squirm, but fight for Jim under the scrutinizing eye of the lawyer. Jim hated this. For once he did care about the three idiots and wanted the bombardment of accusations at them to stop.

Then he froze as Angela was called to the stand. She sat there straight and looking out ahead. Jim could tell she had not slept well the night before. Marvin of course asked his questions to Angela and she answered them quick and to the point as she had rehearsed with him. She spoke of their meeting, how she thought he had indeed overcome his demons and was ready for a second chance. She spoke highly of him.

But then Biller approached her and Jim had to restrain himself from going after him.

“Ms. Pato.” He asked. “I will get right to the point. Are you and Mr. Starling seeing each other romantically?”

Angela just stared him right in the eyes.

“Yes.”

“I see.” He said. “You were also his victim were you not? He had you mistaken for another woman.”

“Yes.” Angela answered.

“Does he mistake you for her now?”

Marvin tried to call an objection, but the judge overruled it.

“No.”

“Not at all?” He asked.

“Not at all.” She said. “Not once since he was incarcerated.”

“Let's say Ms. Pato.” He said. “That Mr. Starling is released. What will happen if he runs back to her?”

Jim gritted his teeth. Never once did he think about going to find Maria again.

“He will have the right.” Angela answered.

“Oh will he?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you are not being given the run around Ms. Pato?” He said. “The words of a man who is obviously not all that he seemed. He could be lying to you.”

“Yes.”

“You agree?”

“Yes.”

She sighed.

“If Jim wants to go to Maria or anyone else that's his decision.” She said. “I am the one who will have to take the responsibility of being a fool. Thankfully there is nothing like a child tying me to Jim should the event arise. I'll be wounded emotionally, but I'll get up and keep living. That's what I've always been taught and what I will do.”

Jim felt sick. The very idea that he could abandon Angela after everything she had done. Boy did he want to slug that prosecutor.

“I don't understand Ms. Pato.” He asked. “You are a lovely woman. You are young, have a career, why on earth would you pick this man who nearly hurt you and your friends as the one you love. You could be setting yourself up for trouble.”

Angela chuckled.

“You think I didn't know that before?” She asked him. “What I was getting myself into or why my brain didn't seem to register it. I questioned myself over and over. But the more I got to know Jim, the more I realized that his crime had been predicated on years of rejection and criticism. When you strip a person of all the glory and entitlement, when you fall not once, but twice, and every landing has been a rock bottom hit, don't you think you would lose some sense of mind?”

"Answer the question Ms. Pato." Biller said. "Do you think you are setting yourself up?"

She looked over at Jim.

“He's a good man.” She said. “Did he screw up? You betcha he did. But he paid for it and will be paying for it still when he is on the outside whether it's today, tomorrow or twenty years from now. But the fact of the matter is, he's not alone anymore, he'll have support. My friends and I made a pact with him and we have always stood by our pacts as corny as it sounds. We'll make sure he keeps his beak clean.”

Jim wiped the tears that had welled into his eyes.

“You speak a good game Ms. Pato.” Biller said. “But can you be so sure?”

Angela shrugged.

“No.” She said. “But second chances were never built on certainty. They were built on trust. We trust him to make the right decisions.”

Biller looked right at her, almost leaning in.

“And do you trust him?”

She stared right back at him.

“Yes.”

He sighed unable to sway Angela any further. She was dismissed and she walked back to her seat. Jim watched as she did, wishing he didn't have to be stuck to this chair.

Other witnesses were brought forward. Vernon Brauer believed Jim was capable of life outside the institution as long as sought regular therapy. Willie Jenkins said that Jim turned from a sullen, angry man to one able to find the good in life again. Plus, he never got himself into trouble, his record at the institution was clean, not even a contraband charge.

Then it was Jim's turn to the stand. He did his bit with Marvin then braced himself for the onslaught to come

Biller approached him with a confused look.

“I don't understand it.” He said. “How can you go from wanting to kill to reformation so quickly? Enlighten me.”

Jim gulped.

“I was sick.” He uttered. “I, I had lost everything and I don't know, suddenly it felt like revenge was the only thing that made me feel alive again, I'm sorry to say. It was never something I thought I was capable of feeling.”

“So instead of focusing on your life, you went for their lives?”

He pointed to Darkwing, Angela, Launchpad and Ethan.

“Four innocent people.” Biller stated. “Just minding their own business then you come in ready to slice them to bits with a chainsaw. Because you thought your identity and then the woman you loved had been stolen from you, even though it wasn't really her.”

“I know.” Jim said sadly.

“Mr. Starling be honest with the court.” Biller said. “You didn't show an interest in your wellbeing until a half a year ago. You were a loner in the institution, keeping mostly to yourself, why you were shrugging off visitors. Now all of a sudden we are supposed to believe you are well. You're taking classes, being more open with your doctor. Well, I think what we all see is that now because you have a woman in your life that we are just to forget your indiscretion, ignore your crime?”

Jim shook his head.

“No.” He said. “It can't be ignored.”

“Are we just supposed to let it go because you fell in love with Ms. Pato?” He asked.

Jim sighed shakily and looked at him.

“I love her, yes.” Jim said. “But my loving her is not going to erase what I did. I'm ruined and the only one to blame is myself. I hate that I almost took a life in cold blood, it haunts me to the point of making me physically sick. And to think they still want to be my friends and are here pleading for my second chance at life, I can't understand why.”

“Why do you think we should give you a chance today?” Biller asked. “How do we know you are not going to try to kill Darkwing the minute you are released or try to find your lost love again? Mistake another similar looking woman for her?”

Jim looked over at the galley.

“Because Ms. Pato is who I love and who want to be with.” He said looking at her. “She is not and never will be that woman from so long ago.”

Angela smiled softly at him.

“And I couldn't hurt Dra-Darkwing now after all he, Ms. Pato and their friends have done for me. It's time I forged my own path with the decades I have left instead of trying to recreate the past. No more hate or jealousy. ”

“Actions speak louder than words Mr. Starling.”

“I'm ready to prove that theory.”

Biller just shook his head and dismissed him. With no more witnesses left to call, it was now up to the judge. He asked for a recess.

“So now what?” Launchpad asked.

“We wait.” Ethan said.

It felt like a lifetime. They weren't sure if the judge was going to be able to render a decision that day.

* * *

Everyone milled around outside and inside the courtroom.

“How you doing?”

Jim turned around to see Angela.

“A mess.” He said. “I just want this over with.”

“I know.” She said lowering her eyes.

“Hey.” He said tilting her beak so she could see him.

“I love you.” He said looking into her eyes. “No matter what happens.”

Angela took his hand trying to ignore the shackle around it.

“I love you too.” She responded.

They were interrupted by the banging of a door and the call of the bailiff. Everyone charged back to their seats. Judge Bearhold told everyone to be seated.

“Well, I am not going to beat around the bush here.” He said. “This case is an interesting one.”

He sighed.

“Please rise Mr. Starling.”

Jim stood up.

“Before I give my verdict, I want to be very clear. Your crime was not one I take lightly. As the previous judge had said your disregard for life has not gone unnoticed. You had a chance to turn your life around so many times yet you let your own ego overtake you to the point of attempted murder. I almost fear the victims that are also testifying on your behalf have developed a case of Stockholm Syndrome.”

He shuffled the papers.

“That being said, I can also not ignore the fact that you have possibly woken up after having your own freedom taken away from you. I am amazed that someone of your caliber took to being incarcerated more willingly than others. I do see that you are remorseful once some sense finally knocked into you.”

He looked at Jim.

“You still have work to do Starling.” Bearhold said.

Jim gulped dreading the answer.

“But I am giving you a chance.” He said. “I am ruling that you be released with time served.”

Jim nearly collapsed as Marvin caught him.

“Don't get yourself all excited yet Starling.” Bearhold said. “I haven't finished.”

Jim nodded.

“You will be on probation for the next five years and will have to regularly report to a parole officer and be subject to random visits and drug tests by said officer.” He said. “You will have seek outpatient therapy as recommended by the psychiatrist you testified earlier. You will be required to wear a monitor, you will need to complete 500 hours of community service, and you will be required to pay ten thousand dollars in restitution.

He looked at Jim.

“I hope you will be ready for this Starling because this is not going to be the life you once knew. And if you appear in my courtroom again for anything other than a traffic ticket, you better believe there will be no second chances.”

Jim nodded again as the judge banged his gavel.

“Case dismissed.” He said.

The four friends stood up as Jim hugged Marvin. He couldn't stop the tears in his eyes. He would be free again! He got his second chance.

He got smothered by Drake, Ethan, and Launchpad in cheers and hugs. Then he saw Angela standing sheepishly behind them. He parted from them as she walked into his arms.

“I'm free my darling.” He uttered holding her close to him. "We can be together."

“You did it.” Angela whispered happily. "I'm so proud of you."

He held her face in his hands and kissed her.

“Thanks to you.” He said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She said putting their foreheads together.

Jim was then being tugged by the officer. He still had to go back to the institution and be discharged.

“I'll see you soon my girl!” He said.

* * *

Of course soon never comes quick enough. It would be a week before Jim was released from the hospital while he got his affairs in order. He and Angela decided that he would stay at her apartment for the time being, but Drake and Ethan offered up their apartment as secondary in case it was needed.

The day of his release was agonizing. He carried a plastic bag that held his meager possessions and was given a pair of pants and t-shirt to wear since his Negaduck outfit had been stored away as evidence. He was glad to be shed of that yellow and red monstrosity. Jenkins had told him to keep in touch and gave him his mobile number if he needed anything. A strong pat on the back and a hearty good luck was given as he escorted him off the premises.

It was an afternoon late summer day when the sun graced him outside of the institution gate. Jim stood there taking in its warmth. How could he taken this for granted? How could he have given this all up?

“You keep standing there your feathers are going to toast.”

It was Angela. She was leaning on her car in jeans, t-shirt, and sunglasses.

He smiled, probably wider than he had in ages. She got up from her car as he ran to her, dropping his bag in the process. Scooping her in his arms he twirled her happily. Her laugh was like music.

“Is this real?” He asked as he looked at her, her feet still off the ground.

She raised her eyebrow.

“Heck of a question.”

“Please, tell me?” He said setting her down. “OUCH!”

He rubbed his arm where she had pinched him.

“Real enough for you?”

Jim laughed.

“How about another way?”

She smiled and kissed him. This time there was no stopping him as he ran his hands through her hair, caressed her, pulling her in as close as possible.

“Now I know it's real.” He said when they finally parted.

“It's about to get realer.” She said taking his hand and leading him to the car. “You're going home.”

“Our home.” He said smiling.

“Well ours, if you're good.”

“I promise I will be.”

Angela smiled.

“Grab your stuff and get in the car ya dope.” She said.

* * *

Jim relished in the feeling of the wind in his face from the open passenger window as Angela drove them back to Duckburg. Angela had turned the radio to a jazz station as they moved swiftly down the highway

“How could I have forgotten all of this?” He said. “Even before, why did I take simple things like feeling the wind for granted?”

“It happens.” Angela said. “Just takes a tough moment to realize it.”

He nodded.

“We are going to straight to the probation office I'm sure?” He asked.

“The sooner you get everything squared away, the sooner you can relax.” Angela said.

Jim sighed.

“You okay?” Angela asked taking his hand, but keeping her eyes on the road.

“Scared.” He said. “Like the judge had said, it's a new life for me now. I am still free, but with conditions.”

“Those conditions don't have to be all bad.” Angela said. “Granted the ankle monitor is no fashion statement, but you might find doing community service rewarding.”

“You think so?”

“Depends on what you look for.” She said. “A lot of non-profits use community service to help with their day to day. Food banks, soup kitchens, shelters, to name a few.”

“How do you know all this?”

Angela grinned.

“I know a lot of people.” She said. “I'll help you, but you gotta do the work.”

“It's going to be awful having a probation officer breathing down my neck.”

Angela chuckled.

“Granted I am not fond of the idea of one coming around at all hours, especially when I am sleeping. But I'll live through it. Just do what you have to and you'll be fine.”

“Regular drug tests though.” He said. “Ugh that can be so, intimidating.”

“THAT I definitely won't help you with.” Angela said.

Jim blinked then burst out laughing and Angela too couldn't contain herself.

When he was finally able to calm down he kissed Angela's hand.

“Well no recreational drugs in my place buddy.” She said. “And if you are still smoking, you take it outside and I don't care how bad it is outside or late it is. As for drinking, um, are you a drinker?”

“The cigarettes are done.” He said. “And I am only a social drinker. I have the occasional beer or wine now and then.”

“Well I hope you are not disappointed in the fact I rarely have booze in my apartment.” Angela said. “I guess I should have thought of it though when you were being released. Celebration after all.”

“Think nothing of it.” Jim said. “I don't need that to celebrate. I got the best thing of all, I get to be with you for real.”

She smiled back at him. He turned and saw an exit sign.

“How long is the probation office open for?”

Angela checked the clock on her dashboard.

“It closes at five.”

They were now about an hour outside of Duckburg and it was one pm.

“Think we can make a pit stop?” He asked.

“Sure.”

“Take the next exit.”

Instead of going to a rest stop though, Jim directed her to somewhere else. She chuckled as they approached a busy beach.

“Uh, what are we doing here?”

He unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. Running over to her side, he opened the door and extended his hand.

“Would the lovely lady like to accompany me on a short walk?”

Angela grinned and took his hand.

* * *

They walked along the pathway doing their best to avoid beachgoers and kids who were racing up and down it.

“I've wanted to do this with you since, well, since I met you.” He said holding her hand. “Take a romantic walk with you.”

Angela smiled almost shyly.

It wasn't the most scenic site with the crowds, but the salty smell of the sea and the ocean breeze made it worthwhile.

“If I didn't have the ankle bracelet coming soon.” He said. “I would want to go here with you.”

“Who says we can't?”

“You said it yourself, Angela.” He said. “Not the most attractive fashion accessory.”

“So?”

“Wouldn't you be embarrassed?”

“Jim.” She said turning to him. “No, I won't. Besides, most people tend to mind their own business anyway. And those who don't, well we'll ignore them or tell them to bug off. Yes, your freedom comes with restraints, but that doesn't mean you have to live your life by them. And if you want to go to the beach, then we will go, hopefully before the summer ends.”

Jim stroked her hair.

“We will?”

“Yeah.” She said. “It's been awhile for me too honestly. Ethan said I tend to be a homebody too much unless I am invited out.”

“That may change though when you're with me.” Jim said wrapping his arms around here. “I want to take you everywhere.”

She nuzzled under his beak.

“You asking me out on a date?” Angela teased.

“I've been asking you out on a date for months.” Jim teased back. “Unfortunately I was a little held up.”

Angela chuckled.

“Well I guess when things settle down a bit I will take you up on your offer.” She said. “But right now, as much as I hate it, we have to get back on the road.”

“I know.” He said as they turned around. “But you better believe it lovely lady, one of these days, you and me, we'll go out and paint the town gold.”

“Sounds like a plan!” She said.

This time they walked back to the car with their arms around each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim returns to Duckburg

The probation visit was awkward for Jim. His officer was an another older gentleman, like Willie Jenkins, but a duck name Frederick “Big Fred” Cranton. He was cordial thankfully, but Jim could tell this was not a guy he wanted to tick off. He was a hulking man, maybe a few years older than Jim. He had originally been a police officer for a good number of years until he started to burn out and changed over to probation and parole.

“Phew you are going to be one busy guy.” Cranton said looking over the paperwork.

“Is that a good thing?” Jim asked nervously tugging on the collar of his shirt.

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?”

Cranton looked up from the file.

“Well it's not going to be easy.” He said.

“I figured it wasn't.”

“Well first things first.” He said. “Therapy.”

He handed Jim a piece of paper

“This is a list of doctors who specialize in your condition and work with us. Now considering you don't have health insurance, at least right now, they will set you up on a sliding scale for payments. So in short, no excuses. You make appointments, you go to them. ”

Jim gulped.

“Next up, work.” He said. “Now unfortunately, with your conviction, I hope you know the odds of a fancy job are next to nothing. There are organizations though that can help you though and I've included them in your file, I suggest that's the next step.”

Jim nodded slowly.

The rest of the time Cranton talked about community service and upcoming meetings with him. Jim had to make sure to be there at all costs or face being thrown in jail again. Jim could see Cranotn was going to keep him on a very tight leash.

Of course the defining moment was when the ankle monitor came out and was strapped to him. It wasn't horribly uncomfortable, but was a huge reminder of where his life had now turned.

“Follow the rules.” Cranton said. “And maybe you won't need the monitor for very long. You do your part and I see the results, I'll see about having your probation term lowered. You play me, you'll be back in a cell quicker than you can blink. Understand?”

“Yes.” Jim said quietly.

He walked out of the room. Angela was sitting in a lobby area playing on her phone.

“Hey there.” She said when she saw him. “How did it go?”

He sighed and showed her his folder.

“Mmm.” Angela said looking through it. “Well they certainly gave you a lot of resources didn't they?”

“I guess.”

“You seem down?”

“I, It just.” He said. “It just hit me I guess. The reality of it all. Everyone kept saying my life won't be the same. I guess this is just the proof.”

“It's not a death sentence though.” Angela said taking his hand. “Sure it'll be different, but maybe, with time, you'll like the difference.”

“With the permanent label as felon?” He said. “I highly doubt it.”

Angela sighed.

“I'm not going to lie to you Jim.” She said. “It's going to be tough, but you won't be alone. The guys and I will help you as much as we can. Just do your bit, that's all.”

Jim once again could only nod in agreement. Angela smiled.

“Come on.” She said. “I think it's time we got you settled.”

* * *

About ten minutes later Angela pulled up to a large, old brick apartment building.

“We're here!” She said.

Jim looked up, it was nothing fancy, but at least it seemed well kept on the outside.

“Hope you don't mind it's not the Ritz?” She said.

Jim shook his head as he got out.

“Come on.” Angela said with a smile taking his hand. Using her key fob to unlock the front door, they went into her apartment building.

“It used to be an old hotel.” She said. “Until it was renovated a few decades ago. Check out the old elevator!”

She pulled him onto. It took a few moments, but then they were going up.

“I'm only on the second floor so I take the stairs most of the time, but I like this elevator when I have to carry up my laundry or groceries!”

They got off the elevator and she led him to her apartment door.

“This is it!” She said pointing to the door and unlocking it.

“Wait!” Jim said.

Angela looked at him oddly, but next thing she knew he had swept her up into his arms bridal style.

“Okay now.” He said kissing her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Dork.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jim turned the knob on the door and opened it.

“SURPRISE!”

He nearly stumbled back. Thankfully he didn't drop Angela in the process. In the apartment stood Drake, Ethan, and Launchpad. Food and cake was on the kitchen table and there were balloons all over the place. There was even a crudely drawn sign hanging from the ceiling saying “WELCOME HOME JIM!”

“What the-”

“Yeah.” Angela said with a smile. “We wanted to give you a little party.”

“A party?”

“Of course!” Drake said. “This is a big day!”

“Uh Jim.” Angela said motioning they were still practically in the hallway and he was still holding her.

“Huh?” He said. “OH, whoops, sorry!”

He crossed the threshold then gently put her down. He really couldn't find the words. Come to think of it, when was the last time he had been given a party or celebration?

When was the last time he wasn't alone?”

“Wow.” He said. “Um thank you.”

“It was nothing Jim.” Launchpad said slapping him on the back. “We just wanted to show you how happy we are you are free again!”

“And like we said.” Ethan added. “We are here to help you.”

“Good thing.” Angela said. “Because we all got a lot of work to do! But we'll discuss that later. Come on guys give him the presents.”

“Presents?” Jim asked.

“Well just some necessities really.” Drake said bring up some bags. “We all chipped in and got you some brand new clothes!”

Jim opened up one of the bags that held a collection of shirts from short sleeve t-shirts to dress shirts, ties, and some pajamas.

“And of course toiletries.” Ethan said. “So you don't have to go smelling like Angela's flowery soaps and all that.”

“There's gift receipt for everything so if something doesn't fit or to your liking you can return it and get something else.” Launchpad added.

“Wow.” Jim said going through the items. In his hey day, he had built him up to believe he deserved the best of the best and would only shop at the finest stores. Now he was just grateful he had some decent sets of clothes.

“Thank you.” He said again. “You all didn't have to do this.”

“It's part of your fresh start.” Angela said. “Now, there's one more gift.”

“One more?” Jim asked.

“This one you need to close your eyes for.” Angela said. “Make sure he doesn't peek guys!”

Jim covered his eyes but heard the distinct sound of things being moved around and Angela smacking into something and cursing under her breath.

“Ah, ah, keep 'em closed!” Ethan said covering Jim's eyes before he could check to make sure Angela is okay. “She's fine. You'll find Angela can make the term clumsy an art form.”

“HEY!” Angela yelled.

“You know I'm right.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She said. “Okay you can open your eyes now Jim.”

Ethan removed his hands and Jim opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat. Standing next to Angela was a large easel with a blank canvas sitting on it, a small stool sitting in front. On a corner table sat paint in a variety of colors, a paint well and brushes.

Jim walked over to it in surprise. As he got closer he noticed another small table. This time holding a drawing pad and a collection of pencils and erasers.

“This.” He asked. “Is for me?”

“Well I told you I can't draw for anything.” Angela said. “So who else would it be for?”

She looked out the window.

“It's not exactly a view worth capturing.” She said looking out onto the street. “But it probably has the best natural light. I forgot to ask you what kind of paints you used, so I bought you acrylic. But like the guys I got a gift receipt if you prefer something else.”

“No.” He said looking at her. “This is amazing. I haven't had my own easel and canvas for years.”

He ran his hand over the rough canvas then the art supplies. Then he turned to her.

“You are absolutely incredible.” He said holding her face. “Thank you.”

“Eh, more like just good at gifting.” Angela smiled.

“Yeah she out presents us all the time!” Ethan teased.

But Jim wasn't listening, just wrapping Angela in his arms.

“Not to spoil the moment guys.” Launchpad interrupted. “But the food is going to get cold.”

“Right!” Angela said. “We ordered a tray of pasta and salad from the little bistro down the street. You up to eating?”

Jim nodded happily as she led him to the kitchen table. The smell alone nearly made his mouth water. So much better than the hospital food.

“I hope sparkling cider suffices for champagne!” Ethan said to Jim as he poured the drink into everyone's flutes. “Figured it'll probably be easier on your stomach than alcohol right now.”

“Now a toast!” Drake said standing up. “To Jim Starling, welcome home, and welcome to your brand new life!”

“And all the best to you and Angela!” Ethan added. “I am so proud her relationship status is not spinster now!”

Jim wrapped his arm around Angela as she put her hand to her face in embarrassment.

They clinked their glasses. Then of course everyone started chanting “speech” at Jim.

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Well thanks everyone.” He said. “I know I was a pretty terrible person for a long time. I really don't know how I deserved your respect, let alone your friendship. I don't think I would have gotten through it without your support. I promise I won't let you down”

He looked down at Angela and took her hand.

“And to you Angela.” He said. “My girl, my lovely lady thank you most of all. You stood by me, you encouraged me, then you gave me your heart. I really can't find the words that would do it justice, except just how much I love you.”

Angela smiled as he kissed her hand then leaned down to kiss her lips.

“I love you too.” She said back.

The sound of Launchpad blowing his nose from crying made it clear that the time for lovey dovey was over. Time to eat!

“You'll have to tell me what you like when I go grocery shopping.” Angela said. “Now I am not a gourmet chef mind you so don't go asking for complex recipes.”

Jim shook his head.

“I'll cook for you too.” He said. “If I am to stay here I should do my part to help with the chores.”

“I appreciate that.” Angela said.

“It's why she hasn't had roommates in a long time.” Ethan answered. “She only wanted to live with someone that she hoped may turn permanent.”

“Ethan!” Angela yelled punching him in the arm.

“You really deserved that.” Drake said to his boyfriend who was doing his best not to yell out in pain.

Meanwhile Jim felt himself blush a little. He could only wish.

* * *

After the plates were taken to the sink, which Jim insisted on doing. They moved to the cake. It was a simple store bought yellow sheet cake with white frosting that said “Welcome Home Jim.” on it in green icing.

“Kept it simple because we didn't know what cake flavor you liked.” Angela said.

Jim smiled.

“You guys really went to too much trouble.” He said. “Why is there a candle on it?”

“Well the main reason.” Angela said. “For you to make a wish.”

“It's not my birthday though.”

“Doesn't have to be.” Drake said. “Not for something like this.”

“Besides.” Launchpad said. “We didn't get to celebrate your birthday this year. So you can look at it as a very belated one.”

Jim chuckled.

“Shall I do the honors of lighting it?” Angela said. The look on her face told the guys she was going to do what she had planned.

It was time to tell Jim her big secret.

The guys nodded. Jim watched as Angela didn't pick up a lighter or match. Instead she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. The candle lit up immediately. Jim nearly fell back in shock.

“How did you do that!?” He asked standing up. “What, is that one of those trick candles?”

Angela laughed nervously.

“Not exactly.”

“Huh?”

Jim, um, honey.” She said. “Maybe you should sit down.”

She extended her hands to him and he went back to his seat. She still held his hands as she looked down.

“There is one thing I haven't told you about me.” She said. “I really couldn't tell you at the hospital for reasons that I hope you understand are obvious.”

Angela took a breath.

“What is it Angela?” He asked a bit worried.

“I'm, I-” She stuttered. “I..I practice magic.”

Jim blinked.

“You what?”

“Jim, I'm a sorceress.”

He was silent, Angela's heart began to pound.

“Come again?” He whispered.

“Angela is a sorceress.” Launchpad repeated for her.

“Listen, it's not the way they make it out in movies and stuff okay?” She said quickly to Jim. “I just, well, I come from a long line of women who can conjure spells and mystical things.”

Jim couldn't believe his ears. He started laughing.

“Oh darling!” He said. “You gotta be pulling my leg here! You, you're actually a sorceress!?”

He was nearly doubled over with laughter. Angela scowled and removed her hands from his.

“I think you need to give him a better demonstration Angie.” Ethan said.

Angela nodded and waited for Jim to calm down.

“If you think that was funny.” She said. “Then this will be a riot.”

They watched as she moved herself from the table and conjured her levitation spell. Moments later she was hovering above them. Jim gaped and looked up at her.

“Angela?” He uttered. “You, you weren't kidding?”

“Never was smart guy.” She said.

He turned to the three guys.

“You know about this?” He asked.

“Always have.” Ethan said. “I've known since we were kids. Drake and Launchpad here found out after Drake and I started dating and he became Darkwing.”

Jim put a hand to his head as Angela descended.

“I don't believe this.” He uttered as she sat down next to him.

“If it bugs you, tell me now.” She said. “But don't think you can change who I am or think it's something you can go and blab about to whoever.”

“No offense Jim.” Ethan said. “But you mess with Angie, you mess with us. You only had a taste of what Drake can do as Darkwing. Don't underestimate him especially if Launchpad and I team up as well. Angela's power is special and unique like her and if it freaks you out, well, he, Launchpad and I will still help you of course, but don't expect us to let you near Angela again.”

Jim looked at Ethan. Gone was the goofy best friend to Angela. Replaced with a serious pseudo brother who would do anything to protect his pseudo sister. Drake and Launchpad too looked just as determined.

Then he looked to Angela who stared at him with worried eyes. She was still the beautiful woman he had fallen for, but now she had revealed her deepest secret.

Part of him felt a bit angry. She should have told him. Maybe she could have worked her magic to get him out of the hospital or mind play the judges in his hearings.

But then something pushed past his ego. Of course she couldn't tell him. The risk was too great. She was a smart woman. If he had asked her to do such things she'd up and leave him instantly. Why risk everything she had accomplished for a man who would basically be acting as if his love for her was a lie. Just a cheap trick for his own selfish needs.

Once upon a time those selfish needs were the most important. Now, as he looked at the woman he loved, he realized that man had to go. It was no longer about him, it was about her.

About them.

He embraced Angela.

“I'm sorry lovely lady.” He said. “I shouldn't have teased you.”

Angela buried her face in his neck.

“I knew you were special.” He said stroking her hair. “I just didn't realize how special. I understand why you couldn't tell me. Truth be told, a long time ago if you had, I probably would have tried to get you to use your magic to help me, but the only thing I would gain from it is your disappointment. You'd probably leave me and with good reason.”

He pushed her gently from him so he could look into her eyes.

“I can't bear that thought now.” He said. “I promise you, I will never ask you to use your magic to help me through my probation and everything related to it. It's my responsibility.”

“You mean that?” Angela asked.

“With my whole heart.” He said kissing her forehead.

“So blow out the candle already before it melts into the cake!” Ethan urged.

Jim smiled, closed his eyes and made a wish. Then he blew out the candle. Everyone cheered as Angela and Jim began serving the cake.

* * *

“Well I think it's time we head out.” Drake said once the dessert had finished.

“Now!?” Ethan said. “It's still early.”

“You still have lesson plans to work on.” Drake said to him. “School's only two weeks away.”

“Yeah I'm going to head out too.” Launchpad said. “I should catch up with Dewey.”

“Dewey?” Jim asked.

“Launchpad lives at McDuck manor.” Angela said. “Dewey is one of Scrooge McDuck's great nephews and is like Launchpad's shadow sometimes.”

“My lil buddy!” Launchpad said proudly.

“Oh.”

The three said their goodbyes and soon it was just Jim and Angela. She got up and started clearing the table.

“I can do that!” Jim said grabbing the silverware. “You should relax.”

Angela chuckled.

“You can help ya know?” She said wrapping up the food and storing it in the fridge. “Bring the dishes over here and we'll take care of them. You prefer washing or drying?”

“Drying I guess.” He said as he brought everything to the little sink. She handed him a dish towel and went to work.

“Um.” He said as he dried a plate. “I'm assuming my bed is the couch right?”

Angela smiled.

“Doesn't have to be.” She said. “You can share the bed with me.”

Jim felt his heart suddenly pound.

“But when I say share.” She said. “I mean no more than cuddling and sleeping right now. I just, I'd rather we take things a bit slow now that you are free. If that makes any sense.”

He nodded as he set the plate down.

“It does.” He said putting his hand on hers. Time was no longer than their enemy. He could wait as long as she needed.

“Good.” She said. “Well, it is a little early. You up for some television?”

Jim nodded with a smile.

“Bear in mind.” She said. “I am a TV hog and I am very picky about what to watch. But considering this is your first night of freedom, I will let you pick.”

Jim just laughed as she handed him the remote.

“I also have DVDs.” She said pulling open the drawer under her TV stand. “Granted a lot of them are old black and white movies. I'm a stickler for the classics. You can thank my folks for that.”

“Really?” Jim said. “Like what?”

“Well I have Robin Hood and Marian from the 1940s.” She said digging. “Um, Quackablanca, The Skinny Detective, Day of the Catcher if you like scary movies-”

“Actually.” Jim interrupted. “Can we watch Quackablanca?”

Angela smiled.

“Sure.” She said. “Ever see it?”

“It's kind of what got me into acting.” He said. “My theater teacher in high school had my class watch it.”

“Humphrey Beakgot is a stud.” She said putting it in the DVD player.

“Ingrid Birdman is no slouch either.” Jim teased.

Angela grinned as they sat down on the couch. Jim wrapped his arm around her as the movie started to play. They chatted in between about their favorite scenes and lines.

As the movie was getting closer to the end, Jim felt Angela shift closer. He looked down to see that she had nodded off. He smiled gently as he held her to his chest. Taking the blanket that was headrest of the couch, he wrapped it around them. Simplicity used to bore him, but now it was the most wonderful thing in the world. He had imagined this before, having this kind of moment with Angela. He didn't realize how amazing it would feel.

The credits began rolling and Angela stirred.

“Hmm?”

Jim chuckled and kissed her hair.

“Movie's over sleeping beauty.”

“Over?” She said looking at him and then the TV.

“Oh jeez!” She said yawning and rubbing her eyes. “I'm sorry!”

“Don't be.” He said. “It's been a busy day for you too.”

She looked at the clock on the DVD player.

“Mm, I think we better get some shut eye.” She said getting up and stretching. “You want the bathroom first?”

“If that's okay?” He said. “I'd like to get the smell of the hospital off of me.”

Angela nodded.

“Sure.” She said. “Be careful getting in the bath though. It's a clawfoot tub. You can put your bathroom stuff anywhere for now, we can sort it out later. Take all the time you want.”

Jim nodded and headed to the bathroom. It was small, but like Angela had said the tub was deep, almost antique. Must have been redone when the hotel was converted into the apartment complex. Shedding himself of the clothes the prison had given him he turned on the water and then the shower head. The warmth of the spray and the roominess of the tub was almost euphoric to him. He was only allowed a shower every other day at the hospital. It was timed and the water pressure was low and the temperature was tepid at best. It was even worse because he was monitored by a guard.

But now that all was gone. Raining off of him down the drain along with the soap and the shampoo that was now his, not hospital issued.

When he finally got out he felt renewed. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt so clean. Taking a look in the mirror above the sink, Jim thought his feathers were even whiter than before.

“Red towel is yours!” He heard Angela yell. “Toothpaste is in the cabinet.”

He saw the towel hanging off of the door and grabbed it. Opening the cabinet he saw Angela's toiletries insides. Washes and cream for her face feathers and the skin beneath them, bits of makeup, bottle of perfume, hair products.

Unable to help himself he took the perfume bottle. It said it was a mix of daisies and vanilla. Opening the cap he gave it a sniff and felt a warmth over his body. It was her scent. The one she wore every time she came to visit him. Whenever he would hold her or kiss her that scent would waft to him, captivating him so.

He smiled and put it away. Then took care of his teeth.

Wrapping himself tightly in the towel he headed for the bedroom. Angela was already in there, fixing her hair. She had changed into a cute pajama t-shirt and shorts. She turned and felt those familiar butterflies in her stomach.

Jim was standing in the doorway of bedroom in nothing but a towel. He was still thin, but Angela could make out the slight outline of muscle.

 _“Oh wow.”_ She thought feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

“Uh, I just needed to grab my pajamas your friends bought for me.” He said. Jim was also in a state. It may have just been a simple top and shorts, but Angela looked very pretty.

“Huh?”

“Pajamas.” He said

“Oh!” Angela said knocking herself back to reality. “Here, actually I got you some too.”

She handed him some shorts and a soft t-shirt.

“I figured you'd want something a clean on your first night back.” She said. “So I bought you some clothes then washed them.”

“Thank you.” He said.

“Yeah.”

They looked at each other for a moment.

“Should I go change in the bathroom?” He asked.

Once again Angela had to snap out of it.

“Oh, no!” She said. “I gotta go brush my teeth anyway. You get set. I'll be right back.”

She all but ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Her heart pounded so much.

 _“No, no.”_ She thought to herself. _“No matter how good he looks, we can't cross that line yet. If this is serious, we have to be sure.”_

She looked in the mirror and saw how flustered she was.

_“No matter how much I'm not going to like it.”_

* * *

She did her nightly bathroom routine then walked out of it, determined to remain as level headed as possible. She went back into the bedroom and saw Jim, now dressed, standing there sheepishly.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Well, I didn't know which side of the bed I should sleep on.” He said.

“Oh.” Angela said. “Well it's up to you. Personally I like sleeping near the window, but I don't mind relinquishing it.”

“No.” Jim said. “I'll take the other side then. I just didn't want to act like I was taking over, it's your place after all.”

Angela smiled. She approached him and kissed his cheek.

“You're not.” She said. “Let's get to sleep.”

Angela shut off the light, as they both got into the queen sized bed. They laid there side by side for a bit.

“Did you need any music or television to help you sleep?” She asked turning to him. “The clock radio there on the nightstand picks up some good stations. The remote to the television is there too.”

But he didn't answer her.

“Jim?” She asked. “You awake?”

“I am.” He said.

“Something wrong?”

He sighed. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was just some sort of a hallucination. Maybe the meds were playing with his psyche again. There was no way he had been given this chance. That he was lying in this soft bed next to a beautiful woman, his life anew. This had to be a trick.

“I keep thinking this is all a dream and I am going to wake up back in my cell.” He said finally. “I'm almost afraid to go to sleep.”

Angela frowned.

“You don't have to be.” She said.

“I wish I can tell myself that.” He said. “But I can't seem to shake it.”

Angela sat up. Next thing Jim knew he was being pulled gently into her arms, his ear just below her collarbone close enough to hear her beating heart. She felt him shudder as he wrapped his arms around her. She stroked the feathers behind his head and her other hand his back.

“I promise when you wake up.” She whispered. “You'll be here, not in the hospital.”

Jim could only respond by holding her tighter.

“Can we just stay like this for a little while?” He asked.

Angela smiled gently and kissed the side of his head.

“Yeah.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip into Duckburg takes a not so good turn for Jim and Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a not important side note: Jim Starling's physical appearance is that of a 10-15 years older 1991 Drake Mallard. No offense to the 2017 Jim Starling, but I am not a fan of the bald forehead there. I wanted him to be seen as roguish, not looking his age. Think Paul Rudd, Matthew McConaughey, Robert Downey Jr. I mean those guys have hit the fifties and they still look damn hot (at least in my opinion *wink*)

The next morning Jim opened his eyes slowly. His sleep for the first time in a long while had been undisturbed, not even a dream. Everything felt surreal, both physically and figuratively. The window with the bright rays of a morning sun coming in, the soft sheets and quilt enveloped around him, the pillow beneath his head that felt like a cloud.

“Wakey wakey Sunshine.” A gentle, chipper voice whispered to him. He felt a smile cross his beak as he turned over. Above him was Angela, her hair a bit mussed, her eyes sleepy, and a robe across her shoulders.

He chuckled and reached out to touch her face.

“It wasn't a dream?” He asked.

“Told ya you would be here and not the hospital.” She said.

“I still can't believe it.”

“Eh, you'll get used to it.” She said. “Now come on, gotta get moving.”

Jim grumbled.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.” Angela said. “There's a lot to do today.”

“Like what?”

“Well this morning.” She said. “Maybe you can get on the phone with the list of doctors your probation officer gave you and see who would be a good fit for you. Then I thought we'd do a bit of a job hunting.”

Jim felt himself gulp a little. The fear of conversing with other people besides Angela and her friends suddenly overtook him. For so long he wanted people to know who he was, now he wished he was invisible.

Angela could see his apprehension as she sat down next to him.

“I don't mean to push you.” She said. “I just don't want you to get in any trouble. If I had my way, I'd let you sleep for at least a week after everything you have been through.”

“I know.” He said. “I have to get on board with everything as soon as possible. I just, part of me doesn't know how to start over.”

“That's why we should see if there is someone you can talk to.” She said. “Someone you can trust.”

Angela rubbed her neck.

“I uh, did see a name on the list.” She said. “Someone I know.”

“Oh?” He asked. “Who?”

“Um, my psychiatrist.” She said. “Dr. Charles Gooseton.”

“You're psychiatrist?”

She nodded.

Suddenly Jim remembered.

“Oh darling.” He said taking Angela into his arms. “All this time I have been so focused on me, I didn't realize the toll this whole situation has taken on you. You mentioned you had anxiety and depression when we met. How could I be so stupid? I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay.”

“No.” He said looking into her eyes. “It's not. How have you been through all of this?”

Angela shrugged.

“I have my good and bad days.” She said. “Dr. Gooseton is an excellent listener though.”

“What's a bad day?” Jim asked.

She sighed.

“When I can't get out of bed really.” She said. “Where I have to force myself to do it. Or just when all the little things combine into one big explosion and I have an attack.”

“What kind of attack?”

“My body just goes into overdrive.” She said. “I shake, I get sweaty, I breathe too hard.”

“My girl.” Jim uttered as he held her. “You should have told me if you were having any hard times through all of this mess with me. Even at the hospital, I would find some way to comfort you.”

“They calm down though.” She said trying to reassure him. “If it happens in public, then I just ride it out, do what I have to do, then I just come home and go right to sleep.”

As much as she tried to hide it, Jim could tell that she was embarrassed.

“You remember the first time you told me this?” He asked.

Angela thought a moment.

“It was my second visit at the hospital I think.”

“Yes.” He said. “When you told me that, I wanted nothing more to just take you into my arms and hold you close. To tell you how strong you were. How I wanted to take the weight you were currently holding off your shoulders.”

“It's a weight I'm used to.” She said.

“But you shouldn't have to carry it alone.” He said. “And you won't anymore. Your battles are mine now too.”

He kissed her hands.

“Whatever we face we'll do so together.” Jim said.

“Sometimes it's just everyday stress.” Angela argued. “It's silly.”

Jim chuckled.

“It's not silly to me.” He said. “Please believe me when I say, I got you Angela.”

She looked at him, feeling her heart lighten at the sincerity in his words and eyes. She threw her arms around him doing her best not to start weeping.

“Usually guys are annoyed when I get into those stages.” She said sniffling. “Maybe you'll think differently if/when it occurs.”

“Never.” He said. “All I care about is how you are feeling or what you will need. Nothing in this world could make me think badly of you for having such a reaction. Trust me.”

  
He looked at her.

“Although I am curious.” He said. “Did you tell your doctor about us?”

She nodded.

“And what was his reaction?”

“The same as everyone's.” Angela said. “To be careful.”

“Wise words.”

“I didn't know he was actually working with the probation office.” She said. “Until I saw his name on the list. Guess it's not something you bring up in a session. Not like he can really tell me about his other patients anyway.”

“Is he a decent shrink?”

Angela giggled.

“Well, he's been pretty understanding with me.” She said. “He's never put me down or anything of the sort. I'd recommend him. But you don't have to go to him just because he's my doctor.”

“Well if he is accepting new patients.” Jim said. “I'd try him out. If I don't feel he's a good fit for me, I'll find someone else.”

Angela nodded in agreement.

Jim got up from the bed.

“Okay then.” He said taking her hands and pulling her up. Holding her once again, he smiled. “There's something I forgot to do though.” He said.

“What's that?”

Jim kissed her gently.

“To wish you good morning properly.” He said when they parted.

Angela rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Are you always going to be this sappy?” She asked.

“You also asked me if I was going to be a flirt every time you visited me at the hospital.” He said. “You know the answer to that one, so you should expect the same answer to the former question.”

“Well then if you are done with the Casanova bit, there's a fresh pot of coffee waiting in the kitchen.” She said blushing. “But I have tea also if you prefer?”  
  


“Coffee sounds great!” He said as Angela took his hand and led him out of the bedroom.

* * *

The morning started off easily. After a mug of coffee and some toast, Jim placed a call to Dr. Gooseton. Surprisingly, the psychiatrist was available to take his call. After hearing Jim's story, Gooseton recommended that an appointment be set up as soon as possible, which would be later that week.

“Alright.” Jim said after they hung up. “We can cross one thing off the list.”

“Good.” Angela said.

“Now a job.” Jim said. “Heh, I thought getting work as a former actor was tough. I'd give anything for that status now instead of felon.”

“You can't let that define you.” Angela said reassuringly.

“Kind of hard not to.”

“Mmm.” Angela said. “You'll find one. Granted it may take some time, but you will get one.”

“I suppose I'd better go to the employment center on this list here.”

Angela got up for a moment and went to her messenger bag that was by the door. She lifted out a laptop and put it on the kitchen table.

“We can see what they offer first.” She said putting it in front of him. “Give you an idea what to expect.”

“Probably a lot of labor work.”

They found the website and looked it up. It included a list of employers who at least looked past the felon checkbox. A lot of it was manual labor/construction, factory, and retail. A good majority was temporary or contract.

“Do you have a resume?” Angela asked.

Jim shook his head. After his arrest his landlord evicted him from the apartment and donated or threw out his things. Any papers were recycled.

“Lucky for you.” She said. “I happen to have a printer and some nicer paper. I use it when I want to make special notices or signs for my classroom.”

“You are determined.” Jim said.

“Well someone has to be.” She said. “You may see this as a negative, but I see it as a positive.”

He looked at her.

“Plus the cup of coffee I made for myself seemed a bit strong.” She said. “I am very wired right now.”

Jim started laughing.

“Should I be worried?” He asked. “I am familiar with caffeine crashes.”

“No.” She said. “I'll probably get a headache, jitters, then crash later. It's a vice of mine, I'm trying to cut back.”

Jim just shook his head.

* * *

Later in the morning, the two of them stepped out of the apartment. Jim was dressed in one of the dress shirts and ties he had been given the day before. He held a fancy portfolio folder of Angela's that contained copies of his resume that he had typed up that morning. The plan was to visit the employment center, but also hand his resume out to prospective employers around Duckburg. They got into Angela's car and drove into the city.

“At least it's a nice day.” She said. “You know, maybe the art store is hiring.” “Sure it's retail, but you'd be in your element sort of.”

Jim shrugged.

“It's a possibility.” He said. “I'm sure they won't want me on a cash register though, so I'd be a stock boy if anything.”

“Early morning hours.” Angela said. “But that means you'd get out in the afternoon.”

“I hope I can find something full time.” He said. “I don't want you to carry the load of the finances yourself now that I am living there.”

“You pay what you have to.” Angela said. “Speaking of, I talked to my landlord. He's not going to raise the rent because I have you living with me, but we will need to put you on the lease if you are going to stay longer than two months.”

“I do hope that will be the case.” Jim said smiling.

Angela grinned and took his hand.

“So do I.” She said.

Angela dropped Jim off at the employment center.

“You going to be okay by yourself?” She asked out the window. “I just need to take care of some things in town.”

Jim nodded as he leaned in to kiss her.

“I'll be fine.” He said. “I don't know how long it'll be anyway.”

“Good luck.” Angela said as she drove off. Jim took a breath and walked into the building.

About an hour later, Angela returned. It was perfect timing because Jim had just finished with the representative.

“Well?” She asked.

Jim sighed.

“They added my name to a list.” He said. “And they gave me some potential contacts. They agreed with your idea of handing out my resume as many places as possible.”

“That's great!” Angela said.

“It's funny how everyone I meet though claims it's not going to be easy.” He said. “Am I really that naive? Heh, stupid question really. I was that naive.”

“I don't think it's accusatory.” Angela said. “They probably say it to everyone in your situation. They just don't want you to expect fast results.”

She could see the forlorn look on Jim's face.

“Nothing in life is easy Jim.” She said. “You know that. I know that. They just don't want to see you give up is all. That's really the bottom line.”

Jim nodded slowly.

Angela felt at a loss. Admitting one's faults was always a tough thing to swallow. For Jim Starling, it was like swallowing a bag of bricks.

“Hey.” She said taking his hand once again. “You hungry?”

* * *

They stopped off at a diner that Angela liked to frequent.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jim asked as they walked in. “I mean, what if people see me with you?”

“So?” She asked.

“I just don't want you to get into trouble.”

“How can I get into trouble?” She asked. “I'm out to lunch with my boyfriend.”

“Except I am that boyfriend.” He whispered. “The one that was locked up for attempted murder. I just don't want some crazed soccer mom attempting to sabotage your career for the safety of her children.”

Angela rolled her eyes.

“They never scared me.” Angela said. “No offense pal, but you don't affect my teaching. My job is based upon me, not who I am with. Truth be told, the only run ins I get are at parent/teacher conferences. And it's only because their little darling can do no wrong and I am the tough, horrible teacher intent on them failing. Of course said little darling is either not handing in their homework or flunking my tests.”

They sat down at a table.

“You sound so sure.” Jim said.

Angela shrugged as she opened the menu.

“Well no one has bothered us as of yet.” She said. “I like to take that as a good sign. The burgers here are really good by the way.”

Jim smiled and opened his menu. While he was cautious he started feeling himself relax. It was a nice feeling, sitting and talking with his girlfriend, enjoying a meal. He loved how Angela was so upbeat, so reassuring. She had a light that was just endearing and hard not to love.

As they were finishing their meal he reached out and took her hand.

“Have I told you I love you today?” He asked.

She smiled and blushed.

“Here comes the sap.” She said.

“I can't help it.” He said. “I feel like a teenager who achieved the affections of his crush and we are here on our first date!”

“Should I order us a single milkshake with two straws?”

“You teasing me about my age?”

Angela giggled at the face Jim made.

“No.” She said. “Just the way you are talking. I guess it's been awhile since someone has treated me this way. I always love being treated like a lady.”

“Something you’re not telling me?” Jim teased.

She gaped and threw a napkin at him

“Smart guy.” She laughed. “Keep it up and you won't ever know.”

They two of them laughed and teased.

“Why Ms. Pato?”

Angela turned to see the kindly face of Scrooge McDuck.

“Mr. McDuck!” She said happily extending her hand. “So good to see you.”

Jim felt the prickings of tension and kept his head down.

“Good to see you too lass.” He said. “I hope I am not disturbing anything?”

“Not at all!” Angela said. “How are the boys doing? Are they ready for back to school?”

“Why don't you ask them yourself?” He said. “Kids, come here I found a friend of ours.”

Jim watched from the corner of his eyes as the triplets in red, green, and blue (he recognized the one in blue but couldn't remember his name) and a girl in pink and purple come over.

“Hi Ms. Pato!” Huey said.

“Hey guys!” She said. “You ready for the new school year?”

“If I don't hear it, it doesn't exist!” Louie said covering his ears.

Angela laughed as she turned to the little girl.

“And how are you Webby?” She asked. “Your grandmother have a big year for you planned?”

Webbigail Vanderquack nodded her head excitedly.

“Granny's said she's going to be teaching me more world history this year. Starting with Japan and the Samurai! Did you know there were a few who were actually girls? Granny's going to teach me some of their techniques!”

“That's wonderful!” Angela cheered. “I always say your grandmother and Mr. McDuck need to come visit my classroom and tell us about their adventures.”

“Perhaps one day.” Scrooge said. “I have gotten the impression that I tend to bore the younger masses than interest.”

He glared at the boys.

“Well not me.” Webby said.

“And I as well.” Angela said. “You know I can never get enough of your stories!”

Jim meanwhile just pretended he wasn't there, wishing he could somehow slip under the table.

“So uh, who's your friend?” Dewey asked. He turned around the booth and immediately recognized him.

“Jim Starling!?” He stated in shock.

“No way!" Louie said. "The Jim Starling who was-”

“Hey guys.” Angela interrupted. “You know how we always talk in class about how no one in life is perfect, even the people who have done great things in history? Even the greats make mistakes, but it takes a lot of strength to admit one's faults and rectify them.”

“Including almost hurting my best friend?” Dewey said with his arms crossed.

Jim gulped and felt himself sweat. He could feel the angry eyes of the boy and the curious eyes of everyone in the restaurant on him.

“Well I don’t believe you’re sorry!!” He said. “Maybe Launchpad forgives you, but I don't! You could have killed him and Darkwing Duck, all because they were better than you! You're just a washed up jerk! I bet you are faking being better!”

“Now lad.” Scrooge said trying to usher the kids away, but they were stuck where they stood.

“And what are you doing with my teacher anyway!” He said. “You seem pretty chummy.”

“I-well-”

“He's my boyfriend.” Angela said.

Dewey took a step back in surprise.

“Your what?”

“Long story.” Angela said.

“Care to enlighten us?”

“Aye lad!” Scrooge scolded. “That's none of our business! Apologize now!”

“It's okay.” Jim said. “I was just leaving.”

“Jim?” Angela said as she watched Jim stand up from the table and head for the door.

* * *

“Jim wait!” Angela yelled and chased after him. Thankfully they had paid the bill prior.

“He's right.” He said walking fast, his blood boiling with shame and anger at himself, not Dewey like his old self would have. He knew the kid hit the nail on the head.

He felt Angela take his arm.

“Jim.” She said. “Come on now. Look, what Dewey said was wrong. He's a good kid, but he's been through a lot. He's very protective of people he cares about. Launchpad is like his big brother.”

“He's a smart kid.” Jim said releasing his arm from her. “What are we doing?”

“We were on a lunch date.” Angela said.

Jim put his hand to her cheek.

“We crossed the bridge Angela.” He said. “We found out what it was like for us to be in a relationship and out in public. They see me with you and it's like a black mark. I can't bear to see you hurt because of me.”

“Jim.” She said. “I'm not hurt.”

“You will be.” He said. “It's only a matter of time.”

“You don't know that.”

“And I won't let it happen.”

He kissed her, turned, and began to run.

“Jim!” Angela yelled trying to catch up with him. A city bus pulled up to a stop and Jim was able to get on before Angela could catch up. She watched, her heart aching as it drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice of reason can come when and from you least expect.

“He just got on the bus?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah.”

“Doesn't he have a cell phone?” Drake asked. “He had one when Launchpad and I met him.”

Angela shook her head.

“After the explosion at the studio, Jim became a complete hermit.” Angela explained. “He had stayed in the sewer until he was able to secure himself an apartment under a pseudonym. He got rid of anything that could link him to being Jim Starling including his cell. I had gone to the mobile phone store while he was at the employment center and got him a cheap flip phone he could use under my plan. I was going to surprise him with it later.”

Angela paced nervously around her apartment. After Jim got onto the bus, she decided not to follow it. She figured maybe he needed to be by himself for awhile. Dewey Duck had given a pretty figurative kick in the rear and that on top of everything that was happening, she thought maybe he needed some breathing room. But the afternoon waned and the evening was approaching with no word from Jim. Last minute she called Ethan and Drake, to check to see if Jim had stopped by and if anything to just calm her own nerves. When they found out what happened they came charging over.

“I know he's not a kid.” Angela said wringing her hands. “He's lived in Duckburg, he knows his way around. I just wish I knew where he was.”

“I am sure he will be back soon.” Ethan said. “He just needs some time. Is there anyway you can track him with your magic?”

Angela shook her head.

“It would be like invading his privacy.” She said. “I have to trust him.”

“Code for you don't know any spells?” Ethan said matter of factly.

Angela shook her head.

“I looked in every book I have.” She said. “And mom and dad are on vacation. There is no way I am going to interrupt them for this.”

“Plus it would make Jim look bad in their eyes.” Drake said. “That's the last thing you and he both need, parental disapproval.”

“Disapproval all around is the problem.” Angela said. “Because of what happened at the diner he thinks he will ruin my career and therefore my life. He doesn't want me to look bad in people's eyes because I am with him.”

“That could never happen!” Drake said. “You are one of the most adored teachers in Duckburg. The kids love you!”

“Well, not one kid right now.” Angela said sadly.

Ethan stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Launchpad is trying to talk some sense into Dewey now.” He said. “We all know Dewey's intention. After he found out about what happened to his mom, he just doesn't want to deal with secrets anymore. But the thing is, while you are his teacher and Launchpad's friend too, he needs to respect you both and your decisions.”

Angela nodded. Ethan could feel her shaking and trying to slow her breathing. He could also see the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Drake noticed it too.

“I'll get her medicine in case she needs it.” He said to Ethan and walked over to the bathroom.

Ethan nodded.

“Ugh!” Angela yelled. “I am being so stupid! He's a grown man, he can do whatever he wants!”

“You care about him Angie.” Ethan soothed. He went to the freezer and grabbed her trusty icepack.

“It's my fault.” She said. “I pushed him too hard. I should have just let him relax today instead of forcing him to go out. He just got released from the hospital for pity sake!”

“None of that now.” Ethan said putting the ice pack on the back of her neck. “You did everything right. Jim can't waste time now that he is on probation.”

Angela froze.

“Oh no.” She whispered. “His probation officer! What if he comes by and Jim's not here! What do I tell him!?”

“Angie, breathe.” Ethan said. “Remember, Jim has the ankle monitor. He can be tracked, the officer will know he's not at your place.”

Drake came into the living room and placed the orange pill bottle on her coffee table. It was a mild relaxer she had been prescribed by her psychiatrist for such things.

“Why did I think this was possible?” She said. She could feel her hands and face begin to numb as the tears started streaming down her cheek feathers. “Why do I always have my head in the clouds? I should have just let us stay friends.”

“Angela.” Drake said putting his arm around her. “You are the most mature person we know. You and Jim both fell in love fast, but you have been careful this whole time.”

He held her as she took a tearful gasp.

“I'm just scared he will do something terrible.” She said.

Ethan and Drake looked to each other and realized what she meant. Could Jim really go that route? That also made them realize what had Angela so torn up. She would blame herself if Jim did something harmful to him or anyone else.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. Angela, hoping it was Jim ran to the door. When she opened it though it wasn't at all who she was expecting.

* * *

Jim had sat on the bus for what felt like hours. He felt horrible leaving Angela behind and part of him at every stop wanted to get off and run back to her. But he couldn't. He just kept seeing the anger in that boy's eyes and the fact that he might now look at Angela the same way.

And all because of him.

The pier was the last stop and the driver told him it was the end of the line. He shuffled off and just walked. The afternoon sun was beating down on him and he took off his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons on dress shirt. He found an empty dock and sat down, looking at his reflection in the lapping water.

“Look at you.” He said to his image. “Everything could have been so different if you had just stopped daydreaming. But now here you are, out on probation, jobless, marked a psycho, a criminal, no matter where you go.”

He sighed, suddenly wanting a cigarette. He dug into the front pocket of his shirt, but instead of finding a cigarette carton, he pulled out something else. He frowned when realizing he had forgotten he had taken it with him.

It was Angela's picture, the one he had kept in his cell at the asylum.

“Oh Angela.” He sighed. “My darling. I am so sorry that I got you into this mess. I was dumb to think you and I could have a chance together. I love you so much that I have to let you go.”

Just saying the words made his chest hurt.

“If only we had met in another time and place.” He whispered. “Maybe I would be thinking of proposing to you. Maybe we would be married with a family. But that can't happen now can it?”

He put his hands to his head.

“GAH!” He yelled furiously. “I was such an idiot! If only I had just moved on. Why couldn't I just let Maria and Darkwing go! ”

He wiped his tearful eyes angrily.

“And now I cost myself the only good thing I had left.” He sniffled his tears dripped slowly on to Angela's picture. “And all because of me.”

“Still haven't gotten rid of that ego trip of yours huh?”

Jim turned and was surprised to see the voice from which the statement came from.

* * *

**Back at Angela's apartment**

“Please sit down everyone!” Angela said. “Could I get you anything? I have tea and coffee.”

“Lass, lass!” Scrooge McDuck said taking the nervous Angela's hands. “We're fine, YOU are the one that needs to sit.”

“Really, I'm fine!” Angela insisted.

“No you're not.” Della Duck, Scrooge's niece and the mother of the triplet boys said. “And it's our fault.”

Angela looked to her.

“We tried to tell Dewey he needed to apologize, but the boy is so darn stubborn.” Donald Duck, Della's brother said. “Launchpad couldn't even get through to him. Dewey got so upset, he stormed off. It's why we didn't come until now.”

“Yeah, my lil buddy can be a tough guy when he wants to be.” Launchpad said.

“But it gave him no right to insult Mr. Starling and you.” Scrooge said. “And we felt it best to say so in person even if it is a bit late in the day.

He then noticed her trembling hands. 

“Why, you're shaking like the dickens!” Scrooge said. “Please relax now.”

He led her to the couch.

“I'm sorry.” She said. “I am just a bit worried.”

“A bit is an understatement.” Donald said.

“Well she has reason to be.” Ethan added. “We don't know where Jim's mind is at right now.”

Donald sighed shaking his head.

“We told the boys they need to give people second chances.” He said. “If Mr. Starling has turned over a new leaf then we should give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“He's just so afraid he is going to ruin me.” Angela said quietly. “He knows teaching is my livelihood.”

She felt a hand on hers and saw Della looking at her with kind eyes.

“We would never let that happen Angela and any parent who tried would get a taste of this bad girl here.” She said pointing to her robotic prosthetic leg. “We couldn't ask for anyone better to teach the boys.”

“Aye lassie.” Scrooge said. “Why I'm the eyes and ears of Duckburg ya know and whenever your name comes up it is always with praise.”

“We keep telling Angela when the principal finally retires, she should take his spot.” Drake said.

“Wow!” Donald said. “That's a great idea!”

Angela chuckled.

“I appreciate all the sentiment everyone.” She said. “But we have forgotten one thing. Jim is still missing. I just wish I knew if he was okay.”

Drake put his hands on his hips.

“Well then, I think it's time we got a search party going don't you all!”

He turned to Launchpad.

“Whatdya say LP?”

“I say let's do it DW!”

Suddenly Donald's phone rang.

* * *

**At the Pier**

“What are you doing here?”

“I could say the same about you.”

Dewey Duck shrugged.

“I used to live here.” He said. “On my uncle's houseboat. This is familiar to me, what's your reason?”

Jim stared nervously at the boy.

“I was out for a walk.”

“Without Ms. Pato, I see.” Dewey answered.

“She and I are not tied to the hip.”

“You seemed like it at the restaurant.”

Jim sighed as Dewey took a seat next to him.

“I don't get it.” The boy said. “Everyone's mad at me all because I defended Launchpad and Ms. Pato! I do the honorable thing and I get scolded.”

“No one likes to hear the truth.” Jim said.

“Is it the truth though?” Dewey asked looking up at him angrily. “I mean, you almost killed Darkwing Duck who is Launchpad's hero and friend, though not in the best category like yours truly. And worse yet, you probably would have hurt Launchpad.”

He looked out onto the water.

“And now one of my favorite teacher's is dating you.” He said. “How do we know you are not using her! I had to state a point that she was being naive!”

Jim turned to him.

“You may think anything you like about me.” He said. “But please, don't think poorly about Ms. Pato. Her heart belongs to you and all the students she teaches.”

He sighed shakily.

“It's why I'm letting her go.” Jim said.

Dewey eyes him.

“You are?”

Jim nodded sadly.

“Believe it or not kid.” He said. “I am not using her. I genuinely am head over heels in love with her. I only felt this way one other time in my life and when she left, I didn't think it could happen again. But then Angela came into my life. Even in that awful hospital, she made everything so much brighter. I could tell her everything, no matter how awful, and she would sit there and listen and reassure. She believes in all the good that can happen.”

Dewey felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

“She does that too at school.” He said quietly. “When I would have a bad day and just couldn't tell my uncle or my brothers.”

Dewey saw Jim was listening intently.

“Ms. Pato.” Dewey said. “When she doesn't have a class her door is always open and it can be for anything. She lets the bullied kids eat with her in her classroom so they won't get bothered in the cafeteria. If she's alone, she'll let us confide in her about anything. I used to think she lived at the school she'd be there at all hours.”

Jim smiled softly.

“That sounds like her.”

“I just don't want to see her hurt.” Dewey said. “I'm tired of all the hurting.”

Jim looked at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Dewey froze realizing he had let his own feelings slip.

“Nothing.” He said.

Jim made a face.

“You know.” He said. “I wish when I was your age I had someone like Ms. Pato to talk to. My teachers were stuffy and dull. Once three o'clock came around unless you had some sort of meeting or important question, you were out the door.”

“Yeah well.” Dewey said. “I'm sure you had a ton of friends.”

Jim shook his head.

“I was the odd one out.” He said. “They all thought of me as weird because I was the theater dweeb.”

Dewey gave him a look.

“Well you had brothers and sisters right?”

“Only child.” Jim answered. “I was actually a surprise egg.”

Then he remembered something.

“There was one teacher though.” Jim said. “My high school theater teacher. Mr. Henley. He was a great guy, boisterous and loud in a fun way. He wanted you so much to take in the character you were playing. To understand the performance that he was showing. To make it all your own. You could tell he loved his job. I guess he had once tried to be an actor himself, but became a teacher instead. He always told me he never regretted it though. He had hoped that one day one of his students would make it big. He always encouraged me.”

“I guess he was pretty proud of you then when you became Darkwing Duck.” Dewey said, but then regretted it when he saw the frown on Jim's beak.

“Mr. Henley would never know.” He said sadly. “He was fired after the school found out he was homosexual. Even though the gay rights movement was in full swing, discrimination policies were still ignored. It was just after I graduated actually. I tried to contact him, let him know no matter what I thought he was still a great teacher. But I heard he had gone off to San Francisco.”

Man did he really need a cigarette now.

“And in between, all the wonderful events of the 80s took place.” He said sarcastically.

Dewey gulped, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Did Mr. Henley, uh, did he, um-”

Jim nodded sadly.

“I was in DC one day with a traveling stage group.” He said. “We went over to the National Mall and saw the quilt. How odd was it that I could have found the patch that had been made for him. It was really nice, with all these names written on it saying how much they missed him, quotes from his favorite plays. There was a picture of him with the great big smile he always wore. Gosh, he was not even forty yet when he died.”

Jim turned he heard a sniffle. He saw Dewey wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Angela had touched on the AIDS epidemic of the 1980s in his class. It was a lesson she was giving on LGTBQ history which she had to fight tooth and nail to teach thanks to some overly paranoid parents.

“Aw, hey now, kid.” Jim said realizing he didn't have tissues on him.

“That really stinks.” Dewey said tearfully. “To be a great person and lose your job because of the fact you liked guys instead of girls. And then, and then-”

He couldn't say it.

“I know.” Jim said. He handed Dewey his tie to use a makeshift hankie. The way Dewey blew his nose reminded him of Launchpad.

“Do, do you think he died alone?” Dewey asked. “Or maybe he had a boyfriend or even a husband?”

Jim shrugged.

“I honestly don't know.” He said nervously placing his hand on Dewey's back. “I hope so. I would be surprised if he didn't. He was like Ms. Pato in that way, hard not to love.”

Dewey blew his nose again.

“You know, I used to talk to Ms. Pato a lot about my mom.” He said. “She disappeared, before me and my brothers hatched.”

He wiped his eyes.

“But not in the way you may think!” Dewey said before Jim could assume. “She had gone a trip that went haywire. But, no one would tell me or my brothers about it and sometimes I would get so mad.”

He sighed.

“I was really snarky one day in class and Ms. Pato wanted to know why.” He said. “She sat me down after school that day and I don't know, I just told her everything. And, she said that it was okay. To miss my mom and wonder about her. When I told her I believed she would come back one day, Ms. Pato said she felt it too. She told me that if I needed to vent, I could go to her and the same went for my brothers too. She just wanted to make sure I didn't fall behind because I was upset.”

“Sounds like Angela.” Jim said with a chuckle.

“And she's like that to all the kids.” Dewey said. “I just, when you did everything to Drake and Launchpad, I didn't want to see it to happen to Ms. Pato too! Why can't everyone understand that?!”

“I understand.” Jim said.

“You do?”

“Ms. Pato is very special.” He said. “And what I did, I can't take back as much as I want to. I think it's very admirable really, that you want to make sure she stays safe and happy because she wants the same for you and your classmates. I know I am not the man she should be with. I was just living in a fantasy world.”

Jim stood up.

“I always say Angela deserves a good man who could love and provide for her. I thought I could be that man. I love her so and I would do anything to protect her. The Knight in Shining Armor I guess. Except my armor is filthy and worn.”

“That's corny.”

“Fall in love kid and you'll understand.”

“You know, I do have a name.”

“Which is?” Jim asked. “Forgive me, but my memory is a bit hazy.”

“Dewey.” He sighed. “Do you think Ms. Pato will be upset that you want to break up with her?”

“I don't WANT to break up with her.” Jim said. “Far from it.”

“But you said you are going to do it.”

“Well think about it Dewey.” He said. “You weren't exactly thrilled when you saw her with me right?”

Dewey narrowed his eyes.

“Well what do you think will happen if an adult sees her and I together?” He stated.

Dewey shook his head.

“No way.” He said. “No one would want to see Ms. Pato fired!”

“Right, a middle school teacher in a relationship with an ex-con.” He said. “And my crime was not exactly small as you seem to know.”

“We would never let that happen!” Dewey protested. “So what if she is dating you!? She's still the same Ms. Pato!”

Jim crossed his arms and smirked. Dewey felt the realism wash over him.

“Oh man.” He said hanging his head.

“Now imagine an adult saying all the things to her that you did today.” Jim said. “And having the power to go to the principal and the school board to have her terminated.”

“Uncle Scrooge wouldn't let that happen.” Dewey said aloud. “He likes her too. So does my mom and Uncle Donald. Even Mrs. Beakley and Webby. They all wanted me to apologize to the both of you for how I acted. That your relationship is not my concern.”

He narrowed his eyes again.

“That you deserve a second chance.”

Jim sighed and sat back down.

“Listen Dewey.” He said. “Like I said, think whatever you want of me. But don't attack Ms. Pato. I think having a student dislike her because of something like this would break her heart.”

“But aren't you breaking her heart too, by dumping her?”

“When you love someone the way I love Ms. Pato.” Jim said. “You'll do whatever you have to do keep them safe. Even if that means separating from them. Believe me Dewey, it is killing me right now that I have to do this. It's breaking my heart too.”

Dewey could see that Jim was being serious.

“Ugh, I can't handle this!” Dewey suddenly yelled. “Why is it adults have to make everything difficult!”

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

“Stay here.” He said to Jim.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end for Jim and Angela?

Soon a limousine pulled up. Jim recognized it as the one Launchpad had driven him to the movie studio that fateful day. Out came the pilot and two unfamiliar ducks along with Drake, Ethan, and then-

“Angela?” He called out hoarsely as she stepped out of the car, his heart dropping to his knees.

She looked at him and he could tell she had been crying.

He peered down at Dewey.

“You called her?” He asked.

“No, I called my Uncle Donald.” He said. “He just happened to be at Ms. Pato's.”

He sighed embarrassed.

“And apparently so was my mom and Uncle Scrooge.” He said. They could see the elderly duck peering from the limousine window.

Jim said nothing as Angela walked towards him, the other ducks staying behind. He moved to catch up to her.

She stopped when they were only inches apart.

“Angela?” Jim asked wanting to reach out to her.

But all he received was a good slap down his beak. His head vibrated strongly from the impact. He put his hands to his head to stop the uncomfortable sensation.

“Ouch.” He uttered at the sting on his beak and the now ache in his head.

“You got a lot of nerve pal!” She said angrily. “You had me worried sick!”

He looked at her and he saw relief and anger in her red eyes.

“You want to break up!?” She said. “Fine! But at least have the guts to say it to my face instead of running away! You said we would face things together, but you have a funny way of showing it!”

She stifled a sob and put her head down.

“He doesn't want to break up with you.”

Angela turned to see Dewey standing ashamed next to them.

“The dummy loves you so much its gross.” He said thumbing over at Jim.

Dewey shuffled his feet.

“And yeah.” He said. “I guess I'm a dummy too.”

Angela wiped her eyes quickly and knelt down to him.

“What are you talking about?” She asked going into teacher mode.

Dewey sighed.

“I shouldn't have gotten angry at the diner.” He said. “I-I was just worried Jimmy boy here was going to hurt you because, well, of what happened to you, Launchpad, Darkwing Duck, and Mr. Treadbill. You always watch out for us kids. I just wanted to be sure someone was watching out for you too.”

He kicked an imaginary pebble.

“I'm sorry.” He said. “I shouldn't have gotten mad at you.”

He looked up at Jim.

“Yeah, and you too.” He said to him. “I guess you are not so bad once you get past the raging ego.”

Jim chuckled.

“And if anyone tries to get you fired because you're with him.” Dewey said to Angela. “I'll have your back.”

Angela smiled and wrapped her arms around Dewey.

“Thanks Dewey.” She said. “It means a lot to me to hear you say all this.”

“Yeah, thanks kid.” Jim said patting him on the back.

“Eh, just paying it forward.” He said.

“We all will make sure nothing happens to your job.” Della said as they came forward.

“Just as long as you take good care of Angela.” Donald said to Jim. “And you Angela, keep being the great teacher you are.”

Angela chuckled and stood up as Dewey ran to the adults.

“We'll be waiting in the car.” Donald said as they walked back over.

Jim grinned softly, but when he looked at Angela she was not smiling anymore. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her.

“Angela.” He said reaching out for her, but she pulled back.

“I was really scared.” She said. “I was worried you would go and do something stupid. You didn't call me or even stop at Drake and Ethan's. I understood you needed some breathing room, but you were gone for so long. I didn't know what was happening.”

Jim realized the toll his running off had done to her.

“If you want to end it, let's end it now.” She said looking to the ground. “Drake and Ethan's place is still available, so you will have somewhere to go.”

Hearing those words from her, the hurt and the quiet anger. The fact she couldn't even look at him. And worse, the idea of not being with her anymore. It tore him apart.

Without warning Angela felt herself pulled into his arms.

“No!” He said frantically. “No, I don't want to end it! I love you! I am so sorry!

He took her face in his hands.

“I wanted to turn back each time the bus stopped.” He said. “But I kept thinking my returning was only going to make things worse. But I should have manned up and came back.”

“Darn right you should have.” She said to him as he held her. Angela wanted to reciprocate the embrace, but her pride held her back.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Jim said. “The thought of not being with you is the absolute worse feeling, but I wanted to protect you.”

“I don't need protecting!” Angela nearly yelled irately, pushing his arms from her. “Why can't you see that?”

Angry tears formed in her eyes.

“I just need you.” She whispered.

Jim thought he would break down at any moment.

“You left.” She said hugging herself and turning away from him.

“I know.” He said putting his hands to her shoulders. “I am so sorry.”

She turned around to look at him. He took her shaking hands and kissed them, a silent plea for her forgiveness. It was the final move that had Angela drop her emotional shield. She jumped into his arms. He held her close and tight, as if afraid she would disappear.

“You can be a real dork you know that?” She said tearfully.

“Yeah.” Jim said pushing her gently to face him. “But I am a dork that loves you with all of his heart.”

They embraced once again.

* * *

“Yeesh.” Dewey said playing on his phone in the limo. “How long does it take to make up?”

“Well Mr. Starling had your teacher very worried lad.” Scrooge said next to him.

“Why?” He asked. “Jim's fine.”

Scrooge sighed.

“But she didn't have anyway of knowing until you called.” He said. “Mr. Starling has had a very rough road and sometimes people will do something drastic to ease the burden.”

“You mean like suicide?”

Scrooge nodded.

“Aye lad.” He said. “I'm surprised you know what that is at your age.”

“We talked about it in school.” Dewey said. “After what happened to that Duckburg High kid. His sister is only a year behind us.”

“Mmm.” Scrooge said. He looked out the window to see Donald and Della talking to Drake, Ethan, and Launchpad. He knew what it felt like, the heaviness of guilt, the pain of loss. When Della's spaceship disappeared and her life was considered extinguished, he felt like his life should have ended too. He wanted to, at times, especially after Donald essentially banished Scrooge from ever seeing him and Della's almost hatched triplets. It took years of walking down the path to forgiveness and the return of his family to feel whole again.

It would not be an easy road for Jim and Angela. But he could see the determination and love in the couple. It was those traits that could keep the two afloat even in the toughest times. Especially now that Jim realized Angela would be safe from scrutiny.

The elderly millionaire sat back in the seat, a thought occurring to him.

* * *

The made up couple walked hand in hand to the limo ready to go home. Launchpad opened the door for them and they sat down.

“I'm sorry everyone.” Jim said as they drove off. “I didn't mean to cause so much trouble.”

“Well, you did give Angela quite a scare.” Drake said. “We are glad to see you are okay.”

Jim nodded, his hands holding Angela's.

“It won't happen again.” He said.

“It better not.” Dewey said.

“Same goes for you Dewey.” Della said. “You shouldn't storm off like you did and not tell us where you were going. I am glad though your cell was charged.”

“Sorry mom.” He said.

Della just smiled and held her boy.

* * *

They pulled up to Angela's apartment and bid their goodbyes to her. She got out and opened the entrance to the building, but Scrooge stopped Jim as he attempted to get out.

“Angela dear.” Scrooge said placing his hand on Jim's shoulder. “Might we have a few words with Mr. Starling, if it would be alright with you? I promise he will come back unharmed.”

Angela was a bit surprised, but nodded. Keeping the apartment entrance open with her foot, she tossed Jim the key fob so he could get into the building when they were done. She then disappeared inside.

Scrooge turned to Della, Donald, and Dewey.

“Here.” He said handing them some cash. “Why don't you three head to that pizza parlor down there and pick up a few pies for tonight?”

“Whoa.” Dewey said as they got out. “It must be serious because he never gives money willingly.”

“Ulterior motive.” Della said with a smile. “He wants to talk to Jim.”

Said duck suddenly felt very small, surrounded by the large group.

“You really gave her a scare lad.” He said. “Poor thing had a bit of an episode.”

“She had an anxiety attack Jim.” Ethan said.

“Oh no.” Jim said putting his face in his hands.

“Couples fight.” Ethan said. “It's normal. But Angela, she feels things deeply. I can't say it won't happen again. But I would prefer it would not be due to something like what happened today.”

“She'll probably crash in a little while.” Drake added. “There's a medication her doctor prescribed her when this happens. She hates taking it because it makes her sleepy, but if she doesn't the attack may make her sick, possibly pass out.”

“Can we trust ya?” Scrooge asked. “I can tell you get this a lot boy, but you need to understand our position. Ms. Pato is like one of me own. She's not just a teacher to me nephews, but she also has helped with me family history when I needed someone to assist. She never asks for payment in return.”

“Which is saying something.” Launchpad said. “Mr. McD loves free labor.”

Scrooge made a face at him.

“Sorry.” Launchpad said.

“The point is.” Scrooge said. “She's a good woman and a right strong one too. She needs a fella who can be her partner, her equal.”

Scrooge looked to Jim.

“Are you truly up to it now?” He asked. “Can you stand beside her, not run away when things get tough?”

Jim nodded slowly.

“When I saw how hurt she was.” He said. “It was the absolute worst feeling. Even worse than I thought would be if I left her just to keep her safe. I-I can't do that do that to her again. If something happens that makes her so upset again, I want to comfort her, not leave her to fight it herself.”

“She will dump you.” Ethan said. “If you can't. Angela proves her strength early on, and for whatever reason it intimidated or annoyed the guys who dated her. You're the first one who actually sees her for who she is. A woman who can stand on her own.”

“And for others.” Jim said. “Like her students.”

“Like you.” Drake added.

“I have to say Mr. Starling, you do have quite a way's to go before you can reach a caliber like Angela's.” Scrooge said.

Scrooge looked straight ahead.

“That being said.” He stated. “I'd like to make ya an offer.”

He turned to Jim.

“You've only been free a day, I assume you have not a job lined up?”

Jim shook his head.

“I'm looking though.” He said.

“You may not have to look further.” Scrooge said. “Because I am fond of Angela I'm doing this more for her. Do you have any experience in construction?”

Jim swallowed.

“Not much.” He said.

“I would assume learning wouldn't be something you are against.” Scrooge said. “If you agree to it I will hire you on as part of my personal crew. They work for me whether it's fixing the damage Launchpad causes due to his crashes as well as constructing and repairing the buildings and offices for me newest business ventures. It just so happens one of me workers has been promoted to inspector, so a new man will be needed for the construction crew.”

He turned to Jim.

“You in?”

Jim didn't know what to say. Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in probably all the world, was offering him, Jim Starling, washed up actor now ex-con, a job?

“You, you would let me work, for you?”

“I'll give ya a chance.” Scrooge answered. “The foreman has been a good friend of mine for years and he trusts me judgement.”

He looked Jim right in the eyes.

“I would hope I am not mistaken?”

Jim blinked.

“Na-No Mr. McDuck.” He stuttered. “I will not let you down.”

“Is that it a deal then Mr. Starling?” Scrooge extending his hand.

“Yes!” Jim said excitedly shaking his hand. “Yes and please call me Jim!”

“Good.” Scrooge said. “I'll talk to the foreman tomorrow and have him call Angela's number with more details. I suggest the time in between you do well by Angela.”

Jim nodded.

“I really don't know what to say Mr. McDuck.” He said. “Except thank you so much!”

“Just don't let me down Jim and more importantly, her.” He said. “Now, go be with Angela.”

Jim got out of the limo and bid the others goodbye. At that moment, Della, Donald, and Dewey appeared their arms full of pizza boxes.

“Sorry we can't share.” Della said. “We got a big house to feed.”

“It's no problem.” Jim said. “Maybe I'll see if I can whip something up for Angela.”

“Think breakfast more than dinner.” Ethan said. “Like Drake said she will probably nod off soon and will be out for hours.”

Jim nodded then turned and jogged into the building.

* * *

He all but ran up the stairs to the apartment. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He walked in slowly.

“Jim?”

He looked to see Angela coming out of the bathroom. Her face slightly wet, this time not with tears, but from washing them away.

Jim approached her and held her. He could see the exhaustion plaguing her.

“My girl.” He said. “Are you feeling any better?”

“What happened?” She asked. “What did Mr. McDuck want?”

Jim smiled.

“Just to make sure I never hurt you again.” He said. “And a job offer.”

Angela eyes widened

“A job!?” She asked.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Scrooge McDuck?” She said. “THE Scrooge McDuck, offered you a job?”

“I am just as surprised too.” He said. “Last person I would expect to hire me.”

“Doing what?”

“Working with his construction crew.” He said. “But I won't know too many details until the foreman calls me or rather you since it's your phone he will be calling.”

Angela gave a small smile and broke free from him. She grabbed the small bag that Jim hadn't noticed sitting beside the couch.

“Here.” She said hanging him the bag.

“What's this?” He asked. He pulled out the box and laughed.

“Oh darling.” He said chuckling. “You didn't?”

“Sorry it's not the latest and greatest model.” She said watching as he pulled out the flip phone. “I tried to see how much it would cost to get you a phone like mine, but the bill would skyrocket because we would be tacking on financing the phone itself too. This one I was able to pay for outright and only added a bit more on the bill. You have your own phone number and everything now.”

“I love it.” Jim said kissing her cheek. “I'll pay you back for this as soon as I can.”

“There's something else in there too.” She said. Jim smiled and dug into the small bag. He felt something metal hit his hand and lifted it up.

“A key.” He said. “To where?”

Angela spread her arms out.

“Here.” She said. “The apartment.”

“My own key?” He asked. Then saw the identical key fob attached to it to unlock the building entrance.

“Well, it's your apartment too.” She said. “At least for the time being. I had it made today at that key machine in the supermarket. The phone and the key I took care of while you were at the employment center. The extra key fob, my landlord let me have so long as we put you on the lease or I return it to him after the two month period is up. ”

“Why?”

Angela chuckled.

“You're your own person Jim.” She said. “You are free to come and go as you please. Just give a gal a heads up next time would you?”

But Jim was still reveling in the fact that Angela had stated it was his apartment too. He hadn't felt like he belonged anywhere in a long time, even before the end of Darkwing Duck. He always felt restless, edgy, needing to get out, even in the expensive townhouse he had been able to afford once upon a time. But this little place, with bits of décor and middle school artwork, the pictures and probably cheap furniture, and more importantly the woman standing in front of him, he felt calm.

He felt at home. He took Angela into his arms and kissed her deeply.

“You have no idea how much this means to me.” He said. “Thank you.”

Angela put her head on his shoulder while also attempting to conceal a yawn. Jim smiled.

“Alright lovely lady.” He said lifting her into his arms bridal style for the second time in two days. “Time for you to lie down.”

“I'm fine.” She said.

Jim made a face.

“The guys told you huh?” She said.

“Yes.” He said carrying her to the bedroom. “I am so sorry I wasn't here and worse that I caused it.”

Angela sighed as he put her down on the bed.

“I can function.” She said.

“It's not a question of whether you can or can't.” Jim said. “You need to rest after such a day.”

He stroked her bangs.

“And I want to take care of you.” He said.

“I'm not sick.” She said.

Jim laughed at Angela's defiance.

“Then humor me.” He said. “Can I at least make you a cup of tea?”

Angela rolled her eyes, but nodded.

“Any preferences?”

“The honey vanilla one.” She said. “It's in the top cupboard.”

Jim nodded and went to the kitchen. Filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove, he searched quietly for a mug. Finding a plain red one, he looked to the cupboard Angela mentioned and found the tea. When the kettle gave the slightest whistle, he moved it off the stove and made the tea. When he was finished, he headed back to her.

“Angela?” He asked padding into the bedroom. He looked and saw she was lying on her side, asleep, still in her day clothes.

He smiled and quietly placed the mug on the nightstand. Taking a blanket off a nearby chair, he walked quietly over to his side and got onto the bed. Covering them with the blanket, he then wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. Angela nuzzled into him, giving the quietest of sighs.

He closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come easy as the guilt overtook him. This woman in his arms who gave so much to him. But what did he give her? Worry, heartache, exhaustion.

And yet she forgave him when he didn't deserve it.

He looked down at her and stroked her feathered cheek.

“I'll make it up to you.” He said. “I'll be the best man I can be for you. I'll give you all of me, everything I can. This I promise you, my love.”

He kissed her forehead softly. His resolve firm, sleep finally took over him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between Jim and Angela while Drake and Ethan have a heart to heart about Drake's new career as a vigilante

The next morning, Jim awoke first. He looked to see Angela's arm draped around his chest, her head snuggled into a soft spot on his shoulder. She was still deep in slumber.

 _“Drake and Ethan said she may be out for awhile.”_ He thought looking at her. He gently pried himself from her embrace. Once he was off the bed, he took the blanket and wrapped it around her. He was determined that today was going to be all about her.

Of course breakfast was the first thing on his mind. He tiptoed into the kitchen and checked her fridge. Not seeing much of a selection, just the standard carton of eggs, juice, and bread, he checked the cupboards. Just cereal and packaged oatmeal. No, his lady deserved a five star meal, not the usual pickings.

A thought a occurred to him. He went to his new phone and checked the address book. Sure enough, Angela had already keyed in the important phone numbers he would need including Drake's and Ethan's. He dialed the number figuring they would know it was him.

“She likes the strawberry and cream crepes from the cafe at the end of the block with a side of fresh fruit.” A sleepy voice said. “Juice is fine. She's trying to eat healthier so skip the bacon or sausage they offer.”

Jim made a face.

“How did you know what I was going to ask?” He said to Drake.

“Well you have made it abundantly clear that Angela is someone you want to spoil.” Drake said stretching. “And of course like any good boyfriend you want to make up for yesterday's misdeed by treating her to something nice.”

“Yeah.”

“I'm surprised you called me instead of Ethan.” Drake said.

“Well, I figure with your new profession, you may still be awake.”

Drake chuckled seeing right through the lie.

“I did do some patrol.” He said. “City was quiet. But I think the real reason is because you are a bit nervous Ethan doesn't like you after what happened.”

“His opinion doesn't matter.” Jim uttered.

“Yes it does.” Drake said with a chuckle. “Because you saw how he gets, like when Angela first told you she practices magic. Angela is like his sister. He exudes calm, but you mess with Angela, you better be as far away as possible.”

“Isn't that common with you guys?”

“You mean gay men and straight women?”

“Um, well, yeah?”

Drake yawned pouring a cup of coffee.

“It's a little different with those two.” He said. “They have indeed known each other since before they hatched. Their mom's got to know each other during their roosting and became good friends. Angela and Ethan were only children mainly because Angela's mom just couldn't seem to produce another baby and Ethan's mom was a bit older. For being a little boy and girl in the 80s you would think the sheer fact they were the opposite gender would keep them far away from each other.”

“Not even close?”

“Nope.” Drake said. “Angela was always protective of Ethan, especially because he was the quiet and shy one that always hid behind her instead of wanting to play with the boys. If he got teased or something Angela would tell the bully off. She has a mouth, I can tell you. I don't know how she could concoct some of the things she said, but needless to say Angela was always in a time out chair. Her parents weren't happy about it, but at the same time they were proud Angela would stand up for her friend.”

“I guess he grew out of that shy persona.” Jim said.

“Pretty quickly actually.” Drake said. “One day in elementary school a group of snooty girls all but ganged up on Angela and from what I have been told they were pretty mean, one actually shoved Angela hard. Before Angela could fight back, Ethan charged and pushed one down in retaliation. Of course the bully did the crocodile tears though I think the only thing that hurt was her pride. Ethan got a talking to at school and then was grounded at home, but from that day on, no one messed with him or Angela.”

Drake sighed.

“He told me when he came out, that that's when everything truly hit the fan.” He said. “He knew early on that he liked boys. When he told her she just looked at him and said, 'okay, are we going to play Duckstation or not?' And when he got his first crush, Angela was the best friend who did everything she could to help him. His parents though didn't take it well and in high school, you pretty much were still in the closet whether you knew you were gay or not. But he always had Angela by his side. Her parents too stepped up when his wouldn't.”

“Wow.”

“Big wow.” Drake said stirring his coffee. “Then when he and I met, Angela made sure I knew that if I hurt Ethan in anyway, I'd have to answer to her. She told me the same thing when I became Darkwing Duck for real. She told me to be careful not just because she cared about me and Launchpad, but if I did something stupid that hurt Ethan in anyway, I'd better watch my step. But in the process she became my best friend too. She just wants the best for all in her life.”

Jim smiled.

“Well today is about her.” He said. “I want to give her the best. Okay, so crepes from the cafe, got it. And I know there is a florist next door.”

“She's particular to roses, but she'll like anything you give her.” Drake said. “Might be good to play it up a little anyway with some colors.”

“Good idea.”

The two talked for a little while then hung up. Jim peeked in the bedroom and saw that Angela was still asleep. Quickly writing a note saying that he was going to grab a newspaper down the street and that he had his phone on him if she needed him, he left it on her nightstand. He kissed her lightly on the cheek then ran out the door. He only hoped the foreman with Scrooge McDuck's construction crew would wait until he was back.

* * *

Back at their apartment, Drake walked back to the bed he and Ethan shared. Ethan smiled as he put his book down.

“Told him mine and Angie's life story huh?” Ethan asked as Drake handed him the coffee mug.

“Well, I figured he should know.” Drake answered. “If he loves Angela he needs to know you come with as well, just as you told me she does with you.”

“True.” Ethan said snuggling up to Drake.

“It's nice to know that along with the love of my life.” Drake stated. “I also got a new best friend myself. I want Angela to be happy too.”

Ethan wrapped his arms around Drake.

“She worries about you too now as Darkwing Duck.” He said.

“I'm being careful.” Drake said stroking his hair. “And Launchpad is a great sidekick.”

“I won't lie to you Drake.” Ethan said. “I hate seeing you come home all cut up and bruised. I know you can handle it, but it scares me.”

Drake held Ethan close.

“I'm sorry.” He said. “I'll work on improving my blocking and ducking techniques.”

“I just want you to come home every time.” Ethan said. “I never want to get that call that you..you-”

He just couldn't say it.

Drake tilted Ethan's beak to look at him.

“I'll come back to you.” He said. “No matter what.”

He kissed his boyfriend passionately, trying to ease his fears. The kiss, turning into two, then three, until the feeling was too great that the desire to make love overtook them both. Drake knew the passionate act couldn't erase Ethan's fears nor his for that matter. He knew there would be a time or times he could come close to losing his life. As he held Ethan close, thrusting into him, kissing and caressing, stroking him with vigor, it wouldn't be the answer. Only the relief and reassurance they were there now together.

For that time, it was enough.

* * *

Angela awoke finally, saw Jim's note on her nightstand and then her phone. It was nearly eleven thirty in the morning. She hated waking early, but sleeping late wasn't a great thing to her either. While the sleep provided by her medicine was deep, it did little for the after effects of her prior anxiety attack. Her muscles ached from being clenched for so long during Jim's disappearance, she felt groggy and most of all hungry and parched after going hours without food or something to drink. Plus sleeping in one's day clothes wasn't exactly the most comfy.

She then realized a familiar smell was coming from outside her bedroom.

She got up, headed to the kitchen, then stopped. On her table, sat an assortment of flowers in a vase. On a place setting sat a plate of her favorite crepes, some fruit, and orange juice in a champagne flute. The set up was fancy enough that one would probably take a picture of it before eating.

“Ah, there she is.” Jim said. She looked as he arose from the couch, folding up the newspaper he had been reading.

“What's this?” Angela asked as he kissed her.

“Oh just a little something.” He said smiling taking her hand. “I figured you'd be hungry.”

“You didn't have to do all this.” She said.

“No.” He said cupping her cheek. “But I wanted to. You've given so much to me. It's time I started reciprocating. I want to treat you like how you should be, like the lady you are.”

Angela smiled softly as he led her to the table. Jim pulled out her chair and then in when she sat down. Angela couldn't help the blush that was painting her cheeks. She noticed a card sticking out of the bouquet of flowers. He smiled as she took it.

“The measure done.” She read. “I'll watch her place of stand. And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till that night.”

She looked up at him with glittering eyes.

“Didn't know you like William Drakespeare.” She said smiling at the Romeo and Juliet quote.

“Only the few stories that could I understand.” He said. “I reread it when I was in the hospital. That quote always makes me think of the first time we truly met. When you came by yourself to the hospital. You were so pretty and you treated me with such care, something I hadn't known in a long time. I knew then that I was falling for you. Heh, Officer Jenkins used to call me Romeo at times because of how I acted when you were near.”

Angela smiled and looked at the pretty array of flowers. She then saw she was the only one with a plate at the table

“Aren't you going to eat too?” She asked.

“I will in a moment.” He said. “Go ahead, I just need to take care of something.”

He headed to the bathroom so Angela decided enough questions had been asked. He returned not too long after. He made a plate for himself of an omelet he had ordered from the cafe along with another champagne flute of orange juice.

“I didn't know if you liked mimosas or not.” Jim said sitting down. “So I didn't get any champagne. Is that okay?”

“It's fine.” Angela said. “I just hope you haven't spent too much of the money that you were given by the state when you were released from the hospital.”

He shook his head.

“Still got enough left.” He said. “I wish I could spend more on you.”

Angela rolled her eyes.

“I don't need to be spoiled.” She said.

“Well today you are going to be whether you like it or not.” He said. “Scratch that, I hope you like it.”

“There's more?” She asked.

“Not telling.” He said. “You'll just have to see.”

Angela chuckled.

“I guess the foreman hasn't called yet?” She asked.

Jim shook his head.

“Not yet.”

“Well I guess we'll just have to wait.” She said. “Probably a good idea to relax today considering you have your appointment with the psychiatrist tomorrow and I need to polish up my lesson plans for the coming term.”

Jim nodded.

“I'm actually interested in seeing how you set up your teachings.” He said.

Angela looked at him.

“Really?” She said a bit sarcastically.

“Well, everyone praises your talent.” He said. “I am curious to get an inside look.”

Angela giggled.

“It's a lot of research and review.” She said. “I look at what I have taught in the past and either nix it or revamp it. I don't like monotony. I want each student not to expect the same thing as the student that's now grade ahead.”

“So no chance of plagiarism?”

Angela nodded sipping her juice.

“Partly.” She said. “But it's also a good way to gauge them as well. I'll have students asking me why I taught this to grade 6 instead of grade 7 or why grade 8 has a completely different class than the predecessors. If I receive more than one opinion, it helps me know what topics they are truly interested in. Of course, like I said I would have to revamp it to prevent doing the same thing I did the year before.”

Jim wasn't surprised that Angela seemed to give herself a heavy workload on purpose.

“You really value their minds.” He said.

“I WANT to know what they think.” She said. “I want healthy debates in my class. I don't want them to just sit there and have me drill the information to them. Sure they are not near the stage where they can take their own notes, but I want to prepare them for it. What seems important and why or why not?”

“Has it gotten ugly?” Jim couldn't help but ask.

Angela shook her head.

“No.” She said. “And believe me I make sure it doesn't go that route. I watch the questions I ask and that are asked by the students. Honestly, it's too complicated for them anyway. I am just glad I have been given the go ahead with LGBTQ history as long as I keep the political aspect as broad as possible. That's where I struggle. I can't teach about gay rights without politics, and I sure as heck have to tread lightly on religious aspects.”

“Dewey said you touched on the AIDS epidemic.”

Angela swallowed some fruit.

“His class was basically my guinea pig to be honest on LGBTQ history.” She said. “My lesson plan actually had to be reviewed by the school board. I could talk minimally about the disease, especially sexual transmission, but my main priority was teaching about the leaders of gay rights movements.”

She put her beak under her hand.

“Parents actually have to sign a slip designating whether or not they want their child in the class on the days I teach the lessons.”

Jim's eyes widened.

“You're kidding?”

“Wish I was.” She said a bit annoyed.

“But, that's ridiculous.” He exclaimed. “I mean, it's pretty obvious nowadays that it's something normal.”

“Not to everyone.” She said. “Funny enough, one of Dewey's friends, Violet Sabrewing, she has two fathers. Doting as can be, both of them show up to parent/teacher conferences every time. And this girl is one of the best. I almost feel as if she should be moved up to the eighth grade class. She's a top student at Duckburg Middle School and while she's a bit shy, she's good hearted. She's the perfect example of a child raised by two same sex parents, that they turn out just fine and the family dynamic is just as loving and care as a child raised by a man and a woman. But some parents can't wrap their heads around the idea.

She chuckled.

“Violet actually asked if I could teach some supernatural history when she first started at the school.”

“And your response?”

Angela grinned.

“Every October now.” She said. “Of course we have to cover the Salem Witch Trials, but Violet actually showed me some other historical books on supernatural events. It gets the kids into the spirit of Halloween.”

“You believe that stuff?” Jim asked.

“Well I do practice magic myself.” She said. “Supernatural is a bit my thing also.”

Jim kicked himself for nearly forgetting.

Angela smiled at him seeing his embarrassment and took his hand.

“It's okay kid.” She said. “It's not like I flaunt my powers. I rarely use them as it is. It's more of a hobby, an ode to my own heritage. I could separate myself from it if I really wanted to, but why should I deny myself that part of my family history. I am not ashamed of it, it's come in handy when necessary, it's my family, so it's a part of me.”

She shrugged.

“I don't deny who I am.” She said.

Jim couldn't help himself.

“Did your past boyfriends, uh, know of your talent?”

Angela made a face.

“A few serious ones here and there.” She said. “Usually they were freaked out about it or actually tried to get me to do something sneaky and underhanded for them for their personal gain, and then of course there was always the bedroom questions.”

“Bedroom questions?” Jim inquired.

“Like if my magic can spice things up, mystical aphrodisiac really. Like just me wasn't enough, they wanted me to use my magic to, enhance it I guess.”

Jim could tell the subject bothered Angela. How any man could look at her and think that her presence alone wasn't enough to satisfy his sexual need? Sure there was an aspect he supposed that her magic can add to the moment in question. But honestly the thought had not even crossed his mind and he had now known her secret.

It was even stranger to him that he wasn't thinking lewdly like he used to over a potential conquest. His ego had two minds, to put it bluntly, and if there was anything that could really make sex interesting, he was all for it. He earned many a slap for even suggesting such ideas though some obliged.

But now as he looked at Angela who was picking away at what was left of her crepe, he couldn't think that way. Did he want to sleep with her? Painfully so. But here he was, waiting for when she would be ready. He relished in the idea of making love to her instead of having casual sex. To touch and kiss every aspect of her, to know what made her happy, what made her comfortable, what made her excited. To feel her around him as he moved. Would her arms be around his neck? His back?

“Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

Jim snapped out of it when Angela waved her hand in his face.

“Oh sorry!” He said secretly telling a certain part of his anatomy to calm down. “Just, thinking.”

Angela glared.

“If it's about what I said about sex and my magic-”

“No!” He said. “No, no! Well sort of.”

He saw the annoyed looked on her face and reached out for her other hand.

“What I mean is.” He said. “It's strange how any man could want you to use your magic for that. But then again, old me probably would have too. Now, I just look at you, and all I can think about it, well, to be honest, that I just want you, not your magic.”

She looked at him.

“It's good for us to wait.” He said. “Everyone likes to remind us how we rushed becoming a couple. Well, that was because we didn't know where time was going to take us. Now we don't have to worry. But jumping into bed together just after I am freed, well it seems, crude to be honest.”

He took a breath.

“I love you.” He said. “And I want this to last. When we finally are ready, I want that time to be special. I don't want to be that guy anymore, satisfied with one night stands and half hearted relationships that were sexually based anyway. I want to make love to you, I want to know everything that you enjoy. I want us together because we love each other and want to express it, not just for the sake of getting off, sorry for the term. I don't need your power to make it better because I know just having you would be complete.”

Angela smiled gently at him.

“You quoting a script?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“My own I guess.” He said. “Mainly because I am trying to see myself in this new performance that is my life now. It's strange how I was a year and a half ago. Now I think about it and I just realize how desperate I was for some sort of contact physically and emotionally, not realizing it was more I craved than just sex.”

He looked at Angela.

“I wanted to love again.” He said. “And now I am because of you.”

He kissed her hand. Angela smiled and took her empty plate.

“Oh no you don't.” Jim said stopping her as she reached over to take his. “I got this.”

“Jim I can wash the plates.” She said laughing as she got up.

“We'll see about that!”

Next thing Angela knew he had put her over his shoulder.

“You dope!” She yelled laughing.

“Sheesh the things a guy has to do to get his lady to relax.” He said. “Here, drop those in the sink. I have something else for you.”

“Like put me down?” She said over her shoulder as she gently put the plates in the sink.

“Soon enough.”

He walked into the bathroom and Angela gasped. He had filled her bathtub with bubble bath and scattered rose petals. On the sides were unlit candles she had not seen before.

“Oh Jim.” She said dreamily.

“Welcome to your spa.” He said putting her down. “Do you like it?”

She jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

“It's lovely.” She said.

“It's not quite done yet and I'm sure the bathwater is getting cold.” He said. “So why don't you get into your robe and I'll finish it up?”

“This is just too much.” She started, but he silenced her with a kiss.

“Darling.” He said. “Please, let me do this for you. I know you hate the idea of being spoiled, so think of it was my way of paying you back for everything. After what happened yesterday, you also need time to recuperate.”

He rubbed her shoulders.

“Now as much as it pains me I won't be joining you, at least this time.” He said with a wink. “Think you can swallow that pride of yours and let me treat you to this?”

Angela knew she couldn't argue with him and yes, she did want to indulge in that bathtub.

“You win this round, but I love you all the same.” She said sauntering out of the bathroom. 

When she came back clad in her bathrobe and her hair clasped behind her head in a clip, Jim had put the finishing touches on her spa treatment as it were. He had dimmed the lights and lit the candles, refreshed the bubbles and rose petals and made sure the water was warm enough.

“Wow.” She uttered.

“I'll take that as a good sign.”

She moved into his arms and kissed him. He had with all of his might to will the urge to take her then and there. The bathrobe was thick but he could feel her curves even more so against him knowing there was nothing but the fleece shielding her body from his sight. What he wouldn't give to untie her robe and unclasp her hair.

 _“Ugh pull yourself together!”_ He thought crazily. _“This is for her to relax, not an invitation to jump her.”_

He shook his head.

“You alright?” She asked. “You're all red.”

“I'm fine.” He squeaked. “Just a bit overheated, it's warm in here after all. Now, you go enjoy yourself. I'm going to wait on that call from the foreman.”

He ran out the door, nearly slamming it behind him.

Angela meanwhile submerged herself in the water. It was perfect, along with the bubble bath, she could tell he had added a touch of aromatherapy oil to the water. He had thought of everything.

But she couldn't relax completely. Part of her wanted to yell back to him to join her. The romance, the flowers, and now the bath, it was driving her mad. There was no lying about this, she wanted him badly.

 _“Ugh.”_ She thought sinking deep into the water. “ _I really hate being so sensible sometimes.”_

Jim meanwhile was trying to catch his breath. He imagined him just storming into the bathroom and diving into the water like a madman, taking hold of the woman in there and passionately loving her until the water became ice cold or flowing from the sides. He felt himself reacting down there, again, and tried to calm his thoughts. Last thing Angela needed to see when she got out of the bathroom was him in this state. He decided clearing up the table and the dishes would help.

The idea was silly, but the two of them could not stop thinking how it was the right thing to do, to wait for awhile, adapt to living together, get Jim back on his feet, before they made the move to the sheets.

No one said they had to like it though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's first day at work

The foreman had called Jim that very day and told him where to be two days time. The day prior he had met with Dr. Gooseton. It had been mainly a get to know each other kind of appointment. But the psychiatrist seemed friendly enough, only time would tell.

Jim didn't know what to expect that morning when he went to the construction site and met up with the foreman Philip Dognal. He was even more surprised that Scrooge McDuck was there as well.

“Ah Jim!” Scrooge said. He had been standing with Philip looking over the blueprints. “Come to get started have ya?”

  
“Yeah.” He said nervously. “Um, what is being built?”

“A school!” Scrooge said joyfully, handing him a hard hat.

Jim was a bit surprised. The richest duck in Duckburg, known for also being the stingiest, was building a school?

“Not just any school.” Philip said. “Old Scrooge here wants us to build a school for special needs kids. The old one on Cardinal Avenue is going down fast. Plus it was getting crowded to the point they wouldn't be able to accept anymore students.”

“Not on me watch.” Scrooge said. “We would have started sooner, but had a bit of a stalemate with me ole rival Glomgold.”

“That fat ole geezer wanted to finance the school just over the sheer fact he could compete with McDuck. He hadn't the first clue what was needed.”

“Till he tried to steal me plans.” Scrooge added. “Needless to say he be paying a hefty fine right now to keep himself out of prison.”

He clapped his hands.

“But enough stalling now.” He said. “Phil, you show Jim what he will be doing.”

“Well that depends.” He said looking at Jim. “What can you do?”

Jim tugged the collar of his t-shirt a little.

“I-uh.”

“Not much huh?”

“Well I am not a construction worker by trade, but I know some basics.”

“I guess the cement mixer is out of the question.”

Scrooge chuckled.

“Come here boy.” He said. “Let me show you the blueprints”

“You do construction Mr. McDuck?” Jim asked.

“When it fancies me.” He said laying the blueprints out on the plastic table.

“As in, charity causes.” Philip teased. “And if a cameraman is nearby.”

Uh oh.

“Ummm, there could be cameramen?” He asked.

“Maybe.” Scrooge said. He looked at Jim whose face had paled a bit.

“Don't worry yerself.” He said. “I want the cameras on me of course.”

“Believe me he will toss you out of the way like a newspaper.”

“Ack Phil.” Scrooge scolded. “You gonna be talking about me like that then I can take back the pies Mrs. Beakley made.”

“Don't do it boss!” A nearby worker said. “Don't sacrifice the pie!”

“Not Mrs. Beakley's pies?” Another asked.

“What about the pies?”

A whole gaggle of construction workers surrounded them inquiring about potential pie theft.

“Calm down would ya?!” Phil yelled to them.

“I was kidding, sheesh.” Scrooge said. “But since you are all gathered around I'd like to introduce you to your new rookie. Jim meet the boys and girls, Alan, Vinnie, Gretchen, Nick, and Lisa. Everyone this is Jim.”

“Hello.” He said nervously.

“Rookie huh?” The one named Nick said approaching. “How rookie we talking?”

“Uh.”

“Pfft knock it off Nicky boy.” One of the female workers said. “Ignore him, he likes to play big man on site. I'm Gretchen.”

She extended her hand and he shook it.

“Don't worry guy.” Big and burly Alan said slapping him on the back. “We'll show ya the ropes!”

“Good, Al you can be Jim's teacher for the morning.” Phil said. “Get him on those planks, we need a bunch sawed down. You know the measurements. We break at noon for lunch, thats when you Jim need to come sign some papers. ”

“Sure thing boss!” Al said. “Come on Jim I'll show you where to stash your lunch there.”

“Okay.” Jim said having forgotten he had been holding his lunch bag.

“Shaky guy ain't he?” Phil said to Scrooge they watched the two walk away. “Are you sure about this one?”

“Well he is deathly afraid of exposure.” Scrooge said.

“I would think an ex-actor would like that kind of thing.” Phil said tipping his hard hat back a little. “But with his history, I guess not.”

“He wants to protect his lass more than anything.” Scrooge said. “Boy is in love for the first time in a long while.”

“Is that why you asked me to give him a chance?” Phil asked his old friend. “For his girl?”

“Partially.” Scrooge answered as they watched Al and Jim start cutting up some planks of wood. “The other is, I think it'd do him good. When a mans hands become too clean, it can drive him down the wrong way if he is not careful. That's happened to him ya know? Jim, I think, needed some good old fashioned work. Get dirty, callus his hands. Because when all is said and done, when he will look at that finished school, he will know that he was a part of it. He helped create it.”

“Why do I feel like this is the pot calling the kettle.” Phil asked teasing. Phil was one of the few people who could poke fun at Scrooge and get the same joviality in return. Considering they had been friends for about thirty years now, it was a given.

“Suppose it is.” Scrooge said. “Hence why I am here now. Come on ya ole dog, show me what I can do.”

* * *

“You're getting it now.” Al said as Jim cut another board. “I know them measurements can be a bit tricky.”

“Didn't think I get so winded sawing wood?” Jim said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Ah, gotta build up that arm strength!” Al said. “You will.”

“How's it going new guy!” Vinnie said approaching. “You get me the boards I needed?”

“Tried to.”

Vinnie inspected the stack.

“Probably going to need more.” He said. “But good haul for a first day.”

He picked up the stack like it was nothing and put it on his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Jim said.

Suddenly a beep went off. Al checked his phone.

“Great, lunchtime!” He said. “Time for pie!”

Jim followed the crew, but instead of going to the shaded spot they were convening at, he headed over to Phil.

“You wanted me to sign some things?” Jim asked.

“Yep.” He said pulling out a folder and pen. “Here ya go, the usual contracts, tax forms all that stuff.”

Jim read through and signed them.

“Lunch ends at one pm.” Phil said. “If it gets too hot we cut out early. Last thing I need is my workers having heat stroke. Scrooge would make me pay the bill. Bad enough he makes me buy all the water and ice!”

He yelled over to Scrooge who was taking off his construction gloves.

“For pity's sake I reimburse ya.” Scrooge laughed. “You just enjoy complaining.”

He turned to Jim.

“You have a good morning Jim?”

“Yeah.” He said. “Cut a lot of planks down.”

“Excellent.” Scrooge said.

“I'm going to have you working with Gretchen after lunch.” Phil said. “Get you familiar with working with metal. You're going to learn to do a bit of everything.”

“Like we all did!” Lisa said. “Where's the pie boss?”

Phil threw his hands up in exasperation and went to the trailer that was his office.

Scrooge chuckled.

“Me maid makes the best pastries.” He said. “When she hears I will be with Phil and his crew, she whips them up batches of treats.”

“That's very nice of her.” Jim said.

“Ah that reminds me.” He said. “Come with me lad.”

They headed into the trailer where Phil was balancing a pie in each hand.

“Beakley spoils these guys ya know.” He said as they moved to let him out the door. They could hear the cheers of the crew.

“Well considering they have to repair me house each time Launchpad misses the brake pedal, Mrs. Beakley figures its the least she can do as her own thank you.”

“Launchpad crashes a lot doesn't he?” Jim asked. He remembered how he considered himself such important cargo the first time he rode in the limo. It bounced like mad because Launchpad kept losing his grip on the wheel due to fainting. He couldn't believe he was driving his hero. Poor Dewey had to keep waking the pilot up.

“He's a good man.” Scrooge said rummaging. “A bit empty between the ears sometimes, but a good man nonetheless. Ah here it is.” He pulled out a tin and Jim smiled.

“Heh, chocolate pie.” He said.

“Aye, when Mrs. Beakley heard about you and Angela, and you becoming one of me crew, she decided to bake up a special treat. We weren't sure if you had a favorite, but she still wanted to find some way to welcome ya aboard on yer first day. She figured she'd make one that Angela is particular to since that way the pie wouldn't go to waste. She made it clear it was to only be for you and Angela.”

“That was very nice of her.” He said. “And I do like chocolate pie. Please tell her thank you for us.”

“I will.” He said. “Now go on now and enjoy what is left your break eh?”

* * *

Jim walked out of the trailer and found the crew back under their shaded spot munching happily on the pastry. Jim grabbed his lunch bag from the cooler. He was about to take a seat under another tree-

“Jim!”

He turned and saw the crew was looking at him.

“Don't be all shy now!” Al said. “Come on over here!”

Jim walked over and the group made room for him. He felt like the new kid in school.

“So tell us about yourself Jim!” Vinnie asked. “What made you come work with us huh?”

Jim gulped.

“Let me guess.” Lisa said. “Mr. McDuck offered you the job right?”

Jim looked at her.

“Well how do you think the rest of us did?” Al said. “We all got to know Mr. McDuck at one time or another, he doesn't hire just anybody.”

“The old codger hates having to fork out anymore paychecks.” Nick said. “That's why we are a skeleton crew now!”

“Uh, yeah.” Jim said. “He did offer me the job. We, have um, mutual friends.”

“Like Launchpad right?” Gretchen said. “Launchpad and I used to work at the same airfield until he went to go work for Mr. Money Bags.”

“Are you a pilot too?”

“Yep.” She said with a toothy grin. “But the airfield was being sold and the owner was giving us the boot. Scrooge used to hire us for trips and we helped his niece get her pilot's license. When Launchpad heard I was being canned, he asked Scrooge if I could work for him. Of course, no one but his niece then could pilot, but since I also worked on the planes, he figured I could try a career move.”

“That's great, right?” Jim asked nervously.

“Lucky.” She said. “Plus Scrooge gives us some great projects!”

“I bet Phil didn't tell ya.” Alan said happily. “But we are not just building the school, we are also going to be building the playground that goes with it! It's going to be handicap accessible too!”

“Wow.” Jim said. This was quite a project he had joined. No wonder Angela wanted to keep it a secret from him. That also reminded him though that he had to get on board with his community service. Not even out of the hospital a week and his schedule was full.

“Eh, anything to make ole Scrooge McDuck look good.” Nick said a bit sarcastically.

“Oh come on Nick.” Vinnie said. “Doesn't it make you feel happy when we have the chance to do something like this?”

“I'm not in it for the morale boost.” He said. Then he looked at Jim. The hardened duck gave him a look that made him uncomfortable, like he was trying to find out more about him.

He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and walked over to Jim.

“You look familiar.” He said.

“I-I, do?” Jim stuttered. “Um, perhaps we met in passing?”

The duck sniffed.

“Maybe.” He said. He lit his cigarette and walked away.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing he had been choking the strap on his lunch bad. Nerves aside, he needed to eat. Angela had actually surprised him with the packed lunch bag that morning.

“Don't get too used to it.” She had said. But he was still touched nonetheless.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out a sandwich, a bottle of water, and some chips. He found a little card tucked.

He opened the card and smiled.

 _“You'll do great!”_ It read. _“I love you.”_

Before Angela had packed the lunch bag, he had put her picture in it. A reminder of why he was doing all this.

“Hey whose the pretty lady?”

Jim looked up to see Vinnie staring down at him.

“Oh!” He said. “Uh-”

“Ooo let me see!” Gretchen said moving over. “Aw, is that your wife Jim?”

“Well, uh.”

“I know her!” Al said and Jim's heart froze.

Oh no.

“You do Al?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah, that's my kids teacher!” He said. “Ms. Plato or Gato or something. I didn't know she was married?”

“We aren't married.” Jim said quietly. “But, uh, she's um.”

“Your girlfriend?” Lisa asked. “Sheesh Jim, lighten up, we are not going to rag on you! Just want to get to know is all. You are part of the team now.”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry, first day jitters I guess.” He said. “Yes, she is my girlfriend and yes, she is the teacher you are referring to Al.”

He felt proud to actually say it aloud to other people. When they asked about his prior profession he kept it simple. Mainly freelance work. If they didn't know who he was before it was better to keep it that way. Even the media hadn't been interested when he had been released from the hospital, only his arrest. He was that unimportant to the public. It was something he dreaded, but now he welcomed with open arms.

The rest of his day he worked with Gretchen, getting the finer points of metal work. By the end of the shift he was dirty, sweaty, achy, and tired.

And it felt good.

* * *

When he got home he found Angela scurrying around the kitchen. He put his things on the table as she turned to him.

“Hey!” She said happily. “Yikes, you are a mess!”

“Kinda comes with the job.” He said with a sheepish smile. But she was laughing.

“Well, what did you think?”

“That I need to improve how quickly I can saw and make sure I don't let metal beams hit me?” He said.

“Not good?” She asked.

He smiled.

“It was great.” He said approaching her. “I'm really happy I am a part of this project.”  
  


“I would hope you would have.” She said. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but she held a large spoon between them.

“Dude, I just did the laundry.” She said. “And I already took a shower today. So go get cleaned up before you even think about it.”

“You wound me.” He teased. “I come home from a hard day's labor and can't even get a welcome home kiss from my girl?

Angela rolled her eyes, leaned in and kissed him quickly. He took that as the opportunity to grab and tip her into a smacking kiss.

“ARGH!” She yelled laughingly

“Gotcha.” He said smiling.

“If you weren't so clever.” She said. “I'd slug ya.”

“I missed you.”

“Sap.”

“Yep.”

“Dork.”

“Uh huh.”

“Do you want dinner?”

“Can I just have you instead?”

“If there wasn't a pot ready to explode on the stove, then yes.”

Jim lifted her back up quickly and she ran to the oven before any smoke alarms could be set off.

“Scrooge was there.” He said.

“Was he?” She asked.

“Yeah, and he gave us something.”

He pointed to the table and Angela beamed.

“Oh man, Mrs. Beakley's famous chocolate pie!” She exclaimed. “I'd know it anywhere!”

“Said it was for us only.” He said. “A celebration for us becoming a couple and my new job.”

“Aww.” Angela said. “She's so sweet. I'm due for an afternoon tea with her one of these days. She's very British.”

“Hehe, you really are popular in Duckburg.” Jim said. “One of my new coworkers, Al, saw your picture, said you teach one his kids?”

“Really?” Angela asked stirring the noodles in the pot. “What's the last name?”

“Um, Ruffson?”

Angela grinned.

“Oh!” She said. “That would be Xavier. He's a good kid, one of the school's top football players.”

“I can see that.” Jim said shedding his shirt. “Al is pretty hefty.”

Angela smiled.

“I've met him at parent/teacher time.” She said. “Nice guy. His wife too is really kind. PTA and all that. Lead bake sale contender. She makes these cupcakes that would rival Mrs. Beakley's, but you tell her I said that I will deny it and then come after you.”

Jim just smiled as he headed to the bathroom.

“Wouldn't dream of it.” He said kissing her cheek.

* * *

He emerged from the bathroom feeling much better after his shower though he had a thought he would need to pop some aspirin later to ward off sore muscles. Angela was just setting the table.

“Dinner's almost ready.” She said trying to avoid the fact he was in nothing but a towel...again.

“You didn't have to darling.” He said.

“Heh, well we gotta eat.”

“You could have waited until I was home to help.”

“You had a big day.” She said. “You are entitled to relax a bit. But don't get too comfy with the idea. I refuse to be a1950s housewife or in this case girlfriend. Now go get dressed.”

He saluted and went into the bedroom to change. When he came back out, Angela was placing a dish on the table.

“Oh wow.” Jim said. “Shrimp scampi?”

“Cheat recipe.” She said. “Like I said I am not a gourmet cook, I find recipes that cut corners.”

“It looks great.”

“It's one of my specials.” She said. “Ethan begs me to make him some all the time. Sorry that it's not from a scratch meal though.”

Jim once again pushed Angela's chair out for her.

“It's perfect.” He said.

He sat down and lifted his water glass.

“I want to propose a toast.” He said.

Angela chuckled and raised her glass.

“My beautiful Angela.” He said. “Here's to better days ahead, for both of us. I love you.”

“I'll drink to that.” She said clinging her glass against his. “I love you too.”

He dug into his meal not realizing how hungry he was. The food was delicious. He figured it was more because Angela had made it for him. A home cooked meal from the woman he loved. When he was by himself in the days of Darkwing Duck, he didn't cook much. It was mainly take out from fancy restaurants while sitting in front of the television, unless he had an engagement to go to that provided supper. Even then, the food could be hit or miss. The alcohol wasn't bad, but he hated the after effect.

But now sitting there with a plate of scampi and a glass of water, he might as well been dining at a Michelin Star restaurant. But in retrospect, he was like every other man out there. Coming home from work, eating dinner, his love across from him. Later they would maybe cuddle up to a movie, or maybe Angela would work on her lesson plans while he did the dishes. Then they would go to bed, curled up together, preparing for another day.

How could something he once thought so mundane would be the best thing in the world to him right now?

“Angela?”

“Hmm?”

He looked at her.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” She asked.

“Everything.” He said. “For helping me grow up.”

She smiled softly

“You're doing it yourself.” She said shyly.

“You can never take credit can you?”

She shook her head.

“I've taken too many of own hits to be prideful in that sense.” She said. “It's like a bad karma that bites me for being full of myself.”

“Take the praise I am giving you.” He said. “I promise it won't bite back. I only hope it will reward you more.”

She took his hand.

“Just keep thriving.” She said. “That is reward enough.”

* * *

**Across town**

A figure entered their domicile Pulling out their cell phone, they took a seat on his couch.

“Hey.” They said. “It's me.”

“What do you want? I'm busy.

“Nothing, except I think I have something you might want.”

“And what pray tell is that?”

“A chance to redeem yourself.”

Silence.

“Well?”

“I'm listening.”

“There's a new guy on the crew, name's Jim.”

“And?”

“He maybe your ticket, or rather our ticket. Guy's hiding something, I can tell. And once I find out what that is, I have a feeling he'll be quite agreeable to whatever we ask.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Oh.” They said. “Just a hunch.”

“I don't want hunches, I want proof! Get it, you hear me?!”

The person on the other line hung up.

The caller just stared at their cell phone, then flipped to the pictures.

“Well Jim.” they said looking at the shot of Jim moving across the construction site. “Let's find out what secrets you're concealing huh?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at McDuck Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Labor Day, I am off from work (thank God), but I'm bored, so fanficing I shall do. So for all you readers, three chapters to come in a row, the third one being pretty steamy!

Jim had been out of the hospital for a week and a half now and while he was still adjusting to his newfound freedom, he and Angela were starting their routine. With her going back to school in just a few days they had decided that she would drop him off at the worksite and then he would either take the bus or she would pick him up to go home until enough money could be saved up for him to get a car. While he was still on his probationary period living with her it was becoming clear that the two enjoyed each other's company and chores and responsibilities were equally done by both with little complaint.

“I am surprised the great Jim Starling doesn't mind cooking.” Angela said one day after she had returned home from a last minute teacher supply spree.

“Heh, well it wasn't like I had servants.” He said rolling the ground beef into what would become meatloaf. “Besides, before I even made it to the top I had to know how to fend for myself.”

Angela wrapped her arms around him.

“I think it's nice.” She said. “If you were the type that thought this was woman's work, I'd kick you out.”

Jim shook his head.

“Even if I did, I wouldn't now, after everything that has happened.” He said. “I actually like this, preparing something for the both of us. I just hope you enjoy it.”

“I've never been one to pass up meatloaf and mashed potatoes.” She said looking at the pot that was currently simmering with peeled potatoes.

He smiled, turned his head and kissed her cheek.

* * *

The next morning, Jim's cell rang. It was Phil.

“Site change Jim.” He said. “It's pouring rain so we can't work on the school today, but McDuck's got another project for us.”

“Where?” He asked rubbing his eyes then seeing the rain pounding against the window.

“His museum.” He said. “He wants us to do some repairs. Some water damage apparently, thankfully not his stuff. He also said to see if your lady can come with. He's got a project for her too.”

Jim looked to see Angela stirring from her slumber.

“Well I guess if it's Mr. McDuck, there is no way we can refuse.”

Phil gave him the time and they hung up. Jim turned just as Angela was sitting up and stretching.

“What's up?” She asked with a yawn.

“Because of the rain Scrooge wants us to work at his museum.” He said. “And by us he means you too.”

“Me?” Angela asked.

“Says there is a project for you.”

Angela nodded.

“Probably some more family history to go over.” She said. “Part of the reason is because if there is any type of treasure or hidden secret, he wants to be able to uncover it. The other part is obviously learning how far his family goes back and where.”

“What do you do?” Jim asked as they got out of bed.

“I'm the techie.” She said. “Scrooge hates computers and of course anything that requires him paying for some sort of program is a waste of money to him. I have special discounts because of my teacher status and because I work with other historical agencies. So I scroll through records and other data to find what he is looking for.”

“Do you like it?”

Angela nodded as she started making the bed

“It's a volunteer type job.” She said. “But I do like learning about the richest duck in the world and how he came to be. Sometimes his family is there and we make a day of it after the work is done.”

Jim grabbed the other side of the bed sheets and pulled them up.

“Sounds like you are close to them.” He said. “How long have you been helping Scrooge?”

Angela thought a moment.

“Mmm, about three years now.” She said. “Scrooge looked me up after I was credited for helping the historical society uncover some facts about Duckburg during the American Revolution.”

She made a face.

“You know it's funny.” Angela said as she walked over to Jim. “He was actually pretty sullen when I first got to know him. Then his great nephews turned up along with Donald and Della, and well, I don't think I've ever seen the man happier.”

“I guess he was lonely.” Jim said. “You would never think a man that rich could get so lonely.”

“Being financially rich doesn't mean one has everything.” Angela said as she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

It was truly a miserable day weather wise as Jim and Angela pulled up to the museum. Jim not being able to help himself tried shielding Angela from the pounding rain, but it only resulted in them slipping and sliding as he tried to hold the collar of his jacket over her smaller height. They were both wet, but laughing as they were buzzed into the museum.

“Ah there ya are.” Scrooge said greeting them. “Heavens, by the looks of you two, it's really bad out there.”

“Oh just a little.” Angela said shaking the dampness out of her hair. The result caused it to poof out. Jim tried to conceal his laugh at Angela as she took out a hair tie and pulled it up.

“Ya can leave your things in the lobby there.” Scrooge said. “Jim you'll be upstairs in the 1900s wing, on the fourth floor. Apparently the roof sprung a bit of a leak. Phil had already repaired it, but some of the walls are damaged. After that, there's a new section that is being added that needs to be worked on.”

“Yes Mr. McDuck.” Jim said.

“And Angela, you bring your gadgets?”

Angela patted her messenger bag.

“You know it.”

“Good.” He said. “Jim, if you would care for Angela to join you for lunch, you can just knock on me office door. The last door at the end of the corridor. Mrs. Beakley is here as well and making sure you all are well fed.”

“Yes!” Angela cheered.

“And of course Webbigail couldn't help but join us today.” Scrooge said offering Angela his arm. “She's quite excited.”

“I love her enthusiasm.” Angela said taking his arm patting his hand. “Elevator's on your right there Jim or you can take the stairs. Like Scrooge said, fourth floor.”

“Okay.” Jim said.

Scrooge saw Jim's hesitation and rolled his eyes.

“Go on lad.”

Jim smiled and kissed Angela goodbye.

“Have fun.” Angela said.

“You too.” He said giving a wave and jogging towards the stairs while Scrooge and Angela headed to his office.

* * *

When Jim got to the fourth floor, he met up with the crew. Thankfully he was not tardy at all. In fact they were still waiting on Nick.

“Guy likes to be fashionably late.” Lisa said as the group greeted Jim. He looked into the large room and sure enough, while much of it was now covered by cloth, it showed how the McDuck's had made their way in the 1900s.

“Did ya hear Mrs. Beakley came with Scrooge today!” Al said. “She's going to make us lunch!”

“I heard.” Jim said smiling. “I am sure it will be great.”

“Man, you haven't LIVED until you have tried Mrs. Beakley's food.” Vinnie said.

“It's always British stuff.” Gretchen said. “But she makes it delicious!”

Even though he had only been with the crew for only two weeks, they had pretty much welcomed him with open arms.

They all seemed to have some connection with Scrooge at some point in their lives. Jim had learned about Gretchen Wingerton his first day. Al Ruffson, however, he learnedm came along after he had been sacked by another contractor after he brought up his concerns with safety protocol after a fellow coworker got hurt. It had been reported and when Scrooge got wind that Al was now unemployed with a family all for doing the right thing, Scrooge sought him out.

Lisa Duckster was constantly being harassed in the construction field, one because she was a woman, and two because she was good at it. Very good to say the least. Scrooge had saw her one day while he was out and about with the boys. She was at a site and while a bunch of guys were taking a smoke break, she was up in the rafters working away. Scrooge could hear the whistles and naughty calls and while he saw the toughness in the woman, he could see she felt uncomfortable. Realizing his great nephews were also witnessing the behavior, Scrooge stomped over and reprimanded the men. They just laughed. When Scrooge went to the foreman, the guy just shrugged. Well that wasn't going to do for Scrooge and when he finally got to talk to her, he offered her the job. She was thrilled because as she saw Scrooge and Phil would not take any type of that behavior on their watch.

Vinnie Pawkin had actually been recommended by another foreman after his contract job was finished. It was Phil who got word on him and after talking to Scrooge decided to hire him on.

Nick Hounder, well-

“Sorry I'm late.” He said sauntering in, an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

“Come on Hounder!” Phil said. “You know better than this.”

“Hey, the weather stinks.” Nick said. “Can't help that.”

“No, but you can call and let me know you are running late.” Phil said. “We are behind. Now take that stick out of your mouth and clean up the attitude will ya! You're supposed to be a professional. That means looking and being the part.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nick said placing the cigarette back in its carton. He glanced over at Jim who turned his head away. Nick, Jim found did not have the same joviality as the others. The man was often quiet, aloof. He often looked at Jim as if he was trying to figure him out. Phil had decided early on that he would not have Nick train him. The man was too stuck in his own world to be of any help to a newbie.

* * *

Phil called everyone to gather around and he went over what was to be done first. Scrooge had the curators had already moved the important items out of the way. Phil was going to put Jim and Vinnie on wall repair while the rest of the crew was going to start making way for the new section of the room.

“Figured it's an easy enough job for you to handle.” Phil said to Jim.

Jim nodded as Vinnie led him over to the area they would be working on.

“Some place isn't it?” Vinnie said as he and Jim cleaned the wall.

“Yeah.” Jim answered. “It's amazing what one's family history can be.”

“Heh, right.” Vinnie said. “Ole Money Bags makes sure we all know that he worked in the beginning.”

Jim shrugged.

“Makes sense.” He said. “Better to earn your fortune than just receive it. I guess he's paid his due.”

Vinnie handed Jim a scrapper.

“Use that to get at the peeling pieces there.” He said. “Yeah, suppose he has. Still, you know the Money Bin right?”

Jim nodded. Of course he did. Everyone in the region knew Scrooge McDuck had a bin where his riches were stored.

“Heard the guy actually has most of his money in change and he swims it, like an ocean.”

Jim snorted.

“That's a bit..out there.” He said scratching his head. “Can you actually swim in metal coins?”

“Beats me.”

“NICK WATCH IT!”

They turned to see Nick balancing some long planks of wood on his shoulder, but it appeared he wasn't paying attention where he was going as he almost slammed into Gretchen, who was filing some metal.

“Well work on your metal somewhere you are not in my way.”

“Uh oh.” Vinnie whistled quietly. “Look's like Nicky boy is in one of his moods.”

“His moods?” Jim asked.

“Probably hit the bottle last night and paying for it now.” Vinnie whispered. “Guy can be a real crab when he's hungover.”

“Well, no one feels good when hung over.” Jim said knowing that feeling all too well.

“Yeah, but Nick makes it a routine thing.” He said. “Plus the guy needs a cig like every hour or he gets even worse.”

Jim watched as Nick argued with Gretchen then Phil who told him to take five. Nick stormed past Vinnie and Jim and out of the room.

The wall was pretty much done by the time lunch break arrived. Mrs. Beakley called them to a conference room down on the first floor where a batch of fish and chips was waiting for them. The group all but ransacked the table. Jim watched the older maid smile in delight at how the crew savored her cooking.

“Ah Mr. Starling.” She said to Jim. “I've been told you may be having your meal elsewhere?”

“Um, if it's alright?” He asked. “I don't want to bother them.”

“Quite fine.” She said as they headed to Mr. McDuck's office. She was pushing another cart of food. “Mr. McDuck will probably want to dine with the crew anyway.”

They approached the office and she knocked on the door.

“Your luncheon is ready.” She said.

“Ah yes, come on in.” They heard Scrooge say. She opened the door. Jim saw Scrooge and Angela surrounded at his desk. Standing on a chair was the girl Jim recognized as Webby. She was watching them with curious eyes. A crossbow in the it's sling hanging from her back.

“Mr. Starling has come as well.”

Jim smiled as he looked at Angela. She had a pencil in her teeth and one hand on her laptop keyboard. All three were studying the papers at his desk.

“Hi Mr. Starling.” Webby said approaching him. “Scrooge said you would be here today.”

“Uh yeah.” He said. “Hi Webby!”

“You're not here for his treasures are you?” She asked suspiciously.

“What?”

“My granddaughter is quite the security at McDuck Manor.” Mrs. Beakley said patting her Webby's shoulder proudly.

“Anyone who tries to mess with Scrooge will have to go through me!” The girl said strongly.

“Alright dear.” Mrs. Beakley said. “Let Mr. Starling and Ms. Pato have lunch. You and I will be in the kitchen. Mr. McDuck your crew has been served. I assume you want to join them.”

“Yes, yes.” He said. “Mrs. Beakley you can put Jim and Angela's plates in the lounge next door. Angela, I will be back in about an hour or so.”

Angela nodded and he left the room.

* * *

“How goes it?” She asked as they went out into the hall.

“Fine.” Jim said taking her hand. “The wall is just about fixed, so Vinnie and I will probably join everyone else setting up that new section. What are they putting there anyway?”

“Scrooge's family worked with the Red Cross during World War I and II, he wants to add on to his Great War displays.”

“Ah.” Jim said as they went into the lounge where Mrs. Beakley had set up the table with their plates. “Are you having a good day?”

Angela nodded.

“Scrooge thinks there may have been some tribal treasures that his family was trying to find in the Amazon. We are trying to trace back their steps. He's got me searching for any kind of potential lead on what they were trying to look for. Plus the tribes in that area in general.”

“Think he'll go searching for it?”

“Bet on it.” Angela said. “Probably already planning the trip. He'll take the kids I am sure.”

They dug into their food.

“Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“How are you doing?”

“I'm fine.” He said. “Why?”

“No, I mean.” Angela asked. “How are you really doing? I mean it's been almost two weeks now since you've been out of the hospital and so much has happened. I just want to know that you are truly okay with..I don't know..everything?”

Jim took Angela's hand.

“I'm probably the happiest I have ever been.” He said. “Yeah, it's still a bit scary getting used to this new life. I'm nervous someone will recognize me which is really weird considering former me would have wanted it. But I also feel, great. Sure, I am not living the life I was, but I don't think I was happy in that way. Yeah all the popularity was fun, the recognition. But it was...lonely. Like Scrooge I had everything I could ever want. But at the end of the day, I came back to an empty house, no one to greet me or me them. No one to make dinner for or talk to.”

“What about friends?”

Jim snorted.

“Off set I was pretty much odd duck out.” He said. “With good reason. I was often nicknamed Darkwing Diva. I guess I was afraid of getting close to people as much as I also wanted it, so my ego took over. I was so blind to the fact that people did want to be part of my life, but I was so jaded, I just wanted to look out for myself.”

“Maria again huh?”

Jim nodded. Her leaving had done a number on him, but it wasn't until the last year that he realized the damage it had done to him or the damage he would cause in general.

“You were the first person to break that barrier.” He said. “When I thought after our second meeting that you may not come back, it scared me in more ways than one. It hadn't happened before. I was used to people walking out of my life. Heck I welcomed it. But with you, I couldn't bear the thought of not being near you again.”

He looked at Angela.

“What about you?” He asked. “After all, this has changed your life in some way I am sure? Are you doing okay?”

Angela nodded.

“I'm glad everyone has been really supportive of us.” She said. “And I'll admit I like the direction my life has turned with you. I worried you would get tired of me or feel like I am being pushy.”

“Not at all my girl.” Jim said. “I need to be pushed sometimes. I need to be reminded that my freedom comes with some restraints.”

Angela smiled.

“I'm glad to hear that.” She said standing up. “And you have been doing so great, I think you deserve a present.”

“Oh no.” Jim said. “No more. You have done more than enough for me. More than I deserve. If anyone should receive anything it should be you.”

Angela chuckled.

“Well maybe it will be for both of us then.” She said. “I'll be right back.”

She left the room for a few moments. When she returned she had her arms behind her back.

“Close your eyes.” She said. “And hold out your hands.”

Jim gave her a look but did was told. He felt something papery put into his palms.

When he opened his eyes and looked down, he smiled.

“Tickets?” He said then gasped a little when he saw what they were for.

“To the annual Duckburg Theater Jazz Night next Friday night.” Angela said proudly.

“This is amazing.” Jim said. “I haven't gone in years.”

“So you've been?” Angela asked.

Jim nodded happily.

“When I could afford it or when I wasn't busy with Darkwing.” He said. “It was a highlight of my year. Even if I was by myself, it didn't dampen the experience. It helped in a way, through everything.”

“Well there is two tickets.” Angela. “But if you would prefer going by yourself-”

Angela was interrupted by a kiss on her mouth.

“Never.” He said. “I want you to go with me. What made you do this?”

Angela shrugged in his arms.

“I made another stop while you were at the employment center that day.” She said. “But I wanted to see how you would be before giving them to you. If you were going to be a jerk, I at least had time to get a refund or take Ethan maybe or give them to my parents. But if you were doing well and if things between us were good, I figured might as well treat ourselves to something nice.”

“And you call me the hopeless romantic or sap was it?” Jim said caressing her face.

“I do have my moments.” She said chuckling. “Couples should reciprocate now and then.”

“Thank you.” He said happily. “I promise, you and I will have a wonderful evening.”

Angela smiled as he embraced her warmly.

* * *

Jim returned to the fourth floor where the crew was waiting. Thankfully, he wasn't late.

“Hey what's with the dopey face Jim?” Vinnie asked.

“Huh what?” Jim asked.

“He's all smiles.” Lisa said happily.

“Well of course he is.” Al said patting Jim's back. “Nothing like having a lunch date with your lady.”

Jim jumped a little.

“We saw you two just before we headed back upstairs!” Gretchen pointed out.

“Yeah and by the looks of it, you got it bad.” Vinnie teased.

Jim blushed embarrassed.

“Yeah, well, she teaches his great nephews and their friends, and Scrooge has her helping with his family history. She's kind of an honorary McDuck when you think about it. He asked if she could come by today too.”

“I think it's sweet.” Lisa said. “You both look so happy.”

“Reminds me of when Vanessa and I were dating.” Al said dreamily. “Now here we are married almost fifteen years later with two great kids and more in love than ever. I tell ya Jim, if your girlfriend is like my Vanessa you hold onto her. A woman like that is one in a million.”

“Ugh you guys make me sick.” A new voice uttered.

“And here comes Mr. Sunshine.” Gretchen said. “What Nicky Boy, you don't believe in love?”

“Pfft.” The man snorted. “Not the fairy tales you all are gushing about.”

“It's not all fairy tales.” Al pointed out. “Vanessa and me have had hard times, but you stick through it because you love each other. It's more than about yourself. Why before I got this job, I thought I had ruined everything. But Vanessa, even when I was a mess, she stuck by me, shook me out of mopey stupor while trying to raise our kids and work. Why I was a poor excuse of a husband, but when I finally snapped out of it, I realized that it wasn't just about me, it was about them and I had to get on my feet, no matter what. I wasn't about to let this wonderful woman and our two kids go because I was full of myself.”

Nick made gagging noises.

Al growled.

“You know Nick.” Al said. “Think whatever you want. I have everything a man could ask for. Great family, stable job, good friends.”

He put his arm around Jim and the crew.

“You want to snub your nose at my gratitude and Jim's relationship then go ahead.” He said. “The rest of us are going to be cheering for him and his girl. Phil, Scrooge, and the gang here welcomed me, so you better believe that whoever comes into our crew is going to get the same respect.”

“Right on!” Gretchen said.

Jim felt sheepish with the large arm of the man across his shoulders. But at the same time he felt proud of Al. The man didn't know him from Adam, thankfully or hopefully, but he wasn't about to let a man like Nick Hounder rain on his and Angela's relationship no more than he would let Nick rain on his marriage to Vanessa. Al was a very proud man and spoke often of his wife and kids, many times flipping out his phone to show the recent photos whether it was his son's football practice to his daughter's ballet recital to his wife baking away in the kitchen. No one could say or do anything to destroy the beauty that was his life.

Jim hoped maybe he would have that too one day, more importantly with Angela.

“Whatever.” Nick said and walked to the site as Phil appeared with instructions.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teacher's work is never done, even on a date night. But the arrival of new student Boyd Gearloose makes the day even more surprising.

The day of their date, was also the first Friday the kids were back in school and with that so was Angela. In her first period class she was greeted by Huey who was standing next to a new student.

“Ah you must be Boyd.” She said happily peeking at her roster. “I am Ms. Pato.”

“You're going to teach me history!” The gray parrot said excitedly as she shook his hand.

“I sure am.” She said already liking the boy's energy.

“Boyd's a friend of mine.” Huey said. “So I have been showing him around the school. We were given the same schedule.”

“That's great!” Angela said. “Well then, do you think I can trust you two to sit next to each other and not cause trouble?”

Boyd nodded as did Huey.

“Excellent.” She said. “Huey, Boyd can take the empty seat next to yours. Now Boyd, your textbook will be in the desk. We started on Chapter 1 when school opened this past Wednesday, so you are not far behind at all. But if you feel like you are having some trouble keeping up, you let me know or if you would prefer, Huey, you don't mind helping right?”

“Sure thing Ms. Pato!” Huey said as the students started walking into her classroom. She watched as Boyd took a seat. He looked so excited. Angela was a bit surprised. Then again, she learned he had been homeschooled. Sometimes the transition to a classroom could go either way for a new kid. She eyed her roster then made a face when she saw Boyd's last name.

 _“Gearloose?”_ She thought. _“He can't be related to Gyro can he?”_

She shuddered at the thought. Gyro Gearloose was an over caffeinated, over opinionated, genius scientist. And he made sure everyone knew it. One day when Angela had started helping Mr. McDuck she happened to be at the Money Bin in his office. The lanky chicken came barging in, going insane with the announcement of his new invention. In his enthusiasm papers went scattering and Angela nearly lost her laptop and her balance as Gyro pushed Angela's chair away from Mr. McDuck so he could talk to the zillionaire.

Scrooge just huffed.

“Gyro, I'm in a meeting.”

Gyro looked to the teacher who was shuffling the papers back in order.

“Hi nice to meet you, whoever you are!” He said sarcastically and turned back to Scrooge.

Scrooge just sighed until the man finally caught his breath.

“Gyro Gearloose, this is Angela Pato, she's helping me with my family history.”

“That's great, don't care, she's insignificant!”

Angela rolled her eyes.

“Hi to you too.” She said.

And that was the start of their, uh acquaintance. He was a bit of a fixture when Scrooge and Angela worked at the Money Bin along with Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, the intern now turned doctor and secret super hero Gizmoduck, and Manny the Headless Manhorse. Fenton she liked and they would often shoot the breeze when Gyro would interrupt their meetings which was often. Fenton also tried to make sure Angela understood that Gyro wasn't a bad guy.

“He doesn't get out and socialize much.” He said one day after Gyro had made a snarky remark to Angela.

“He needs to.” She said. “The guy needs a boyfriend badly.”

Fenton looked at her surprised.

“A-a boyfriend?” Fenton stuttered. “You think so?”

Manny tapped his hooved feet and shook his head like he was laughing.

“A hunch.” She said. But there was no way she was going to introduce Ethan to Gyro.

She snapped out of her memory as the bell rang. She looked at Boyd who had been so polite to her and looked ready to learn.

 _“Well maybe there is more than one family with the last name Gearloose.”_ She thought and opened her lesson plan.

* * *

The day had dragged, but finally three pm arrived. Normally Angela would hang around, but because of her date with Jim she wanted to get out and get ready as the show was at seven. They thought about having dinner at a nearby restaurant before then. She had made sure her students had known that she would not be available after school that day which often was a rare occurrence.

“Ms. Pato has a date I bet.” She heard the whispers of students as they left her classroom.

“Ms. Pato doesn't date.” One student said. “She's a teacher.”

“Man you are dumb Percy.”

Angela just chuckled as she closed her door and tidied up her classroom. She was organizing some shelves by her window when she heard-

“Get the dweeb!”

“Cut it out Kenny!”

Angela looked up to see a gang of boys chasing after who she recognized was Boyd. Huey was at their heels along with Xavier Ruffson.

“Oh no.” Angela uttered and ran out of the room.

* * *

Boyd didn't know how it happened. One moment he was packing his things from his locker. The next he was being surrounded and pushed around by these boys.

 _“I didn't do anything.”_ He thought nervously. Kenny and his gang of merry delinquents though had seen the happy boy and thought it was weird. He could tell Boyd was a suck up, a teacher's pet. And teacher's pets are not welcome on his watch.

Boyd tripped then and came face to face with the bully and his friends. Kenny was cracking his knuckles.

“Leave him alone Kenny!” Huey yelled, but got taken down by one of Kenny's gang. Xavier tried to move in, but was surrounded by the other two. He may have been a big kid, but this wasn't like a game of football. These guys meant business.

“Coach is going to sack you when he hears about this Wilton.” Xavier yelled to his fellow teammate.

“What you gonna tell him?” Kenny said. “You know what happens to Snitches.”

Boyd tried to back up, but Kenny grabbed his collar and raised his fist.

“And I'm going to show you what happens to teachers pets.”

Boyd closed his eyes tightly awaiting the impact.

“That's enough!”

Boyd cracked open an eye to see Ms. Pato holding the bully's wrist nice and tight.

“Kenneth Wilton.” She said angrily. “Not even the first full week of school and you are causing trouble!”

“But we were just hanging out with him Ms. Pato.” Kenny said. “Getting to know the new kid.”

“Don't even try it Kenneth.” Angela said, she caught in the corner of her the other boys trying to sneak off. “And if you four think you are getting away, don't even think about it. Even if you escape, I'll just show the video I recorded to your parents as proof.”

It was a lie, but she knew they couldn't call her bluff.

“All of you, my classroom now!” She ordered to the bullies. “Boyd, Huey, Xavier, you're coming with me to the Nurses Office.”

Huey and Xavier helped Boyd to his feet. The boy was covered with dirt and trying to hide his wounds with his hands.

“Oh Boyd.” She said kindly. “Are you okay?”

He nodded sheepishly.

“Come on now.” She said. “Let's get you looked at.”

Unfortunately the school nurse was in a rush to leave as well. It was Friday after all. The nurse all but pleaded with Angela to handle the boys seeing as how none of them were severely injured. Angela reluctantly agreed.

Boyd was sitting on the cot curled up into a ball. Huey sat next to him as did Xavier.

“Um Ms. Pato.” Huey said. “Maybe I should just take Boyd home. He is not badly hurt.”

Angela shook her head as she pulled out the supplies.

“He's not leaving until we check him out.” She said. “But speaking of home we should call his parents and see if they can pick him up. The school bus has already left by now.”

Boyd looked at Huey nervously.

“I'm really not hurt Ms. Pato!” The boy said nervously.

“Come on man.” Xavier said. “Those guys got you a few times. Let Ms. Pato fix you up huh?”

Angela noticed Boyd was holding his leg.

“Now Boyd.” She said. “The sooner I get this done the sooner you can go home.”

He shook his head.

Huey tugged at his collar.

“Ms. Pato.” Huey said. “Boyd is not like other kids.”

“I want to be though.” Boyd whispered.

“What's he mean by that?” Xavier asked.

Angela just looked at the boy.

“Boyd.” She said. “No matter what you can trust me, okay? Huey and Xavier know that too.”

Huey sighed.

“She's right about that Boyd.” He said. “I-I think Ms. Pato will be okay with it.”

Boyd looked to his good friend who nodded. Carefully, he removed his hand from his knees. Angela was ready to go at the wound with antiseptic when she stopped. Her eyes widened. Instead of looking at an injury, she was looking at.

“Wires?” She uttered. She could also make out other machinery surrounding the broken metal on the boy's knee.

“Whoa.” Xavier said. “Cool!”

“I'm still a real boy though!” Boyd pleaded. “I'm just, made up differently.”

Huey put his arm around Boyd.

“He's an android.”

Angela didn't know what to think. Then a thought occurred and she headed to the nurse's desk. Pulling out the records file, she located the list of the contacts for all the children. When she came to Boyd, she had to keep herself from groaning out loud.

 _“Gyro Gearloose is Boyd's dad!”_ She whined internally. _“Wait? Dad?”_

She didn't have time to even think about THAT though.

“Well boys this is an interesting development to say the least.” She said. She looked to Boyd who was once again curling inward on himself. Her heart sank. Android or not this child had feelings and right now he was wracked with them. She put her hand on his shoulder.

“Boyd, everyone in this world is different.” She said. “All four of us in this room are different from each other. It's what make us special, it makes us who we are. You are going to learn in my class that it is a good thing. So yes, you are a real boy, like you said, just made up differently is all. You still are welcome in this school and by the looks of it, already have great friends.”

“Yeah, don't worry Boyd!” Xavier said. “Huey and I won't let those creeps get at you again.”

“I will handle Kenneth and his friends.” Angela said. “But I am sorry to say Boyd that I do not know how to fix you up.”

“Huey can!” He said excitedly.

“Except my tools are at home.” Huey said. “I guess that means we'll have to call your dad.”

Angela smiled tightly. Fantastic.

“Well then, I should patch you up someway.” She took out a large bandaid and placed it loosely on the metal. Boyd was grinning from ear to ear.

“Look Huey!” He said. Huey too smiled seeing how his friend was being treated like the kid he wanted to be.

“Yeah you get them all the time when you play football.” Xavier said.

“What's football?”

“Only the best sport around.”

Meanwhile Angela gritted her teeth as she called Dr. Gearloose. This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

It got even worse when she saw Principal Beakster heading out the door as the four left the nurses office.

“Principal Beakster I have some boys that need to report to you.”

He looked down at the four kids.

“Whatever you did, detention starting Monday afternoon!” He said. “Goodbye now.”

“No, Clarence.” Angela said stopping him. These three are fine, it's the ones in my classroom that need reprimanding.”

“It must wait Angela.” He said. “I have an important conference this weekend that I need to drive to tonight.”

“What conference?” Then she saw the golf bag and crossed her arms.

“Don't give me that look.” He said. “It's a school principal conference.”

“That includes how many rounds on the green?” She asked sarcastically.

“However many we want.” Then he slapped his forehead at his slip of the tongue.

“Uh huh.”

“Please Angela.” He said. “Can't you handle it?”

Angela was getting antsy and looked at her watch. It was almost three forty five. Jim would be getting out of work in fifteen minutes.

“I'm not the principal.” She whispered.

“Just give them extra homework or something.” He said. “You know what to do.”

“I-I guess-”

“Great see ya Monday!”

He charged out the double door.

“I don't get paid enough for this.” She uttered pulling out her cell phone.

 _“I just hope Jim won't be mad.”_ She thought.

* * *

Jim thankfully understood that Angela couldn't pick him up now and decided to take the bus home. Meanwhile back in her classroom Angela made the bullies apologize to Boyd then gave them an assignment due Monday morning. They had to look up a famous person who had been bullied but still came out on top and write a three page essay about them. And it couldn't just be any person, it had to be someone who made their mark in history. They would also have to show her the works they used and if she caught any plagarizing, then it would be in school suspension.

The bullies had just left the grounds when she heard the yell.

“BOYD!”

“That's dad!” The boy said happily.

“Give me strength.” Angela uttered as she went to her classroom door. She saw the frantic scientist racing through the halls.

“Over here Dr. Gearloose.” She said.

He turned and saw the familiar teacher.

“Where's my son?!” He yelled running to her like a mad man.

“In my classroom.” Angela said pointing. He all but pushed her out of the way.

“Hi Angela.” Fenton said along with Manny.

“Hey guys.” She said. “How bad is he?”

Manny clapped his feet.

“Yikes.”

They went into the classroom where Dr. Gearloose swept all of the things off Angela's desk then lifted his son onto it.

“What is this?” He uttered ripping the bandaid off Boyd's knee.

“Ms. Pato put it on!” Boyd said. “Like other kids wear when they are hurt!”

Gyro tossed the band aid and opened his tool kit.

“When I find out who did this.” He growled working on Boyd's leg. “I'm going to turn them into mindless drones!”

“They already are.” Huey said sarcastically.

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Gyro said. “But oh no, everyone said that you have to go to school. I can teach you everything you need to know. Not some third rate teachers. I have multiple PhDs after all!”

“Nice to see you too Dr. Gearloose.” Angela said.

“Don't get me started on you!” He said pointing some shears at her. “Where were you when my son was attacked huh!?”

“It happened behind the building Gyro.” Huey said. “Boyd managed to escape and thankfully near Ms. Pato's window. She saw what was happening and stopped them. We tried to get to them, but they were too quick for us.”

“Tell me you have those miscreants locked up somewhere?” He asked right to her face.

“Uh no.”

“What kind of institution is this!?” Gyro flailed angrily. “What you just give the brutes lollipops and send them skipping on their way?”

“Dr. Gearloose.” Angela said. “I made sure the boys who did this were adequately punished. They are under my eye from now on. I highly doubt they will bother Boyd again.”

“Yeah dad.” Boyd said swinging his legs. “And Huey and Xavier tried to protect me too.”

“What's adequately punished eh?” Gyro said. “Did you use electroshock treatment, water boarding, or just plain fisticuffs?”

Angela blinked. Was this guy serious?

“She gave them extra homework.” Xavier said.

“That's it?!” Gyro yelled.

Angela really did not have time for this.

“Look, Dr. Gearloose.” She said. “If I used your methods, I'd lose my teaching license and quite honestly, I'd be thrown in jail. You have every right to be upset. No parent wants to see their child hurt. But I promise you. Boyd is safe here.”

“Yeah dad.” Boyd said. “I had a great day before those bullies showed up.”

Gyro put his tool down and hung his head.

“This was a mistake.” He said. “Boyd, I know you are a real boy. You are to me, but these other kids, they won't understand. Heck even your teachers won't understand.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Boyd's teacher looking at him.

“I do.” Angela said. “I was the one who gave him the band aid and saw the wires and all that. So Boyd's body is different than others. No big deal.”

“No big deal!?” Gyro said. “He's an android!”

“But he still has feelings, a heart, and a mind obviously!” Angela argued. “That's what makes him real. Dr. Gearloose, look at you. Flesh and feathers yeah, but you are still his father. Nothing can take that away just because the two of you are made up differently biologically or technologically in this case.”

Angela sighed.

“Look I can't tell you what to do.” She said. “But before you wage an all out war on the education system, please understand, we all want the best for Boyd. I am glad to have him as a student in my class. And I am sure Xavier is glad to be his new friend.”

“You bet.” He said. “I can't wait to show him how to play football!”

“Football!?”

“It's a sport Dr. Gearloose.” Fenton said.

“I know that!” Gyro yelled taking off his cap and scratching his head. He looked to Boyd.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked him.

Boyd nodded.

“I'm happy dad.” Boyd said. “I want to be Ms. Pato's student and Xavier and Huey's friend. Please let me keep going to school.”

Gyro sighed.

“What if it happens again?” He asked. “What if they hurt him worse?”

“I won't let that happen.” Angela said. “Boyd can always come to me if he has any trouble. I can't keep my eye on him the whole day just like you can't, but my door is always open even for a few minutes.”

“Please dad.” Boyd pleaded.

“I'll think about it.” He said. “Come on let's get you back to the lab where Fenton can do a full scan.”

“Can Huey and Xavier come to?”

Gyro sighed.

“As long as they don't touch anything.”

He started to leave the room then stopped.

“Ms..um..Ms?”

“Pato.” Angela said.

“Ah right.” He said looking slightly over his shoulder. “Um, thank you for taking care of Boyd and uh, accepting him. I, might have overreacted and attacked your character. You're obviously not some third rate teacher after seeing how you treat my son. So *cough* I um apologize.”

Angela smiled.

“You are like every other parent in this world Dr. Gearloose.” She said. “Just the way Boyd is like every other kid.”

“Yeah.” He said seeing how his son beamed. He turned around.

“You know, when you are at the Money Bin, you, you can call me Gyro.”

He extended his hand and with that, the olive branch. Angela was allowed to be in his small circle of people he could tolerate. Fenton didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or faint. Manny had his hands/hooves to his chest like he was in awe.

Angela grinned and shook his hand.

“Have a good weekend.” She said.

The group left and Angela let out a long breath. She checked her watch. It was nearing four thirty. It got worse when she saw that her once clean classroom was now a mess thank to Dr. Gearloose's using her desk like an operating table.

She hurried quickly to pack her things and reorganize everything. She then ran out the door to her car and zoomed out of the parking lot.

“Why does this always happen when I have a date!” She groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not too familiar with Boyd so I apologize if he is out of character. Gyro I did try though!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Angela consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty heavy sexual chapter, so discretion advised

When she got to her apartment, Jim was sitting on the couch watching television. He was dressed in a nice button up and tie. A blazer hanging on a kitchen chair.

“Hey!” He said happily.

“I am so sorry!” She said throwing her things aside and kicking off her shoes. “A kid at school got beat up and the principal and the nurse bailed so I had to take care of the kids and then his father came and it was all sorts of crazy and-”

“Darling, darling!” Jim urged approaching the harried woman. “It's okay, we still have time!”

“But we are supposed to have dinner and-”

“We can have it after the show.” Jim said. “Now relax a moment.”

“But, I, uh, you're not mad?” She asked a bit surprised.

“Why would I be mad?”

“That's usually the reaction I get from guys when I stay late at school on a date night.”

Jim chuckled.

“Angela.” He said. “By what you are telling me, you stayed because a student needed you. That comes first before a date, I know that. You don't have to worry.”

She took her first breath in what felt like minutes.

“But Jim.” She said. “I do it a lot. Can you, I don't know, accept that? The others didn't.”

Jim smiled and held her.

“The others were fools.” He whispered. “Even if we were late to the concert or another event, I still wouldn't be mad. After meeting Dewey and others, I can tell how much you mean to them. It would be wrong of me to want to keep you from them. They are lucky to have you.”

Angela practically melted his arms. The reassurance was needed after such a trying afternoon. She glanced at the clock and jumped. Dinner before the show was definitely out of the question, but she didn't want them to be late all together. She pecked Jim's beak then hightailed it to the shower.

For the next half hour Jim watched as Angela readied herself. Of course not watched completely because she closed the bedroom door as she ran in to get dressed. When she emerged attempting to clasp a necklace around her neck, his breath hitched. She was wearing a beautiful mid length black dress, half of her curls pinned up and gracing her face and shoulders. The glasses replaced with contact lenses. She had switched from teacher makeup to evening makeup. The smoky eyeshadow that made the green in her eyes mysterious and alluring. The silvery necklace and bracelet giving her a hint of sparkle.

“What?” She asked after adjusting the necklace.

“You.” He said hoarsely. “You look absolutely radiant.”

Angela's face dusted pink.

“I haven't been to this concert before.” She said. “I'm not overdressed am I?”

“Not at all.” He said. “You look amazing. The prettiest thing I have ever seen.”

Angela blushed even more as she slipped into her heels.

“Not looking too bad yourself.” She said. And it was true. She always was the type that loved a man in a suit and Jim was no exception. Underneath the nicely fitting black blazer was a tie of equal color sitting against a dark blue dress shirt. He looked so handsome that Angela almost felt giddy. She distracted herself by grabbing an evening bag in the hall closet.

“We should probably get going.” She said quickly filling the purse with necessities.

Jim brought himself back to reality and cleared his throat.

“Yeah we should.” He said. He offered Angela his arm and off they went.

* * *

They had made it just in time. Hand in hand they raced into the theater, gave their tickets to the concierge and took their seats just in time for the curtain to go up. The ensemble began to play. The smooth sounds of saxophones, trumpets, pianos, guitars, and drums flowed through the theater. Angela turned to Jim who looked like he was on Cloud 9.

“This was an old number from the 30s.” He whispered to her. “When big bands were still the rage.”

“It's lovely.” She whispered.

The ensemble started up again a slow, what seemed like a romantic tune, and she felt Jim take her hand.

“This one was by Glenn Biller.” He said. “It's called Sunset Regale.” He then looked to Angela who also appeared to be enraptured by the song and stood up.

“Jim?” Angela asked.

“May I have this dance?” He asked extending his hand.

Angela smiled up at him and took his hand. He pulled her gently into his arms and they began to sway. Unfortunately due to the small space there was no big movement, but they didn't care.

Jim closed his eyes as he danced with Angela. His one hand resting on her hip, the other clasping her fingers in his. He took in her perfume, the softness of her touch, her curls resting against his cheek.

Angela too was in heaven. Wrapped in Jim's strong arms listening to him hum the music.

All too soon the song ended and audience clapped. Jim and Angela broke apart, but the look in their eyes was there.

They would not be going to dinner that night.

* * *

The concert had been wonderful for Jim especially. He had almost forgotten how amazing the concert always was and now with the addition of Angela it was even more special.

“I really enjoyed it.” She said as they got into her apartment.

“I was hoping you would.” He said. Angela flipped the switch and the lights flickered on. She removed her shoes then turned to him.

They both knew tonight was going to be THE night. How it would start however was another question. They didn't want to jump the other for fear of reprisal, but they both felt like teenagers taking that first big step.

An idea then occurred to Jim. He took his flip phone out of his pocket and turned it to his music. When he found the right tune, he placed it on her coffee table and removied his tie. A romantic, sensual jazz song began to play. He dimmed the lights and approached Angela again.

“Dance with me again, my girl?” He asked taking her hand.

Angela smiled and was once again in his arms. It wasn't any kind of step they were doing, just swaying once again. They kissed softly as they moved, their hearts beating so rapidly. Their hands wandering, but still careful. When they song ended, they both looked at each other panting slightly.

“Angela?” Jim asked.

She looked at him knowing what he was asking.

“Yes.” She whispered giving him her answer. For the third time in two weeks, he lifted her into his arms and slowly carried her to the bedroom. It was dark, but there was a perfect full moon illuminating the room from the window. No other light was needed.

Placing her down next to the bed, they stood face to face. Wanting to savor the moment, Jim reached into Angela's hair and released it from the clip. Watching as the remainder of the curls fall, framing her face, he couldn't help but run his hands through it, kissing her face as he did. He felt Angela's hands then, unbuttoning his blazer. He took his hands from her so she could slip it gently from his shoulders.

With a slight swallow of nervousness, he moved in to kiss her, but this time her neck. Soft gentle flutters of his lips against her feathers. His hands running down her back. Then he felt it.

The zipper to her dress.

With a deep breath, he took it into his fingers and slowly moved it down. The looser the dress became the more the straps fell down her arms. He lifted his face to Angela's, his hands on her shoulders. The dress was unzipped now. Angela took his hands and helped him slip the dress from her, pooling at her feet.

And there she was.

“Oh Angela.” He uttered. She was absolutely beautiful. She was curved in her hips, her white feathers looked so serene in the moonlight. Her chest, perfect. This woman in all her natural beauty, nothing fake about it, and he was holding it. She was blushing, almost embarrassed to be naked in front of him and tried to cover herself a bit with her arms.

His body couldn't take it and he fell to his knees.

“Jim?” Angela asked worriedly.

He didn't respond instead he wrapped his arms around her middle, his head resting against her stomach.

“What is it?” She asked noticed he was shaking a little.

“I-I almost can't take it.” He said. “Just seeing you like this, it's too much. You are so beautiful.”

It had been such a long time since he had real woman. A real woman he loved so much. It was almost like he was worshipping her.

Angela grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around herself as she knelt to the floor with him.

“It's okay.” She said. “If you need to, let it go.”

Jim shook his head. He was exposed, hard, barely able to keep himself from orgasming right there, but he didn't want to end it so quickly. He covered himself with his hands. No, he wanted this to last the entire night if possible. He wanted to make love to Angela, to hold her and caress her, kiss and taste every part of her. Feel himself inside her, joining together as one.

Angela could see he was trying with all of his might to stay in control. Never in her life had she made a man so aroused just by her naked body that he could lose it right then and there. It was flattering, exciting.

It didn't excuse the fact, she was the only one undressed and he wasn't. For the longest time she had been going crazy. She had wanted him too just as badly. To see what he was under the clothes he wore. There were times she felt she needed a cold shower when he could out wearing just a pair of pants.

“Come here.” She said taking his hands. They stood up and then sat on the side of the bed.

“Maybe I won't last either.” She said the blanket still around her, but opened slightly, as she started unbuttoning his dress shirt. She could see his arousal peeking out from under it. She wanted to see him, all of him, and now.

She helped him remove the shirt and he sat there once again attempting to conceal himself.

She smiled and took his hand again from himself. When she looked at him, her heart pounded. Unable to help herself she reached out and felt his chest. Stroking her fingers against the feathers, feeling the flesh where she could. He gasped a little as her hand wandered to his stomach. Lower and lower-.

“Please, don't.” He said gently taking her wrist. “Not yet.”

Angela looked at him.

“Why?” She asked.

He looked at her. Gulping a little, he took the blanket that was around her and slipped it from her body.

“Because I want to touch you first.” He said. Gently taking her hips he moved her down into the pillows. He positioned carefully until he was on top of her. Caressing her cheek, he began to kiss her. First her lips, then he moved, down. The lower he moved, the more he felt Angela react, whether it was a moan or a move of her body. Taking a chance, he moved his hand to her breast and felt her jerk slightly. He shuddered again, doing his best to stay in control. Kissing his way down, he reached her stomach. He moved his arms up and down her body, from her arms, to her breasts, her stomach, her legs. Everything about her was soft almost silky. The slight hint of sweat mixed with her perfume drove him wild.

Especially when he got between her legs. Unable to help himself, he kissed every spot he could. Angela didn't stop him. Reaching under her, he slightly pulled at her tail feathers. Not painfully, just enough so she could feel the sensation. The taste and wetness of her womanhood combined with the reaction of her body was like ecstasy to him.

“Wait.” Angela said pushing him from her by his shoulders.

He looked at her, worried he had done something wrong. But she smiled sexily at him as she sat up.

“Your turn.” She said.

He gasped as she got on top of him, splaying herself on his body. Reciprocating his kisses and movement. He closed his eyes as she moved around him. He could feel his manhood poking her stomach. Desperately wanting it's turn.

His eyes flew open he felt the soft kiss on arousal.

“Angela?”

“Do you want me to?” She asked.

“You-you don't-”

“Tell me.” She asked. He felt himself grow incredibly hot. So the school teacher was a bit wild in bed. If he died right then and there, he probably would with the happiest smile on his face.

“Yes.” He said huskily.

She kissed him gently all over. While she wasn't a big fan of performing oral sex, she wanted to discover what he liked. She loved the little gasps he was making, the way he was pulsating against her lips. She was surprised though when he stopped her before she could take him in her mouth.

“No.” He said.

“No?”

“I won't last.” Jim said pulling her up to him. “I want to, I need to be inside you, now.”

Angela reached into her nightstand and took out a condom. Jim smiled which made her glad. The men she dated thought that it wasn't needed because she was on the pill and thought she was being a bit paranoid. Even on a first date.

“You don't mind?” She asked.

“Never.” He said turning them over. “I just have to have you.”

She ripped open the condom wrapper.

“Me or you?”

“You.” Jim said hotly. “Please, you.”

She sat up slightly, his knees around her hips. Taking the condom out of it's wrapper, she then took her fingers and stroked his manhood gently. He threw his head back as he felt her palm holding him, the sensation just of her feathers just on it driving him wild. He opened his eyes just as she rolled the condom onto him. Once they were sure he was set, he laid her back down again. The resumed kissing, but his time with passion. Jim broke the kissing and looked down at Angela. She felt him at her entrance and nodded.

That was all he needed.

He slowly moved into her. Even through the condom he could feel such an incredible heat. They both closed their eyes at the initial contact. Angela wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to move.

But it wasn't enough. He had to be as close to her as possible. He pulled out, but before Angela could say anything he lifted her into his lap. He wanted to see her and feel her all around him.

“Is this alright?” He asked.

Angela smiled and once again nodded. They positioned themselves and Angela descended slowly onto his arousal. Caressing her as she began to move and he with her. It was slow and intense.

“I love you.” He whispered hoarsely.

“I love you.” She repeated with a pant.

They ran each other's hands and lips all over their bodies, wherever they could reach.

It was when Jim had practically yelled out her name that Angela couldn't hold herself together. She gripped his back and began shivering, wildly riding out the pleasure as much as she could, gasping into his neck. It was the final snap for him as well. He too released, probably the strongest he had had in years. Barely catching their breaths they fell back on the bed. They were sweaty, exhausted-

And absolutely elated.

Jim pulled out of her carefully, the movement causing Angela to shake again at the feeling. He then collapsed on his side, but pulled Angela to him.

“That was-” He said nearly gripping her, as if afraid if he didn't hold her to him as close as possible he would lose this incredible feeling.

She put her head to his chest.

“It was.” She said.

He looked down at her.

“I love you so much.” He said. “I don't remember the last time I felt this way.”

Angela giggled through closed eyes.

“Me too.” She said. “And I love you.”

He chuckled as he pulled the condom from his now soft member, impressed and surprised at how much he ejaculated. He dropped it into the wastebasket by the bed.

“I honestly didn't take you for a vixen back there?”

Angela looked at him with a strange face.

“Vixen?”

“Well, you, and uh-”

Angela once again laughed.

“You'll be happy to know I love sex just as much as the next woman.” She said. “And I do aim to please.”

“You do.” He said. “Amazingly.”

“You are pretty amazing yourself.” She said looking at him. “Don't sell yourself short pal.”

“Short?”

“Oh no.” She said slapping her forehead. “If you are going to be like every other guy out there and ask how you literally measured up, you're banished to the couch!”

Jim laughed heartily.

“Well considering how you reacted back there.” He said. “I don't think I need to ask. Besides, I might have lost a few feathers on my back.”

Angela blushed.

“Yeah, well, like I said you, you are, great.”

“Just great?”

“Oh seriously?!”

Jim laughed as Angela got under the covers. He playfully followed her and wrapped his arms around her.

“You're so cute when you get angry.”

Of course she wasn't really angry.

“You're very giddy after sex aren't you?” She said with closed eyes.

“Can you blame me?” He asked. “Not only has it been the first time for me in awhile, but it was with the woman I love. Not to mention she has the most incredible body I have ever seen.”

He ran his fingers up and down her side, giving her tail a little tug.

“And she is an amazing lover.”

Angela nuzzled into him more.

“I love you.” She whispered into his chest.

While he had hoped they would make love until dawn, it was clear they were both spent. It didn't matter. As he felt himself nod off, Angela still in his arms, now asleep herself, he felt like the happiest man alive.

“I love you.” He whispered to her. “I'll love you forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't be

Jim found himself awakening in the middle of the night. He looked to see Angela was still asleep nestled closely beside him. The events of just a few hours ago came back to him making him warm and happy. Making love to Angela had been the most amazing experience he had had in such a long time. He felt so complete, so in love. It was as if he had been tested almost. That if he cleaned up his act, that he would be given this gift. The gift of this beautiful woman's love and she his.

Feeling a bit more awake, he gently crept out of the bed and felt himself shiver slightly. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants he tiptoed into the living room and picked up the drawing pad and pencils. He hadn't used the art supplies yet not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't really think of anything to create. Plus he had been quite busy getting acclimated to his new life.

He walked back into the bedroom and sat down at the chair by the window. He smiled as he looked at Angela, sleeping so peacefully. The moonlight still casting the perfect glow among her pale feathers, the slight glint of sparkle coming from her necklace, her hair draped about her shoulders. Everything else was shielded by the blankets.

He turned to a blank page and began to sketch. He replayed the whole night in his mind. How lovely Angela had dressed, the music, the dancing, then making love. He sat there drawing, erasing, shading, trying to remember every single detail.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't realize Angela was stirring.

“Hey.” Her tired voice said.

He looked up and smiled.

“Hey.” He said softly.

“What are you doing up?” She asked. “Everything okay?”

He nodded.

“Inspiration came over me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He said holding up the drawing pad. “Want to see?”

She nodded. He got up and back into bed with her. Draping an arm around her, he showed her his work.

“Oh Jim.” She uttered in awe.

The page was filled with sketches from that night. Of Angela all dressed up and smiling. A sketch of their hands clasped together (Jim had made a rough drawing of her bracelet). An outline of them dancing together. Music notes.

She blushed when she saw that he had drawn her asleep in bed. The blanket was draped around her just enough for some modesty, but he had outlined her body just enough to portray her sensuality.

“This was probably the most wonderful night I have had.” He said stroking her hair. “I wanted to capture it in some way.”

She looked at him.

“It's beautiful.” She said.

“It's you.” He said. “Of course it would be.”

Angela blushed as he set down the drawing pad. Taking his fingers under her beak he tilted her face so he could kiss her.

“I love you.” He whispered and then kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two fell into the bed.

It would be the second time they would make love.

* * *

Jim awoke again a few hours later only to find he was alone in the bed. It was a bright sunny morning and he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Putting his pajama pants back on, he peeked into the kitchen and grinned at the sight.

Angela was standing at the stove wearing his blue dress shirt. She had her hair up in a messy pony tail and her glasses were back on. Music was playing from her phone which he recognized was classic rock. She was dancing and singing softly.

She turned and nearly jumped when she saw Jim had been watching her.

“Yeesh, a little warning would ya?” She asked.

Jim just laughed.

“Sorry, but I didn't want to interrupt the show.” He said. “Have I ever told you that blue is a lovely color on you?”

She blushed looking at what she was wearing.

“Oh, well.” She said. “Didn't feel like making breakfast in a dress.”

“Breakfast huh?” He said approaching her.

“Yeah, the first meal of the day.” She said. “Some might say most important?”

He wrapped his arms around her.

“You were amazing last night.”

Angela giggled.

“You've said that.” She responded. “More than once.”

“I hope I get to keep saying it.”

He reached down and kissed her neck.

“Again.” A kiss. “And again.”

Angela exhaled happily.

“Well it IS Saturday.” She said. “I'm not necessarily against staying in bed longer, but I figured you might have been hungry.”

“And what was on the menu?” He asked.

“Pancakes.” She said showing him the bowl of batter. “Buuttt, I suppose they can wait.”

Jim smiled and kissed her. Through kisses they moved themselves back into the bedroom.

* * *

“You have such small hands.” He uttered looking at their clasped fingers. They had just finished another round of lovemaking.

She smiled at him.

“It's like they belong in mine.” Jim said. “You know the first time we shook hands, I didn't want to let go.”

“You did though.” She said. “You thought it was silly that I wanted you to reintroduce me to yourself and pulled it back.”

“I didn't really know what to think.” He said. “I never expected to ever see you again.”

He held their hands up.

“Then you touched my hand a second time.” He said. “When I didn't want to listen to your kind words. You put your hand on mine and I thought my heart would beat out of my chest. And then, when you came to visit again I just wanted to reach out and kiss yours, every fingertip.”

He pulled their hands down and he did just that. He placed them both on his heart.

“Well you can now.” She whispered.

A loud pounding at the door interrupted them.

“Oh no.” Jim uttered.

“Cranton.” They both said.

They both got out of the bed quickly and threw on what clothes they could.

* * *

Angela was the one to open the door.

“Hi Officer Cranton.” She said with a smile.

“Hi Ms. Pato.” The probation officer said. “Where is he?”

“Right here.” Jim said.

Big Fred Cranton did his usual preliminary check around the apartment then handed Jim the cup.

“Ugh.”

“Starling.” Cranton warned.

“But I get nervous!”

“Jim, just do what you gotta.” Angela said. “Officer Cranton can I get you anything?”

“No thank you.”

“This is so humiliating!” Jim yelled from the bathroom.

Angela rolled her eyes.

“Be thankful you never have to see an OB/GYN pal!” She said.

Cranton chuckled. He liked Angela's humor. Jim was always whining during this portion of the visit, whether it was at the probation office or at the apartment. At the apartment though, Angela was always encouraging Jim to just get it over with.

Finally Jim was able to do the job as it were.

“I still don't see why this is necessary.” He said handing Cranton the cup. “I wasn't in trouble for drugs and I hardly drink!”

“It's to make sure you don't start the habit.” Cranton answered. “I also got the fax about your community service securement by the way.”

Jim nodded. Twice a week after work he would be reporting to the Duckburg Homeless Coalition to help with evening meal deliveries to those living on the streets. It had been one of the organizations on the list Cranton had given him and he was lucky they had an opening.

“Just doing what I have to.” He said with a shrug.

“Keep it up.” Cranton said. “And your probation may end sooner than you think.”

Bidding his goodbyes, he left.

Jim slumped down on the couch.

“Talk about a mood killer.” He grumbled.

Angela just laughed.

“Oh stop.” She said. “Not like you hadn't had any fun prior.”

“Laugh now lovely lady until he interrupts us at the WORST possible moment.”

Angela made a face.

“Yeah that would be a bit precarious wouldn't it?” She said. “I guess we'll have to start timing ourselves to see how quickly we can get dressed.”

She punched him lightly in the arm. He didn't smile.

“You going to be grouchy all day?” She asked. “Or are you going to cheer up and maybe we will spend the day out?”

He turned to her.

“Out where?” He asked.

“Well Duckburg Art Museum for starters maybe?” She said. “They have a new Frida Macaw exhibit I've been wanting to see.”

Jim hmmphed. He did like Frida Macaw's work.

“Then, I don't know.” She said. “Just wander around, see what we find.”

Jim chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

“Sounds great.” He said.

* * *

The museum was busy which made Jim a bit nervous, but Angela held his hand warmly. She was reassuring him that it would be okay.

“I love how she uses so many colors.” Angela noted as they looked at the painting.

“A lot of it was based on emotion.” Jim said. “She didn't have an easy life.”

Angela nodded.

“But she was strong though.” He added. “It's what got her through it all.”

“I envy people with her kind of talent.” Angela said.

“It's not as simple as you think darling.” Jim said. “It's a lot of practice, a lot of trial and error.”

“But you must love it enough to keep trying.”

“Of course.” He said as they walked through the hall. “It's like something internally tugging at you to keep doing it. It gets very frustrating, but when you love something that much you keep on doing it.”

“Was it the same with acting?” Angela asked.

Jim nodded.

“There were times I just couldn't get the character down.” He said. “I had to really dig deep into it. Convey emotion that maybe I wasn't as used to. But I wanted to be the character so strongly that I just kept up with it. There was no giving up.”

* * *

**Meanwhile**

“Ah Frida.” She thought to herself looking at the paintings. “You and I aren't that much different are we?”

She walked slowly through the exhibit.

“Hope the kids are behaving. I am sure he is off somewhere with whoever she is this year.” She muttered to herself. “He could have at least called and checked on me. Would have been nice to know that he cares a little?”

She didn't deny she was a bitter woman. What she thought had been true love turned out to be a fallacy. Her husband had to have it all, a home, a wife, children. And a mistress. She was the wife who cemented that part. She was so naive. Believing he truly loved her. He loved her image, not her. Still the money he brought in eased that pain a little. Material possessions, her job as an art critic for a newspaper, and motherhood at least gave her a sense of purpose. It was pathetic in the eyes of women outside her status, but she had her circle of friends who understood her.

It was hard to believe at times that this was her life now though. So many years ago, it had been different. Wild, happy.

In love.

A voice slightly above a whisper interrupted her thoughts.

“I'm glad we came here.”

“Me too.”

Her heart stopped when she heard the agreement. Her mind traveled back to that time she had just been imaging. That voice. It couldn't be. Suddenly feeling the urge to hide she ducked behind an edifice of Frida.

She saw the two of them, though their backs were to her. They were arm in arm admiring a painting. Her heart pounded wildly.

Then they turned.

“Oh my-” She uttered.

It was him. The man from so long ago. She had heard his story from a year ago and so many times wanted to reach out to him. But something always stopped her. Some engagement, some commitment.

Fear.

Betrayal.

He wasn't alone though. There was a woman on his arm. She was pretty with her curls and her makeup. Reminded her of when she was so fresh faced and carefree. He was older than the woman there was no doubt, but she was not young enough to be his daughter unless there was something he never revealed. He looked tired, the signs of age creeping in on his features.

But to her he might as well have been years younger.

She followed them through the museum, careful not to be seen. Her blood boiled when they would sneak a kiss or laughed.

Finally they started leaving the museum.

“Where to next?” Angela asked.

“Mmm.” He said. “I don't know.”

“Well we could grab some lunch.” She said. “It's a nice day so maybe we can have a mini picnic or something.”

“I like that idea.” He said. “We can have it at the park.”

Angela grinned.

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps interrupted the and they looked up. A woman was racing towards him.

“Please wait!” She yelled.

She neared Jim and stopped. Leaning down she needed to catch her breath. Her blonde hair a bit mussed.

Jim panicked thinking this was a reporter and was ready to jump into the car when she looked up at him. His heart nearly stopped.

“Jim.” She said breathlessly.

He gulped.

“Maria?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth sometimes isn't pretty

It was as if time had stopped. Jim stood there staring at the woman from his past. Not just the woman. His once dearest friend, his lover, his fiance.

Maria Passerine nee Dovell was in the same state of shock. Seeing him after so many years. So much time apart.

“Maria.” He finally whispered. “Is-is it really you?”

Maria made a noise between a laugh and a sob she was trying so hard to suppress.

“Yes Jim.” She said. “It is.”

Unable to help herself, she threw herself into him. Jim in his surprise hesitantly put his arms around her. She was shaking, sobbing into his shoulder.

“I can't believe it.” She whispered.

Jim was at a loss for words. He then realized that he was not alone in this moment with her. He turned to Angela. She gave a sad smile.

 _“It's okay.”_ She mouthed and got into the car. He figured she would drive off, but it appeared she would wait for him.

He held the sobbing Maria gently. Once she started to calm down, he pushed her from him so he could look at her. The honey hair was much lighter than it had been and the curls were no longer there. Replaced with thick straight strands. Her face was still the same though it was clear that she too was trying to fight the signs of time. The blue eyes were still clear as day.

“You remember me?” He asked.

She nodded tearfully.

“My memory came back a few years ago.” She said. “I developed a bad headache all of a sudden and it was like my whole mind exploded. Everything from my past came tumbling back.”

 _“A few years ago?”_ He wondered.

“I remembered everything!” She said. “I remembered Duckburg, my friends, acting-”

She sobbed.

“But most of all.” She said. “I remembered you.”

Jim couldn't believe it.

“I'm sorry.” She said pulling a tissue out of her handbag. “I shouldn't have hugged you like that. I just-I never thought I would see you again.”

“I never left.” He said.

She sighed.

“The papers, they said that you were-”

“I was released.” He said. “Time served. It was never reported to the press.”

She blew her nose.

“I can't imagine what you have gone through.”

Jim couldn't say anything.

Maria laughed through her tears and took his hands.

“It's been so long.” She said.

Jim held her hands a bit loosely. Then he felt it. He looked down and saw the large diamond ring along with the wedding band.

“It has.” He said looking down at their hands.

Maria saw what he was looking at and pulled her hand away.

“There's a lot that happened.” She said fiddling with the rings. “A lot that I didn't know as well as you.”

She looked up at him.

“Is-is she?” She nodded towards the car where Angela sat.

“She is my girlfriend.” Jim said.

Maria's heart leapt a little.

 _“Just his girlfriend.”_ She thought. _“Not his wife.”_

“She's uh, pretty.”

Jim nodded.

“Why are you here?” He asked her.

“I'm a writer.” She said. “For the Calisota Times. I am here on assignment for the Frida Macaw Exhibit.”

“Calisota?” Jim said remembering she had grown up there.

“I live there.”

“A writer?”

“I went back to college.” She said. “Just after my rehabilitation was finished.”

“Oh.”

“But let's not talk about that.” She said. “Jim this maybe asking a lot, but please, can you come see me tonight?”

Jim once again gulped.

“I am staying at the McDuck Grand Hotel.” She said. “I leave for home tomorrow. Please, let's meet. There is so much we need to talk about.”

“I-um, I don't know-.”

“Please.” She begged.

“I uh-” He stuttered. Jim saw the desperation in Maria's eyes.

“Give me a little while to think it over.” He said. “What room are you staying in?”

“728.” She said.

“I'll call you at the hotel with my decision.” He said. Then he opened the door to the passenger side of the car.

Maria watched as they drove off. She then headed to her own car and went back to the hotel, hoping with all of her might that he will come.

* * *

“Are you alright?” Angela asked Jim. He was leaning against the door watching everything fly past.

“No.” He said.

“She's lovely.” Angela said. “It appears she really cared about you the way she reacted.”

Jim said nothing.

“Was it a good talk?”

He still didn't respond.

They drove on for a few moments.

“ARGH!”

Angela turned to see Jim shaking in anger.

“Jim?”

“Why now!?” He yelled. “Where was she huh? She said she got her memory back a few years ago. All that time she could have contacted me!”

Angela decided to pull over.

“I loved her so much!” He screamed. “She knew where I was! Now all of a sudden she cares!?”

He pounded his fists on the dashboard and then hung his head.

“She doesn't even look like the Maria I knew.” He said.

“Time does that to all of us.” Angela said quietly.

Jim looked at Angela.

“She wants to me to meet her tonight.” He said. “At her hotel.”

Angela sighed a bit hard.

“You going to go?”

“I-I told her I'd think about it.”

Once again silence as Angela put the car in drive.

“I think you should.” Angela said as they stopped at a traffic light.

“What?” Jim said surprised. “Why?”

“You need answers Jim.” She said. “Her leaving then regaining her memory. These were things that were kept from you. Now you have the chance to find out what happened. Maybe you can finally break free of that burden.”

Angela looked straight out the window.

“Or start a new life, with her.”

Jim's heart sank.

“Oh Angela.” He said. “I couldn't-”

“She was your true love.” Angela said shakily. “I said I cannot and will never compete with Maria. But maybe all along it was her and you. Just, well, took almost a lifetime for you two to come back together. I can't stand in the way of that.”

* * *

They parked at her apartment and went inside. Before Angela could set her keys down, Jim pulled her into his arms.

“You are not Maria.” He said. “And I don't want you to be. I fell in love with you because of who you are.”

“You thought I was her though.” Angela said into his chest.

“I know.” He said. “There is no excuse for that. But now, everything has changed and I love how it has. I don't want to disturb that by someone from my past. I want you, I want this life with you.”

He could feel a wetness on his shirt.

“Darling.” He said tilting her beak. “My girl. Please, don't cry.”

“I know there is a part of you that still loves her though.” Angela said with a sniffle. “And it's okay. But I still think you should go see her now that you have this chance.”

She wiped her eyes.

“And if something is there between the two of you.” Angela said. “Don't let me stop you.”

He pulled her in closer.

“How can you say such things?” He uttered. “Don't you trust me?”

He felt Angela nod against him.

“It wouldn't be a random fling though.” She said. “I know it wouldn't. I saw it in her. She missed you so much.”

“She's married.”

Angela looked up at him.

“But she's not happy.” Angela said. “I can tell. The way she interacted with you, it wasn't buddy-buddy. She would have probably kissed you if I wasn't there.”

Jim knew Angela wasn't exaggerating because he saw it too. Maria had looked at him with such joy. It was like an old war time movie where a couple would be split up then reunite.

But this wasn't a movie.

“You're not chained to me Jim.” Angela said. “But I do love you. You go and see her. That's the only way you'll know.”

Jim could only hold her.

He called Maria's hotel room and of course she had picked up. She had been waiting with bated breath, hoping and hoping he would come. When he said he would, she felt herself shiver with happiness. They set a time for 8pm. A light dinner and drinks in the hotel bar and restaurant. When Jim hung up, he looked at Angela and told her.

“Probably take a cab.” She said. “In case you drink a bit much.”

“I don't plan on it.” He said approaching her. “I'm coming back to you. I just want answers from Maria.”

Angela said nothing as he lifted her face to his.

“Please believe me.” He said.

* * *

As suggested Jim took a cab to the McDuck Grand Hotel. He was a nervous wreck and at each stop he wanted to tell the cabbie to turn around. Let sleeping dogs lie, they had for so long.

But he knew Angela was right about the whole thing. He had to know what had happened. His unknowing had caused such a reaction in him, such anger that it was the spark that would eventually light the fire that would be Negaduck. The loss of Darkwing Duck was just the gasoline. Darkwing he knew why it ended, he needed answers on this.

But he hated leaving Angela behind. Part of him wanted to bring her. A tactic to rub in Maria's face after the pain she had caused. Prior to Negaduck maybe he would have.

And Angela probably would have slapped him then dumped his tail right there.

No. there would be no petty schemes, no revenge. Tonight it was just the truth.

He walked into the restaurant and scanned the tables. He saw her and she him. She raised her hand, a bunch of bracelets dangling from her wrist. She was wearing a wrap dress and her makeup was done nicely. As he got closer though, he realized she wasn't wearing her wedding rings. She reached in and hugged him.

“I'm so glad you came.” She said releasing him. “Do you want a drink? Bourbon and soda right?” She asked sitting down then calling the waitress. “And don't worry, order whatever you want. It's all on me.”

Jim decided that he needed a clear head for this as much as he craved a bourbon right now, and a cigarette.

“Seltzer please.” He said to the waitress.

“You sure?” Maria asked. “Like I said I'm paying.”

“Really, uh, I'm not feeling a drink right now.” He said. “Plus, um, if my probation officer decided to do a surprise check tomorrow, it's not good if I have alcohol in my system.”

“Oh.” Maria said.

They sat quietly for a few moments.

“You look well.” She said. “Are you taking good care of yourself?”

He nodded.

“I try.” He said. “You, look well too.”

Maria smiled at the compliment.

“Are you hungry?” She asked opening a menu. “We can order some dinner-”

“Why didn't you contact me?”

She looked up to see Jim staring at her seriously.

“Let's stop pretending Maria.” He said. “I need to know. What happened after you left the hospital?”

Maria sighed and put down her menu.

“We shouldn't discuss that now.” She said. “We have all night.”

“No.” Jim said. “We don't and I have waited long enough.”

Maria crossed her arms on the table.

“I guess dinner is out of the question.” She said. Then looked up at him.

“I'll tell you everything. But not here.”

She motioned a waitress for the check.

* * *

They went up to her room and Maria turned on the lights. She went to the minibar and pulled out a small bottle of vodka.

“You still don't want a drink?”

He shook his head as he sat down in an armchair.

“Always the actor huh?” She said pour the drink into a glass. “Playing the part of the slick, no nonsense guy.”

Jim was bit miffed at her tone.

“Please Maria.” He said. “Just tell me. Where did you go after you were discharged?”

She sighed and took a sip of her drink.

“Well.” She said. “My parents, if you can call them that, took me back to their place in Sparrow Woods. Set me up with therapy and everything.”

“Sparrow Woods is not even an hour from Duckburg.” Jim said.

“Oh I know.” She said. “I did ask about you. I was ready to hop a bus so many times to Duckburg. But they kept saying we were just friends. They even said you were gay. You know, the old actor stereotype.”

Jim shook his head.

“And you believed them?”

“My brain was still a mess.” She said. “And since I couldn't remember you that well, I figured they might have been right.”

“Maria, you had said you wanted us to go away together, just the two of us.” He said. “I had this whole thing planned out. I kept bringing you flowers and sitting with you.”

“Friends do that.” She interrupted. “My parents said the trip idea was like a best friends getaway. I could have them when I was better, but with the friends I was making in Sparrow Woods. My parents were clever, I'll give them that.”

“My name was in the phone book.”

“Didn't have one for Duckburg.” She said. “And this was pre-internet after all.”

“I was Darkwing Duck on television.” He said. “My name was the first in the credits.”

“Kids TV show.” She answered. “I didn't have kids at the time so I passed it.”

Jim couldn't believe this. So many excuses.

“Maria.” He said. “You were a grown woman. Why did you let them control you like that? Memory loss or no, you could have left, gone your own way.”

“And do what?” She said. “Where would I go?”

“You could have tried to find me!” He argued.

“Same goes for you.”

“I DID!” He yelled. “You have no idea. I searched everywhere as did your theater friends. We all were worried about you! But it was like you vanished. There was no trace of you anywhere!”

Maria laughed.

“Like I said, my parents were clever.”

Jim was angry now.

“You let them control you.” He said. “That is not the Maria I knew.”

She put her glass down.

“The Maria you knew had been erased.” She said. “My parents played me like a fiddle when they saw that I couldn't remember anything. They set the mold, I was the clay. I was reshaped into their dream daughter with the “right” career who would find the “right” husband.”

She sighed.

“When my memory came back, I confronted then shut my parents then out of my life for good. Granted it's not like they are suffering much thanks to my husband. Still providing for them even though I told him to stop. Probably because he thinks he can keep me by being such a good son in law.”

She took her drink again.

“Maybe doing it to spite me, who knows?” She said. “He likes to play those games.”

Maria turned to Jim.

“When I realized what had happened, I was so disgusted, but it was too late.” She said. “I think the only good thing about what happened was that I had my kids. They are doing great surprisingly even though their father and I can't stand each other.”

She laughed.

“I remembered you though the most.” She said approaching him and sat down in the chair across from him. “You with all your warmth and care, how you would surprise me with serenades, draw me cute little pictures.”

She looked at him.

“Do you do that for her?” She said. “That girlfriend?”

Jim said nothing.

“Didn't take you for the type.” She said.

“If you are talking about the age difference between she and I.” Jim said. “It's not what you think.”

“Is it?”

“Angela.” He said. “She's different.”

“I'll bet.”

“It's a long story.”

“I'm curious.” She said. “After all, I'm not the only one with a strange past. The papers said you went on a rampage.”

“In so many words.” He said.

“Always the young ones isn't it?” She said. “Heard that boy got your role even though you were the real thing.”

“How did you know?”

“I work for a newspaper.” She said. “You hear everything.”

Jim sighed.

“I was messed up.” He said. “Sick. That wasn't me.”

“You sure about that?”

He looked at Maria who gave him such a sly smile.

“You were always so determined.” She said. “So adamant that you could do everything. I see how you are looking at me. That I am not the Maria Dovell you knew. Well, you are not the Jim Starling I knew. You took rejection hard, but it didn't stop you. You kept going.”

Maria took another bottle out of the mini-bar.

“So what changed?”

Jim knew he couldn't lie.

“That character was my life.” He said. “Before that, it was you. I lost both and instead of trying to move on like I had in the past, I grasped at whatever was left and it played on my brain.”

“Mmmhhm.” Maria answered. “And where does the girl come into this? Was she some sort of fan?”

Jim hmmphed.

“Hardly.” He said. “It was her friends that were. She just, was their moral support.”

“Obviously there is more to it.” She said. “Since you two are together.”

“Angela has nothing to do with this.” Jim said.

“Oh yes she does.” Maria said with a laugh. “Look at her, so sweet. Probably never had a rough moment in her life. And look at us. Two people who went through the worst and back. We are damaged goods Jim. You and me, we were and are a lot alike. Why do you think we were so in love with each other. We were two kindred spirits.”

“That was the past.”

“It doesn't have to be.” Maria said approaching him. “Come now Jim. You honestly think that what you have with Angela will last? That she genuinely loves you? Quite frankly, either the girl has a “daddy complex” or you're the broken soul she thinks she can heal. Why else would she want a man like you?”

Jim was seething now.

“You're drunk Maria.” He said. “Yes I am older than her, but there is nothing underhanded about our relationship. It's been truth since day one. And if you must know, she was the first woman since you that I had fallen for. And you know why? Because she is her own person. She makes her own decisions. She doesn't let others dictate her life or her happiness.”

Maria just laughed.

“Oh nice try there.” She said. “Comparing me and her. You forget, I was my own person before the accident. Maybe it's you with the memory loss.

She took a sip of her drink.

“Or maybe you see the past in that girl hmm? I mean I am sure she makes you feel good right? I mean, her feathers are still fresh, no wrinkles, nothing sagging, probably still has a drive, if you know what I mean?”

Jim sneered.

“What I want to know though.” Maria said. “Is what is her game? Like I said you and I are damaged goods. What would she want with a man who lost his mind? Nearly committed murder. I mean you can't be a sugar daddy obviously. I see that ankle monitor hiding under your pant leg. Maybe she's one of those girls. Turned on by the bad man type.”

She gave a little laugh while Jim felt infuriated.

“You want to know?” Jim said. “You've had your memory back for years and in all that time, you never once thought of me. Never bothered to think how I felt. Meanwhile, when I hit the bottom, when I was so low, a step away from death, Angela came in. Her friends wanted to see me while I was incarcerated, but I kept kicking them out. She came, on her own, to convince me they were worth my time. And the more I got to know her, the more I realized, no, she wasn't you. She was better.”

Maria growled.

“Really?” She said.

“Does that newspaper you work for know everything?” He asked. “Angela was there when I was had my episode. I mistook her for you.”

Maria looked at him.

“I thought she was you.” He said. “My mind was so warped, I thought you had returned. That you were being held captive by the new Darkwing Duck. When I started to snap out of it just a little and began bawling like a baby Angela stayed with me until the police arrived. Not restraining me, but comforted me. Let me mourn my losses finally instead of trying to get them to return. Then she came to the courtroom where I was convicted and then the asylum. She helped me get my act together, start my own therapies.”

He looked to her.

“Where were you?” He asked.

Maria said nothing.

“I think I got my answers.” He said standing up. He was done. This Maria, was not the one he had loved. She was hurting, he knew that, but she was also mean, bitter. There comes a time in everyone's life where they have to make their own way. Maria had let people guide her by the hand for too long. The accident may have altered her life, but Maria was still an adult, capable of making decisions. Now she was blaming everyone else instead of taking her own responsibility.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Leaving.” He said heading for the door.

Maria grabbed his arm.

“Let go Maria.”

“Please Jim.” She said. “I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm just, I'm jealous that she has you. You were always such a good man. So kind and loving. I am sure you give her your whole heart.”

She hung her head.

“Make her feel like she is the important being in your life.” She said. “Tell her you love her everyday.”

She couldn't help the tears.

“All those things that you did with me.” She said. “It was the most beautiful time in my life. I had never felt such love. Such devotion since then.”

She sighed.

“Then you asked me to marry you with that little fake diamond ring.” She said. “But it was so beautiful because I could see your love, you cried for Heaven's sake when I said yes. Our dreams for the future. Us as a famous actor and actress then down the road with ducklings and a quaint little house.”

She reached out and touched his face.

“We were so happy.”

“We were.” He said quietly.

“We can be, again.” She said.

Jim turned his head.

“Don't be like that.” Maria said. “You know it's true.”

“Maria-”

She put her arms around him.

“Let's be us again.” She said. “Tonight.”

She leaned in and kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets are revealed

Angela paced around her apartment. She thought about going to Ethan and Drake's to spend some time with them. Maybe see Launchpad too. A night with her best friends always did the trick. She was about to grabbed her coat, but then she stopped.

 _“What if she hurts him?”_ She thought. _“What if the answers are worse than he thought?”_

She put her coat down.

 _“Then again.”_ She thought. _“It could be what he has been waiting for this whole time. I can't run away from it.”_

She sighed.

Well regardless, she did need her friends. She picked up her phone.

“Yeesh Angie it's Saturday night!” Ethan said teasingly when he picked up his cell. “I thought you and Jim would be out painting the town you cute little love birds.”

Angela rolled her eyes.

“Not exactly.” She said. “I'm not disturbing anything am I?”

“Just an impromptu Darkwing Duck Marathon with Drake and Launchpad. They are taking the night off being Darkwing and Noble Sidekick. You should come over!!”

“We can watch something else though if Jim wants to come too!” She heard Drake yell. “We haven't had a movie marathon night in forever.”

Angela smiled and felt tears come to her eyes.

“Angie?” Ethan said when he heard her sniffle.

“Uh yeah.” She said. “Hehehe, sounds like fun.”

“Angie, what's wrong?”

“Nothing.” She said tearfully. “What could give you that idea?”

“Guys load up the car!” She heard Ethan yell. “We got an Angie Alert.”

“I'll get the ice cream!” Launchpad said.

“I'll get movies.” Drake said.

“Oh guys no.” She said. “I'm fine.”

“You're not.” Ethan said. “I know that sound anywhere. We are coming over right now. Is Jim there?”

“No.”

“Is this involving you and him?”

“Kinda, but it's not like we fought or anything.”

“Launchpad, get the chocolate syrup, this is a serious one!”

Angela giggled. They knew her so well.

* * *

They arrived fifteen minutes later with arms full of treats and comforting hugs. They sat on the couch with her and she told them what happened.

“I don't believe it. Maria? She remembers him?” Drake said.

Angela nodded.

“Of all times right?” She said sadly.

“Why did you let him go if it bothers you like this?” Launchpad asked.

“Because it would be wrong of me to stop him.” She said. “He needs to find out what happened.”

She looked down at her hands.

“And if there is something still between them.”

“Did he say that?” Ethan asked ready to find Jim and give him what for if he did.

She shook her head.

“That's my assumption.” She said. “I told him he had to go. He said he didn't want to, that he wants to stay with me.”

“Oh Angie.” Ethan said.

“If it turns out that they still love each other, I won't fight for him. I'll let him go.” She said. “It'll be awful, but I will.”

“Angela.” Drake said. “You need to have more faith. Jim loves you so much. Where was Maria all this time? If she got her memory back a long time ago, then why now? Why didn't she try to find him? Meanwhile, when he was going through the worst of it, who was there for him?”

“All of us.” Angela said.

“But you were the one who finally got through to him.” Ethan added. “Launchpad, Drake, and me, yeah we were the crazy fanboys. We admired him, but it wasn't admiration he needed. We still saw him as Darkwing, you saw him as the man behind the mask. And I think that meant more to him than anything. You helped him realize that he could love again, to live. And I think he also brought something out in you.”

“Like what?” She asked.

“You're happier.” Drake said. “Not that you haven't always been happy, but we all noticed how he makes you blush and laugh. He brags about you like you hung the moon and we know as much as it embarrasses you, it makes you smile. And of course we see how proud and in love you are of him. How hard he is working to start over.”

“To start a life with you.” Launchpad added. “You're it for him Angela. This Maria lady, I don't know, she seems, sketchy.”

They all turned to him.

“How so LP?” Drake asked.

“Well, it's like ya said, why now?” He said. “I mean okay, if she's married and doesn't want to disrupt that apple cart, then why didn't she let it drop between her and Jim anyway when her memory came back huh? Okay so she happens to see him at the museum? He's got a girlfriend and he's happy. Why beg him to come see her?”

“They want to talk about what happened.” Angela answered.

“A likely story!” LP said. “That's what Jim wants, but maybe not Maria!”

“Oh boy.” Ethan said knowing what Launchpad was getting.

“Do you think she'll really go that far?” Drake asked.

Launchpad crossed his arms, but then saw Angela who looked straight out trying very hard not to think the worst.

“Aw, I'm sorry Angela.” LP said putting his hand on her shoulder. “I shouldn't have said all that.”

“It's okay LP.” She said wiping her eyes. “I thought it too. I mean I saw it. Let's face facts, they have a history together and if she is not happy then maybe Jim is her salvation. They were going to get married after all. Maybe it's what he wants too. To be with her again.”

Launchpad couldn't help himself and hugged Angela.

“No he doesn't.” He said. “At least I really, really believe he doesn't. And in the teeny tiny, itty bitty chance he does, well, we won't let you go through it alone. You'll always have us, you can count on that.”

Angela sniffled in the large pilots arms.

“You're the best LP.” She uttered. “Thank you.”

“No problemo.”

Drake and Ethan could only watch.

* * *

Around eleven at Angela's urging they left. They wanted to stay with her, but her apartment was small and there was really not enough room for a sleepover. Plus if Jim did come back, the two would need their privacy to talk about what happened. Angela told them she would call them as soon as she could.

“Why can't those two ever get a break?” Drake asked as they got back to their apartment.

The three guys plopped down on the couch.

“It's like every time they have a happy moment something comes in and tries to destroy it.”

“Don't get me started love.” Ethan said. “But I think we have another matter to address.”

They both turned to Launchpad who was sitting between them.

LP looked to his left then his right and the smug looks on Drake and Ethan's faces.

“Uh what's up guys?” He asked.

“You are very sneaky.” Drake said. “No wonder you make such a great sidekick.”

“Buh?”

“Oh LP.” Ethan asked. “Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on Angie?

Launchpad turned beet red.

“What now?”

“You can't fool us.” Drake said. “My question is how long?”

LP jumped from the couch.

“Uh ya know, I think I left the Thunderquack's um, lightbulb on in the hangar, I should get back and turn it off.”

He started walking back towards the door.

“Oh no you don't!” Ethan said. “Drake get him!”

Launchpad tried to make for the door, but Drake ran onto LP's back then over his head like hurdle. Within seconds he was blocking the door.

Launchpad panicked and turned towards the bedroom where he knew there was a fire escape, but Ethan got to it first and closed the door.

“Come on Big Guy, you can't fool us!” He said.

“Ah man.” He said rubbing his neck. “No getting past you guys is there.” He walked back over to the couch and slumped down.

“You were very good at hiding it.” Drake said.

“LP, if you liked Angela, you should have told me. I would have totally tried to set you two up!” Ethan added.

“I was really nervous.” He said. “Angela is all pretty and smart. What would she want with a guy like me huh?”

“A guy like you!?” Drake said. “Why, you are the top of the line pal!”

“Yeah well.” LP said. “I thought about it a bunch of times. Asking her out and stuff. But I just got cold feet. Plus, she is my friend, I didn't want to go and ruin that ya know? I mean, I'm glad she is happy with Jim and all. I can see they really love each other. I bet they are going to get married.”

Ethan and Drake saw the forlorn look on Launchpad's face.

“But you kinda wish it was you huh?” Drake said.

Launchpad nodded slowly.

“As much as I like Jim.” He said. “If he does hurt Angela and goes off with that Maria, I-I don't think he would be my hero anymore. He's got something really special now. I guess I was mad back there because he should be there with Angela, not rehashing the past with Maria.”

“LP we all know it had to be done.” Ethan said.

“Did it really though?” He asked. “I mean that's why they call it the past isn't it? You can't go back and repeat it. Even with all the money Mr. McD has, you can't go back.”

“Launchpad.” Drake added. “Jim loved Maria with all of his heart. Sometimes you can let it go yeah, but I mean, let's look at it from Jim's perspective. Maria was the start of his downfall. Her leaving made it so hard for him that I don't think he loved another woman the same way he does now with Angela. He just burrowed into himself, the fame, the ego, all of it as a way to heal. An unhealthy way, but it is how he coped. He needs to know what happened so that maybe he can truly move on.”

“Yeah, well I still don't like it.” He said. “Angela's done a lot for Jim. I hope he knows that, especially if Maria tries anything.”

* * *

**At the hotel**

Maria was kissing him desperately, holding him tightly like a mollusk. Jim didn't know what to do, what to think. He just stood there, like a statue. Was this really happening?

“Please Jim.” She said. “You know you want this.”

He was so confused.

“Maria, you're married.” He said.

“So?” She said. “He's doing the same probably as we speak. Jim, he and I we don't love each other. I don't think we ever did. And it certainly was not the love like you and I had. It was a marriage of convenience, of status.”

“And your children?” He said.

“They'll understand.” She said. “With time.”

“You're not thinking clearly.” He said. “Maria, I can't leave the state for five years. I am on probation which means surprise visits from my probation officer, community service, restitution. I'm a felon. That is never going to go away.”

Maria sighed.

“It doesn't matter.” She said. “We can be together again. I'll get you an apartment in Calisota, we'll find you a job, I can set you up with some money-”

“You'll set me up?” He asked.

She nodded.

Jim chuckled darkly.

“So being together means, you hide me, is that it?” He asked.

“Well, for a little while.” She said. “Until I can get the divorce papers prepared.”

“And when would that be?”

“Well, I have to make sure he and I split everything fairly, and the care of the children and of course I want the house-”

“Maria stop.” Jim said. “Let's just be honest here and now. You're not going to leave him.”

“I am!” She argued.

“Maria, as much as you hate your marriage, look at yourself.” He said. “You hate the man, but love the luxury. Otherwise, you would have left him long ago.”

He sighed.

“It all makes sense now.” He said. “You didn't seek me out after regaining your memory because you didn't want to lose the life you had. Maybe I had some fame and fortune, but obviously nothing compared to your husband. I looked him up. A business tycoon in the top fifty of the most wealthy. You have the good life, why ruin it by coming to me? Why scandalize it?”

He removed her hands from his shoulders, but held them in his own.

“I loved you so.” He said. “You were everything to me. When I lost you, at the time, I lost myself too. But I couldn't keep looking for you as much as I wanted to. I had to move on as much as I hated it.”

“But I'm back now.” She pleaded. “I'm still her. Please Jim, we can have it all again. No one can keep us apart now.”

Jim shook his head.

“Maria, we are not in our twenties anymore.” He said. “You have built your life and I have to rebuild mine.”

Maria's face turned dark.

“With her?”

“Again, this has nothing to do with Angela.”

“How does it not!?” She yelled. “Is it because I aged? Because I had kids? You're no better than my husband, going after the younger ones. Well let me tell you something. When you start to really feel your age, she'll get tired of you. You may think you are hot stuff now, but just you wait until the sight of your aging body keeps her from performing if you get my drift. She'll drop you. Then where will you be?”

She took his face in her hands.

“You have a chance now.” She said. “I can save you from that heartache. Maybe we won't have the same future we had dreamt of, but we can have _A_ future. Isn't that what you wanted all along? It was never Angela. After all you thought Angela was me. Doesn't that tell you something Jim? Doesn't it show the truth? It was you and me, forever.”

She kissed him again, this time more forcefully. Pulling on his shirt she led him to the bed.

* * *

Back at her apartment Angela was lying on her bed in her bedroom. The TV was on and she was doing her best not to have an anxiety attack. She kept trying to convince herself that there was no need to panic. So what if Jim left her for Maria? It's not like he and Angela were bound together. She had her health, her friends, her career. She could get back into the dating game anytime she wanted. He could go do whatever with Maria and Angela would just go on with her life.

Except she didn't want to. She had really, truly, fallen in love with Jim Starling. None of her past boyfriends could compare to how he made her feel. He understood her. He was so kind and gentle and funny. Aside from his tumultuous past, he was everything she wanted in a lover, a partner. She didn't want this to be the end.

 _“Please come back Jim.”_ She said into her pillow once again trying to fight the tears.

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she felt a hand caressing her forehead. She turned and saw Jim looking down at her.

“Jim?” She asked sitting up.

He said nothing, just stroked her face.

“Did, did it go okay?”

Next thing she knew she was in his arms. There was a slight hint of perfume on his shirt.

“What happened?”

He lifted his head so he can look at her

“It's over.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad is such a sweet mush.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes a decision

_“It's over.”_

Angela's throat clenched.

“Over?” She uttered.

He nodded and took her hands.

“Between Maria and I.” He said.

Angela had to calm her pounding heart.

“What happened?” She squeaked.

Jim sighed.

* * *

**Earlier**

Maria kept pulling him towards the bed. His mind was going mad. This was what he wanted wasn't it? What he had missed for so long? What made him go insane?

“It'll just be us.” Maria said starting to unbutton his shirt. “We can have it all again. No one else can interfere now. Not my parents, not my husband, not Angela-”

Angela.

Jim's heart fell as images of chocolate colored hair, green eyes began playing like a movie in his mind. A smile like the sun and a laugh like music sang in his ears.

He was suddenly transported back to the hospital. The first day she had arrived, all optimistic and caring. Then the second visit where she kissed him after he had confessed to her. To all the visits after. She had stayed beside him. She encouraged him, comforted him, and then she loved him. Through all the good, bad, and ugly. It had been Angela all this time.

And now here in this hotel room, he suddenly missed her terribly. 

“Maria, wait.” He said taking her hands from him.

She gave him a look.

“What, what's wrong?” She asked.

“I can't do this.”

“Why?” Maria pleaded.

“You know why.” He said. “We can't recreate the past. I need to get on with my life.”

“But I can help you do it!” She exclaimed. “Just come back with me.”

Jim sighed hard.

“And where do your children fall into this?” He said. “Maria, do you think your children will accept it if you and your husband divorce now?”

“They'll understand.” She said. "I know they will."

“I doubt that they will be pleased that you start dating a reformed criminal.” He said.

He then looked her up and down in all her finery.

“Maria, I barely make minimum wage.” He said. “I can't give you the luxury you have been given. And I doubt if your husband cares so much about his image that he won't go down without a fight. You could lose all of that.”

“It doesn't matter to me!” She yelled. “It never did.”

Jim chuckled darkly.

“Yes it did.” He said. “That is part of the reason you didn't find me after you regained your memory, isn't that right?”

Maria couldn't speak.

“There is some part of you that enjoys having the finer things.” He said. “You can't deny it or otherwise you wouldn't be wearing it. Or why would you stay with him? If he and your parents caused you so much misery why let them after learning you had been deceived. And don't just say for the sake of the children. I know that was the main reason, but part of you enjoys being spoiled.”

Maria glared at him.

“You're one to talk.” She said. “I heard your ego was gigantic on the set of that kids show. Stop being all high and mighty Jim.”

“I am not denying it.” He said. “I loved it too. But then I lost it all and realized that it had destroyed my life more than help it. But now, I have more than I could ever ask for now and it wasn't things or fame.”

“Let me guess.” Maria said angrily. “It's Angela.”

Jim nodded slowly then felt a hard slap across his face.

“You think you're so much better don't you?” She whispered. “You never changed, you are still the self absorbed man you were. You think it wasn't there when we were together. Oh you had an ego, I just ignored it. You weren't the perfect man, just like I am not the perfect woman. Now you think because you fell in love with the kid that your life has changed for the better.”

She took a breath.

“Wait until she leaves you.” She said. “She will when you grow old and ugly. The sight of you will disgust her and she will find a man more suitable. And when that day comes, you'll know I was right all along.”

Maria grabbed him.

“You have a choice.” She said. “Stay with me and we make up for the time we lost. Or go to the girl, but never, ever will you see me again. And when she leaves you, you will be more alone than you ever were.”

Jim sighed.

“Maybe you are right.” He said. “Perhaps she will.”

He looked at her.

“But you forget, you left me too.” He said. “And you are going to leave again because I can't give you what you want. Only, this time, it is my turn.”

He released himself from her hold and headed to the door. Jim gave her one last look. She was on the verge of tears, her arms still slightly outstretched in the hope he will run back to them. But he knew it would just be an escape, a fantasy they could run into because reality had become too hard.

For the first time in his life, Jim was tired of running.

“Goodbye Maria.” He said and left.

* * *

Angela touched the cheek Maria had slapped.

“I'll get you an icepack.” She was about to get up when Jim took her wrist.

“Jim?”

“Tell me something Angela.” He said. “Why are you with me?”

Angela looked at him as he continued.

“I'm older, I'm not much to look at.” He said. “I'm..damaged goods. I'm now a felon who barely makes enough to support just himself. You deserve a much better man than me.”

Angela saw his sad face and sat back down.

“I'm with you.” She said. “Because I want to be. No one forced me. And everyone is damaged goods too in one way or another. I mean, look at me, I'm a workaholic teacher who sometimes has to force herself out of bed or feel so anxious that she can't see straight. ”

She took his hands.

“And there is nothing wrong with you looks wise or because you are older than me.” She said. “Why when we went to the concert, you looked so handsome. I mean heck sometimes I get warm just seeing you without a shirt!”

They chuckled together.

“And you know what else?” She said. “You make me happy. Ethan, Drake, and Launchpad said they haven't seen me happier since you and I got together. The men you think I should be with, they didn't accept me for one reason or another. They wanted me to change whether it was stop devoting so much of my time to my students, hanging around my friends, heck, some believed my depression and anxiety were all in my head. You don't do any of that. You make me feel, I don't know, special. That I am worthy of you just by being who I am.”

She smiled as Jim caressed her face. He knew the men she was talking about because he was once one of them. They had all the answers, all the self rightousness and pompousness that their presence alone should make their girlfriend dedicate their being to them. It was sickening knowing he could treat someone like that. Perhaps he would have done so to Angela had they met earlier on. It was an awful thought.

“What Maria said.” Angela continued. “Is what she knows to be the truth because she lives it everyday. She can't see past it because her husband essentially reminds her of it all the time. Like she is never enough for him. No matter how she tries to please him, he's still going to go out and cheat because all he sees is her age and possible loss of sex. I honestly feel sorry for her.”

  
Jim looked at her.

“Why?” He asked.

“Well, she was weak.” Angela said. “And she hates herself so much for being manipulated the way she was. It's like you asked her, when she regained her memory, why did she stay? I admire her for not wanting to hurt her children, but yeah, why accept all of the material gifts? Why be that society woman instead of trying to be the actress she was? She loved theater like you told me. Then she sees you and all those wonderful feelings come flooding back to her. She remembers the joy and freedom, the love you gave her.”

She sighed.

“Maria didn't want to believe it was too late for her.” Angela said. “That she still had a chance to regain her past livelihood.”

“She was so angry.” Jim said. “So hurt. She wanted me to sleep with her, to go to Calisota with her, but I couldn't and I didn't understand why.”

He looked at Angela.

“Then I realized.” He said stroking her cheek. “It was because I couldn't stop thinking about you. This whole time, it has been you. Not your age or your youthful looks as Maria kept accusing, but because of who you are.”

He pulled Angela into his arms.

“I should have stayed here.” He said. “Had I known how Maria would act, I wouldn't have gone.”

“You needed to.” Angela said. “But I have a confession too.”

She pulled from him to look him right in the eyes.

“I was worried.” She said. “I tried to convince myself that if you decided to be with Maria that I would be okay with it. I mean it's not the first time I had been passed along for another woman. But in reality, I wasn't alright. I didn't want to lose you. Not because I would be single again, but because, I don't think there is anyone else.”

She took his face gently in her hands.

“I love you and only you Jim Starling.” She said.

Jim felt his heart burst. This confession, while not the first time she said she loved him, was so deep, so serious. It was just him, only him, who she wanted to be with.

“I love you!” He yelled emotionally peppering her face with kisses. “I love you too! It's only you Angela Pato, you're the only I want to be with!”

Angela laughed happily as he continued to kiss her, tears of relief and joy lightly caressing her face.

“Oh my darling girl.” He said breathlessly holding her close. “My lovely lady! In my wildest dreams, I never thought I could feel this way again, but since the day I first laid eyes on you, I fell for you completely.”

He held her tightly. He knew right then and there, he and Angela were meant to be. It wasn't a marriage proposal by any means. Jim still had alot he needed to work on, alot to prove. But just knowing this wonderful woman loved him so, it was the most beautiful moment for him. More beautiful than any moment he had had with Maria.

“It was you all along.” He whispered. “You are my heart.”

“You're my heart too.” Angela said. “You're everything to me. I never thought I would find someone who could love me the way you do and who I would love just as much.”

They began to kiss, falling onto the bed. In that moment they needed each other, for comfort and love.

Underneath the covers, they moved together in their purest form. Sliding his hand up her arm, he clasped his fingers into hers. He wanted to show how much he loved her, desired her.

“I adore you.” He uttered as he moved inside her. “I'll do everything I can to make you happy.”

Angela smiled and reached her free hand to his face.

“You already do.” She said breathlessly. “You are all I want.”

He kissed her as he began to climax and Angela did right after. After cleaning himself up he turned to face her, but was stopped when Angela wrapped herself around him. Her head on his heart.

“Hold me?” She asked. “Please?”

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. He admired Angela's strength, but a part of him couldn't help but be glad when she needed him. As powerful as their revelations of each other's love was, it didn't dismiss the fact the evening or even the last few weeks had taken on a toll on both of them. Their relationship had been tested constantly since Jim had left the hospital and more tests were sure to come. But they were ready.

“Always.” He said. “I'll never let you go.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father's love sometimes can be misconstrued

They knew it couldn't be avoided no matter how much time passed. Sooner or later they were going to have to accept the inevitable and just take the plunge.

“I need to ask you something.” Angela said one night about a month after Jim had bid Maria goodbye forever.

“Oh is that why you have me in this compromising position?” Jim teased.

“I hardly call this compromising.” She said. “When I suggested it, you barely gave me a chance to finish when you were pulling me in here.”

Jim chuckled. She was right. He had been all too eager when she asked if he wanted to join her in the bath that evening. Of course he made sure that candlelight and bubbles were added to the scene.

“What is it?” He asked running a soapy cloth along her arm. He was leaning against the wall of the tub with Angela's back against him.

“Um.” Angela said. “How would you feel about meeting my parents?”

He immediately if not comically froze, the washcloth hovering in mid air.

“Your-p-parents?” He stuttered.

“Yeah, the people who brought me into this world.” She said trying to ease the tension.

Jim said nothing.

“They would like us over for dinner Saturday night.” She continued.

“Uhhhh.”

“Well we have been together awhile.” She said. “It was bound to happen eventually you know.”

“Yeah.” He said.

“Look, I already know what you are thinking.” Angela said turning to face him. “But it's not like they don't know about your past. And you and I both agreed we don't want to hide our relationship.”

“But you're their child.” He said. “I am sure I am the last person they want you to be with.”

She sighed.

“I'm not going to pull the whole once they meet you I am sure they will love you optimism speech.” She said. “And I'll admit my dad especially is a bit concerned over the whole thing. But I am an adult.”

He turned his head.

Angela frowned and turned him back to her.

“Jim.” She said. “You have done nothing to prove that our relationship is a mistake. You have not been some negative influence on me where my life changed for the worst. No one, not even my parents, can keep me from you.”

Jim took her hand.

“That's just it.” He said. “I don't want it to come to that. Angela, your family life is so different from mine. My parents, they didn't think they could have an egg and resigned themselves to the fact. I think it made them a bit happier because they could do all the things that having a kid would prevent. Then somehow I was conceived and well, put a damper on their lives sorta speak. Didn't help that I liked the arts more than sports or business and that my social skills and popularity were basically nil. Then after I turned eighteen, that was it, they were done. I was an officially an adult, time to figure it all out.”

“I find it hard to believe that your parents just booted you out like that with no real explanation.” Angela said.

“It wasn't an easy home life.” He said. “We just, didn't get along. I think by that time, it just all came to a head.”

“Have you spoken to them since then?”

“I tried.” He said. “When I was licking the curb yeah. My mom did have a slight heart, sending me a few dollars every once in awhile. Dad, forget it. When they learned I wasn't going to give up acting, they didn't want anything to do with me. I think they thought I was secretly gay and of course a gay son could never grace the Starling household.”

“What about Maria and Darkwing?” Angela asked taking the washcloth and massaging his shoulder. “Did they know about her and your role?”

“Well Maria as you well know also had some not so stellar parents, so neither one of us really wanted to even try. And me being Darkwing, well, I doubt they would have been happy to know their son was dressed in purple playing a kids TV hero. I honestly don't know if they are alive now.”

“What about other relatives?”

“I never had much contact with my relatives, even growing up. They were all over the country.” He said. “It was that mentality that leaving where you lived, even for a visit was too strenuous. Again, everyone was a bit older when I came along. Kind of inconvenient to start the whole welcome baby dance.”

Angela looked at him. As she learned more about Jim, the more she understood why he had become Negaduck. The world had given up on him too many times and at that point he had given up on the world.

She snuggled into him.

“I'm sorry it wasn't easy for you.” She said. “But you are doing wonderfully, I really am proud of you.”

Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“But can it convince your parents?” He asked.

She sighed.

“We'll just have to see.”

* * *

Saturday night came quicker than he expected. Jim, wearing a nice sweater, stood on the doorstep of Angela's house holding a bottle of good wine. He was nervous as all get out.

“Just relax.” Angela said unlocking the door of her childhood home. “Come on.”

Delicious smells were wafting through the room.

“Is that you Angela dear?” A voice rang out.

“Yes mom!”

Out of the kitchen walked Lucy Pato, wearing a nice blouse and trousers, her long, gray wavy hair pulled back. She sort of reminded Jim of the hippie art teacher he had at the asylum. She smiled as she approached her daughter and hugged her warmly.

“And you must be Jim.” She said sweetly.

“Y-yes ma'am!” He said nervously holding out the bottle. “Uh, we, I-”

“How lovely, thank you!” She said taking the wine from him and then extending her hand.

“So nice to meet you finely.” She said. “Angela has told us a lot about you.”

Jim gulped slightly as they shook hands.

“Come, come.” Lucy ushered. “Both of you sit. Walt! Angela and Jim are here!”

Out walked a tall, older duck, he too with a full head of white feathers wearing a polo and khakis. He seemed statuesque, rigid. Almost the opposite of Lucy. When he saw his daughter though, he lit up.

“Hi pumpkin.” He said happily wrapping his daughters in his arms. “You look lovely.”

“Thanks daddy.” Angela said then turned to the duck beside her.

“Daddy, this is Jim.”

The hard stare Walter Pato gave him made Jim wish he could make for the door and run. He didn't extend his hand, but rather put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and led them into the living room.

“I put out some appetizers.” Lucy said showing the plate of crudités. “Help yourselves.”

“Sit.” Angela motioned. Jim had been so nervous, he hadn't realized he was still standing. He sat down next to Angela whose father was on her other side almost protectively.

“So Jim.” Lucy began. “Angela told us you are working for Scrooge McDuck. How is that going?”

“It's-it's going very well.” He said. “We are building a school.”

“Manual labor then?” Walter hmmphed.

“I told you that daddy.” Angela answered. “Cardinal Special Needs Academy is too small and run down. So Scrooge is financing the construction of a bigger and even better one a few blocks down. Jim is part of his select crew.”

“I've heard Mr. McDuck doesn't just hire anybody.” Lucy interjected. She could sense her husband though was not having it and that Jim Starling looked ready to faint. She only hoped for Angela's sake civility would stay.

Suddenly, the oven timer went off in the kitchen and Lucy stood up.

“Ah, dinner's just about done.”

Jim stood up.

“Anything I can do to help Mrs. Pato?” He asked.

Lucy grinned.

“Why thank you Jim.” She said. “Yes if you can actually give me a hand I would appreciate it.”

Without a thought, Jim kissed Angela's forehead tenderly and headed into the kitchen. The kitchen smelled wonderful as Mrs. Pato pulled a casserole out of the oven.

“I hope you don't mind.” She said. “But I made one of Angela's favorites. Mushroom casserole.”

“Not at all.” He said. “We have it quite often actually.”

“It's such a simple recipe.” Mrs. Pato said smiling. “But Angela, ever since she was a toddler, has loved mushrooms. It was one of the few vegetables I could get her to eat.”

Jim smiled as Mrs. Pato recalled the memory of her daughter.

“Can you chop some carrots for the salad there?” She asked pointing to the counter. “I was about to tackle them when you two arrived.”

“Of course.” Jim said. He washed his hands and went about the task. Lucy out of the corner of her eye surveyed him. He definitely looked healthier than he had when she had been able to tap into his mind at the asylum. She could also sense an aura about him, a warmth radiating. In all her years of being a sorceress and a woman, she knew what that was about.

He was in love with her daughter and it was a genuine love.

She could also sense he was completely anxious. Almost like when her daughter would fall into one of her anxiety attacks.

It was no secret in the household that Angela had her bouts. She had been a strong willed child. Always aiming to please, sensitive and stubborn. Her parents wanted another baby, but mother nature they guessed, did not. Even after dozens upon dozens of tests, treatments, and medical procedures it just could not happy. Just because Lucy was a sorceress, magic was not a cure all or a genie. It could not grant everything wanted.

That had been a stressful time for all involved and even rougher when they had to give in to defeat. There were arguments and tears. Slamming doors and uncomfortable silences. Angela being young, feared the worst. What if her parents divorced? What if she wasn't good enough and that's why they needed another baby? She was determined to make her parents proud. It was only after the dust settled and the family could finally sit and talk about it that Lucy and Walter assured Angela that this tough time would not make them split up, not make them love her any less. It was a soothing balm, but Angela soon found the drive to succeed was very intense. Even after her family healed, Angela still internalized everything and while it would motivate her, it could just as easily crash as Launchpad piloting a plane.

“I know you have had a tough road.” She said quietly. “Um, how are you feeling if you don't mind my asking?”

Jim smiled softly.

“I don't mind.” He said. “I'm feeling good. These last few months have been a real change for the better. Well, I have Angela to thank for that though.”

“And you are, um, seeing a therapist?”

“Every other week.” He said. “I do take medication as well.”

Lucy sighed.

“I know I seem a bit intrusive, but well-”

“You have every right to be.” Jim interrupted. “And please ask whatever you need. Angela and I, we don't want to keep secrets from anyone especially you and your husband.”

He put the carrot and knife down.

“I understand your concern.” Jim said. “And believe me there are times I need to pinch myself. How could such a great woman such as your daughter be with me? It was easy for me to fall in love with her just like I am sure other men before me have. I want to make her proud.

Lucy smiled gently.

“Well I'll admit Angela has had some interesting boyfriends.” She said. “But as we all know, no one is perfect.”

“I know it sounds silly, but to me she is.” He said smiling. “Nothing about her I would change.”

Lucy grinned. He sounded so love struck.

“Finish those carrots now so we can get dinner on the table.”

* * *

Jim and Lucy walked into the dining room carrying the dinner plates. Jim felt his heart sink when he peeked into the living room and saw what looked to be an annoyed Angela whispering to her father who had another hard look on his face.

“Dinner's on!” Lucy said.

Father and daughter came in, Angela trying to be appear jovial, Walter, still nothing.

“Well let's have some of this wine you both brought.” Lucy said opening the bottle as everyone sat down. They each poured themselves a glass, but Jim refused.

“Um, the wine was for all of you.” He said. “Would it be okay if I just had water?”

“What you a drunk too?” Walter suddenly said.

“Daddy!” Angela scolded.

Jim gulped.

“Oh I uh, no, it's um-”

“Alcohol doesn't sit right with his medicine.” Angela said. “As it doesn't with your blood pressure meds dad!”

“At least I'm not taking anti-crazy pills.”

“Now Walt please.” Lucy said.

“I can't do this.” He said standing up. “I don't know why you insisted on Angela bringing him Lucy. I wanted Angela here, alone, so we can talk about this. I don't want this man in my home!”

“I can leave.” Jim said nervously getting up. “It's alright.”

“No Jim.” Angela said taking his arm.

“Oh you are going to leave.” He said. “More importantly, you are going to stay away from my daughter!”

Angela turned to him.

“You must be joking.” Angela said. “Dad, last time I checked, I was an adult. You can't tell me who I can and can't see.”

  
“Please now everyone calm down!” Lucy urged. “This was supposed to be a nice evening.”

“Angela.” Walter said. “You were such a smart girl, but you never had great taste in men. When are you going wake up? You are dating a man who nearly murdered people you call friends. What kind of friend does that?”

“They are happy and approve.” She said. “You're the only one questioning it.”

“Please Mr. Pato-” Jim started.

“Not a word out of you.” He said pointing. He turned back to his daughter. “You are right. You are an adult, but you don't seem to act like one. Angela, I am not going to sit here and pretend I approve of this, whatever you have with this criminal.”

“You haven't even talked to him properly!” Angela argued. “How can he prove it to you when you are already attacking him?”

Walter Pato hung his head.

“Angela.” He said. “You're my daughter and I love you. But if you are going to insist on being with this man, I won't accept it.”

“And what are you going to do?” Angela asked. “Ban me from coming here? Disown me?”

Walter sighed hard.

“If that is what it will take for you to see the light.” He said. “Then yes.”

“WALTER!” Lucy yelled. “You don't know what you are saying!”

Angela looked at her father in disbelief.

“You really mean that don't you?” Angela said. Jim too was in shock. He wanted to escape like he had that day in Duckburg on their first date, to protect Angela from harm by disappearing, but he couldn't move. He realized he needed to stay by Angela, no matter how much her father berated him.

Mr. Pato said nothing.

Angela nodded and looked at Jim.

“Let's go.” She said, quickly taking Jim's hand. They walked quickly to the door and left.

* * *

Angela walked to the drivers side of her car.

“Maybe I should drive?” Jim said.

“In a minute.” She said sniffling. “I don't want to give him the satisfaction of him thinking he got to me.”

They got into the car and Angela pulled out of the driveway. Once they had turned off the block, she pulled over.

The minute the ignition was off, Angela fell into Jim's arms.

“I never thought that he would do this!” She cried.

“I know.” Jim said.

He felt her hold him tighter.

“And don't be the hero.” She said. “Don't you leave me for the sake of my father! You'll just give him what he wants by doing that.”

“But I-”

“But nothing!” She yelled looking up at him. “He's the reason I am no longer welcome in his home! You didn't do anything except breathe. He just judged you and didn't give you a chance. I thought he had been okay with this when I first told him. But he was lying this whole time!”

Jim realized her father thought their relationship would be a passing fancy, something that would fizzle out once he was released. Another Angela being foolish scenario.

“Maybe your mother will knock some sense into him” Jim soothed. “She was very kind when I helped her in the kitchen.”

Angela just cried and he could feel her shaking.

“Let's go home darling.” He said. He helped Angela out of the driver's seat and into the passenger side and then drove the car back to their apartment.

* * *

**Back at The Pato's**

Lucy stood there, infuriated.

“It had to been done Luce.” Walter said sitting back down. “We had to knock some sense into that girl.”

“Oh there is no 'we' in this.” She said angrily. “And it is you who needs some sense knocked into them. Last time I checked, Angela was a woman, not the little girl you perceive her to be.”

“Lucy.” Walter said. “We didn't bring Angela up to be with a man lower than scum.”

“Neither did my parents, but I still married you.”

“I wasn't a criminal!”

“Alright, the man screwed up!” Lucy said. “He went insane! We know, we know, know! But the fact that you just threw our only child out of this house without even a second thought. Now who is the insane one!?”

“Lucy-”

“Yes, Jim Starling is not the man we pictured for Angela! She interrupted. “But I saw him in that kitchen. Jim adores her. Like she said, you didn't give him a chance! You just attacked the man! Yes, he made a horrible choice, but he is working hard at changing. I can see it clear as Angela does. ”

“People like him don't change.” He said.

Lucy sighed angrily.

“And neither do men like you.” She said. “Walter, there is nothing that has shown that Jim Starling has been terrible to Angela and you know if he was, she would leave him instantly.”

“And come crying to us every time.” Walter uttered. “And be riddled sick with nervousness. I'm tired of it Lucy. I want Angela to find herself a decent man, not these fools she constantly seems to come across who just cause her grief and then we have to suffer because she is hurt. This Jim Starling was the last straw.”

“What just because she is an adult we are just supposed to wash our hands of her?” Lucy argued. “Honestly Walt I don't know what has gotten into you all of a sudden, but I don't like it.”

“I just want her to be happy.” He said. “To finally be content with her life so she can live it. She's not getting any younger Lucy as are we, at some point she is going to have to figure her life out.”

“So you can enjoy yours?” Lucy said. “Because obviously the trials and tribulations of our daughter finding love has hampered yours? She's living her life Walter and as long as I have breath I will be there when she needs me. Because that is what mothers do. It's what fathers do too, but you seem to disagree.”

Lucy turned her head.

“And contrary to what you may think, she is living her life. But I think I see what you are driving at. You think Angela is ruining her chances at motherhood aren't you? You are worried she is going to waste her time with the wrong men, leave them, and as time passes her chance to have an egg become slimmer.”

She chuckled darkly.

“Nearly thirty years and we haven't gotten over it have we?” Lucy said. “It's always been that elephant in the room. The “what if” there had been another child scenario. I used to tease Angela about when she was going to give me a grandchild and she always said she will when the right man came along. But it was because it was something I knew she wanted, not the selfish desire of me to have the grandma title. But you, oh, you played us all well. Angela getting married and having a family. That first grandchild, they will be like the child we couldn't have. Maybe even the son you were hoping for when we were trying.”

Walter Pato glared at her.

“That's an awful thing to say Lucy.” He said.

“But it's the truth isn't it?” Lucy said. “And you don't want Jim Starling being half of that grandchild, especially if it is a boy. A boy whose father was once incarcerated? Of course that wouldn't look good to your retirement buddies. And certainly not one whose bloodline is Pato. How dare Angela and he tarnish the Pato blood?”

She shook her head.

“All these years.” She said. “I never really knew who you were did I?”

“We worked hard for her Lucy.” Walter said. “Made sure she was fed and clothed. A roof over her head. Provided for her activities and college. This is like she is slapping us in the face.”

“Oh right.” Lucy said. “She apparently owes us. Let's forget how that money that we provided for her college, she obediently used and because a successful teacher. How she always tries to pay for us if we bring up something we are thinking of getting, how she treats us on our anniversary, our birthdays, mother and father's day. Visits us regularly to make sure we are keeping up with our health and making sure we aren't lonely. Right, she has just been a freeloader.”

She looked at him.

“Angela owes us nothing Walter.” She said. “We did what we did because we loved her and knew she was meant for great things. And she took what we gave her and did just that. I am proud of the woman she became.”

“Well maybe you aren't seeing things like I am.”

Lucy sighed. There was no getting through to him.

“Well you better make sure the heat in the den is turned up because that is where you are going to be sleeping for a long while.”

“Excuse me?” Walter said.

“You heard me.” She said. “I don't even want to look at you right now. You crossed a serious line. How dare you speak to our daughter like that and then banish her from her childhood home? What, you think you are some prince, some king, and this is your castle and we are your loyal subjects you can push around!? Well I'm her mother and as such she will always be welcome here as will Jim and if you don't like it, there is the door!”

She pointed to the front door. Walter Pato looked at his wife of nearly forty years and stood up.

“I am never going to accept this.” He said. “But I also won't be kicked out of my own home because my daughter can't get her head on straight.”

“She's always had her head on straight.” Lucy said. “Maybe it's you who never did.”

She walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

“Breathe my girl.”

“I don't feel good Jim.”

“I know.” He said dabbing the ice pack on her head. “The relaxant will kick in soon. You just tell me what you need.”

They were sitting on the bed. Jim beside Angela placing the ice pack on her pressure points, whispering to her and placing soft kisses to soothe her.

“Please don't leave me.” She sobbed.

“I'm right here.” He said holding her. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Angela kept trying to fight through it all. When they got home, she changed into her lounge clothes and turned on the television. Her usual routine. But the attack was a bad one, even with her creature comforts surrounding her. She felt sick, shaky, and hot. Her hands and face once again going numb and she was hyperventilating.

What surprised her though was that she needed Jim's company. Usually she would need to be alone to ride out the attack. But with this one, she wanted nothing more than have Jim near.

“I'm sorry.” She said.

“Nothing to be sorry for sweetheart.” He said lovingly. “Don't even think about it right now, if you can.”

Angela nodded and took a deep breath.

“There you go.” He said. “Keep doing that.”

She felt her breathing finally start to slow.

“I must look awful.” She said. She was sweating and her mascara from her crying had run painting the feathers under her now red eyes black. Her hair was disheveled as she had been running her fingers through it, trying to will the attack to stop. Her beak was even slightly red as she had to keep blowing her nose thanks to all the crying.

“You look a woman who has been through the ringer.” He said. “But never awful. Never to me.”

Angela made a sound between a chuckle and a sniffle. She knew she was going to have a horrible headache after she wore herself out from all the sobbing. The finale to a disastrous evening.

“I thought I had proven myself.” She said. “But you know how you said, that you didn't live up to your parents standards, I don't think I ever lived up to his. He just wasn't as honest with me as yours were with you.”

Jim put his arms around her.

“No.” He said. “I don't think that is it. He just wants to protect you. It's why he acted that way. He's scared.”

“But he doesn't have to be!”

“We aren't parents.” He said. “We don't know how that feels. I mean if we had a girl, who says I wouldn't act the same way?”

Angela looked up at him.

“I would hope you would have more tact.” She said. “Give the guy a chance before verbally bashing him into the ground.”

He shrugged.

“True.” He said.

“If we had a baby.” She said. “All I want is for them to be happy. Why can't it be as simple as that?”

“But masters of disguise are out there.” Jim added. “I think your father worries you or I are putting on an act.”

“Why are you defending him?” Angela said. “After all those horrible things he said to you?”

“Nothing I haven't heard before.” He said caressing her hand. “And like I said, who says I wouldn't act that way if we had a daughter?”

Angela held him.

“Well, I would hope you would hear him out first.” She said. “And I would want us to be honest with our daughter regarding our concerns should it come to that.”

Jim smiled.

“Our daughter huh?” He said. “You know when you showed me that picture of little you as the makeshift Bushroot, I wondered, aside from the twigs and leaves you were wearing, if our child would look like you. I would hope so.”

Angela giggled.

“Well if we had a daughter or a son, they would hate me if they inherited this hair, that's for sure.”

She tugged on a strand of her locks.

“Oh, I would love these curls on their head.” Jim said playing with her hair and then lifted her face. “And these beautiful green eyes. A child with your looks and sassy personality would be wonderful.”

“You know, I would hope some of you rubbed off on them?” Angela responded. “With this crown of feathers and your deep blue eyes.

She ruffled his hair on his head.

“And your tenacity and humor.”

Jim smiled. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He took a wash cloth and wet it with cool water, then returned.

“Look at us.” He said taking her face and wiping the remnants of her tears and makeup. “Talking about kids.”

“Do you want children?” Angela asked. “After everything now?”

He stroked her face lovingly with the cloth.

“If I am able to, yes.” He said. “And if it is with you, it would be a dream come true.”

He took her hands.

“Angela.” He said. “We both know that we still have quite a ways to go until we are ready for that step. But please know, I'll do everything I can to reach it. I would never force you into something you don't want. But I want to be with you and I hope forever. That includes having children if you would want a family.”

Angela smiled.

“Of course I want a family.” She said. “And of course with you.”

He pulled her to his chest.

“Our children will be so lucky to have you as their mother.” He said quietly.

“ And you'll be an amazing father.” She whispered in his arms.

She looked up at him.

“But if you think-”

He cut her off with a kiss.

“I'll be with you every step of the way.” He said. “Through all the dirty diapers and sleepless nights. The spit ups, fevers, and endless crying. The terrible twos. The mountains of homework and busy school mornings. The hectic dinner preps, bedtime stories and piles of laundry.”

They giggled. He put his forehead on Angela's.

“And before then when you are all glowing with our egg growing inside of you.” He whispered putting his hand on her stomach. “Feeling every little kick and movement. Taking care of you when you are not feeling good. Making you sardines and ice cream at two am.”

“Yuck.” Angela said with a laugh.

“Helping you bring our egg into this world and then waiting in anticipation for it to hatch. Oh what a time it would be.”

She looked at him, but before she could even ask-

“And if we can't.” He said stroking her hair. “Then we'll adopt. We'll fight tooth and nail to give a child the home they deserve. I promise you, when that times comes, we'll make our family, one way or the other.”

Angela looked at him with such shining eyes. The last remnants of her anxiety attack fading into a sleepiness. They laid down together on the bed and were soon asleep, wrapped in each others arms. Their dreams for the future trumping all of the nastiness that had occurred that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did tag this as drama...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro learns that you can't always use science when it comes to your crush

Angela's mother had called the day after the awful dinner and made it clear that Angela was always welcome home and that included Jim. They decided to do a start over without Walter and would have a nice meal at Angela and Jim's apartment or go out to a restaurant. That was still in the works.

She tried not to let her father's harsh words affect her, but even though her mother took her side, it still stung. It wasn't like she had a bad relationship with her father, they HAD been close. The two could butt heads from time to time though and this last face off, had been the worst.

“Sometimes a father has a hard time expressing his concern, lass.” Scrooge said when she was at the Money Bin one Friday afternoon after school. “Especially when it comes to his little girl and her beau.”

“He wasn't exactly having trouble letting us know his opinion.” Angela said rolling a pencil.

“I'm sure he'll come around dear.” He said patting her hand. “After all I was a wee bit concerned about you and Jim, but I am seeing how truly happy ya are together.”

Angela smiled. She decided a candy bar was needed and excused herself.

She headed over to the vending machine and bumped into Gyro. She expected a snarky remark, but was a bit surprised. He looked, nervous?

“Everything alright Gyro?” She asked.

“I'm fine, why wouldn't I be!?” He said.

She made a face.

“Okkaaayy.”

She put her change into the vending machine.

“Uh actually-”

Angela turned and watched as the chicken rubbed his neck.

“Is it about Boyd?” Angela pressed.

He shook his head.

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Oh, just come with me!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the elevator. They traveled down until they reached Gyro's area of the Money Bin.

The Underwater Science Lab.

“Whoa.” Angela said as they entered. Like everyone else who first steps into the lab she was captured by it. The stark white, modern equipment mixed with the beauty and life of the ocean floor just separated by glass.

“Yes, yes!” Gyro said. “Just don't touch anything.”

Angela had heard about Gyro's inventions and their tendency to get, uh, violent?

“Sure.”

She peered at a lab table and suddenly a little light bulb with stick feet appeared.

“Oh!”

It waved to her.

“Uh hi.” She said.

“That's Lil’ Bulb.” A voice said. “He's like my big brother!”

She turned to see Boyd and Huey.

“Hi Ms. Pato!” Huey said. “You helping Uncle Scrooge today?”

She nodded.

“Until I was kidnapped.” She whispered pointing to Gyro who was pacing anxiously. “Is there something I can help you with Gyro?”

“One moment!” He said leafing through papers.

She sighed.

“Guess I should tell Uncle Scrooge you got hijacked.” Huey said. “Be right back!”

He left the lab leaving the history teacher with the scientist and his son.

Angela rocked a little on her heels.

“So uh, are Fenton and Manny working today?” She asked.

Gyro's head shot up.

“Fenton is uh..out.” Boyd said. “He'll be back soon. Manny went to the cafeteria”

“Ah.”

“Ms. Pato.” Gyro said. “I need you to look over this. Boyd why don't you find Huey and go outside for a bit? You know, do that kid thing?

“You mean play?” Boyd said as Gyro handed Angela a notepad.

“Yeah.”

“Okay dad.” Boyd said and left.

Angela looked over the notepad.

“Scientific Method for Capturing Potential Mate.” She read aloud. “Uh Gyro, you do know my background is in history?”

“Yes, well I broke it down so even YOU could understand.”

She glared.

“Thanks ever so.”

The more she skimmed it though, she started noticing what he was driving at. Especially the phrases, “learn Spanish love quotes” and “Puerto Rican Cuisine Locales.”

She started chuckling which made Gyro blush both in embarrassment and anger.

“Why Gyro Gearloose, if I didn't know any better, you were trying to use science to make someone fall for you?”

She peered up from the notepad.

“And that someone is none other than a certain scientist friend of ours?”

“Not friend!” Gyro said. “Colleague, big difference!”

“Uh huh.” She said. “Is that why you wrote 'conversation topic, ask about Crackshell last name?”

He grabbed the notepad.

“Alright!” Gyro yelled. “So I want to conduct an experiment on how um, social situations and uh, science intermingle!”

Angela crossed her arms.

“Riiigghhht and I hatched yesterday.” She said. “Gyro spit it out, you like Fenton!”

“HIM!?” He sputtered. “Me..like..what!? Absurd.”

Angela shook her head.

“Then I appreciate you giving me this mini tour of your workspace, but I was meeting with Scrooge, so I'll be go-”

“WAIT!” Gyro said grabbing her arm. He sighed defeatedly.

“Look,I uh, need your help and I figured since you are..um you?”

“Me as me?” She said. “Last time I checked, I'm not a guy.”

“No.” He said through gritted teeth. “But Boyd talks highly about you as does, Intern.”

“Fenton.” Angela interrupted. “You know, you could call him by his name instead of making sure he knows he is lower in rank.”

“I do!”

“Obviously not often because you just slipped up.” She said. “So by my keen sense of non-scientific deduction, you are trying very hard to not admit you like Fenton in the romantic sense and failing miserably. Therefore, you want to conduct an experiment where you and he go out and see if there is a spark between you two.”

“Uhhhh.”

“And you figure with me being a woman and Fenton's friend I can help.”

  
“I didn't know you were Int, uh, his friend?” He said. “I thought you only knew him because he works for Scrooge.”

“Sure.” She said. “He and his mom came to the school a few years ago for a Career Day event. She talked about being a police officer and him, being a scientist. Even though he was just your intern at the time. Me and the other teachers treated the speakers to coffee afterwards and well, that's how I got to know Fenton and Officer Cabrera.”

“He didn't tell me that.”

“Surprise, surprise.” She said sarcastically. “Besides, we'd hang out more if a certain bossy scientist wasn't hogging his time.” She said. “Granted all he can do is talk about how great you are. ESPECIALLY after that bad date he had with that Gandra lady.”

“You, know that?”

“Doesn't everybody?”

“What else do you know?

Angela grinned.

“Enough.” She said slyly.

Gyro grabbed a pad and paper.

“Tell me everything and be detailed.” He said. “I may need to formulate this.”

Angela sighed

“Gyro.” Angela said taking the writing implements from him. “Formulating is only needed when you are creating your own dating website, not trying to snag a date for yourself. You just, well, have to think outside of science.”

“Not possible.”

“Fine, let's try social sciences then?” She said straightening him up. “First, did you even ask him out yet?”

“Um, no.”

“Okay that is experiment one.” She said. “You've already covered question, research and hypothesize and found that you are harboring some warm fuzzies for Fenton. There, psychology covered.”

“Warm fuzzies is not a psychological word.”

“Hey, you want my help or not?”

Gyro sighed annoyingly.

“Continue.” He said.

“Well, if he says yes.” She said. “Then we have to look at anthropology. Except this time it is the study of Fenton. What does he like to do?”

“Annoy the living daylights out of me?”

Angela slapped her forehead. This was not going to be easy.

“Alright, let's go back to psychology and find the part of your brain that turns off the sarcasm and brings on the charm. If you are going to ask him out, well, be nice about it. Maybe Fenton finds your snark attractive, but for future reference, you may want to tone it down a bit if this is something you want to evolve into a relationship.”

“Yeah, well, he'll probably say no anyway.” Gyro said. “I don't even know why I care!?”

Angela gave him a look.

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, he liked Gandra.” Gyro said. “He's probably, not uh, into coupling with a male.”

Angela blinked then giggled.

“Oh Gyro.” She said. “You are so cute.”

“Huh?”

“You pretend that it doesn't bother you, but it does.” She said. “You really like him. But you are afraid of being rejected and are already going back to the drawing board before even carrying out the experiment.”

She smiled.

“I guess I can reveal one thing about Fenton.” She said. “Yes, he does like women.”

“SEE!?”

“BUT.” Angela stopped him before he could write this off as a dud. “He also likes men.”

Gyro looked at her in shock.

“Really?”

She nodded.

“I suppose I can reveal something else too if it will ease your nerves.” She said.

Gyro grabbed her by the shoulders.

“TELL ME!” He said nearly shaking her.

“Okay, okay!” She said shaking him off of her. “Yeesh, you need to lay off the caffeine. Look, Fenton and my best friend Ethan, who is also a guy, briefly dated. Ethan was actually interviewing at the school for the theater teacher job on Career Day and well they bumped into each other and hit it off.”

Gyro looked at her intently.

“But they were from two different worlds.” Angela continued. “Ethan is all about the arts and Fenton way into science obviously, so their careers got in the way. They never really had time for each other.”

Gyro released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

“They parted on good terms.” She continued. “And Fenton is still my friend and I want to see him happy. And he is, when he talks about you.”

Gyro couldn't believe it.

“I never knew.” He said.

Angela smiled.

“So you can file that hypothesis as true.” She said. “And move onto the next one, which as I said was asking him out.”

“How does one do that?”

“You really need a lesson on that?” Angela asked. “Or you could just be honest and say you are fishing for encouragement. Look Gyro, I know you and I aren't best pals, but I can tell you really like Fenton in your own way and I think it's sweet. I'm about 99% sure he will say yes.”

“Can you back up that calculation?”

She stopped him before he could grab a calculator.

“Perform the experiment yourself and see if the result holds merit.”

The door to the lab suddenly whooshed open and in rolled in the mechanical crusader and Darkwing's most hated ally-

“Gizmoduck!” Gyro yelled. “Ugh, do I even want to know what happened this time?”

He came inside the lab, smoking and flickering like a bad lightbulb. The armor was dented and scuffed.

“Looks like he fell off a mountain.” Angela said.

“Actually it was the McDuck Skyscraper!” Gizmoduck said happily then collapsed comically to the ground.

“You fell off a skyscraper!?” Angela asked.

“Well actually.” He slurred. “Mark Beaks new robot and I went metal to metal on the roof of the skyscraper, then I-well-”

“You stumbled?” Gyro said.

“But I took the villainous robot with me and disabled it. I uh, just missed my landing when I flew away.

“In other words.” Angela said. “You crashed.”

“Into the side of a brick wall.” Gizmoduck uttered. When his vision cleared and the ringing in his ears stopped, he realized that Gyro was not alone.

“Oh uh.” He said trying to stand back up. “Whoops, I uh, didn't mean to intrude as I see Dr. Gearloose has company. I'll just be on my way. Have a great day citizens.”

Angela chuckled.

“Fenton get out of that gear before you cause anymore damage to yourself.”

He looked up at her in shock.

“YOU KNOW!?”

Angela nodded.

“Dios mio.” Fenton said dropping his head.

“Fenton.” She said laughing helping him out of the suit. “You first used your Gizmoduck voice when you were at Career Day. It's your public speaking voice. I knew it from the very beginning.”

“Then why didn't you say anything?” He asked getting to his feet.

“I figured it was a secret.” She said. “I thought it wasn't something you wanted revealed and I didn't know if it was something you want to talk about when we hang out. Considering I am also friends with Darkwing Duck and I know he can be a bit, um, much, sometimes, when it comes to you when he's around. I thought it best to keep it under wraps.”

“Uh yeah.” He said fixing his disheveled hair.

“Don't worry, secret is safe with me.” She said. Seeing that while he was a bit banged up, but no worse for wear, he checked the suit and panicked when he saw that it too was a mess.

“Oh no, not again!” He yelled. Then he turned to Gyro.

“I am so sorry Dr. Gearloose!” He said pleading to Gyro. “I'll try to be more careful! I know we just patched it up again, but well the bricks and the robot and the-”

“ENOUGH!” Gyro yelled. Then he sighed when he saw Fenton's almost hurt look. “Listen, it's bound to happen considering what it is made for. Don't get all upset.”

He looked over to Angela who gave him a secret thumbs up. It was a start.

“Really?” Fenton asked a bit surprised.

“Yeah.” Gyro answered. “Um, are you okay?”

Fenton lit up.

“I'm fine!” He said. “Just a bit bruised. But I did destroy Beak's rogue robot before it could terrorize Duckburg!”

“Good, good.”

He rubbed his neck. Angela made a motion for him to continue. This being nice thing was hard.

“So what brings you to the lab Angela?” Fenton suddenly turned to her. “Usually you are in the conference room with Scrooge.”

Angela froze.

“Uh, well, I-.”

“Her computer died so I told her she could use mine!” Gyro said grabbing Angela and practically tossing her over to his desk. “You know, for her research.”

“Yeah!” Angela said. “Gyro was really nice to let me borrow it.”

Fenton was a bit surprised.

“But, Dr. Gearloose. He said. “You always said that if anyone touched your computer you would feed them to the hammerhead shark. Well that and if any messes with the coffee maker.”

Before either could respond, in bounded Huey and Boyd with Manny.

“You're back Fenton!” Boyd said happily.

“Hi guys!” He said greeting the boys and he began telling them about his scuffle.

Gyro rubbed his face as Angela approached him.

“This will never work.” He said.

“Just relax.” Angela whispered. “You're doing okay so far.”

“Hey Gyro!” She asked out loud over her shoulder. “Mind if Boyd and Huey give me a lesson on the sea creatures here? You too Manny, tell me about this place.”

“If they must.” Gyro said. Boyd ran over with Huey at his heels. It was perfect. Angela would pretend she was distracted while Gyro conducted his first part of the experiment while she listened in.

The boys excitedly led her over to one of the windows and began telling her about the sea life swimming by.

“Guess I better go clean up.” Fenton said walking past Gyro.

“Wait.” Gyro said.

Fenton turned.

“Yes Dr. Gearloose?” Fenton asked sweetly.

It was hard to resist that cheerful face. Gyro felt himself turning to mush.

He hated that.

“I-uh, don't suppose, you could, um, that is to say, be interested-”

He pretended to look away and saw Angela motioning with her hand behind her back to continue.

“Maybe, have a meal?”

Angela rolled her eyes.

“A meal?” Fenton asked.

“Like, dinner?”

“Oh!” Fenton said. “Were we ordering take out for the kids and Manny?”

Angela then saw Huey and Boyd slap their foreheads and Manny clop in annoyance. Yeah they knew. They all looked at each other exasperated.

“I mean um, outside the lab.” Gyro said nervously.

Fenton blinked.

“You mean hang out?”

“Is that the right words for it?”

Gyro eyed Angela and saw that she was pushing for him to be more specific. He sighed.

“I mean uh, like, a, d-d-d.”

“A date?” Fenton interrupted.

Gyro froze.

“Um, if that is the appropriate term?”

Angela, the boys, and Manny nearly fell over. Meanwhile, Fenton felt his heart thump harder than it had when he was being pummeled by Beaks robot,

“Are you asking me out on a date Dr. Gearloose?” He inquired in quiet surprise.

“I-I guess-”

Fenton did everything he could to suppress a gasp.

“I'd love to.” Fenton said with large, shining eyes. It almost reminded Gryo of the anime posters he would see in store windows in Tokyolk.

“When?” Fenton asked, almost dreamily.

“Well, I suppose tonight would be sufficient.” He said. “Unless you want to wait.”

“Tonight would be great.” Fenton answered.

The three could hear the affection practically melting from Fenton. Gyro was still a bit oblivious.

“Alright then.” Gyro said. “Eight o'clock sound good?”

“Perfect.”

Gyro nodded a bit pleased with himself.

“I'll text you.” He said. “I need coffee.” He walked quickly out of the lab. Fenton just stood there like a statue.

“Oh wow, you and dad are going on a date!” Boyd said excitedly.

“'Bout time you and Gyro went out!” Huey said.

Manny clapped in agreement.

The words "date" and "Gyro" played in Fenton's mind causing him to suddenly leap.

“SERENDIPITY!” He yelled happily punching the air. “I GOT A DATE WITH DR. GEARLOOSE!”

Angela chuckled and headed out of the lab. She found Gyro standing against the wall in the small kitchen.

“Told ya.” She said.

“Yeah.”

Angela was a bit surprised. Was this Gyro's happy face?

“Why the long beak then?”

He turned to her.

“So now what?”

Angela raised an eyebrow.

“You go out on said date and have a good time?”

He put his hand to his head.

“But how?” He said. “I mean, okay I did the experiment, but that was just part one. I haven't even thought of parts two, three, four, fi-”

“Whoa slow down.” Angela sat. “Gyro, level with me. You have been on dates before right?”

“Yes.”

“Why all of the overthinking?”

“Because, well, Inter-, I mean, he's different.” He said. “It's been a long time since I've been around someone like him. I-I feel weird. It's bad, but it also, feels good.”

Angela mulled it over.

“If I am understanding you.” She said. “You haven't been out with someone like Fenton in awhile. Someone who can take science and heart and wrap it all into one thing?”

Gyro nodded.

“I don't want to hurt him.” He said. “It's strange because I've never cared before. I mean I've always yelled at him. I even fired him once. But now, it's like, I don't want to do that anymore. I-I want to see him smile. I want to make him smile." 

He practically hugged himself as he crossed his arms.

"I don't like this new feeling.”

Angela hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, almost like he was disgusted, but softened.

“You know.” She said. “Fenton did tell me about what happened in Tokyolk. With Boyd, before and after. And uh, the Sphere of Selene.”

“Of course he would.” He said annoyingly.

“Because he cares.” He said. “Gyro, Fenton told me about Dr. Akita, what he did. Turning your most beloved creation, Boyd, into weaponry. But Dr. Akita did something else. He hurt you. He played on your trust, on your talents, manipulated you like a puppet. That is not something that can be easily forgotten. Combine that with what happened to Della, I can't imagine what you were feeling.”

“Don't analyze me.” He said.

“Just listen.” She urged. “Fenton is not Dr. Akita and the Sphere of Selene, he knows how hard you beat yourself up over that even thought it wasn't your fault. The last thing he would ever want is to see you hurt. He knows, now more than ever, why you are who you are. And that's why he has stayed even through all of the criticism and attitude. Not just out of admiration, but because he knows it's just your way of protecting yourself because you have taken on a lot of grief. He'll take whatever you throw at him if that makes you happy.”

He looked at Angela.

“This is ridiculous!” He yelled turning his back to her. “You don't know anything and neither does he! In fact I don't even know what's gotten into me?”

Angela shrugged with a smile.

“Simple.” She said. “You fell in love.”

Gyro could only stare into space.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro maybe a lot of things, but social is not one of them. If this date is going to work out, he's going to need help!

Jim was relaxing on the couch after having a shower when his cell rang.

“Hi darling.” He said seeing who was on the caller ID.

“You are not going to believe where I am.” She said.

“Mars?”

“Nope, but might as well be.”

“This sounds interesting.”

“I'm at Gyro Gearloose's apartment.”

Jim made a face.

“What?”

“Yup.”

“He didn't kidnap you for an experiment did he?”

“Well not on me.”

“Angela?”

“Hehehe, I'm helping him for his upcoming date tonight.”

Jim made a face.

“So he finally decided to create himself a girlfriend instead of a weapon of mass destruction?”

“More like boyfriend with actual feathers and lungs. It's Fenton!”

“Fenton?” He asked. “You mean the guy that hangs around Gizmoduck?”

“The very one.”

“Didn't see that coming.”

“You think that's surprising; it is Gyro that asked him out, with a little help from yours truly.”

“Ah, the lady doth meddle a bit too much.”

“It's not meddling because he asked me to help him! In fact, his son convinced him to have me help pick out Gyro’s outfit for tonight.”

“Anything good?”

“He likes his vests and the color green that's for sure.” She said. “Mind that I will be home a little late?”

“Of course not.” He said. “But I want details on this.”

“Pfft, you are worse than Ethan.”

“Baby, you would tell me anyway.” He teased. “But speaking of, does Ethan know? You did tell me he and Fenton were an item for awhile.”

“Uh duh, of course I did.” She said scrolling through some hangers. “I never saw so many text emojis. He's fine with it. That was like almost two and a half years ago anyway. Soon after, he met Drake and was completely smitten.”

“Well I wish them luck.” He said. “Perhaps this will help Gyro with his personality defect.”

Angela giggled.

“He's not really a bad guy.” She said. “Once he opens up a little. That's what I am hoping for tonight with Fenton. Break out of his shell a bit.”

“Well keep me posted then.” He said. “Any plans for dinner?”

“Go ahead if you are hungry.” She said. “I'll let you know when I am on my way home.”

They bid their goodbyes and hung up.

“How about this Ms. Pato?” Boyd said holding up a polo shirt.

“Hmm, this could work.” She said looking at it. “Good job Boyd, go lay it out on the bed there.” Then she knelt down to look at his shoes. Not much of a collection, but she saw a pair of loafers that would go well. Lil’ Bulb then came running in holding a bottle almost the size of him.

“Heh, didn't think Gyro would be into cologne.” She said. The bottle was a little dusty so it was apparent he didn't use it much. She opened it and gave a spritz finding it still fresh.

“Nice find Lil’ Bulb.” She said tapping his glass head affectionately making him shine a light red.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Gyro appeared in his bathrobe. Angela had hoped that the shower would calm his nerves, but he just scowled.

“I can't believe I am having you do this.” He said.

“Relax.” She said holding a pair of pants. “You want to look nice for Fenton right?”

“What's wrong with my regular clothes!?”

“Nothing.” Angela said. “But Gyro, a little wardrobe change is not a bad thing, especially on a date.”

“I don't even know where we are going to go yet?”

Angela's cell then beeped.

She looked and saw Huey had texted her. Unbeknownst to Gyro, Huey was helping Fenton prepare for the date as well.

“You do now.” She said. “Huey said that Fenton likes to have dinner at Casa Jadzia on Floral Street. No reservations needed, casual attire, not too pricey.”

“Oh so no accordions and secret agents then?”

Angela chuckled.

“I think we all agree after what happened there with Gandra that Fenton deserves to be treated instead of treating. Plus, Darkwing and Launchpad will take tonight's patrol for both St. Canard and Duckburg, so no Gizmoduck either.”

Gyro just sighed. Angela threw the clothes at him.

“Go get dressed.” She said.

“Fine, fine!”

Angela laughed as she flopped down on the bed.

“Dad's really nervous.” Boyd said. “He likes Fenton and so do I. I hope they become a couple and maybe they will get get married and we can all be a family! And Fenton's mom can be my abuelita. That's what they call grandmas in Spanish.”

Angela smiled down at Boyd. He had such a heart of gold.

Gyro stepped out of the bathroom. Angela smiled.

“Well I am impressed.” She said. The scientist had gone from geek to chic. The simple polo, trousers and loafers worked perfectly.

“You look great dad!” Boyd said running over to him.

“I feel like a joke.”

Angela grabbed his hair brush and began to work on his hair.

“Will you, agh, I know how to brush my own hair!” He fussed.

“Oh chill out.” She said. “And if you even think of wearing that straw hat, I will burn it.”

“Don't tell me what to do!”

“You want to impress Fenton?” She said. “Then work with me here. I am not telling you to change yourself. You can go back to the scientist attire later after you snagged him, but for tonight pull out all the stops. Let's make Fenton's jaw drop.”

“I already look like a idiot.” He said. “What else could there be?”

“Social Sciences my friend.” She said pulling out some hairspray and giving his hair a good mist. Meanwhile Li’l’ Bulb hopped around him adding the cologne. “We have moved onto Sociology.”

“How so?”

“You are not only going to look the part, but act it.” She said. “You are going to be the man of Fenton's dreams. And well, for starters, that means you are going to be polite.”

Gyro's gaped.

“I'm what?”

“Polite, debonair, a complete heartthrob.”

Boyd was laughing softly as Angela emphasized each word.

“I am polite!”

Both Angela and Boyd gave him a look.

“Dad.” Boyd scolded. “You have to be nice to Fenton if you want him to like you-like you.”

“I am!”

“Calling him Intern and berating him is not exactly proper social behavior on a date.” Angela said. “Look, I know sarcasm is your modus operandi, but for one night, can you, um, tone it down a little? Maybe a compliment here and there?”

“I address him as Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera!” He said. “Isn't that the best compliment? He practically cries a river each time I do!”

“Alright, good!” Angela encouraged. “But well, add on to that. Tell him he looks nice or praise something he did. You know, show that you notice him. Try to think outside of work.”

Gyro was quiet for a moment then an idea hit him and he ran out of the room. Before Angela could see what was going on he returned.

“I have a much smarter and better idea!” He said. Next thing Angela knew an earbud had been placed in her ear.

“With this long range communication system.” He said placing an earbud in his ear, You can hear everything and you can coach me on what to say!”

Angela made a face.

“You cannot be serious?” She said.

“Why not!?” He said. “It's perfect. You can listen in, give your opinion and I can impress Fenton and he wouldn't know.”

Angela shook her head and removed the ear piece.

“Okay first of all.” Angela said. “That is a crazy idea. Secondly, it would be like I am encroaching on your date and thirdly, well, everything about it is wrong!”

“And you say Fenton is your friend?” Gyro said sarcastically. “Some friend you are, not helping a potential suitor for him.”

Angela slapped her forehead.

“Or maybe you just don't want to admit you are afraid you will mess everything up entirely and Fenton will hate your guts. She said. “And suitor? Geez, when was the last time you had a date?”

She sighed when she saw the slight fall of his face.

“Gyro.” She said. “I can't put words into your beak. You have to express to Fenton in your own way, just nicer. You can do it. If Fenton means a lot to you, they will.”

“I-I really don't think I can.” He said. “I just, when I try, the words become-”

“Snarky?” Boyd interrupted.

“That's one way of putting it.”

It was in that moment Angela knew that Gyro felt deeply for Fenton. He was genuinely scared he was going to ruin something wonderful.

She sighed.

“Look, if we can avoid the espionage equipment.” She said. “If you are really in need of a wing woman, I suppose I can keep watch from afar.”

Gyro looked up at her surprised.

“BUT!” She said. “With conditions. One, you are paying and two, I am bringing my boyfriend.”

He grinned.

“Done!”

“And three, I come along with Ms. Pato and her boyfriend!”

They turned to Boyd.

“I want to help too!” He said.

Gyro gave what appeared to be a smile and headed to the living room. Angela and Boyd followed.

“There's an ATM at the convenience store across the street.” He said taking out his jacket. “I'll get you the cash and Boyd can ride with you to pick up your boyfriend.”

He shrugged on his jacket and gave himself one last look.

“Well come on!” He said a bit impatiently.

Angela rolled her eyes.

“I hope I don't regret this.” She uttered. “Get your coat Boyd. We'll call Jim on the way to the car.”

* * *

Sitting in the restaurant, Boyd, Jim and Angela took a table far from prying eyes, but close enough where they could see everything. Gyro had texted Fenton and they decided to meet at the restaurant. He was currently standing outside waiting.

“Nice place.” Jim said looking around. It was a quaint little Puerto Rican restaurant ensconced in color and music. Everything was homemade by Tia (Auntie) Jadzia Pájaro herself. She was a little older than Mamá Cabrera and full of laughter and heart. Everyone younger than her was her mijo/hija or child. Older than her amigo/amiga or friend. It was a pleasant atmosphere, perfect for a first date.

Boyd and Angela's eyes were glued to the window.

“Huey said Fenton's really freaking out.” Boyd added. “You don't think he will be too scared to come do you?”

“Doubtful.” Angela said. “Not if Huey can help it.”

The door opened, but instead of Gyro and Fenton, a small figure appeared dressed in a trench coat and hat. He surveyed the scene then took a table near Boyd, Angela, and Jim and picked up a menu.

Angela sighed and got up.

“Indiana Huey Duck I presume?” She said lifting the fedora.

The duckling groaned.

“This is the last time I use one of Dewey's ideas!” He said. “I knew it wouldn't work!”

“Where's Fenton, Huey?” Boyd asked worriedly.

“He's coming.” He said. “He's a complete wreck though. Even worse than when he went out with Gandra.”

“So, you decided to spy?” Jim asked.

“More like being his Wing Man!” Huey argued. “And hey why are you all here anyway!?”

“Doing the same.” Angela said. “You think Fenton needs help, you haven't seen Gyro.”

* * *

Gyro meanwhile was pacing outside.

“This is so stupid, me, ME of all people acting like a complete idiot. Over Int-, him! Honestly, I could never fall for such a hopeless, whiny-

“Dr. Gearloose!”

Gyro looked up and saw Fenton running towards him. Gyro's breath hitched. Instead of the 80s monstrosity of a suit he had heard Fenton had worn with Gandra, he was wearing a simple white turtleneck and black jacket. His hair was a bit windswept from running and he was smiling.

So simplistic yet so alluring. Gyro felt butterflies in his gut.

Fenton too felt like his knees would buckle at the sight of Gyro. He had never seen Gyro dressed so, civilian, and without his hat no less? What a sight for sore eyes.

“I'm not late am I?” He asked.

Gyro blinked and swallowed.

“Uh, no.” He said.

Fenton once again smiled.

“I-uh-I guess we should go in?”

Fenton nodded and they walked inside. Huey, Boyd, and Angela sunk down in their seats while Jim kept himself occupied with the menu.

“Any place you want to sit?” Gyro asked.

But before Fenton could respond.

“¡FENTON MIJO!” A loud, happy voice bellowed. Fenton smiled brightly once again as Tia Jadzia came out to greet him.

 _(“Fenton, my boy_!")

“¡Tía!” He said just as happily.

_(“Auntie!”)_

The lady duck wrapped Fenton in her arms, kissed his cheeks, and then began speaking to him in Spanish. Gyro felt a bit sheepish. For a genius, language wasn't his best subject. Unless you count snark.

He heard Fenton say his name and Tia Jadzia stopped talking and turned to Gyro.

“Aye, muy flaco.” She said. “¿Él come?”

_(“Very thin, does he eat?”)_

“Él bebe mucho café.” Fenton teased.

_(“He drinks a lot of coffee.”)_

“Ok.” She said. “Es mejor que trate bien o-”

_(“Well, he better treat you right or-”)_

She slapped her hands together loud enough to make Gyro and the occupants of a certain table jump.

“Tía, tía.” Fenton said. “Esta bien.”

_(“Auntie, it's okay!”)_

“Hmmph.” She said. “Siéntate guapo y ye traeré tostones!”

_("Sit down handsome and I will bring you tostones!”)_

“Gracias Tía.”

_(“Thank you Auntie.”)_

He took Gyro's arm and walked to a table. Everyone at what should have been known as the “Wing Duck” tables just pretended to be engrossed in their menus.

“Um, what just happened there?” Gyro asked as they sat down.

“Tía Jadzia just being Tía Jadzia.” He said. “She's bringing us tostones. Have you ever had them?”

Gyro rubbed his neck.

“Not really.” He said. “I-I don't know much about Latin food.”

Fenton made a face.

“Oh, well, we didn't have to come here.” He said. “We could have gone to another place if you would have preferred.”

Fearing he had slipped up, he saw Angela out of the corner of his eye who held up a notepad.

 **REASSURE HIM** it said in big black letters.

“I, I was told this was a place you liked.” He said. “And there's no harm in trying something new right?”

Fenton grinned softly.

“Of course not.” He said. “And um-, thank you for suggesting we come here. It is one of my favorite places, I mean besides the lab, and uh-”

He caught Huey holding up a sign that said

**STOP BLABBERING**

He shuttered his beak.

“Right.” Gyro said.

Just then Tía Jadzia put the plate of tostones on their table.

“Gracias Tía.” Fenton said.

She patted his cheek warmly.

“Uh yes, thank you.” Gyro said. She just gave him the eye and walked off.

“I don't think she likes me very much.” Gyro said.

Fenton laughed lightly.

“She's always like this when it comes to me.” He said. “Mamá and I have known her for years, she's been really protective, especially after my dad-”

He stopped and his face fell a little.

Gyro noticed this and couldn't help himself.

“Um, you know, you never did tell me, about, your dad.” He said. “You always talk about your mom.”

“Oh.” Fenton said.

Angela bit her lip.

“Uh oh.” Boyd said.

“Mm, Mr. Crackshell.” Angela said. “Hope Gyro can tread lightly on this one.”

“You don't have to say anything if you don't want to!” Gyro urged.

Fenton gulped.

“Oh no!” He said. “It's okay. My dad, he just, he died when I was ten. He uh, had cancer.”

Gyro felt his heart sink.

“I'm sorry.” He said.

“It's alright.” Fenton said. “Before he got sick though, he was great. He was an accountant. Pretty nerdy, like me. Really smart too, he could calculate large numbers in his head. You know how at carnivals they have those “guess the number in the jar” games?”

Gyro nodded.

“He got it every time.” Fenton said smiling. “He won Mamá a stuffed bear on their first date. She said he was really klutzy and nervous, but very sweet. He nearly passed out when he asked her to marry him. He tried doing it in Spanish, but he kept stumbling his words. He could never get the language down, even after being with Mamá.”

“He sounds, nice.” Gyro said.

“Yeah, he was.” Fenton said. “He was a good dad too. Mamá said he cried more than I did when I hatched. He really loved math obviously and taught me everything he knew. He could also be the playful dad and the serious dad, especially when Mamá was working. I think we both worried about her, being a police officer, and you know those stories.”

Gyro nodded.

“Then well, cancer came along and he uh, fought it really hard.” He said. “Kept reassuring Mamá and me that he would beat it. But, um, yeah-”

Gyro didn't know if he just hit a tough subject. He looked to the “Wing Duck Table” where Angela scribbled furiously.

 **CONSOLE** She wrote.

“I'm sorry.” He said again. “I uh, shouldn't have brought it up.”

Fenton shook his head.

“It's fine!” He assured. “It was years ago and I was very lucky to have him, even if it was for a short while. He was really proud that I was starting to take an interest in science too. He even convinced Mamá that they should have Santa bring me a chemistry set for Christmas. She was worried I was going to blow the place up. Granted, I did have a few moments there, but dad covered for me.”

“What was his name?”

He smiled.

“Fenton.” He said. “Fenton Crackshell. He was so shocked when Mamá said that they were going to name me after him that he started crying again.”

He was at a loss for words and he saw Angela shrug helplessly. He sighed. But he knew it couldn't be helped. He really didn't like discussing that part of his life, but he knew that he had to swallow his pride if he wanted Fenton to see him as an equal.

“Listen.” He said. “If it's any consolation, I, sorta know how you feel?”

Fenton looked up.

“You do?”

“Well, except I didn't know my parents really.” He said. “I, um, was a foster kid from the time I hatched.”

Fenton's mouth dropped a little.

“You were?”

It hadn't been easy. Rumor was that his mom had actually been an academic herself when she fell pregnant. Apparently the dad had bolted. A baby just couldn't get in the way of her dreams, so she left him at the hospital after she laid the egg. Social services tried to find her while shuffling the egg and then baby Gyro all over the place. His genius amazed foster parents, but his shyness and aloofness, his desire to be alone and create felt like the road block that kept potential parents from making it permanent. Socializing was never an easy thing and having been tossed around from foster parent to foster parent whose skills varied from kind to callous, affection was something he could not wrap his head around.

Thankfully his genius kept him from becoming a “foster failure” when he turned eighteen and he earned a full scholarship to college then Tokyolk with Dr. Akita.

“That's awful.” Jim uttered. “No wonder, he is the way he is.”

Angela turned and saw Boyd hanging his head. She put her arm around him and he leaned on her. He wanted nothing more than to run to his dad and give him a great big hug. He knew what Gyro had felt because it was how he felt all those years after Dr. Akita and then Mark Beaks and of course Doofus Drake.

“You're amazing.”

Everyone looked up as Fenton gazed at Gyro with such caring, admiring eyes.

“Heh, just my life story.” Gyro said embarrassed. “Nothing amazing really.”

“But it is.” Fenton said. “You overcame something so sad and turned it into greatness. Do you know how incredible that is? Oh Dr. Gearloose, I thought you were amazing before, but I truly never knew did I?”

Gyro felt himself smile a little. Fenton had such a sweetness to him and the fact that he admired rather than pitied his childhood was, pretty darn nice.

“You know.” He said. “Since we are out, you can call me, Gyro.”

Fenton had to resist pulling a Launchpad and passing out.

* * *

The hour went on as more patrons entered the restaurant. It was hopping a bit which gave Gyro a little social anxiety. It was getting a bit loud so it was hard for Angela to hear the conversation, so she read off their body movements. For the time being it seemed relaxed between the two. Huey had decided that everything was calm enough for him to finally use the bathroom.

“This food is really good.” Jim said biting into his pasteleo.

“Fenton says that Tía Jadzia makes it all from the heart.” Boyd said eating his empanada. “He says that it was his mom that told Tía Jadzia that she should open a restaurant.”

“Great decision.” Jim answered. “How's your meal Angela?”

“Delicious, except something keeps distracting me from it.” She said blinking as she tried to take a forkful of her arroz con gandules.

“You alright?” Jim asked.

“I just keep seeing a flash out of the corner of my eye.” She said. “It's irritating.”

“Someone is a shutterbug I guess.”

“A bit too much.” She said. Normally such a thing wouldn't be a bother, but something was nagging her.

“I'm going to check it out.”

Jim made a face.

“Angela, people can take pictures.” He said. “It's probably a party or something.”

“I know that.” She said. “But, something seems, a bit fishy.”

She was noticing the flash was in the same area. Around Gyro and Fenton. The two were deep in conversation with their heads lowered, oblivious.

Angela checked her surroundings then made a break for it. Thankfully, she was able to get up and turn in the opposite direction of Fenton and Gyro instead of having to run past their table.

* * *

“Tonight on Dewey Dew-Night we hit the streets for an observation on Duckburg's Dating Scene!”

“We should be getting paid for this.”

“I didn't ask you to come with Louie!” He said. “It was supposed to be me that is Fenton's Wing Man. And will you stop taking pictures Dewey! You're invading their privacy!”

“They'll thank me for it later at their wedding!”

“Ack enough now, I cannot hear a thing!”

“Maybe if you guys stop chattering you will be able to.”

“Ah, good idea, thank ya Angela.” Scrooge said.

Scrooge blinked. _'Wait Angela!'_

“CURSE ME KILTS!” He started to shout when he saw the crossed armed, foot tapping teacher, but Angela grabbed his beak to silence him.

“Ms. Pato!?” Louie said jumping. “Uh, I'm not with them.”

Angela shook her head as she released her hand from Scrooge's beak.

“What are you guys doing here!?”

“Dinner?” Dewey said. He was the camera happy suspect.

Angela rolled her eyes.

“Ms. Pato?” A new voice said and out popped Webby from a standing plant where she was doing recon.

Angela could not believe it.

Scratch that, yes she could.

“I didn't realize Gyro and Fenton needed a whole army for a date night?”

“Gyro and Fenton are here too?!” Dewey said. “Well what a coincidence!”

Angela gave him her famous “I know you are lying” face.

“Oh yes very coincidental, considering the fact you guys look like something out of a film noir movie with the trench coats and fedoras and Webby you look ready to storm a military base.”

“Ehehe.” She put away her crossbow.

“We could say the same about you lass.” Scrooge tried to defend their honor as he ushered them a bit further from the wall out of earshot of Gyro and Fenton.

“Gyro asked me to be his Wing Woman.” She said. “He actually paid me to do it. Bit of a difference.”

“Wait!” Louie interrupted. “Gyro paid you to monitor his date with Fenton!? What the heck!? Why do you get paid and I have to be on a volunteer mission of love! How much!?”

Angela glared at him.

“Not telling.”

“Can't be helped I guess.” Scrooge said with a sigh. “The sparks are there. But both are so bloomin awkward that all of us wanted to help them for fear of permanent unrequited love.”

“That's for sure.” Huey said. “Fenton is crazy about Gyro. He's had a crush on him since forever.”

“Well the same can be said about Gyro in his own special way.” Angela said. “So what do we do?”

Scrooge tapped his cane thoughtfully.

“Well, we have to give them the benefit of the doubt.” He said. “Right now it seems like everything is alright between the two. But I cannot help but think we should stick around and still stay out of sight.”

Meanwhile Gyro and Fenton were enjoying their dinner.

“Was the Mofongo a good recommendation?” Fenton asked.

“Yeah, it was a great choice.” Gyro said. He really liked the tostones so Fenton thought he might like the vegetable as a meal too.

“Uh what did you say you were having again?” Gyro asked.

“Asopao.” He said. “It's like a thick soup made with rice, peas and spices. If Tía was coming around to visit, she always brought me a bowl. Did you want to try it?”

“Sure.”

Fenton stirred up some of the soup with his spoon and without thinking held out the head part of the spoon to Gyro. The scientist blushed and all the Wing Ducks held their breath as they watched from afar.

Suddenly Gyro didn't know what to do and without Angela to guide him suddenly froze. Should he take the spoon from Fenton's hands, should he eat it right there? What to do?

“Oh no, Houston I think we have a problem.” Huey whispered to Angela.

“Ugh I forgot my notepad!” She urged turning.

“Wait!” Scrooge said stopping her

Gulping just a little, Gyro closed his eyes and then his beak around the spoon. Complete silence and wide eyes from the Wing Ducks. He felt Fenton pull it back just a bit as the food melted into his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Fenton looking at him with such, what was that? His eyes almost looked glassy and he was blushing. It made his heart thump wildly.

“Whoa.” Dewey said.

“Awwwww.” Webby gushed.

Meanwhile Jim quickly held down a card and took a breath. Basically he wrote down for Gyro to **GO FOR IT** and prayed he didn't give Gyro the wrong advice.

Obviously he didn't.

“It's really good.” He said not taking his eyes off Fenton.

“Should we put that down as a kiss?” Louie asked. “Or second base?”

“Do you even know what that is?” Scrooge asked.

“Who cares!” Dewey said replaying the moment. “Oh man this is going to get me so many hits! Think of it, fifty likes!”

“Scrooge?” Angela said eyeing him.

“Right.”

He tapped Dewey's wrist with his cane and when the phone bounced out of his hand he grabbed it.

“Hey come on Uncle Scrooge!” Dewey whined trying to grab his phone.

“I'm not going to let you take their moment and parade it all over the web!” He argued. Suddenly Dewey stumbled and grabbed onto the lapel of Scrooge's jacket. Scrooge grabbed hold of Angela's wrist and Dewey onto Louie's hoodie. Louie then grabbed Huey, but it was too late. They all went tumbling down knocking over some potted plants in their wake, loud enough to disrupt the patrons.

Tía Jadzia came storming out of the kitchen when she heard the commotion.

“¿Que esta pasando?” She yelled. “What is going on here?”

Before they could respond.

“Mr. McDuck!?”

“Kids!?”

They all looked up to see the surprised eyes of Gyro and Fenton.

Jim and Boyd then came running over.

“Are you okay darling?” He asked helping Angela.

She looked over at Gyro and Fenton.

“Uh, hey, guys, uh, what a coincidence huh? All of us being here.”

Then Boyd shuffled over to the group.

“Boyd!?” Fenton said. “You too?”

“Yeah.”

Fenton then saw something at Jim and Huey's feet. The cards Angela and Huey held up. He said nothing as picked them up.

Gyro saw the jig was up. When Fenton turned to him, his eyes questioning, he did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I try to spread out time between posting new chapters, but the plot bunnies just keep coming!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A valuable lesson is had by all

“I knew this was a mistake. I knew it!” Gyro said as he back to his car. “He probably hates me now!”

He got to his car, but didn't get in. He leaned forward and banged his head on the window.

“A genius and a fool.” He said. “I guess love doesn't fit into that equation no matter how hard I try to formulate it.”

“DR. GEARLOOSE!”

  
Gyro lifted his head and saw Fenton running towards him.

“Listen, uh-”

“Please Dr. Gearloose!” Fenton yelled. “I'm so sorry!”

Gyro made a face as Fenton ran to him.

“YOU'RE sorry?” He asked.

“Very sorry.” Fenton said panting.

“For what?”

“I asked Huey to tag along on the date and I guess his family decided to join.” He said. “I was so nervous and I wanted to impress you, but I was afraid I would fumble up like always. Dios Mío, I knew I would! I'll understand if you want to fire me, heck never see me again, but I hope you can forgive me?”

Gyro watched as Fenton wipe at his eyes angrily.

From the hiding place in the corner Boyd wanted to run out and hug Fenton, but Angela stopped him.

“Hold on.” She whispered.

“Please don't cry.” Gyro said quietly as he could see the tears Fenton was trying so hard to hide. “You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who owes you the apology. I uh, did the same thing.”

Fenton looked up at him.

“I asked Angela along.” He said. “ To keep an eye on me, so I wouldn't ruin things. I know I can be pretty-uh-mean to you sometimes and for awhile now, I realized, I didn't want to do that anymore.”

He sighed.

“Look, since Tokyolk I have been, well, feeling differently.” He said. “Since becoming Boyd's father, I have been seeing things in another light. I guess how Scrooge felt when his tiny nightmares entered his life.”

“Who is he calling 'tiny nightmares'?” Louie muttered.

“Shhh.”

“And I've been feeling things in ways I haven't seen before.” Gyro continued. “Especially when it comes to you. You weren't just an intern and now doctor. You were compassionate and warm. Always trying to do good and make people happy. You say you admire me, but I realized-”

He looked at Fenton.

“I admire you.”

Fenton didn't respond, causing Gyro's heart to fall.

“But who am I kidding!?” He yelled. “I can't change who I am and this date sealed it. I messed up! I wanted to do right by you and just ended up lying and needing someone to coach me!

He sighed angrily.

“Look, we can just forget tonight every happened. I'm sorry. I promise we'll go back to being colleagues at the lab and just continue like we did prior to tonight!”

He turned back to the car, then suddenly felt a hand take his.

“I don't want to forget it.”

He turned to see Fenton looking up at him with such a face of longing, a soft blush across his tan cheek feathers.

  
“I don't want to forget it.” He repeated. “And I don't want to go back to being just colleagues.”

Shaking, he laced their fingers slowly.

“Fenton?”

The short duck stood on his webbed toes and used his other hand to touch Gyro's cheek.

“And most of all, I don't want you to change who you are.”

Next thing Gyro knew he was being softly kissed. He took his free arm and gently wrapped it around Fenton's waist.

Once again the Wing Ducks were watching in awe.

“Heh, didn't think he'd do that.” Huey said of Fenton. “Someone is getting braver.”

“I don't think I can take this.” Webby said tearfully. “It's so beautiful.” Scrooge chuckled and handed her his hanky.

“Guess all they needed was a push.” He said to Angela.

“The right push.” She said feeling Jim's arm around her.

Finally needing air, Gyro and Fenton parted. Fenton started chuckling.

“What?” Gyro asked stroking his face.

“That was the first time you called me Fenton.” He said happily leaning into his palm.

Gyro blinked.

“Oh uh, yeah.” He said with a little laugh. “First time for everything I guess.”

Fenton would be floating if gravity didn't keep his tail feathers tethered.

“I must be unconscious.” He uttered. “Because this has to be a dream. A wonderful dream.”

“Oh yeah, he's gone.” Dewey said.

Gyro smiled. Now it was his turn to take the initiative; for probably the first time that their date started. He leaned in and kissed Fenton, this time wrapping both his arms around him and lifting him happily off the ground. Fenton was chuckling between more kisses. His joy, insurmountable.

“You really want to be with me?” Gyro asked when they once again parted. “I know I can be-”

“Snarky?” Fenton said.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

Fenton laughed and threw his arms around Gyro's neck.

“Of course I do Dr. Gear- I mean Gyro.” He said. “I've wanted to be with you forever! I was just so scared. It was a miracle that I got to work with you in the first place. I didn't want to do anything that could take that away.”

“I know.” Gyro said. “I didn't make it easy for you, not in the slightest. But you are a much stronger man than me. You put up with a lot and yet you can still smile, find the good in everything. I thought it was annoying.”

“Ack, tone it back Gyro.” Angela whispered.

“Then come to realize that I would miss it so much if you ever left. And I secretly did when I fired you that time.” He said. “I can't be without you now.”

Fenton hugged him tight.

“I as well mi amor.” He whispered. “Te quiero.”

Gyro nuzzled into Fenton's shoulder.

“What does that mean?” He asked. “Te quiero.”

Fenton smiled.

“I'll tell you, one day.”

They kissed again. Suddenly a burst of light and the sound of cracking interrupted their moment. They looked up into the sky to see a blast of fireworks. Fenton smiled brightly as the colors danced in the sky.

“Perfecto.” He uttered.

Gyro smiled and reached out to stroke his hair.

“Yeah, perfect.” He said. Another kiss. As the fireworks dissipated the sound of clapping could be heard. They both turned to see all the Wing Ducks applauding them.

“'BOUT TIME!” Scrooge added. They all began cheering and whooping.

Boyd once again couldn't help himself and no one was going to stop him this time. He ran to Gyro and Fenton and wrapped his arms around them both.

“Can we be a family now?” He asked.

Gyro and Fenton both blushed.

“One step at a time.” Gyro said. He turned to Fenton.

“Do you think we can start over with this date?” He said. “This time without the help?”

He nodded towards the group.

“Absolutely.” Fenton said happily.

“Can I come too?” Boyd asked.

Gyro was about to say no, but saw that Fenton was grinning and nodding in agreement.

“Sure.” He said. “I kind of owe you anyway for helping.”

“I think we both do.” Fenton added. He then took Gyro's hand and walked over to the group.

“Listen everyone.” Fenton said. “Huey especially, sorry I put you through this.”

“Ah it was nothing.” Huey said. “I am sure I earned a Junior Woodchuck badge somehow for this!”

“What, for helping two idiots realize they were mutually pining for each other yet too scared to do anything about it?” Louie said. “You both will be getting my bill for this by the way.”

Before anyone else could respond, Scrooge interjected.

“Come along lads and Webby, let's leave Gyro and Fenton to their evening.”

The family left.

Gyro turned to Fenton.

“Would you and Boyd mind waiting in the car?” He asked. “I uh just need to take care of something.”

Fenton needed.

“I actually need to go see Tía and let her know what happened, and also pay her.” Fenton said. He pecked Gyro's cheek and then he and Boyd went back inside.

It was just Gyro, Jim and Angela.

“Say, Angela.” Gyro said finally calling her by her first name. “I'm not very good at this, so I'll articulate it as best as I can. But I uh, I really appreciate, all your help today and tonight.”

Angela smiled happily.

“Just helped you reach the conclusion in your scientific method.” She said. “You did the work.”

“Yeah, well it was pretty difficult.” He said. “Thank you for, helping me.”

He extended his hand to her.

This time Angela skipped the handshake and pulled him into a hug.

“Anytime.” She said. “But if you hurt Fenton in anyway, the police will never find your body.”

Gyro seized.

“Noted.” He said then laughed a little. “You are indeed a good friend to him and, I guess to me obviously, since you approved of me liking him.”

Angela smiled.

“You know.” Jim said to Gyro. You and Fenton can double date with Angela and I. If you ever want to?”

“Yeah, uh, that might be nice.” He said. “Thank you, Mr. Starling and thank you for your help when I got a bit frazzled there.”

“It's Jim.” He said. “And like Angela said, anytime.”

Boyd came bounding out with Fenton.

“Dad!” He said happily. “Tía Jadzia gave us pastelitos!”

He showed Gyro the bag.

“We better get going.” Jim said. “Have a good night you two.”

“Bye Ms. Pato!” Boyd said. “See you at school!”

Angela waved goodbye and they headed to her car.

“Some night eh?” Jim said.

“You're telling me.” She answered. “Ugh, I've been a Wing Woman before, but tonight will go down in history!”

“You did good.” Jim said.

Angela turned to him as they got to her car.

“You too.” She said. “Fast thinking there back there telling Gyro to just go for it with the spoon. Sorry if this wasn't much of a night out though.”

Jim smiled and hugged her.

“It was crazy yes.” He said. “But honestly, I am glad I went. Boyd's a nice kid and those Duck triplets, wow. Never a dull moment with them.”

“Welcome to my life.”

“And speaking of moments.” Jim said crossing his arms “I don't remember hearing anything about fireworks in the news AND I saw that little smirk and finger snap of yours. Thought you could create some ambiance for the new couple?”

Angela rolled her eyes.

“Okay, so I threw a little magic in.” She said. “No one was the wiser!”

“Uh huh.”

Meanwhile Gyro took Fenton's hand.

“Ready?” He asked.

Fenton nodded.

“I've been ready for a long time.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE FENRO!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween fluffy treat of a chapter!

Halloween came sooner than anyone anticipated. The Duckburg Elementary School was especially scrambling because the teachers and staff had to prepare for the annual Halloween Carnival. It was a way for students and their families and the residents of Duckburg to get together, once again meet the teachers and have some great fun. Booths with games and food were run by teachers and parents. The carnival was also to raise money for Duckburg Children's Hospital.

This year they wanted to pull out all the stops. Ethan had the theatre club putting on acts from dramas and scary movies like Phantom of the Opera and Dracula. Angela was going to be running a game booth where students had to guess the supernatural character she was hinting at.

Of course there was no big prize for the winners except a sense of gratification. All prizes were the same for all contestants. It was the same at every game booth to prevent anyone getting upset.

It was perfect this year because Halloween fell on a Saturday and the day thankfully was sunny and crisp.

“You have to hurry Angela.” Jim said that morning. “We are going to be late.”

“I know, I know!” She yelled berating herself for oversleeping. She and Jim had stayed up late making the little prize bags they would give to the kids. She like the other teachers had to get their early to set up. She was dressing up this year as “Rosie the Riveter.”

“Ugh I cannot get this headband to look right.” She muttered as she tried to tie the polka head band in her hair.

Jim smiled as he leaned on the bedroom door holding a box of supplies.

“Well you do look, riveting.” He said.

Angela chuckled.

“Don't look too bad yourself.” She said. He was dressed as a magician. His costume came with little gags should the need to put on a show arise. Thankfully, Angela had helped him pick out the costume so she wasn't insulted that he was being a “fake” practitioner of magic to her being a real one. It was simple and of course she loved that it was essentially a suit with just a top hat, wand, and a cape. He looked good.

“I'm glad you said yes to helping me with the booth.” Angela continued as she put in her contact lenses.

Jim nodded, but he still felt a bit apprehensive about being noticed.

“Well like you mentioned, a lot of people we know will be there.” He said. “Ethan, Drake, and Launchpad, and Mr. McDucks crew.”

“Oh yeah.” She said. “Scrooge always hems and haws about spending money at the booths, but at the end of the carnival he sneaks in a little bit extra before the final tally. He has a soft spot for kids charities. Otherwise his wallet is more locked than Fort Knox.

Jim laughed as Angela finished her look.

“Ready?” She asked.

* * *

Thankfully Jim and Angela got there in the knick of time to set up as the carnival was supposed to start at 11am. They had finished setting up just as the first groups of kids and parents entered, many in costume.

Jim couldn't help but grin as the smaller children toddled and waddled in their costumes trying to keep up with their parents who were holding their hands.

“Really cute huh?” Angela asked. “The families with small children tend to come by first since it's a little quieter and to avoid the kids wearing the scarier costumes.”

“Adorable.” He said smiling as a pup in a stroller dressed as a pumpkin moved past.

By noon the event was in full swing. Jim handed out prizes to the kids after Angela finished the games. The parents thankfully did not pay much attention to him, but were more focused on Angela and inquiring how their kids were doing in her class. Angela would introduce him as her boyfriend, but no one pressed for details.

“Hey you two!”

Jim looked up to see Drake, Launchpad and Ethan at the booth. Drake was dressed up as Sherlock Holmes, Ethan as an old time movie director, and Launchpad, a burrito, who was even munching on a burrito.

“Always have to be a historical figure huh Angie?” Ethan teased.

“Look whose talking Mr. “I am ready for my close up” DeMille.” She pointed out.

She turned to Launchpad.

“Launchpad you are amazing.” She said. “You got Burrito Bonanza to work with us again huh?”

“So long as I promote their wonderful product!” He said taking a nice hearty bite.

“It's his fourth one.” Drake said. “So I don't think that's a problem. Quite elementary actually.”

Angela giggled.

“Ms. Pato, Mr. Treadbill!”

Everyone turned to see the Duck triplets, Webby, Violet Sabrewing, her new sister Lena and Boyd Gearloose heading towards them.

“Hi guys!” She said. “Love the costumes!”

“We went with a theme this year.” Huey said. “Zombie Apocalypse!”

“Well zombies are all the rage!” Jim said.

“Webby, Lena, and Violet did our makeup!” Boyd pointed out.

“Great job ladies.” Ethan said. “You all look like death warmed over!”

“Aww thanks Mr. Treadbill!” Webby said. “Can we try your game Ms. Pato?”

Angela grinned and nodded.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Louie yelled. “We need money!”

“Ack, not again.”

Scrooge, Donald, Della, Mrs. Beakley, and Indy and Ty Sabrewing approached. They too were in the Halloween spirit. Scrooge was dressed like a medieval king, Donald like a hot dog (apparently he lost a bet with Della and the triplets), Della a pirate, Mrs. Beakley a witch (who was also selling baked goods at her own booth), and Indy and Ty decided to go the superhero route and were decked out in capes and masks (no purple though much to Drake's chagrin and Jim's relief).

“Dad, Fenton!” Boyd yelled. “Come play this game with us!”

Jim and Angela looked at each other in surprise. It was even more surprising when Gyro and Fenton approached.

“Oh my.” Angela had to conceal her laughter.

“I can't believe he did it.” Jim uttered.

Fenton shuffled over pulling a reluctant Gyro. They were dressed as Dr. Frankenstein and Igor.

“You shouldn't be pouting.” Angela said looking at Gyro who was dressed as the mad scientist. “Fenton is the one who is all decked out.”

“I helped with their costumes!” Boyd said happily. “That's why I also look a little like the monster!”

“A zombie monster.” Ty Sabrewing said. “Excellent combination!”

“Agreed!” Indy said.

“I feel like an idiot.” Gyro whined.

“Relax mi amor.” Fenton said adjusting his hump. “I know you are uncomfortable, but it's only for today. The kids are enjoying it, especially Boyd.”

“You don't seem to be suffering.” He mentioned to his boyfriend.

“I love Halloween!” Fenton said. “It's one of my favorite holidays even if this costume is a bit difficult to walk around in.”

He looked up at Gyro dreamily and took his arm affectionately.

“But I love it now more than ever because I am spending it with you and Boyd.” He said. Gyro couldn't help but place his hand on Fenton's and smile a little.

“Think you can say that again!” Dewey said. “My phone froze.”

“Dewey.” Donald warned. Scrooge had told him what happened that fateful first date of Gyro and Fenton.

“Okay, okay.”

“Play the game kids!” Della urged happily. “Let's see what you got!”

Violet and Boyd would be the winners of the game with Webby and Huey tying for second. The rest of the gang came in third.

“Good work guys.” Jim said handing them the prizes.

“I guess I gotta have Violet tutor me in history!” Lena said.

“We all do!” Dewey said.

Angela smiled and shook her head.

“Don't worry, you are all doing fine in class.” She assured. “This was just a game, not a pop quiz.”

“I had to help Ms. Pato look up some of the answers when she was creating the questions!” Jim said.

Angela gaped and punched him in the arm lightly while everyone laughed.

“BUSTED!” Ethan yelled.

“Well let's keep looking around then.” Scrooge said. “Come along everyone.”

The families left the booth as did Ethan who had to get the theatre club ready for the next act with Drake and Launchpad behind him. Angela laughed.

“Oh you are so banned to the couch now!” She teased.

“I couldn't help it!” Jim said. “I saw the nervous looks on their faces and I felt like I had to say something to reassure them.”

“It's fine.” Angela said squeezing his hand. “And it's good to show that just because I am a teacher I am not perfect or know everything. Honesty is the best policy.”

“And as such.” Jim said. He took off his magic hat, waved his wand, and pulled a bouquet of fake flowers from it.

“You may think you are not perfect.” He said handing her the flowers. “But you are to me.”

Angela blushed with a smile and rolled her eyes.

“Sap.” She said but pecked his cheek.

* * *

A little while later, Jim left the booth to go get food for he and Angela. As we has making his way back, he nearly stumbled. Looking down to see what caused him to trip, he frowned when he saw it was a little pup, dressed as cartoon character and crying like no tomorrow. Thinking it was a temper tantrum he didn't think much of it, but when he saw that no adult was coming to retrieve the child, he knelt down.

“Aww, what's the matter fella?” He asked.

“Can't find mommy!” He sniffled.

Uh oh.

Jim gulped.

“Okay.” Jim said. “What does your mommy look like?”

The child sniffled.

“Yellow hair.” He said.

“Uh, okay.” Jim said. “Anything else?”

The boy shook his head.

Oh yeah, this was getting nowhere fast. Jim looked around. He didn't feel comfortable just walking with the kid to find his mom, but he didn't want to leave him behind. He then saw Mrs. Beakley's booth.

“What is your name?”

“T-Ti-Timothy.”

Alright Timothy, you take my hand and we are just going to go over to that booth there.” He said pointing. “Let's see if my friend can help.”

The child nodded and took Jim's hand and they walked over.

“Mr. Starling?” Mrs. Beakley said when she saw Jim with the boy.

“I found this little guy by himself.” Jim said pointing to the child. “Think you can help us find his mother?”

“Oh of course!” She said coming around the booth. “Poor thing, there, there now.”

“Mommy.” The little boy whined in Mrs. Beakley's arms.

“We'll find her.”

She looked up at Jim.

“I am sure she can't be far.” Mrs. Beakley said to Jim. “And worried sick. Why don't you go and see if you can locate her? I will watch the child.”

“All he said was that she had yellow hair.” Jim said. “There's lots of women with yello-I mean blonde hair here. What if I can't find her?”

“We'll call the authorities after.” She said. “But please Mr. Starling, let's at least try?”

Jim looked at the frightened boy. He realized that if Timothy had been his child, he would be worried out of his mind.

He nodded and started off.

* * *

The place was packed and loud. Jim weaved his way through crowds looking for anyone who might be frantically searching for their child. He asked any woman with a child or old enough with blonde hair if Timothy was their son. The minutes ticked and Jim was starting to feel discouraged.

 _“What if she abandoned him?”_ He thought. It was a terrible notion, but he had heard about such situations in the news. _“What if he had been kidnapped and the kidnapper got cold feet?”_

So many scenarios were running through his head.

He stopped and had a realization. While he didn't like to think it, Darkwing Duck had been a detective. The show had him deducing and finding clues. They even had a real detective on the set to bring some authenticity to the character's crime fighting.

He really didn't to tap into his past character, but he realized that if he was going to find this child's mother or find out what truly happened he would have to swallow his nerve.

He took a breath and went back to Mrs. Beakley. Timothy was still by her, still upset.

“Any luck?” She asked.

Jim shook his head.

“I need more information.” He said. He knelt back down to Timothy.

“Alright Timmy?” He said. “Is it okay if I call you Timmy?

The boy nodded.

“Okay Timmy.” He said. “When you were with your mommy, what were you looking at?”

“At the lights and the scary noises.” He said.

_“Lights and scary noises, this whole place is full of them. Wait, place!”_

Jim snapped his fingers. “You mean you were by the haunted house?”

“Uh huh.”

“What happened next?”

“A ghost came out!” He said. “Really big ghost!”

“Were you scared?”

Timmy nodded.

“I was supposed to be holding on to my brother, but I let go.”

 _“Great, a brother!”_ Jim thought enthusiastically. _“That narrows things down a little.”_

“You let go of your brother's hand?”

Timmy shook his head.

“No, his stroller.”

_“Even better, his brother is a baby!”_

“Is your brother wearing a costume too?”

“Uh huh.” Timmy said. “He's a pumpkin.”

' _A pumpkin!'_ Jim thought. _'I wonder!?”_

“Timmy, this is great!” He said. “Thank you!”

“So we are looking for a mother with blonde hair who has a baby dressed as a pumpkin in a stroller!” He said excitedly. “I think I saw them when they first came in!”

He then took off.

* * *

“Here is the haunted house.” Jim said surveying the scene. “Alright what would Darkwing do?”

It was pretty makeshift, made by the school's art club. Colored lights danced and a ghost popping out of the window as people walked in. The lights and ghost that Timmy was probably referring to.

“Guess I have to go in.”

It really was just a tunnel with students in costume emerging from all sides, so it would be a bit scary to a little guy like Timmy.

“ _What mother brings their little kid into a haunted house?”_ Jim thought. It was crowded and Jim could see other children the same age of Timmy in there, so he guessed he couldn't judge. Maybe Timmy wanted to be brave, but panicked at the last second.

“ _I bet he ran off while everyone was distracted._ ” He thought. _“And if it was just his mother with a baby, I am sure she was even more distracted._ ”

He left the haunted house and found himself outside near the parking lot of the school. Not a lot of people were around so he was about to turn back.

“TIM, TIM!?”

Jim looked and saw a frantic woman, running with a stroller, her blonde wig from her 50s sock hop costume askew.

He grinned and ran to her.

“Ma'am!” He yelled.

“Please help!” She said. “My son is missing! I don't know where he is!”

“Is he a little guy that goes by Timothy with black hair and dressed as an astronaut from that kid's TV show?”

“YES!” She uttered. “Please, have you seen him!?”

Jim smiled.

They ran back to Mrs. Beakley's booth where Angela, Drake, Launchpad and Ethan were all huddled as well. Angela had gone to look for Jim after he had not returned and when she asked Mrs. Beakley she told her everything. The guys too had come by.

“Oh Tim!” The woman yelled.

Timmy looked up and grinned widely.

“MOMMY!” He yelled. The mother fell to her knees and embraced her little boy.

“You know better than to run off.” She cried.

“I got scared.” He said.

“Thank you so much!” She said looking up at Jim. “I was ready to get the police. I thought he went out towards the parking lot. He loves cars.”

“It was no problem really.” Jim said as Angela approached his side smiling proudly.

“It's just been really hard since his dad left.” She said stroking her boy's face with both hands. “I just wanted to make this Halloween extra special.”

“Daddy went to Duck York with Betty.”

Ouch.

“Everything is alright now.” Mrs. Beakley soothed. “Come dear, I have a portable kettle, let me make you some tea to calm your nerves.”

She led the mother and her children over to the booth and sat them down.

“And for the hero.” Mrs. Beakley said handing Jim one of the cupcakes she had baked.

“Aw thanks.” He said taking it.

“Tim, you need to thank Mr., um-” His mother said. “I didn't catch your name.”

“It's Jim.” He said. “And it was no trouble.”

Timothy got up and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist.

“Thank you for finding mommy!” He said. “And my brother Danny.”

The “pumpkin” in the stroller was out cold. All the action and movement of the day knocked him out.

“You're welcome.” Jim said giving him a squeeze. “Now you remember to always stay by your mom. Even if something is scary, you have to tell her instead of running away.”

Timmy nodded happily.

“I wish I could repay you somehow.” Tim's mother said. “I just, I-”

“Please.” Jim urged. “The hug from Tim was payment enough. I'm just glad we were able to find him.”

Soon the group left.

Angela wrapped her arm around Jim.

“My hero.” She said to him. “You did great!”

“You were totally DW back there!” Launchpad gushed.

“Yeah, you found the boy in no time!” Drake said. “Just like Darkwing would have!”

Jim chuckled.

“Well I did channel him to help.” He said. “Guess I can't escape him as much as I want to.”

“You did it for a good reason.” Angela said. “You took the skills you learned and reunited a child with his mother. If you hadn't, things might have been worse. It wasn't just Darkwing, it was you.”

Jim kissed her cheek.

“Well Darkwing I have to say, didn't always get such recognition.” He said showing them the cupcake. “Suppose it did pay off in the end.”

“I think this calls for a celebration.” Ethan said. “The carnival is going to end soon anyway. How about we close up shop then treat the hero to some lunch at the restaurant down the street before we have to get ready for trick or treaters?”

“The food!” Jim suddenly realized. “Oh no, I'm sorry Angela! I had gotten the food, but put it down when I saw Tim and I forgot-”

Angela cut him off with a kiss.

“I think a celebratory meal at a restaurant is much more appropriate than burritos.” She said.

“Hey!” Launchpad argued.

“And after Halloween goes to bed.” She whispered to Jim. “How about I treat the hero magician to some tricks and treats of my own?”

Jim shuddered excitedly as Angela gave him a sly smile and took his hand.

Maybe channeling Darkwing Duck once in a blue moon wasn't so bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Thanksgiving Drake has an important question to ask Angela

The chill in the air and the numerous sale signs going up in stores could only mean one thing.

Thanksgiving!

And this year Ethan had the perfect plan.

“Dinner at your place?” Lucy Pato said into her cell phone.

“Yep.” He said. “You, me, Drake, Angela and Jim. Our buddy Launchpad is doing a twofer with a brunch with Mr. McDuck and his family and then off to his folks place for the big meal.”

He whispered into the phone.

“Mr. “you know who” is also invited if he promises he will be good?"

Lucy sighed as she looked over at her husband who was sitting on the couch with the Sunday paper.

“I doubt he will be.” She said. “Well it does sound lovely and it would be nice to have a break from being the hostess.”

“Always love to have Mommy Pato!” Ethan said. “Is that yes then?”

She chuckled.

“It is.” She said. “Thank you Ethan and tell Drake hi for me!”

“Sure thing Mommy!” He said happily. “Let me know if you want us to pick you up!”

She hung up with a smile.

“Sounds like Ethan is doing well.” Walter said not moving his eyes from the paper.

Lucy nodded.

“He is.” She said. “Looks like you'll have to fend for yourself on Thanksgiving. I've been invited out.”

Walter looked up.

“But Luce.” He said. “We always have Thanksgiving here! You, me, Angela, and Ethan!”

She made a face.

“Well are you willing to put aside your differences about Jim then?” She said. “Because she will bring him. The man does not have any family to speak of.”

“Why does that not surprise me.” He answered. “I don't want that man in my house. Why can't Angela just let him be for a day and spend time with her own family?”

“Oh she does.” Lucy said. “Except she has been banned from this house or did you forget that incident nearly eight weeks ago?”

Walter said nothing.

“The holidays are about family.” He murmured

Lucy rolled her eyes.

“If you can't swallow your pride, Angela won't swallow hers.” She said. “Sulk all you want, but I am going to spend Thanksgiving with Angela, Ethan and their significant others. You can do what you like. There will be plenty of football games on television anyway and I am sure the golf course will let you get a round in.”

* * *

The Pato's had always welcomed Ethan as one of their own and when the holidays, birthdays, other special events arrived, he was always invited. When Ethan heard about how Mr. Pato had treated Jim, he knew the holidays were going to be a bit precarious for his “second” family. He and Drake talked about and then conferred with Angela and Jim and decided that a Thanksgiving at their place would be nice. Mr. and Mrs. Pato and Angela had always treated him. Time to return the favor.

The day arrived with Ethan and Drake milling about the kitchen preparing the meal. Jim and Angela came by in the early afternoon.

“Tell me you brought the shrimp scampi or you are not allowed in!” Ethan said when he opened the door.

Angela rolled her eyes and held out the dish to him.

“Enter, enter!” He said.

“Mom's on her way.” Angela said. “She's bringing the mushroom casserole and the sweet potato pie.”

“Mommy Pato makes it with extra marshmallows!” Ethan said happily to Drake who was basting the turkey.

“I uh, made some mashed potatoes.” Jim said presenting his dish.

“SCORE!” Ethan said. “Angie, I get the bigger helping because you live with him!”

“No way!” She said. “Make your own then if you love them so much!”

“He always messes up.” Drake said. “He either adds too much or too little milk.”

Ethan and Angela playfully bickered.

“I'll take that.” Drake said to Jim.

“Thanks.” Jim said handing him the large bowl. “Need any help?”

“Sure.” Drake said leading him into the kitchen. “How are you at stuffing?”

He pointed to two bags of the mix on the counter.

“I can do that.”

“Ethan already chopped up the celery and onions for them.” Drake added. “It just needs to be put together.”

Jim nodded and set to work.

“You guys are really going all out.” Jim said.

“We like to when we can.” Drake said. “We know times can be tough, but they shouldn't dampen the holidays. I'll admit mine have been pretty tame since before Ethan and Angela came along.”

“Mine too.” Jim said. In his days as an actor, the studio always had some sort of holiday event. It was usually boozy and raucous. Not warm and cozy like this was turning out to be.

“Mmm.” Drake said. “I am to assume Mr. Pato isn't coming eh?”

Jim shook his head.

“I know it hurts Angela.” He said. “And her mother.”

“Ethan says Mr. Pato wasn't always like this.” Drake said. “Angela just couldn't seem to find a decent enough guy until you came along.”

“With a less than spectacular past and a criminal record to boot.” Jim said depressingly. “He's worried. I can't blame him. Angela said that her parents usually hosts the holidays at their place. I hate to think it's because of me that tradition is not happening and worse that I have caused a divide in her family.”

“Nah.” Drake said. “In a way it's a good thing. Angela's mother does too much as it is. She deserves to be treated now and then. Ethan loves her more than his own mother. Believe me, both he and Angela are glad we are the ones giving her the break.”

“Um, I suppose his and your parents aren't coming as well correct?” Jim couldn't help but ask as he melted the butter in the pan.

Drake shook his head as adjusted the timer on the oven.

“Ethan's parents are always globe trotting and mine well, uh, they don't talk to me.”

Jim felt dumb thinking he had crossed a line.

“I-I'm sorry.” Jim said. “I didn't mean-”

“It's fine.” Drake interrupted. “Mine were just more honest about how they felt about me being gay rather than just sweeping it under the rug like Ethan's folks do. Ethan's use vacations as their reason for not coming. I don't think he buys it though. But it doesn't matter. He's got Mr. and Mrs. Pato and Angela to make up for it. I've only met Mrs. Pato a handful of times, but I really like her. She's the mom I wish I had.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Jim said and told Drake his childhood as well.

Drake smiled sadly.

“Well, nothing is going to ruin this holiday or any holiday to come.” He said. “We are both with the ones we love. That's all that counts in the end.”

Jim smiled and nodded.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Ethan ran to it.

“MOMMY PATO!” He said lifting the woman into his arms.

“Ethan!” She said laughing. “Ethan sweetie careful or I'll drop these platters!”

“Jeez Ethan let mom take her coat off before you go crushing her.” Angela said as she and Jim took the dishes from her mom.

“Thank you dear.” She said. “Oh there's my favorite son!”

She was able to give Ethan a proper hug.

“And where's that boyfriend of yours?”

“Right here!” Drake said happily.

“Drake!” She said giving him a warm hug. “How good to see you. You look well.”

“Thank you.” He said. “You look lovely as always.”

Ethan helped Mrs. Pato with her coat and then she reached out to her daughter.

“Hello honey.” She said. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving mom.” Angela said.

Jim stood sheepishly by her side. Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

“Happy Thanksgiving Jim.” She said.

“You too Mrs. Pato.” He said.

Lucy had learned a few weeks prior that Jim truly was a kind man. They had dinner without Mr. Pato at a restaurant and she found Jim to be pleasant. She liked how he doted on her daughter. Taking her hand gently or placing a soft kiss on her cheek. It wasn't a possessiveness like she worried Jim might have had over Angela. It was genuine affection. He spoke highly of Angela and was determined to change his life for the better. Not just for himself, but for Angela as well. She could see how her daughter reciprocated his affection and could tell she felt just as genuinely about him as he did her.

It made Lucy happy.

“Now any help needed in the kitchen?" She asked.

“Oh no you don't.” Ethan said taking Mrs. Pato's hand and leading her to the couch. “You are going to sit right here and relax this holiday. No Mommy Pato's allowed in the kitchen.”

“Until he burns something.” Angela whispered.

Ethan gasped.

“I have never!” He said. “You take that back!”

“No, nyah!” Angela said sticking her tongue at him.

“Children, children.” Lucy teased. “Enough please.”

“Yes, enough bickering.” Drake said bringing a glass of wine for Mrs. Pato. “Ethan, Jim's helped enough in the kitchen. It's your turn.”

“Aww, no fair.” He said. “Make Angie do it.”

“Angie brought the shrimp scampi you wanted.” Drake said. “Come on.”

Drake dragged him back to the kitchen.

“I have to admit this is nice.” Lucy said. “Not having to be the only cook for today.”

“I helped you!” Angela said.

Lucy and Jim chuckled.

“Yes, yes you did.” She said. “Made a bit of a mess, but you did assist.”

Angela crossed her arms and pouted. Jim laughed and wrapped his arms around Angela.

“You do a fine job.” He said.

Lucy smiled and sipped her wine.

* * *

The meal turned out to be perfect. It was jovial and fun. Full of conversation and food.

“Ugh stupid contacts.” Angela said blinking.

“That one drying up again?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, I think I didn't lubricate it enough.” She said getting up. “I'll be right back.”

“Oh we have some unopened eye drops in the bathroom Angela if you need them.” Drake said. “I'll show you where they are.”

Then it was just Jim, Ethan, and Mrs. Pato. 

“Um, since Angela's away can I ask you guys a quick question before she returns?” Jim inquired.

“Of course.” Lucy said..

“Yeah.” Ethan said.

“What do you think Angela would like for Christmas?”

Lucy and Ethan smiled.

“Well she did always want a pony.” Ethan teased.

“Oh Ethan.” Lucy said. “Yes, when she was five.”

“I want to get her something special.” Jim said. “Something that shows how much she means to me. I've been wracking my brain and I can't seem to find anything.”

“It'll come to you dear.” Lucy said. “Honestly, Angela hasn't mentioned to me if there is anything she wants in particular.”

“Look around.” Ethan said. “She does like surprises. As long as it's not some sort of gag or dirty gift, she'll love it.”

“I know.” He said.

“There are lots of nice places here in Duckburg.” Lucy soothed. “I love the bed and breakfasts. Perhaps something like that?”

“Mommy Pato knows some great ones.” Ethan said. “Angie suggested it for me and Drake last year. That might be a good idea. Surprise Angie with a weekend getaway at Duckburg Lake.”

“Maybe.” Jim said. But he still felt a bit defeated. Sure a bed and breakfast would be nice. But that would be more of a couples thing. He wanted to find a gift that genuinely spoke about his love.

“Drake and I will take you mall crawling with us one of these days when we start our Christmas shopping. Don't worry, you'll find something.”

Jim nodded.

* * *

**In the Bathroom**

“Um Angela?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” She said swirling her contact in it's case. She had to remove her contact completely and re-wet it.

“How, how would you feel, or rather would you be okay with-”

He sighed.

“What I mean to say is, at Christmas, can I have your permission, to um, ask Ethan to marry me?”

Angela's nearly dropped the contact lens.

“Wha-what!?” She nearly screamed, but was able to muffle it.

“I, I want to ask Ethan if he will marry me?” He said nervously.

Angela blinked. The silence made Drake even more nervous.

Then a large smile broke out on Angela's face.

“You silly duck!” She said grabbing him into a hug. “Of course you have my permission, even though you didn't have to ask!'

Drake sighed in relief and hugged her back.

“Really?” He asked.

“Of course!” She said. “There is no better man I could ask to be my pseudo brother in law than you!”

Drake chuckled and she took his hands.

“Plus, you are a wonderful guy.” She said. “You love Ethan with your whole heart and you treat him so well. You make him happier like I've never seen.”

Drake felt tears well into his eyes, but he tried to stop them.

“He does the same for me.” He said. “I want us to be forever.”

“Well, you may still have to get past my mom.” She said. “But I HIGHLY doubt she will deny your request. She is so glad you and Ethan are together. Get ready because when that ring is on his and your fingers are you going to be spoiled rotten!”

Drake hugged Angela.

“Thank you.” He said. “This means so much to me. I'm so happy that I will have you as my pseudo sister in law. Before you and Ethan, I forgot what it felt like to have a family.”

“You always will with us kid.” She said. “Never doubt that.”

Drake laughed and wiped his eyes. Angela too felt a bit misty, grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

“Ethan better make me maid of honor.” She whispered.

“Well, let's wait on the plans.” He said. “I am going to ask him on Christmas Eve. I want to make the holiday even more special for us.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

“Hey what's with the red faces!” Ethan said jumping up when Drake and Angela finally came out. “Drake love, are you alright!?”

He went over to Drake to check on him.

“I-I.” Drake started.

“I accidentally stepped on his toe with my heel real hard when we both were reaching for the eye drops.” Angela said. “Managed to get that one spot that hurts like crazy.”

“Angie!” Ethan scolded.

“I said it was an accident!” Angela exclaimed.

“Here let me get an ice pack for your foot Drake.” Mrs. Pato said.

“It's okay, the pain's subsided.” Drake said. “I'm fine.”

He melted into Ethan's arms.

“I'm just fine now.”

Angela smiled at the couple.

* * *

When they returned home later that evening, arms full of leftovers, Jim and Angela relaxed, cuddled up, watching “Parade of the Tin Army” in bed.

“This was a great day.” Jim said happily. “I am stuffed.”

“Mmmhhmm.” Angela said snuggled up to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Angela?” He asked. “Tell me something.”

“Hmm?”

“Was Drake okay?”

She bit her bottom beak.

“What makes you ask?”

“He didn't seem like he had been hurt when you two came out of the bathroom.” Jim said. “But he looked like he had been crying.”

He looked down at her.

“So did you.” He added. “Your face isn't usually that red when you re-apply your contact lenses.”

“Uhhhh.”

“Sweetheart, did something happen?” Jim asked tilting her face to him. “Please, tell me.”

The worried look on his face easily made her cave.

“Oh Jim.” She said hugging him happily. “Everything is perfect. Yes, I was crying as was Drake. It was happy tears though.”

“Happy tears?”

She nodded against his neck feathers.

“Drake is going to ask Ethan to marry him.” She said. “At Christmas Eve!”

Jim internally breathed a sigh of relief.

“He wanted my permission.” She said. “It was so sweet. Jim, Drake is amazing. He and Ethan are so wonderful together. And Drake is a fantastic best friend to me. I am so glad that he will be a part of my family permanently.”

Jim smiled and gave Angela a squeeze.

“That is great news.” He said. “I am happy for them.”

Angela smiled sleepily as Jim stroked her hair.

“One day that will be us.” He whispered when he felt Angela fall asleep. “Someday soon my darling, I will ask you to marry me. There is nothing I want more than to be your husband. The time will come. I know it. When I have truly made things right again.”

He kissed her forehead softly, wrapped his arms further around her, and with that wish in his heart, he too fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holidays always bring some sort of chaos. Rated M!

“I'm surprised this is all the decorations you have.” Jim said looking through the tote of Christmas décor Angela had.

“Kind of hard to go crazy when you live in this tiny apartment.” She said pulling out the box that held the fake tree.

“Mmm.” He said. He wasn't one to talk. Christmas had just been another day to him when he was alone. He didn't even bother decorating. This was actually the first Christmas in a very long time that he was eager to celebrate.

“Oh by the way.” Angela said. “Scrooge is having a holiday party at his mansion on Christmas Eve. And we are invited!”

“Really?” Jim said.

“Yeah.” Angela said happily. “I told him we will be there.”

Jim got up to help Angela pull the tree out of it's box.

“But aren't you going to see your parents on Christmas Eve?” Jim asked.

Angela sighed.

“Dad surprised mom with an early gift.” She said. “A vacation to the Bayman Islands the twenty second to the thirtieth.”

“Oh darling.” Jim said sadly wondering if it was Walter Pato's way of spiting his daughter or if he was genuine in wanting to treat his wife.

“It's okay.” Angela said. “Mom at first said no, but when she told me, I told her to reconsider. She hates the cold and she loves those resorts. Dad went all out apparently.”

She pulled the last of the tree out of the box.

“Mom deserves a break.” She said. “Some time to enjoy herself. Maybe she and dad can work on their relationship. They weren't always like this, the separate lives in one house thing.”

“It's my fault.” Jim said.

“No.” Angela argued. “It's my dad's and I won't hear otherwise. Besides, in retrospect, it maybe more fun at Scrooge's with the kids and all that. The holidays have become a bit muted because I am an adult now. Where it's just me and my folks. It's almost serious. Sure there are gifts and stuff, but it doesn't hold the same magic like when I was a kid. To be honest I miss the big celebration. When all of our family would visit, and there would be lots of presents and food. We'd play music and talk. It was just so exciting and fun. Heh, I guess being an adult isn't all it is cracked up to be.”

Jim started assembling the tree.

“Why doesn't the rest of your family visit?” Jim asked.

"They do.” Angela said. “They are just older now, some with their own families. I've got third, fourth, fifth cousins all over the place. Sometimes the travel is too much. I think when my grandparents were alive it was easier. The magic resonated with them because of us kids. Now they are gone and we are all grown up and making our own traditions.”

She shook her head.

“I am being silly.” She said.

“No Angela.” Jim said getting up. “There is nothing wrong with wanting to continue that joy.”

She shrugged as Jim wrapped his arms around her.

“I guess this is one of those moments where I wish I was a mother.” She said quietly. “To see the excitement in my child. To create it for them.”

Jim tilted her beak to him.

“Darling.” He asked. “Do you, um, are you saying-”

“No!” Angela said moving out of his arms. “Not yet. We aren't ready for children. Like I said, I am being silly.”

She went to the décor box to grab the lights.

“Angela.” Jim said. “I mean it when I say I want to be with you forever. That I want us to have a family. To be honest I am ready now, but, I know, there is still so much I need to do to get better.”

“And you are doing it.” Angela said not looking at him. “You're doing wonderfully. Just forget I said anything.”

“I can't.” Jim said. “You are hurting and it's because of me that you are.”

Angela rolled her eyes.

“You know that ego of yours is showing.” She teased. “It's not anything you did. Jim, we are not under any time limit no matter what anyone says to me. It may become harder to conceive an egg, but you said it yourself, if we can't, then we will adopt. I just want us to be secure you know? Have enough space, enough time, be financially stable.”

Jim took her hands.

“I'll give it all to you.” He said. “I promise.”

Angela smiled sadly and put her forehead on his.

“We'll do it together.” She said. “We are a team remember? We'll get there.”

He held her closely, but he couldn't help but worry.

* * *

On the night of Christmas Eve, Jim and Angela headed to McDuck Manor. It was very cold, cold enough that it may start snowing.

“Do I look okay?” Jim asked.

“You look great.”

“I just want to make a good impression.”

“You've met them already.”

“Yeah, but it's a bigger party than I realized.” He said. “Not only is it Scrooge's family, but it's the Sabrewings, and Fenton and Gyro. Plus all the kids. I don't want to come off badly.”

“I don't think you need to worry.” Angela said rubbing his hand. “Besides, Drake, Ethan, and Launchpad will be there.”

“Oh yeah.” Jim said. “What's Drake's game plan with the proposal?”

Angela grinned.

“Not telling.”

“Is it Darkwing Duck themed?” Jim couldn't help but ask.

She shook her head.

“My beak is sealed.”

“You're lucky I am driving then.” He said. “Because I would kiss you until you unsealed it.”

Angela just chuckled.

They arrived at the mansion just before seven.

“Do you think we got enough gifts?” Jim asked as they unloaded the backseat.

“I think so.” Angela said. “Besides, these are all for the adults anyway. The kids I treated in class. Just because I am friends with their parents doesn't mean the kids get special treatment. Every child I teach gets equal benefits.”

“Mmm.”

Their arms loaded with presents, they went to the front door and rung the bell.

The door swung open and there stood Webby with Violet and Lena.

“YAY!” The girl squealed. “Ms. Pato and Mr. Starling are here!”

“Hey teach.” Lena said cooly as Scrooge's nephews surrounded them.

“Hi kids!” She said.

“Happy Holidays everyone!” Jim added.

“Well don't just stand there freezing.” Donald then entered. “Come in, come in!”

They were then greeted by the adults.

“Merry Christmas lass.” Scrooge said giving Angela a hug.

“There's our guy.” Jim's other boss, Philip Dognal said. “Merry Christmas Jim.” He said extending his hand.

“You too.” He said.

“Everyone's in the living room.” Scrooge said leading them.

“Xavier and his family are here too!” Huey said.

“Really?” Angela asked as Duckworth, Scrooge's butler took the gifts and coats.. “I thought Xavier said they were going up north to visit family?”

“Got snowed out!” Al Ruffson said. “Complete white out, all the roads are blocked. Thankfully, Xavier's buddy Huey called and invited us to his great uncle's bash! Come here Jim and meet the family!”

Al directed him to the little family sitting with Mrs. Beakley.

“Honey!” Al said to the woman in a red sweater and trousers. “This is Jim, the new guy, well not so new guy anymore.”

Vanessa Ruffson extended her hand. She was currently holding a little girl in her lap.

“Pleasure to finally meet you.” She said. “Al talks a lot about you.”

“Oh, uh, the pleasure is mine.” Jim said a bit shyly.

“And this cutie is our daughter Amelia.” Al added tickling his daughter's cheek. “She's a bit shy.”

The little girl hid her face in her mother's shoulder.

“Hi Amelia.” Jim said. “Your dad has shown me your ballet pictures.”

She blushed a little and said nothing.

“And this big guy is our boy Xavier!” He said patting his son's shoulder.

“Hi Mr. Starling.” Xavier said extending his hand.

“Hello.” Jim said shaking it. “Your dad and teacher talk about how great you are at football.”

Xavier smiled.

“I am teaching Huey and our friend Boyd to play.” He said. “We are going to run some moves when he gets here.”

“You will do that outside young man.” Vanessa warned. “Remember what happened last time you played in the house?”

“Broke the grandfather clock.” He said. “I know.”

“Yeah, don't run up the bill here kid.” Al whispered.

Jim couldn't help but chuckle.

He looked over at Angela who was talking to Detective Cabrera (Fenton's mother), Fenton, Gyro, and Boyd who had just gotten there. Boyd was immediately intercepted by the kids.

“So where's the novio eh?” She asked. “You gotta introduce him to me you know.”

“Mama.” Fenton scolded.

“I know who he is hija.” She said to Angela. “Don't worry.”

Angela smiled and saw Jim looking at her. She motioned for him to come over.

“Jim, this is Detective Cabrera.” She said. “Fenton's mom and the best detective at Duckburg PD.”

“Oh uh.” Jim said suddenly feeling very nervous under the glaring eye of Detective Cabrera. “Hello.”

“I tell you niño what I tell my son's boyfriend.” She said pointing at Gyro. “You hurt my Angela and you'll be on the receiving end of fifty thousand volts.”

“Mama, I said it before.” Fenton said. “That would kill him.”

“And?”

Jim froze.

“Yeah my reaction too.” Gyro whispered. “I think what is scarier is that she will do it.”

“Yikes.” Jim uttered. “Uhhh, hearing you loud and clear ma'am!”

“Bueno.” She said patting his cheek. “I'm going to say hello to Scrooge.”

“I'll go with you!” Gyro said giving Fenton a quick peck.

“Caramba.” Fenton said running a hand through his hair.

“Is this their first time meeting?” Angela asked.

“Their third.” He answered. “The first night I introduced him, she kept her taser AND her service pistol on the dinner table.”

Angela couldn't help but chuckle.

“Well obviously Gyro is taking it in stride.”

“Mama approves.” Fenton said. “She just, well, she knows how Gyro was in the beginning. She can't help but try to keep him in check. He's trying really hard though.”

“How has she taken to Boyd?” Jim asked.

“I knew THAT wasn't going to be an issue.” Fenton gushed. “She's completely crazy about him. The abuela bug has bitten her.”

He sighed happily.

“But it's been wonderful.” He said. “Gyro is amazing.”

“Did you get him anything for Christmas?”

Fenton nodded.

“I got him a rare book on robotics.” Fenton said. “Very few volumes are in circulation. He's been wanting it for awhile, but you have to bid for it in auctions and he doesn't have time to dedicate to it.”

“That must have cost you a fortune.” Jim said.

Fenton smiled.

“I have quite a bit of savings.” He said. “Gyro's worth it. It was really close between me and this other person, but I was able to outbid. Just means I'll be living with Mama for a little while longer instead of my own place.”

“Hey don't get discouraged.” Angela said. “For all you know Gyro will ask you to live with him!”

Fenton brightened.

“I do hope that is the case.”

Angela suddenly felt a tug on her arm. She looked to see Ethan staring at her.

“Need to talk to you.” He whispered. “Hey Fenton!”

“Hi Ethan!” Fenton said happily. “Merry Christmas.”

“Stealing Angela for a moment boys.” He said. “We shall return.”

Before Angela could say anything, Ethan was tugging her out of the room.

* * *

“Whoa, sheesh, Merry Christmas to you too!” Angela said when Ethan was sure they weren't near anyone. “What's the matter?”

“Oh gosh Angie.” Ethan said nervously. “I thought we were so happy.”

“Huh?”

“It's Drake!” Ethan said dramatically. “He's been acting weird for days now.”

  
Angela made a face.

“Weird?” She asked.

He nodded.

“How so?”

“He's just, been acting all edgy!” Ethan said.

“Does he have an audition coming up?” She asked. “You know he gets like that when he is trying to land a role. I mean, acting is his main job.”

“No.” Ethan said. “St. Canard and Duckburg have been footing the bill lately. Drake's improved so much as you know that both cities are willing to to give him a paycheck. Plus it keeps him in check from being so enthusiastic that he breaks something.”

“Well I am sure being a super hero for real has been stressful.”

Ethan shook his head.

“Are you kidding!?” He exclaimed. “Stressed!? It's like a high for him. Angie, seriously, when he's had a successful mission, oh wow, he's insatiable! Oh the things he does in bed-”

“Stopping you right there before you announce to the entire party your and Drake's sex life.” Angela said. “Well at least we know that's part of your relationship is okay.”

“Oh Angie.” Ethan said. “I think he, he's cheating on me.”

Angela gaped.

“What?”

“I mean it matches all the signs. The nervousness, the sex, one minute romantic, the next avoiding me. I think he found someone else.”

Her best friend looked so heartbroken. Perhaps Drake was being too good at keeping the proposal secret.

“Ethan.” Angela said wrapped her arm around him. “You trust me right?”

He nodded.

“So trust me when I say.” She said. “He's not cheating on you.”

He looked at her trying so hard not to cry.

“How do you know?”

“Sorceress intuition?” She joked. But Ethan wasn't laughing.

And joking aside, don't I always?” She said. “Just like you always knew with me and my disastrous boyfriends.”

“I just love him so much Angie.” He said putting his head on Angela's shoulder. “What if he wants someone more adventurous and daring, like him? I mean I can't fight like he can. I can barely stay up late waiting for him to come home. I am pretty boring.”

“Stop that now.” She said. “Ethan, Drake loves you just as much. He is crazy about you. I mean it's the holidays and they can get a bit rough. Maybe he is just going through something personal and doesn't want to burden you with it.”

Ethan lifted his head in realization.

“You may be right Angie.” He said. “Drake can sometimes get a bit down about his folks. As awful as it was that they kicked him out for being gay, he still misses them. Kinda like my parents.”

“Oh I remember.” She said sarcastically. “Did you talk to them by the way?”

“Yeah.” He said. “They send their love. I invited them to visit, but they said they were spending the holiday in Paris. They've only been like ten times.”

She sensed the slight anger in his voice and she knew that his parents were probably lying.

“Heh, kind of what my dad is pulling with the Bayman Islands.” She said.

Ethan hung his head.

“You think you and I will be like them if we ever become parents?” He asked.

Angela shrugged.

“I wouldn't mind being like my mom.” She said. “And I highly doubt that you and Drake would be anything like his or your parents. I'd like to think you two know better.”

“Him and me as parents.” He said. “Wishful thinking.”

Angela had to practically bite her tongue.

“Where is he anyway?” She asked.

“A robbery popped up just as we were leaving.” He said. “He and Launchpad went to secure the scene. He told me to go on ahead. Said it shouldn't be long. Glad in a way so I can get this off my chest with you.”

Angela smiled and hugged her best friend.

“Don't worry.” She said. “It'll be okay.”

* * *

“Yer looking pretty banged up there DW.”

“I know I do LP!”

He sped the Rat Catcher through the icy streets of Duckburg.

“When we get there, you gotta try to get me to the nearest bathroom so I can change and fix myself! Yeesh, why can't criminals go quietly for once instead of using their fists!? Ugh and on the most important night of my life.”

Drake had gotten into a bit of a scuffle with the bank robbers. Needless to say, his face looked like a bruised cantaloupe.

“Don't worry DW.” Launchpad said. “You can count on me.”

Drake parked the Rat Catcher a block away from McDuck Manor. Using Launchpad's body ad a hiding place and a shield, they made their way inside.

“Okay, just inch over to the bathroom.” He whispered behind Launchpad as he clutched his duffel bag. “Look inconspicuous.”

“Inconspicuous.” Launchpad said. “Got it.”

“Ah Launchpad!” A voice called out. It was Mrs. Beakley. “Merry Christmas.”

“Uh you too Mrs. B.” Launchpad said nervously. Drake froze behind him.

“Are you feeling alright?” She asked. “You are awfully stiff.”

“Stiff?” Launchpad said with a laugh. “Who me? Nah, not trying to be inconspicuous or nothing that is for sure.”

Drake slapped his forehead.

“Well come on in.” She said. “I thought Drake was coming with you. Ethan said you had an errand to run?”

“Uh Drake?” He said. “Oh, oh yeah, Drake he's here, just uh, had to use the bathroom.”

Yeah this was working out real well.

“LP!”

Drake froze when he heard the voice of his love.

“Heyya Ethan!” Launchpad said.

“Where's Drake?” He asked. “He was supposed to be with you.”

“He's uh, he's in the bathroom.”

“The bathroom?” Ethan asked. “Is he okay?”

“Just fine!” LP said. “You know answering nature's call and all that.”

“I better check on him.” Ethan said. “Knowing him nature's call is code for he got hurt and doesn't want me to see.”

Drake sighed. His boyfriend knew him too well.

“Which bathroom did he go to?”

Uh oh.

“Oh uh, the one upstairs.”

“There's like ten of them up there LP?”

“Well he's gotta be in one of them?”

Now Ethan was annoyed.

“Where is he?”

“Like I said, the bathroom, not being inconspicuous or nothing.”

Ethan threw up his hands.

“Fine, you know what!” He nearly yelled. “Keep the secrets! You and he want to act all weird go ahead! I've had enough! If you see him, tell him I am doing the avoiding now!”

Drake heard the anger and hurt in Ethan's voice, but before he could get to him, Ethan stormed off.

“Ethan?” He whispered. Secrets? Avoiding? Sure, he had been nervous as heck preparing for tonight. Every moment he was with Ethan made him want to pop the question so he kept his distance.

Then the puzzle pieces fell together. Ethan had grown upset over Drake's distancing. It was the perfect recipe for someone wanting to break up, but too scared to do so. Oh was he a fool.

“Well we were inconspicuous.” Launchpad said. But Drake wasn't listening. He threw off of his Darkwing coat and hat until he was in nothing but the teal pullover.

“ETHAN!” He yelled charging into the packed living room. Now let's not forget that will all of Drake's acting and stunt man skills he was still a klutz. And like many a klutz, Drake's foot had to find the one lump in the rug that caused him to trip and go flying across the room. Bracing for impact he figured he was going to crash through the window when he suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes to see him looking into Ethan's deep brown ones. Ethan had been able to catch him before he could do any more damage to himself.

“Drake.” He uttered.

Ethan looked surprised, but Drake could also make out the worry in his eyes. They didn't notice that the room had gone totally silent as Ethan held the duck that looked like he had took on a pro wrestler. Which essentially that robber could have been.

“Ethan?” Drake muttered.

“Yeah.” Ethan said. “You okay?”

Drake nodded then grabbed onto Ethan.

“I'm sorry.” He said. “I didn't mean to make you upset.”

“Why?” Ethan asked. “Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No no.” Drake said caressing Ethan's face. “Nothing like that. It's just I love you so much.”

“I don't understand then.” He said. “What's been bothering you? Why have you been avoiding me lately?”

Dewey lifted his phone, but Della smacked his wrist. Everyone watched with bated breath.

Drake shook his head.

“Oh Ethan.” He said. “Nothing is bothering me. I-I, just-”

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Launchpad. He winked and discreetly slipped the velvet box in his hand.

Drake sighed and looked at his nervous love. It couldn't wait any longer.

“Ethan Treadbill.” He said getting down on one knee. The room went up into gasps as Drake opened the box “My love, will you marry me?”

Ethan's eyes widened then closed. He began nodding quickly.

“Yes!” He said his voice shaking with happiness. “Yes!”

The room went up into cheers as Ethan gathered Drake in his arms and kissed him.

“Was that the plan?” Jim whispered to Angela.

Angela shook her head as she smiled and wiped her eyes.

“He was actually going to sing an excerpt from one of Ethan's favorite plays before presenting the ring.” She said. “But, to be honest, I think this proposal is better.”

“Drake.” Ethan said Drake slipped the ring on his finger. “Is this why you have been acting so strange?”

Drake nodded.

“I really wanted to make it special.” He said. “I was afraid I would just blurt it out at the most mundane moment and ruin it. I-I thought keeping a bit of a distance would help, but I didn't realize I was hurting you. I am so sorry.”

Ethan kissed him.

“Apology accepted.” He said. Then he stroked Drake's face.

“Oh love, what happened out there?” He asked. “You're a mess.”

Drake had forgotten all about his injuries.

“Uh, yeah, you know, ice and me don't mix.”

Ethan smiled knowing it was a lie.

“Took a few tumbles eh?”

“You know it.” Drake said.

“Let's get you patched up.”

“Upstairs, last door on the right.” Scrooge said before Ethan could even ask. “Bandages and ointment in the cabinet.”

He leaned in.

“Take all the time you need.” He whispered with a wink. “There will be champagne and congratulations waiting when you get back.”

He then ushered the blushing couple out of the room and everyone began to mingle once more.

* * *

“So.” Ethan said. “You really had me worried there.”

“I know.” Drake said as Ethan applied some ointment to the cut right near his eye. Drake was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in one of Scrooge's more opulent bathrooms while Ethan tended his wounds.

“What I am curious about.” He said. “Did anyone else know about your plan?”

“Uhhh.” Drake stuttered.

“Drake.” Ethan said sternly.

“Okay, LP and Jim and Angela!” He said. “I-uh-actually asked for Angela's permission.”

“ANGIE KNEW!?” Ethan nearly yelled.

“Well she is like your sister!”

“Oh she is in so much trouble.” Ethan said taping a butterfly bandage on Drake's injury. “I poured my heart out to her and she knew all along that I didn't need to worry.”

He hung his head.

“I-I actually thought you were seeing someone else.”

Drake frowned and lifted Ethan's beak to him.

“There can never be anyone else for me.” He said. “Only you. That's why I want to make it permanent. I can't imagine my life without you.”

He caressed Ethan's hand whose finger now held the engagement ring.

Ethan chuckled.

“Well, Angie I will deal with later.” He said. “You though, are still in trouble.”

Drake caught the sultry glint in Ethan's eye and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Any way I can make it up to you?” Drake asked caressing the feathers that peaked out from the collar of Ethan's black dress shirt.

Ethan leaned and kissed him. The kisses became hot and quick until they broke a part panting for breath.

“If I said we'd have to make love right here and right now.” Ethan whispered. “What would you think?”

“I would think, thank you yes, because I need to have you so badly.” Drake said.

“I was hoping you would say that.” After all the fear, relief, and adrenaline and finally joy of that night, the two were inundated with lust.

Plus, the idea of sex in the posh bathroom of the world's richest duck while everyone was downstairs unawares (hopefully) added an extra sense of excitement.

Drake wasted no time helping Ethan lift the pullover from his body. Ethan then began to run his hands slowly up and down the white plumage of his now fiance. They kissed again, sliding to the cool floor of the bathroom. They rolled over to where Ethan was on top of Drake and began to unbutton his dress shirt.

With his shirt removed, he let Drake move up and begin kissing his neck, running his hands through Ethan's downy hair. Then he moved his lips further down until he reached the hot erection emerged from Ethan's feathers. With a lick of his lips, he slowly placed a kiss, and then lick, and then his whole beak.

Ethan groaned as he felt Drake begin to suck. The fire in his belly became more intense as Drake began moving his fingers towards his entrance.

Then it dawned on them.

“Uh Drake.” Ethan said.

“Yeah I just realized.”

They looked around for something that could be a substitute for lube. Amazingly a bottle of fancy body lotion was sitting on the side of the bathtub.

“Heh, must be for guests.” Drake said. “Think Scrooge will mind?”

“Do you actually care if he does?”

Drake shook his head.

“We'll replace it if we have to.” He said. Then he reached in and kissed Ethan again.

“Right now, all I care about is having you.” Drake said lustfully. “My fiance.”

Ethan lit up at the words “fiance.”

“Keep sweet talking like that and I won't last.” He said. “And you owe me quite a bit Drake Mallard.”

“That I do.” He said placing kisses on Ethan's neck. “The question is, you or me?”

Ethan wrapped his legs around Drake's waist and rolled them over.

“My turn to drive you absolutely crazy.” Ethan said reaching for the lotion. When it came to sex, Drake was mainly top, but there were nights like this that Ethan had to absolutely own him.

Ethan covered his fingers generously with lotion and then reciprocated Drake's movements. He loved how Drake arched his back and moaned quietly. He preened the feathers all the way down his body and then brought his attention to Drake's throbbing member. He wasted no time in putting in his beak, teasing it with his tongue. He then moved his fingers toward Drake's entrance slowly putting one finger into his body. The gasp that Drake made and the soft whisper of more, had Ethan insert a second finger.

He scissored and stretched knowing exactly where to find that wonderful area inside Drake that made him nearly orgasm, but only nearly. Truth be told, he was getting close too.

“Drake?” Ethan said releasing his beak from Drake. “I-I can't wait.”

Drake nodded and watched as Ethan coated his erection and positioned himself. Drake wasted no time in pulling Ethan towards him. A quiet signal to make love to him now.

He entered slowly, but Drake immediately began to move him further in. Drake was never one to hesitate when the moment was right and it drove Ethan absolutely wild.

They kissed as they found a rhythm of thrusts breaking a part only to gasp and moan. Ethan knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

“Drake?” He gasped.

“Me too.” Drake panted. “Please.”

Ethan sped up his thrusts and moments later he orgasmed inside of Drake. Drake followed, the warm wetness of his semen splashing onto Ethan's stomach. Ethan fell upon Drake, nearly crying with relief, their sweat and semen intermingling.

“I love you.” Drake said breathlessly stroking Ethan's hair and then leaning up to kiss him.

“I love you too.” Ethan whispered.

Drake then started laughing.

“What?” Ethan asked.

“How are we going to show our faces downstairs?” He said. “We are a mess.”

“Oh right.” Ethan said. “Shoot.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Oh no.” Drake said as they gathered themselves quickly.

“It's just me guys.” Jim's voice was heard. “Um, Launchpad is busy with the kids so he asked if I could bring up Drake's clothes.”

“Do you think he heard us?” Ethan whispered as they tried to untangle themselves.

Drake just gulped.

“Thanks Jim!” Drake said a bit of a squeak. “Mind leaving it outside the door? I just need to finish cleaning up these cuts. We'll be down in a bit.”

“Sure.” Jim said placing the duffel bag on the ground. When they were sure he left, Drake threw on his pullover and went to the door and unlocked. Peeking right and left there was no one there, just the duffel bag. Drake grabbed it quickly and closed the door.

* * *

Jim meanwhile just walked down the stairs shaking his head.

“Give them the duffel bag?” Angela asked when he got to the bottom.

“Outside the door of the bathroom.” He said. “Why did you and Launchpad make me do it?”

Angela laughed.

“Because you are the only one who knows how to behave.” She said. “LP and I, we wouldn't be able to help ourselves. He'd get all flustered and you know Ethan and I. We live to embarrass each other. But tonight is too special a night for them and I couldn't interrupt it with a lame joke or LP getting all uncomfortable and stuff.”

“In Scrooge's bathroom though?” He whispered.

“Scrooge was a young man once.” She said taking his arm. “I am sure he understands as long as they keep everything tidy. Plus, you of all people? The popular Jim Starling? I am sure you had your share of intimacy in some interesting places.”

“I'm sure I did.” Jim said. “Except I can't remember most of them because I was too drunk.”

“Uh huh.”

Jim chuckled.

“Still, the backseat of a car was always a favorite.” He grinned.

Angela laughed and shook her head. Jim grinned and kissed her cheek as they rejoined the party. He was indeed happy for Drake and Ethan. The CopyCat and The Boyfriend were now Husbands to Be.

He had loathed Drake Mallard to the extent of wanting him dead. Now, well, he owed Drake. It was Drake who had introduced him to the legal center that would hire the lawyer that would help him gain his freedom. The chance to start over and find happiness again. And yeah, he was Darkwing Duck. Not better than Jim or a replacement. It was, teacher and student, as Drake had once said to him.

_“You're always going to be Darkwing Duck Jim.” Drake had said one day at the asylum. “I'm just your follower, your, your pupil!”_

_“Heh.” Jim said puffing on a cigarette. “My pupil huh?”_

_“Yeah!” Drake said excitedly. “Don't you see? You can lead the way for other crime fighters out there.”_

_“I think the only thing I have lead is a new PSA on the correct use of chainsaws.”_

_“Don't be so flippant.” Drake said. “Please, Jim, help me a better Darkwing, teach me how to become a stronger vigilante.”_

_Jim took a final puff then stubbed out the cigarette butt. It was only The CopyCat at this visit. Angela and The Boyfriend were on a weekend trip with the eighth graders to Washington DC and The Fainter was flying Mr. Moneybags family to some out there location._

_“For starters kid.” He said. “You need to watch where you are going more. I don't think I've seen anyone stumble around more than you do. You need to balance yourself. Didn't they teach you that in stunt man training?”_

_“Uh, that was the one area I struggled in.” Drake said a bit embarrassed. “I was kind of the running joke of the class.”_

_“Cut the timid act.” Jim suddenly said. “You want to give off the impression that you are not to be dealt with. You can't be the “terror that flaps in the night” if you are constantly apologizing and getting all shy.”_

_“Okay.” Drake said determined._

_“And take more Quack Fu classes.” Jim added pulling another cigarette from the box. “In person, not that internet baloney. Your combat needs work and only a pro can get you there. One who can actually watch you and critique.”_

_“I can do that!” Drake said. “What else?”_

“Let's hear it for the happy couple!” A voice suddenly rang out.

Jim blinked out of his memory to see Drake and Ethan entering the room. They looked so happy as everyone gathered around them. Drake was smiling a mile wide.

“You okay?” Angela whispered to him.

He looked over at her and smiled softly. Of course, he had to thank Drake in a way for bringing Angela into his life.

“Yeah.” He said taking her hand. “I am. Let's go congratulate Drake and Ethan hmm?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has his first Christmas Day with Angela, but another surprise is in store.

They returned home from Scrooge's in the late evening, so the only place Jim and Angela went was to sleep. It had been an exciting night with Drake and Ethan becoming engaged along with the rest of the festivities. The kids were of course were very energized so they brought the fun. It was especially nice watching Boyd learn how to play football with Huey and Xavier and the rest. Jim and Angela could see how proud and in love Gyro and Fenton were as they watched Boyd engage with the other kids.

“I have a feeling they maybe next on the proposal list.” Angela said to Jim. He smiled. He kind of hoped maybe they would be second to him and Angela.

Christmas Day Jim awoke to a bit of a chill. He wrapped himself further in the blankets and slowly opened his eyes. He then leaned up and smiled. Thick snowflakes were dancing outside the window and the roofs of the buildings he could see had a decent coating.

“Heh, a white Christmas.” He whispered.

“Hmmm?”

He looked down to see Angela stirring. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Merry Christmas darling.” He said.

Angela opened her eyes and she grinned sleepily.

“Merry Christmas.” She said.

“Look.” He said pointing. Angela turned over, saw the snow, and gave a gentle gasp.

“It's beautiful.” She said as she felt Jim's arms wrap around her.

“Our first Christmas together.” He said. “This is probably the best I have ever had.”

Angela chuckled.

“You've only just woken up.” She said. “We still have gifts and Christmas Breakfast.”

Jim smiled.

“I am ready when you are!”

Angela grabbed her robe and they got hopped out of bed.

They sat beside the tree that was twinkling with the multicolored lights and surrounded in gifts.

“Here, you can open the first gift.”Angela said handing a box to him. “It's from mom.”

“Your mom?” Jim was a bit surprised. “Why?”

Angela shook her head.

“Because you are my boyfriend and she likes you and thereby deserve a little gift.” She said.

Jim unwrapped the gift and opened the rectangular box.

“Wow.” He said lifting the soft scarf.

“She figured you could use a little extra warmth when you are working outdoors with the crew.”

“It's great!” He said with a smile. He truly did like it. It was store bought, but it was still to him very thoughtful and kind. He would definitely use it.

“Okay.” Jim said wrapped the scarf around his neck. “Your turn.”

He went under the tree, pulled out a small box, and handed it to Angela.

With bright eyes she tore open the wrapping paper and gaped happily.

“Dragon Stories IV, I've wanted this game since finishing III!”

Angela had bought herself a refurbished Quack Station years ago and while she didn't play it often, she did use it to unwind once in awhile. Jim thought it was quite cute how she could get into a game. He found that she liked the Dragon Stories Saga and got her the next installment, which was cheap considering the game had come out a few years prior.

“If it's not the one you wanted, you can absolutely exchange it for something else.”

Angela gave him a kiss.

“Well, you might see me a bit occupied during the rest of the week.”

He was glad she liked it. Angela put the game down and reached for another gift.

“I thought this might be something you will enjoy.” She said.

Jim opened it and smiled.

“A mystery book!”

“Yeah one that you solve!” She said. “You have to find your way out of the room!”

“This will be fun!” He said. “Thanks lovely lady.”

The rest of the gifts were little trinkets and things from friends. A pair of warm gloves for Angela from Launchpad, a durable hot/cold thermos for Jim from Drake and Ethan. Another graphic t-shirt to add to Angela's never ending collection also from Drake and Ethan, some more lounge pants and dress shirts for Jim from Launchpad and a set of lavender candles from Angela's mother.

Then it was time for the grande finale gifts.

Angela handed Jim a small box.

“I wasn't sure if this was something you wanted.” She said. “Don't feel obligated to keep it.”

Jim removed the wrapping paper and inside he found a small cardboard box.

Lifting it gently, his eyes widened.

“Darling.” He said looking at the black watch. There was no numbers, just a small stone indicating twelve. The band was strap style. It was versatile that he could wear it both casually and for special occasions.

“You like it?” Angela asked a bit nervously.

“It-it's perfect.” He uttered a bit stunned. Of course he had owned watches in the past, but they were ones he had bought. This one was even more special because not only was it a wonderful style, it was from his love.

He leaned in and kissed Angela.

“Thank you.” He said.

Angela smiled, a light flush across her cheek feathers.

Jim put the watch on his wrist and then went back under the tree.

“I have two more for you.” He said. “Here, this one first.”

Angela took the gift and unwrapped it. Lifting the velvet box she started to giggle.

“Aw Jim.” She said. “I love it!”

She lifted the little bracelet with the red apple charm. One of the quintessential symbols of an educator.

“Couldn't help myself.” Jim said sheepishly taking the bracelet out.

“It's wonderful!” She said extending her wrist. “Thank you honey.”

He sighed happily watching as Angela admired the new bracelet he slipped it onto her wrist.

“Now.” He said. “One more.”

Angela took the gift and smiled. She unwrapped it and lifted the box. She gasped.

“Jim.” She said. “It's beautiful.”

She was staring at a rose gold necklace with a key and a heart charm. The heart and key each had a tiny diamond molded in.

“It's true you know.” He said taking out the necklace. “You are the key to my heart. The only one who was able to open it when I thought it would be sealed forever.”

Angela blushed.

“May I?” He asked. Angela nodded and turned around. She lifted her hair so he could clasp it on. Once it was on he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

She turned around, the necklace shining against her feathers.

“I don't know what to say.” She said. “Except, I love you.”

Jim wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you too darling.” He said. “Merry Christmas.”

Jim had really agonized over finding the right gift for Angela. Thankfully, Drake, Launchpad and Ethan were able to help by taking him on a mall trip two weeks after Thanksgiving. He really wished he could have proposed to Angela like Drake would be doing the few weeks later, but it wasn't the right time. He was getting there with his therapy, but in order to be the proper husband Angela deserved, he had to continue working on himself.

When they walked into the jewelry store, he did everything he could to avoid the engagement ring area. Gladly, he found the section holding the necklace that would be now be gracing Angela's neck. It was perfect for how he felt about her. The one who unlocked his heart.

Angela suddenly got a sly look.

“Well, I guess I have one more present for you.” She said. “Be right back.”

She went into the bedroom.

A few moments later, Angela emerged, wearing a dark green, laced slip. A red ribbon was tied around under her chest, but above her stomach. The necklace was still on.

Jim suddenly felt very hot.

“I was saving this for tonight.” She said.

Jim got up slowly and approached her.

“You are so beautiful.” He said lifting her hair and kissing her passionately. “You are and always will be the best present I can ever ask for.”

Angela smiled.

“Want to unwrap me then?” She asked.

Jim didn't need anymore encouragement than that. But instead of the bedroom, they would make love under the Christmas tree. Under the glow of the lights, and the room brightened by the snow still falling outside. They laid atop a throw blanket for comfort, the heat emtting from their lust to keep out any cold.

He untied the ribbon and tossed it aside, but he couldn't help himself from wanting to make love to her while she wore the slip. There was something so sexy about lifting the slip and running his hands underneath and stroking her feathers, her chest, her womanhood. Kissing her passionately and she him. He loved how every part of her held that air of mystery underneath the fabric and he had to discover it. He especially loved it when Angela slowly moved on top of his aching member. Hidden by the skirt of the slip, the lace rubbing against his stomach feathers. Her hands gripping his shoulders as she moved on his member. Slowly ascend, descend, a swivel of her hips.

It was ecstasy.

Christmas Day breakfast would turn into Christmas Day lunch instead.

* * *

With a loopy grin on his face Jim helped Angela whip up waffles and mimosas. Suddenly his cell phone dinged indicating a text message.

"Who could that be?" He thought aloud.

"Probably more Christmas well wishes." Angela said. 

Jim went to his cell and opened it. It just was listed as unknown. 

_"Well Mr. Starling, you are indeed quite the actor."_ It said _. "But your incognito role will come to an end. Soon everyone will see that you are the blood thirsty madman that nearly tore Darkwing Duck to ribbons. Shame that would be for your little teacher girlfriend once the truth is exposed to the parents of her students. It's only a matter of time. But I can help you. All you will have to do is listen to everything I tell you to do in the coming weeks. And if you tell anyone about this conversation, including that girlfriend, your truth will be exposed within hours. So enjoy the rest of the month Jim because soon you will be a very busy man. Remember, I am watching you."_

Jim felt himself freeze.

"Jim?" Angela asked. "You okay?"

He looked up at her and quickly changed his demeanor.

"Oh-oh yes, I'm fine." He said. "Just one of those weird chain mail texts. I'm surprised they still are around." 

"Probably one of the kids." Angela said. "Launchpad might be hanging out with them and they fooled around with his phone. They do that sometimes."

"I'm sure." 

But Jim knew, this was serious.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect moment is interrupted

Jim didn't receive anymore text messages when New Years Eve rolled around, but he was still nervous. That could not have been a prank from the kids, at least not in their inner circle. They knew such a prank would not only hurt him, but would hurt Angela, and they respected far too much to play such a trick.

But then who could it have been and what did they want him to do? It was frightening to say the least.

New Years Day, Angela suggested they take a stroll in the fresh snow that had fallen. Enjoy the quiet before the holidays would truly come to an end and everyone would have to go back to their regular lives they lived eleven months out of the year.

“It's so pretty out here!” She said. She was all bundled up in her winter coat, boots, hat and gloves.

“It is.” Jim said. He was listening, but at the same time, he was scanning their surroundings. He too was dressed warmly in his coat, gloves, and the scarf Angela's mother had gifted him for Christmas.

The walked into a park and Angela took his hands.

“Go ice skating with me.” She said nodding over to an ice rink.

Jim chuckled.

“I haven't in a long time.” He said. “I'll probably slip.”

“Don't worry.” She said. “I got you.”

* * *

She led him over to the rink and they rented some skates. Now Angela was no athlete either, but she could keep her balance for the most part. She loved little things like this. To her, this outing also compromised as a date day. Jim knew Angela was about old school romance, but he also believed it was her showing him that his old life as a celebrity wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There was no opulence to this, no true expense, just two people who loved each other spending the day together. There would be no ski lodge or ritzy mountain resort to return to where a grand lunch awaited as well as a large outdoor hot tub. Just a walk back to the apartment afterward, indulging in some grocery store hot chocolate or tea and then maybe a warm bath together after.

The thought to him was wonderful.

“And you said you would slip.” Angela said as they glided along the ice.

“Heh, well like riding a bike I guess.” He said as held her arm. Darkwing Duck had him performing all sorts of agility and he had been always looking for new ways to learn them as well as keep himself in shape. Granted, it wasn't as fun doing it alone as it was now with Angela at his side.

Some kids suddenly tore past them and Angela lost her balance. She was about to go down when she felt one hand grab her waist and another her hand.

“Whoa, steady.” Jim asked holding her as if he was doing a tango with her. “I've got you.”

“Good catch.” She said.

She smiled up at him and he, her.

“Maybe we should head back now?” He suggested. “You are looking a bit cold.”

Angela nodded. The chill was starting to seep in.

They returned their skates and headed back, but not before stopping at a booth for some hot chocolate to warm their bones.

 _“She's so beautiful.”_ Jim thought as he looked at Angela. She was talking and while he was trying hard to listen, he found himself drifting. _“This is beautiful. I want more moments like this. More days to spend. And that one day we can being doing this with our children? I don't think I can wait any longer, but I should with my probation, my therapy-”_

“Jim?”

He knocked himself out of his reverie to see Angela standing in front of him. He hadn't realized he had stopped walking. Angela had realized he was no longer at her side and had turned to him.

“You okay?” She asked.

He looked at her. In this white wonderland, to him, she might as been some sort of princess, some amazing entity. She may have been dressed as any other woman would for the cold weather, but to him, the woman in the clothes was what took his breath away.

_“Oh to heck with it!”_

He approached Angela and stroked her cheek.

“I love you.” He said.

Angela smiled softly.

“I love you too.” She said. “But you didn't answer my question.”

“I'm fine.” He said.

He chuckled then took her hips and lifted her off the ground.

“I've more alive now than I have ever been in my life!” He said looking up at her. “And it's all because of you. I LOVE YOU!”

He twirled her around. Angela held onto him and laughed happily.

“What's gotten into you?” She asked when he put her down. “Not that I am complaining.”

He grinned though he could feel a bit of nerves rush over him. But he just couldn't hold off anymore.

“Angela.” He said. “It, it might not be the right time, but I, I just can't let this perfect day pass without me asking this.”

He took her hands and held them close.

“Angela?” Jim said. “Will you-”

PING

He felt the vibration in his pocket. He knew the sound was the one he used for unknown text messages. Probably just some advertisement. It could wait.

Jim shook his head and started over.

“Angela, will you-”

Then it began to ring.

“Oh for the love of-” He took his cell and looked. The caller hung up before he could answer, but he could see a message.

 _Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that just now Mr. Starling._ He read. _“Wouldn't want to propose to your girlfriend until you have completed your work with us._

Jim's eyes widened in fear.

"What is it Jim?"

He looked to see Angela and before she could see, he turned his back.

“Uh, nothing darling.” He said. “Just um, info about my upcoming doctor's appointment.”

 _Who are you?_ Jim texted. _What do you want?_

The person texting responded:

_I told you I was watching you._

_Just wanted to make sure you were listening, but yes, an engagement right now would so hinder our plans._

_You are going to be very busy and wedding planning won't be part of it._

_Not like you have a ring to give her anyway._

Jim's hands shook as he responded to the message.

_Leave her out of whatever this is. Where are you, show yourself!_

_Superhero talk does not phase me Mr. Starling and you will see me in due time._

_But for now, everything stays as it is, including your relationship with the teacher._

_Our plans are more important than you making your little love nest permanent._

_And trust me when I say if you don't follow orders, she will be involved and it will not be in her favor._

_You created this mess yourself, you have no one else to blame._

Jim nearly growled and he looked up into the trees.

Then he took off.

“JIM!” He heard Angela yell from behind.

* * *

He tore through the streets, scanning everyone with a cell phone.

“Who are you!” He said aloud.

He was enraged, panting, he felt closed in. Everyone was staring at him as they passed. Who was this person trying to ruin his life?

His phone pinged again.

_No use in trying to find me Starling._

_Just do as I say_

_First order of business, I want you by the McDuck Museum at midnight tonight._

_You'll hear from me when I see you are there._

_You don't show, then the tabloids will have you and your girlfriend's faces on the front page before the sun even rises._

_Don't keep me waiting._

Jim held his phone so tight he could have crushed it. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and nearly backed away.

“Jim.”

It was Angela looking so worried. It appeared she had ran too as her hat was now in her hand and she was panting slightly.

“Angela.” He whispered.

“What happened, what made you take off like that?” She asked.

He shook his head and just held her.

“You're shaking.” He heard her say. “What is it?”

“Please.” He whispered. “Can we just go home?”

Angela pushed herself from him gently so she could look at him. He seemed so frightened and pale.

“Yeah.” She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep his steady as they walked. “We'll go home.”

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Angela wasted no time in getting him comfortable. He struggled out of his boots and Angela helped him with his jacket.

“Let's get you warm.” She said. She sat him down on the couch and wrapped him in a blanket. “Do you want some tea or something to eat maybe?”

He didn't answer.

“Honey?” She said.

He shot his head up and softened when he looked at her.

“I'm sorry darling.” He said. “What did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted tea or some food maybe?”

“Oh, um, no, thank you.”

His stomach was too knotted up to even think about putting something in it.

“Are you sick?” She asked putting her hand to his forehead. He didn't feel warm at all.

Jim just took her hand and caressed it.

“I'm fine.” He said. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Sorry guy, but you already worried me when you ran off.” She said. “What was that about?”

A whole hurricane of thoughts ran through his head. What if her place was bugged, what if that person was watching them right now? But he couldn't just start ransacking her place looking for a hidden camera or give off any indication of what was now happening.

He had to get into actor mode as much as he hated it.

“It was just a crank call.” He said straightening. “Pranksters. And the running away, I, I thought I saw an old lady getting mugged. Turned out to be nothing. Silly of me really. I was running on adrenaline and made a fool of myself.”

Angela made a face. He knew she wouldn't buy it, but at the same time, he knew she wouldn't pry. She trusted him even though he was now flat out lying to her face.

He opened the blanket.

“Sit with me.” He urged. “I just want to hold you right now.”

Angela hesitated, but then allowed herself to be wrapped in the blanket and his arms. He buried his beak into her hair.

“I love you.” He said against the side of her forehead.

* * *

The evening came and Jim pretended as if nothing had happened that day. They ate dinner together and then watched an old movie from Angela's collection. Sometimes Angela had trouble getting to sleep, but she was out by 11pm which for Jim was a miracle. He didn't want Angela asking why he was going out so late at night. While he had prepared a story, he would rather leave a note then trying to lie to her.

He kissed her cheek softly, then pulled on his winter clothes. Leaving a note on his side of the bed saying they were out of milk and went to the 24 hour grocery store, he slowly and quietly crept out of the apartment.

It was a brutally cold night. Jim took a cab to the museum and waited. After a few agonizing minutes, his phone pinged.

_Glad to see you here._

Jim snarled and typed.

_Enough, what is this about?_

_You have connections with Scrooge McDuck and my associates and I want in._

_What do you need me for?_

_You were hired as McDuck's construction lackey and therefore you have access to his projects._

Jim chuckled darkly.

_You must be joking. How would I have access to Scrooge's projects?_

_You are working on that school, you work in the museum behind you._

_You see blueprints, plans, I am sure a man as smart as you can memorize locations._

_Locations to what?_ Jim typed.

_Ah that is for me to know and you to find out._

_First order of business though._

_You are scheduled to work in the museum this morning on the new wing._

_Blueprints will be available I am sure._

_I want you to find the location of those blueprints including ones on the complete outline of the museum._

_You will take a picture and then when I message you. you will send them to the number I provide you._

_And yes, I know your phone is decrepit, but I'll still be able to decipher them so no tricks._

Jim couldn't believe this.

 _You do realize Scrooge is a careful man._ He typed. _What makes you think he will let me see anything other than the plans for the wing?_

_There's a difference Mr. Starling, he likes you, trusts you._

_I am sure an actor like yourself could easily convince him to show you._

_I was also a felon._

_Technicality. You constantly claim you are reformed anyway._

_And what happens if I get caught?_

_Figure out how not to._

Jim sneered.

 _Why are you doing this to me?_ He typed. _Please, find someone else to do this._

_Oh Mr. Starling, there is no one else to do this work._

_Don't you understand, there is no way out for you?_

_You do the job and get caught, well that is your doing._

_You don't do the job and that is also your own doing._

Just then a picture showed up on his phone. It was him and Angela that very afternoon. They looked so happy. He was absolutely ready to propose to her.

_A bit of a plain woman._

_Be awful if her career was to end if the public knew she was tied to you._

_She probably wouldn't be able to teach in Duckburg ever again._

_Not even be able to teach anywhere._

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Jim yelled.

 _Inside voices Mr. Starling._ The messenger said. _And she will be safe, just do what you are told._

_Understand?_

With shaking fingers Jim typed.

_Yes_

_Good, now run home to bed, you have quite a day ahead of you._

Jim returned to the dark apartment. Carefully, he put his clothes back the way they were. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Angela was still asleep. Thankfully he had only been gone for forty five minutes, so not enough to arouse suspicion had she woken up.

He slowly removed his remaining clothes and then crawled into bed. He gently pulled her to him.

“Jim?” She muffled.

“I'm right here.” He whispered. “Sleep, my lovely lady.”

She snuggled into him and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

But he knew he wouldn't sleep. He couldn't. All he could do was hold Angela.

Jim would do anything to keep her safe. To preserve everything she had worked so hard to achieve. He loved her so much that he would do whatever this, this manipulator wanted to keep them from tarnishing.

Even if that meant losing everything he had in return.


End file.
